Ghoster's
by FicAndRea
Summary: Crossover HP/Ghost Whisperer - Je m'appelle Mélinda Gordon. Je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime. Je vis dans la capitale d'Angleterre, à Londres et j'ai ouvert une boutique d'antiquité. Je pourrais être comme vous. Cependant...
1. Prologue

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un **crossover** entre le livre **Harry Potter** et la série TV **Ghost Whisperer**. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Un tout petit. Minuscule…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le premier chapitre devrait arriver dans très peu de temps (heureusement parce que le prologue est extrêmement court…).

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Mélinda Gordon. Je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime. Je vis dans la capitale d'Angleterre, à Londres et j'ai ouvert une boutique d'antiquité.

Je pourrais être comme vous.

Mais depuis que je suis petite, j'ai d'étranges pouvoirs dont celui de parler aux morts.

Pas les fantômes comme ceux qui hantent l'école de sorcellerie, Hogwarts, mais de véritables esprits errants, comme disait ma grand-mère.  Ceux qui ne sont pas passés de l'autre côté parce qu'ils ont encore des affaires à résoudre avec les vivants et qui viennent me demander de l'aide.

Pour vous raconter mon histoire, je dois vous raconter quelques unes des leurs. Dont la sienne.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un **crossover** entre le livre **Harry Potter** et la série TV **Ghost Whisperer**. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Voilà le chapitre 1, il n'est pas très long mais je ne compte pas écrire des pavés donc ce sera probablement la moyenne de ce que vous trouverez ensuite... Je dois dire que c'est assez stressant car là, vous allez probablement faire votre choix. Suivrez-vous le reste de l'histoire ? J'espère que oui ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**Note 2** – Merci à **Sirius-elisabeth**, **Amy, kiara elora, lillyy28** pour vos reviews ! Je suis ravie que l'idée de ce crossover vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Le jour s'était levé et encore une fois, Mélinda Gordon traînait dans son lit. Sa main caressa la place vide et froide à ses côtés. Cette fois encore, il était parti. Et pour combien de temps ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des mois ? La dernière fois, elle avait failli ne pas le revoir pendant plus de quatre mois. Et cela s'était passé exactement le soir même de son mariage. Chaque fois qu'il revenait vers elle et qu'elle ou il pleurait dans les bras de l'autre, il lui promettait de ne plus partir aussi longtemps, mais bien souvent, il rompait cette promesse pour un idéal qu'elle n'arrivait plus à croire.

L'aube venait de se terminer et il lui fallait quitter cette chambre morose où son parfum manquait à l'appel. Elle prit une douche et imagina que l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps était en fait ses mains parcourant les courbes de ses seins, descendant sur celles de son ventre et s'arrêtant un peu plus bas. Elle imaginait que la douceur de l'eau devait être celle de sa peau collée contre la sienne. Mais bien vite, elle se désillusionnait. Ce contact ne pourrait jamais remplacer ni même compenser le sien. Comme chaque matin où il ne se trouvait pas chez elle, elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir bien.

Elle quitta la douche alors que la ville s'étouffait déjà sous les bruits incessants des voitures, des trains, des klaxons des taxis, des vélos, des pas pressés d'hommes d'affaire, de commerçants fatigués, d'enfants excités. Elle enroula la serviette autour d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à entamer son travail aujourd'hui dans la boutique d'antiquaire qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir. Alors ce matin, elle se sentait au moins enthousiaste.

Même s'il avait promis d'être présent pour la féliciter. Après tout, reconstruire la vieille maison de Mrs Puggle n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été que ruine et désolation, probablement détruite lors d'un bombardement pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. À ce qu'on lui racontât, la vieille Mrs Puggle qui y vivait avait refusé que sa demeure soit protégée magiquement alors que les milliers de moldus vivant à Londres ne bénéficiaient pas d'une telle protection. Sa folie causa non seulement sa perte, mais également celle de son mari et d'un de ses deux enfants. La dernière s'était alors mariée avec un moldu et n'avait enfanté que des non sorciers. Il fut difficile pour Mélinda de convaincre le tribunal chargé de son affaire d'annuler le contrat de propriété et de descendance qui liait la propriété à la famille Puggle qui, dorénavant, portait le nom de Tumers. D'autant que ceux-ci refusaient de la lui vendre, bien qu'ils ne sussent jamais où la trouver.

- " Cette propriété est notre seul héritage ! " clamait le père de famille – qui n'était, lui, lié en aucun cas aux Puggle, malheureusement sa femme suivait ses décisions envers et contre tout. " Jamais nous ne la vendrons pour des pâquerettes ! "

Ce qu'il avait ainsi appelé « pâquerette » était une somme bien plus généreuse que nécessaire. La maison n'en valait pas autant (sachant qu'il fallait en plus qu'elle investît dans les travaux). Et si cela n'avait pas été assez difficile, il fallut en plus que l'esprit de la vieille Mrs Puggle (celle qui avait explosé avec sa maison lors de l'attaque allemande) vînt lui demander son aide, à elle. Quelle tête il avait fait, Mr Tumers, quand elle lui avait parlé du fantôme de l'ancêtre de sa femme ! Bien sûr, elle eût droit à l'habituel réaction : claquage de nez à la porte et menaces à tout va.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il dût avouer, après plusieurs phénomènes scientifiquement inexplicables (encore plus pour les moldus que par les sorciers), qu'elle devait avoir raison et qu'il la sommât de chasser l'esprit en échange des droits de propriété de la maison. Mais parce que Mélinda était une Ghoster, elle ne pouvait se contenter de faire ce qui lui aurait plu. Au contraire, son travail consistait à trouver un moyen de réconcilier les morts avec les vivants ou bien de régler une affaire que les personnes décédées ne pouvaient plus résoudre d'eux-mêmes. Dans cette histoire, Mrs Puggle voulait simplement dévoiler l'emplacement d'un héritage bien plus précieux à sa petite fille, ce qui correspondait en vérité à la clef menant à son compte à Gringotts. Là encore, Mélinda dût forcer de sa force de persuasion pour gagner la confiance de Mrs Tumers et ainsi acquérir d'elle qu'elle signât un papier l'autorisant à aller chercher l'argent elle-même. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer qu'elle venait d'une famille sorcière.

- " Mais que vais-je pouvoir faire de tout cet argent ? " demanda Mrs Tumers en contemplant les liasses de billet que Mélinda avait alors posé devant elle.

- " Gardez-les pour l'héritage de vos deux filles, " lui répondit Mélinda en souriant. " Et offrez-vous des gâteries si vous le voulez. Mais, à mon avis, vous devrez plutôt garder cet argent dans un compte différent de celui que vous partagez avec votre mari… "

- " Comment est-ce que savez qu'il s'agit d'un compte partagé ? " s'étonna Mrs Tumers.

- " Je vous l'ai dit, " dit Mélinda, le front plissé par l'embarra. "C'est votre grand-mère qui m'a tout indiqué. Elle sait également que... qu'il y a des problèmes dans votre couple et que vous envisagez depuis longtemps de vous séparer sans pour autant pouvoir le faire. Maintenant avec cet argent... Vous pourriez... "

- " Arrêtez, " la coupa Mrs Tumers en secouant la tête. " Vous ne comprenez rien. Ce n'est pas à cause de l'argent que je reste. Mais pour mes filles ! Elles ont besoin de leur père, je ne peux pas leur faire ça, elles l'aiment. "

- " _Dîtes-lui qu'elle ne doit pas se forcer,_ " déclara subitement la voix de Mrs Puggle, faisant sursauter Mélinda. " _Que ses filles comprendront, elles s'y attendent depuis tellement longtemps_. "

- " Votre grand mère vous dit qu'il ne faut pas vous forcer, " répéta Mélinda. " Que vos filles sont prêtes. Ca fait longtemps qu'elles s'y préparent. "

- " Grand-mère est là ? " bafouilla-t-elle, le teint pâle. " Vraiment ? "

Mélinda acquiesça avec un timide sourire. C'était toujours un moment émouvant que les premiers mots échangés, quand les personnes se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent communiquer avec les êtres qu'ils ont perdus même s'ils ne les ont parfois jamais connus.

- " Mais je ne peux pas... "

- " _Si elle le peut, elle est forte. Comme sa mère._ "

- " Vous le pouvez, " traduisit Mélinda. " Vous êtes forte comme l'était votre mère. Et vos enfants, " poursuivit-elle en suivant les paroles de Mrs Puggle, " le sont également, bien plus que vous ne l'espérez. "

Il fallut encore une vingtaine de minutes pour la convaincre de faire le bon choix, du moins, comme le voyait la défunte. Celle-ci ne s'en alla pas immédiatement ensuite. Elle voulait voir les premiers pas, l'annonce aux filles et surtout la confrontation avec le mari. Mélinda n'avait pas assisté à la scène, bien sûr, cela ne la regardait pas. Néanmoins, elle eût une dernière visite de Mrs Puggle avant que celle-ci ne s'en allât dans la lumière. Elle lui avait tout raconté. Les pleurs échangés entre la mère et les deux filles, la dispute avec le mari, tout... Des détails que Mélinda aurait bien pu entendre mais elle s'était contentée d'écouter, comme toujours. Puis, l'esprit accepta de rejoindre la lumière où elle trouva ses enfants et son mari et Mélinda eût en guise de remerciement les droits de propriété de la demeure qu'elle voulait avoir alors qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner.

Plus tard, elle croisa de nouveau la route de Mr Tumers qui n'avait alors pas hésité à la menacer, la tenant pour entière responsable, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux. Mélinda n'en tînt pas compte, elle venait de recevoir le local qu'elle désirait tout en économisant une somme d'argent qui allait l'aider à payer les réparations. Elle pourrait sans doute le faire elle-même mais ce genre de bâtiment détruit par un événement moldu devait être reconstruit de façon moldue. De plus, elle l'avait promis à Mrs Puggle et si cette promesse pesait dans son compte en banque, c'était néanmoins quelque chose de naturel. Elle non plus n'était pas sous la juridiction du Ministère de la magie. Ils refusaient de considérer les Ghoster comme des sorciers. La magie de ceux-ci était très limitée et ne nécessitait pas de baguette magique.

Cependant Mélinda ne s'embêtait pas de ce genre de problème, pas tant que ses compagnons n'en souffraient pas. Si, bien sûr, un problème devait subvenir, elle serait toujours présente pour défendre ceux de sa lignée. Après tout, elle était quand même la descendante d'une des plus importantes figures de Ghosters jamais parues sur Terre. Cet héritage lui avait donné le don qu'elle possédait et auquel elle faisait honneur avec toute son énergie et de toute son âme. Néanmoins il lui avait également transmis...

- " Sini ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aboyer dans mon dos aussi soudainement ! " s'énerva-t-elle, la main droite posée sur son coeur qui venait de manquer un battement.

Sini, ou de son vrai nom Sinistros. Le fameux chien noir aux yeux luisants dans l'obscurité qui apparaît prêt de ceux dont la vie a été, est ou sera menacée. Tout ça était vrai. Mais là où les racontars exagéraient, c'était que seuls les Ghosters pouvaient l'apercevoir et que seule l'héritière d'Omarah (une des aïeules de Mélinda, donc) l'avait « à dos à plein temps », comme le disait Mélinda. Celui-ci était comme son compagnon de vie, son chien de garde, son confident... aux farces pas forcément des plus recherchées ni des plus drôles mais à l'intelligence affûtée et aux sens surdéveloppés. Normal, pour le messager de la mort. Ce surnom avait toujours fait rire Mélinda qui voyait en lui principalement un chien en manque d'affection. Il était vrai qu'à toujours renifler la mort, il devait se sentir bien seul.

- " En plus tu vas finir par me mettre en retard à traîner dans mes pattes ! " rouspéta-t-elle en l'évitant une nouvelle fois pour aller déposer son bol dans l'évier. " Allez ouste ! Va donc hanter une âme en détresse. "

En réalité, la présence de Sini à ses côtés lui permettait de remplir le vide laissé par son mari qu'elle ne voyait guère aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Leur emploi du temps décalé commençait à peser lourd dans sa vie de couple et également dans sa vie de tous les jours. Mais elle espérait qu'avec ce nouveau travail, elle pourrait au moins satisfaire ce second.

Mélinda quitta relativement tôt son appartement, les bras portant un autre carton qu'elle avait laissé le soir précédemment devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle avait préféré prendre de l'avance et avait ainsi chargé sa camionnette à ras bord d'objets qu'elle avait trouvé dans plusieurs vides greniers et ventes aux enchères dans les villes environnant Londres et même aux abords de la capitale elle-même. Elle démarra la voiture et s'engagea dans la file, allumant son poste radio au passage. Trois quart d'heures après, elle arriva près du Chaudron Baveur devant lequel elle se gara. Elle sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière droite pour attraper le carton qu'elle avait posé quelques instants plus tôt pour le transporter à l'intérieur du bar. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que peu de monde.

- " Mélinda, " l'appela le barman en souriant vers elle. " Ca y est, c'est enfin le grand jour ? "

- " Oui ! " s'exclama-t-elle en posant le carton. " Bonjour Tom. "

- " Tu veux boire un verre pour fêter ça ? " lui proposa-t-il, sortant déjà une bouteille de nectar.

- " Non, Tom, c'est super gentil mais là j'ai tout un tas de paquets à transporter jusqu'à la boutique et j'aimerais pouvoir faire l'ouverture aujourd'hui... " soupira-t-elle.

- " Ah, et ton mari ne peut pas t'aider ? "

- " Non, il a du partir très tôt ce matin. "

- " Ah... Mais c'est quand même un drame. Toi qui aides tant de monde ne peux même pas espérer un petit coup de main en retour ? " Tom secoua la tête. " Il est hors de question que je ne t'aide pas ! "

- " Et le bar ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! " répondit-il. " Et si jamais un éventuel client apparaît, je ne serais pas bien loin. "

Mélinda appréciait beaucoup le barman, celui-ci était l'un des rares sorciers à la comprendre et à la considérer comme l'une des leurs. Il ne la regardait pas de travers quand elle se mettait à parler toute seule. Contrairement à la majorité, il faisait partie de ceux qui croient en la possibilité d'esprits errants, de fantômes que les sorciers ne peuvent voir. Bien sûr, il avait été un peu réticent au début, surtout quand elle lui avait parlé de sa défunte mère qui venait hanter son bar en faisant renverser les verres et les bouteilles par terre… Mais il avait fini par la croire et depuis lors, il la protégeait un peu, la considérant un peu comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

- " C'est sacrément lourd ton bazar ! " grogna-t-il en déposant un des paquets sur le coin du bar. " Il y a de quoi regretter de ne pas être sorcier, hein ? "

- " Pas vraiment, " répondit Mélinda. " De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie devant les moldus alors cela revient au même. "

- " Oui, mais passer du côté mol— " il s'interrompit alors qu'il sortait dans la rue, ne pouvant décemment pas parler devant les non sorciers et reprit une fois à l'intérieur, " jusqu'au bar, ça ira. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour aller jusqu'à ta boutique ? Je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour t'y rendre et ça risque de te prendre toute la matinée pour tout porter. Sans compter que tu seras trop fatiguée pour tenir ta boutique aujourd'hui. "

- "Tu as raison… J'ai sans doute surestimé mes capacités physiques. Cependant j'ai vraiment envie de l'ouvrir aujourd'hui… C'est important pour moi. "

- " Je sais, je sais… Ah ! Bonjour Miss ! – Désolé Mélinda, le devoir m'appelle, " lui fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux clients.

Mélinda sourit et ressortit à l'extérieur. Le temps était frais mais on sentait déjà la chaleur de l'été envahir les rues. Elle sortit un nouveau paquet de sa voiture et tenta d'esquiver un homme d'affaire pressé quand elle percuta quelqu'un d'autre. Le choc avait beau être minime, elle en lâcha le carton de surprise et un bruit de porcelaine cassée retentit à l'intérieur. Grimaçant, elle se pencha immédiatement pour le ramasser et s'empressa également de s'excuser auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé.

- " Voulez-vous de l'aide ? Ça me semble bien lourd à porter pour une jeune femme comme vous. "

Mélinda apprécia l'offre mais ne pouvait décemment pas accepter. Elle n'allait pas conduire un moldu dans un bar où la magie se reniflait à plein nez. Que dirait-il devant une tasse volante ? Une serviette essuyant d'elle-même une table ? Sans parler des photos où des personnes bougeaient à l'intérieur ?

- " Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais vraiment… Ce n'est pas aussi lourd que ça n'en paraît, " bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement. " Oh ! "

Elle venait de voir le visage de l'homme et l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Il ressemblait énormément à son frère à la différence près que ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Mais ses yeux sombres restaient les mêmes, son visage fin et séduisant également malgré des traits plus soignés. Cependant, il lui faisait penser plutôt à l'homme que son frère avait été quelques années plus tôt, rieur et léger que ce qu'il n'était aujourd'hui, sombre et inquiet.

- " Excusez-moi, " dit-elle en rougissant alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle le reluquait. " Vous ressemblez énormément à quelqu'un que je connais. "

- " Vraiment ? " fit-il en souriant. " Allez, laissez-moi donc vous aider. " Il se pencha alors près de son oreille et lui souffla : " Pas d'inquiétude, j'en suis. "

Mélinda le laissa donc faire et ensemble ils amenèrent les cartons à l'intérieur du bar. Une fois le tout terminé, Mélinda referma la portière du coffre de sa voiture et le remercia.

- " Sirius Black, pour vous servir, " répliqua-t-il en esquissant une petite révérence. " Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? "

- " Mélinda Gordon, " répondit-elle en souriant. " Bon, et bien, je vais aller garer ma voiture dans un endroit plus approprié. Merci encore pour votre aide. "

Ils se séparèrent alors et Mélinda entra dans sa voiture. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de démarrer. C'était quand même un choc que de rencontrer le second fils de la famille Black, celui-là même qui avait été déshérité par sa mère pour trahison quelques années plus tôt. Pourtant, il ne lui donnait pas une mauvaise impression. _Toujours pur_, pensa-t-elle dans sa tête. La doctrine de la famille dont apparemment il aurait fait impasse. Elle n'avait cependant pas entendu parler d'une quelconque liaison " diffamatoire ". Chassant ses pensées, elle fit avancer sa camionnette et partit chercher une place dans l'un des parkings souterrains.

Elle se pressa de revenir dans le bar. Celui-ci, à présent, commençait à bien se remplir. Tom la salua d'un geste de la main entre deux bouteilles et Mélinda se tourna vers le tas de cartons qu'elle devait amener jusqu'à sa boutique. Elle soupira. Tom avait raison, il lui faudrait bien plus que la matinée pour tout amener là-bas. Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et attrapa un des cartons.

- " Maîtresse. "

Elle lâcha le carton qu'elle tenait en sursautant mais au lieu de tomber et de casser ce qu'il contenait, celui-ci flotta dans les airs et vînt se poser en douceur au sol. Elle baissa les yeux pour apercevoir un elfe de maison qui la regardait alors de ses yeux gris larmoyant et injectés de sang avec inquiétude. Mélinda respira un bon coup et calma son rythme cardiaque. Elle avait beau être habituée à ce qu'un esprit ou même Sini apparût de façon aussi spontanée et imprévisible, elle sursautait toujours autant.

- " Kreattur, " souffla-t-elle comme un reproche. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

- " Madame Black a envoyé Kreattur pour vous transférer un message important, " répondit-il.

- " Important, tu dis ? " Mélinda fit une pause en secouant la tête. Que voulait-elle encore ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et ordonna à l'elfe de la suivre dans un couloir étroit, mais désert. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse entendre le moindre mot de ce qui allait être dit. On ne devait pas savoir le lien qui la liait avec la famille Black, pour sa propre sécurité. " Vas-y, parle. "

- " Bien, maîtresse, " fit-il en inclinant la tête. " Madame voudrait que Miss Gordon _Black_, " — il appuya sur ce nom comme le faisait toujours la mère de famille, comme pour lui rappeler son appartenance à la famille. Comme si elle pouvait l'oublier elle-même ! — " est conviée au dîner familial qui aura lieu dans sa maison en fin de semaine. "

Mélinda étouffa un juron. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas cette vieille femme aigrie et imbue d'elle-même, parlant de ses fils comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples marionnettes, niant le simple fait qu'ils puissent décider d'eux-mêmes de leur avenir. À cause d'elle, le mariage de Mélinda n'avait été qu'une série de problèmes et d'inconvénients. Par deux fois déjà, ils durent le repousser et quand enfin ils y parvinrent, le mari fut obligé de s'absenter pendant la soirée de noce. Cela avait été un choc terrible pour Mélinda et elle n'avait cessé de pleurer pendant toute la nuit, attendant avec angoisse et colère le retour de son mari dans leur nouvel appartement. Des missions ! Pour le bien de leur idéal ! Mais quel était-il ? Il refusait de lui en parler, il voulait la protéger. Mélinda respira un bon coup et tenta d'arrêter d'y penser.

- " Très bien, informe Mrs Black que je serais présente, " concéda-t-elle à contre cœur. " Et reviens ensuite, j'ai un travail à te donner. Mais s'il te plaît, rends-toi méconnaissable en revenant. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache à qui tu appartiens. "

- " Bien Miss Gordon, " acquiesça-t-il en disparaissant dans un pop sonore.

Elle ferma les yeux et reprit le contrôle de son esprit. " _Aujourd'hui, ignore tout ça. Oublie ce fichu rendez-vous, oublie la bague que tu ne portes même pas. Oublie tout._ " se répétait-elle. Quand elle fut certaine de pouvoir paraître en bonne forme et sereine, elle quitta le couloir et revînt dans le bar où elle s'installa sur le comptoir.

- " Où étais-tu passée ? " demanda Tom en s'approchant d'elle. " Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? "

- " Une bièraubeurre, " répondit-elle. " Rien de bien important. J'ai eu des trucs à régler avec un elfe de maison. "

- " Un elfe de maison ? " s'étonna le barman. " Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie d'en avoir. "

- " Oh mais ce n'est pas le mien, " précisa-t-elle. " C'est celui de ma belle famille… Un autre dîner familial auquel je suis conviée. "

- " Encore ! Mais tu les collectionnes ! " Puis se tourna vers de nouveaux arrivants. " Ah Miss Evans, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous êtes seule aujourd'hui ? "

- " Bonjour Tom, " la salua-t-elle. " James est en plein stage en ce moment. Le tout dernier avant l'obtention de son diplôme. "

- " Ah, oui, ça doit être éprouvant pour lui j'imagine. Et que venez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Vous prenez un verre ? "

- " Non merci, Tom. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour le boulot. J'ai un entretient avec le patron de la bibliothèque universitaire et je dois aller déposer d'autres CV. "

- " Bon, très bien, " acquiesça celui-ci, légèrement déçu, avant de se reprendre : " C'est vrai que tu es à la recherche d'un bon job. Et si je te disais que j'ai quelque chose pour toi ? "

Lily lui sourit chaleureusement, appréciant son aide.

- " Tom, je te remercie de ta proposition mais… "

- " Je ne parle pas du bar, " la coupa-t-il en secouant la main. " J'ai déjà Hobs et Caim pour m'aider. Non, je parle d'une toute nouvelle boutique qui va sûrement t'intéresser, toi qui aimes tout ce qui possède un rapport au patrimoine. "

- " Tom, " réagit instantanément Mélinda qui avait suivi la conversation. Elle lui fit signe de se taire, un peu embarrassée de sa manière de faire alors qu'elle n'avait encore prévu d'engager du personnel. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle commence à faire tourner la boutique avant de prendre quelqu'un.

- " Tu as besoin d'une personne fiable pour t'épauler non ? " riposta-t-il d'un air innocent. Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel mais savait également que le barman avait raison. " Bien. Miss Evans, je vous présente Mélinda Gordon, elle vient d'ouvrir une boutique d'antiquité au bord Est de la rue de Traverse. Mélinda, permets-moi de te présenter mademoiselle Lily Evans. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi affamée de connaissance et aussi douée qu'elle, parmi les sorciers, bien entendu. "

Après quoi, il lui adressa un clin d'œil significatif. Mélinda leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci possédait d'incroyables cheveux auburn soigneusement coiffés en un chignon d'où quelques mèches ressortaient et deux longues mèches glissaient sur ses joues. Son front était couvert d'une fine frange qui s'allongeait vers l'extérieur. Elle se tenait bien droite et ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire chaleureux sur son visage légèrement ovale. C'était une belle femme qui inspirait la confiance. " _Le genre de femmes que les patrons rêvent d'engager_, " se dit Mélinda. Peut-être qu'elle ferait une bonne employée ou même collaboratrice.

- " Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Evans, " sourit Mélinda.

- " Je le suis également, " répondit-elle poliment. " Mais appelez-moi Lily, je préfère. "

- " Et ce sera Mélinda pour moi. Alors… Cela fait longtemps que vous cherchez du travail ? Vous venez d'être diplômée ? "

- " Tous les sorciers le sont, Mélinda, " intervînt Tom. " Enfin, pas au même grade, c'est sûr… "

- " Ça fait un mois maintenant que j'ai quitté l'université d'Herdesy avec le double diplôme de l'histoire du patrimoine magique et moldu. "

- " L'université d'Herdesy est la meilleure d'Angleterre, " précisa Tom. " Les sélections sont très difficiles. "

- " Je vois, " fit Mélinda. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce qui concernait les diplômes après celui de fin d'études à Hogwarts. " Mais si cette université est si prestigieuse, vous avez sûrement d'autres projets plus ambitieux que de travailler dans une simple boutique d'antiquité. "

- " Pas du tout, " assura Lily. " Cela me plairait beaucoup ! " Puis se ravisant : " Enfin, j'aimerais y réfléchir avant. "

- " Bien sûr ! Prenez votre temps, comme l'a dit Tom, je viens tout juste d'ouvrir… Ce n'est donc pas urgent. "

Tom secoua la tête en soupirant.

- " Dis-moi, Lily, " reprit-il. " À quelle heure est ton entretient ? "

- " Dans trois quart d'heures, pourquoi ? "

- " Parce qu'il va vous proposer de m'aider, " le devança Mélinda qui le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner ses pensées, " mais ce n'est pas la peine parce que Krea— heu, un elfe de maison va venir le faire. "

- " Mais cela ne me dérange pas, " sourit Lily. " Je pense qu'en combinant deux sorts de lévitation, on pourra soulever tous ces paquets d'un seul coup. "

- " C'est que… je ne suis pas une sorcière, " répondit Mélinda. _Nous y voilà_, pensa-t-elle.

- " Pardon ? " Lily paraissait sincèrement surprise, elle se tourna vers Tom qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

- " Je suis née d'une famille de sorciers, " expliqua-t-elle. " Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir comme vous… Je ne suis pas non plus une Cracmol, " précisa-t-elle immédiatement. " Disons que… c'est plus compliqué que ça. "

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Tom pour l'inciter à se taire. Elle ne voulait pas tout dévoiler aussi vite. Mélinda était trop habituée aux réactions des personnes (sorciers comme moldus). Elle préférait d'abord en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme avant de lui dire son secret. Lily paraissait suffisamment compréhensive et intelligente pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de poser d'autres questions. Aussi elle se contenta d'acquiescer et proposa néanmoins de l'aider.

- " Vraiment, ce n'est pas grand-chose, " lui dit-elle. " Cela me ferait très plaisir de vous aider. "

- " Bon, bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. J'accepte volontiers votre aide, Lily. Merci beaucoup. "

Mélinda posa son verre vide et se leva de sa chaise, faisant signe à Lily de s'avancer. Celle-ci sortit sa baguette de sa poche. À ce même moment, un pop jaillit à côté d'eux et Mélinda reconnut Kreattur. Elle le regarda, légèrement dépitée. On ne pouvait pas dire que le déguisement était très satisfaisant. L'elfe de maison s'était simplement habillé d'un vieux pull bleu et avait également pensé à mettre un bonnet pour masquer ses oreilles de chauve-souris. Néanmoins, rien ne pouvait cacher son gros nez charnu en forme de groin, Mélinda espéra que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Elle n'aimerait pas rajouter une étiquette supplémentaire sur le dos. Être la _folle parleuse _lui suffisait amplement.

- " Maîtresse, " dit-il en la saluant de nouveau.

- " C'est votre elfe de maison ? " demanda Lily.

- " Pas vraiment, " éluda Mélinda. " Je lui ai demandé de venir m'aider s'il en avait l'occasion. Krea—ly, " se rattrapa-t-elle. " Combien de cartons penses-tu pouvoir soulever ? "

L'elfe se tourna vers les paquets et d'un claquement de doigt en soulevant les trois quarts, bien que deux ou trois tremblaient légèrement. Encore une fois,il voulait trop bien faire. Mélinda s'approcha et attrapa l'un des paquets qui chancelaient.

- " Repose immédiatement les deux autres, " ordonna-t-elle. " Ça ne sert à rien d'en prendre plus que tu ne le peux. C'est fragile, tu sais. "

- " Pardonnez Krea—ly Maîtresse, " bafouilla-t-il en se mordant sévèrement la lèvre tant pour se punir que pour se retenir de dire son vrai nom.

Lily fit un geste avec sa baguette et souleva le restant des paquets. Ainsi le groupe quitta le bar par la porte de derrière, faisant attention à ne pas faire cogner les paquets entre eux ni les faire rentrer dans les murs. Ils traversèrent ensuite la longue rue de traverse tant bien que mal, évitant les sorciers présents dans la rue du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, avant d'arriver devant la banque de Gringotts. Puis, ils tournèrent vers la droite où la boutique se trouvait en bordure d'une seconde rue.

- " C'est ici, " indiqua Mélinda en posant le carton devant le magasin.

Lily guida alors les paquets devant la vitrine et la contempla avec surprise et admiration.

- " Ce n'est pas la maison de Mrs Puggle ? " demanda-t-elle. " C'est donc vous qui la faisiez réparer pendant tout ce temps ? Ça m'a toujours intrigué. "

- " Oui, c'était la seule que je pouvais acheter, " répondit Mélinda. " Krealy, fais entrer les paquets à l'intérieur s'il te plait. Non, Lily, vous en avez assez fait. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard pour votre entretient. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Elle m'a fait gagner de précieuses minutes. "

- " Ce n'est rien. Oh, tenez. " Lily sortit de son sac une carnet duquel elle sortit une feuille qu'elle tendit à Mélinda. " C'est mon CV. Si jamais… "

- " Entendu, je vais le regarder et n'hésitez pas à repasser dans la boutique pour me dire si votre entretient s'est bien passé ! Et je vous ferai une réduction en remerciement de votre aide. "

- " Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais merci. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Bon, et bien, je vais y aller. Au revoir. "

- " Au revoir. Ce fut un plaisir. "

Lily partit alors vers la bibliothèque universitaire qui se trouvait au bout de la troisième allée qui la menait droit vers les locaux étudiants et l'université de Londres qui était souterraine à ce que Mélinda avait entendu dire. Celle-ci se retourna et évitant les paquets que Kreattur faisait voler à l'intérieur de la boutique, entra. Elle alluma les lumières et regarda les étalages qu'elle avait fait installer. Dans l'arrière boutique, il y avait déjà bon nombre d'objets qu'elle avait collectionné. Les cartons qu'elle venait d'amener contenait, eux, ses acquisitions les plus récentes. Elle s'attela immédiatement à en défaire un — précisément celui qu'elle avait laissé tomber en se cognant contre Sirius Black. Elle contempla le désastre de tasses en porcelaines brisées et les posa sur la table.

- " Kreattur, " appela-t-elle. " Ferme la porte de la boutique et viens ici. " Celui-ci obéit et s'approcha. " Tu pourrais réparer ces tasses s'il te plait ? "

- " Bien sûr, Maîtresse, " accepta-t-il avant de soulever de la table les morceaux.

Mélinda soupira. Elle lui avait déjà demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais celui-ci refusait de le faire. Probablement à cause de son orgueilleuse propriétaire. Elle se désintéressa alors de son travail et sortit divers objets qu'elle plaça sur le comptoir où elle avait installé la caisse. Elle avait tenu à garder les appareils moldus. Après tout, sa boutique ne proposait pas vraiment d'objets magiques et puis elle trouvait un certain charme à ne pas utiliser d'artifices sorciers. Quand il eût terminé, elle renvoya l'elfe et se pencha pendant toute la matinée sur le rangement de l'ensemble des étagères. Elle amena ensuite les cartons restants à l'arrière de la boutique et découpa les boîtes vides pour les jeter dans un sac qu'elle mit à l'arrière également. Quand tout fut prêt, Mélinda regarda l'intérieur du magasin avec fierté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimée que son mari soit avec elle ! Mais c'était impossible. Bien sûr…

Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Durant les deux heures qui venaient de passer, des objets n'avaient cessés de se déplacer. Ou d'être déplacés. Tout comme cette boîte de musique. Que faisait-elle au devant du comptoir alors qu'elle l'avait déposée dans la vitrine ? Elle l'attrapa et partit la reposer. Quand elle se retourna, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose avait encore bougé. La table en acajou qu'elle avait posé devant les vaisselles se trouvait maintenant presque devant la porte d'entrée. Elle s'avança prudemment au milieu de la pièce en regardant autour d'elle. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas le moindre de doute. _Quelqu'un_ était là.

- " OK. Je sais que vous êtes là, " dit-elle lentement. " Alors montrez-vous. "

Une ombre surgit de nulle part et la traversa. Mélinda lâcha un cri de surprise et de peur tout en s'écartant, les mains tenant sa tête par pur réflexe. Elle les baissa doucement, légèrement voûtée dans une position de repliement. Les esprits avaient toujours une façon effrayante de prendre contact avec elle.

- " Ce n'est franchement pas drôle, " continua-t-elle. " Je peux vous aider mais il va falloir que vous apparaissiez devant moi et que vous me parliez. "

Soudainement, un livre fut projeté en avant et elle l'évita de justesse. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit et elle s'aperçut alors que les tasses que Kreattur venait juste de réparer se trouvaient de nouveau brisées. Cette fois bien effrayée, Mélinda continua de scruter la pièce du regard. Parfois, quand un esprit utilisait son énergie pour blesser quelqu'un et bien qu'il se cachât, elle pouvait apercevoir une ombre ou une silhouette plus ou moins floue. Si elle parvenait à le voir, elle serait en mesure de l'obliger à s'identifier mais pour le moment, rien n'apparaissait.

- " S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, ça ne sert à rien de faire ça, " supplia-t-elle. " Vous ne voyez pas une lumière quelque part ? Parce que si vous la voyez, il faut que vous vous y rendez. C'est là-bas que vous devez être, pas ici. "

À ce moment-là, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparut. Mélinda la regarda avec surprise, croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son fantôme. Cependant, il s'agissait seulement du benjamin de la famille Black. Elle se redressa et d'un geste nerveux fit semblant de s'épousseter les vêtements en s'éclairant la gorge.

- " Ah, c'est vous ! J'ai cru entendre un bruit de verre brisé, " dit-il, le regard parcourant la pièce comme s'il cherchait à voir quelqu'un d'autre. " Euh… Vous parliez à quelqu'un ? "


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un **crossover** entre le livre **Harry Potter** et la série TV **Ghost Whisperer**. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Assaillie par un doute, je suis allée regarder une « encyclopédie » sur Harry Potter pour voir les détails connus sur Lily Evans Potter. Miséricorde, elle est morte à 21 ans, ce qui est loin d'être ce que j'imaginais pour ma fanfiction… Aussi, m'en voudrez-vous si je retarde sa mort de quelques années ? (et pour tout le reste aussi, bien sûr…) Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ça !

**Note 2** – Merci **Amy **! J'espère que la suite va te plaire…

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Lily sortit de la pièce avec soulagement. L'entretient venait de se terminer et tout indiquait qu'elle avait laissé une bonne impression au comité. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse définitive car apparemment, les candidats à l'unique poste vacant possédaient tous un bon dossier, tout comme le sien. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances. Aussi, elle flâna pendant quelques minutes dans les rangées, regardant quelques titres, s'arrêtant sur certains ouvrages et s'imaginant déjà en train de les dévorer derrière le comptoir comme le faisait en ce moment un vieil homme chauve et potelet. Puis, elle reposa le livre sur l'étagère et traversa l'immense salle pour sortir de la bibliothèque universitaire. Malgré son enthousiasme pour ce poste, Lily voulait absolument mettre toutes les chances de son côté et trouver un travail d'ici la fin de l'été. Aussi, elle se dirigea dans plusieurs secteurs en rapport au patrimoine.

Ses choix avaient étonné plus d'un. Lily était une fille pleine d'ambition, motivée, persévérante et pleine de bonnes qualités. On pensait alors qu'elle se serait dirigée vers des métiers à la hauteur de son intelligence. Et bien qu'elle défendit son choix avec ferveur, on ne jugeait pas un diplôme sur le patrimoine sorcier (et sur le patrimoine moldu, qui plus est), comme étant adapté à ses capacités mentales. Ses parents tentèrent de la persuader de viser plus haut. « Travaille au Ministère de la Magie ! » proposait sa mère. « Je suis certaine qu'il y a une branche qui te plairait… Ma fille, politicienne ! » Son père, lui, la voyait bien comme médecin. « Tu as un savoir, une gentillesse et surtout tu as beaucoup de tact, » argumentait-il. « Tu devrais devenir une… euh, quoi déjà ? Ah, oui ! Une Guérisseuse. C'est une bonne idée, non ? » Et sa mère répétait après lui : « Une Guérisseuse, ma fille ! » pendant que Pétunia lui jetait un regard chargé de rancœur et de jalousie.

Lily avait en effet hésité. En temps normal, un tel choix n'était pas difficile à faire. Tout être censé aurait probablement choisi de devenir médecin. Ou enfin, guérisseur. Cependant, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les nombreux livres historiques qu'elle avait lus, les musées que ses parents avaient pu lui montrer, les articles dans les journaux qu'elle avait soigneusement découpés et placés dans un album. Tout cet amour d'enfant, son rêve d'enfant, envahissait son esprit et elle ne pouvait se résigner à lui tourner le dos. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et annonça son choix à sa famille puis à ses amis. Beaucoup l'avaient regardé les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de golf. Sirius avait éclaté de rire en pensant que c'était une blague. James lui avait posé tellement de questions que plusieurs fois, elle s'était remise à douter avant d'être finalement claire et définitive. Peter, lui, avait semblé admiratif. Il avait été refusé par l'école d'entraînement intensif d'Aurors et avait alors postulé pour un cursus traitant sur les créatures magiques. Seul Remus s'était contenté de la féliciter, s'intéressant au contenu de son diplôme.

Quant à ses parents, cela avait été un choc assez dur à encaisser. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, Lily s'en rendait bien compte mais elle aurait aimé qu'ils la soutiennent d'aussi bon cœur qu'ils avaient soutenu Pétunia dans ses études littéraires qui n'aboutissaient toujours pas et dont l'intérêt paraissait, semblait-il, s'amenuiser au fil des années. Sa petite sœur ne possédait pas vraiment une volonté de fer, Lily avait été sincèrement surprise qu'elle s'engageât dans des études aussi longues car elle visait un double cursus et une spécialité de deux ans en bout de course. Pour le reste, Lily ne connaissait pas les détails. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que les deux sœurs se détestaient ! Quand il advenait qu'elles se trouvassent dans la même salle, toutes deux s'efforçaient de s'ignorer le mieux possible.

À midi, Lily finissait de déposer à l'institut de recherche dans l'Histoire de la Magie qui se trouvait au niveau cinq du Ministère de la Magie et s'apprêtait alors à aller manger un morceau avant d'aller rendre visite à Mrs Weasley qui venait de mettre au monde deux enfants, deux jumeaux ! La famille promettait d'être aussi nombreuse que leurs prédécesseurs. Cependant, Lily ne trouvait pas cela risible ou même vieux jeu. C'était naturel de vouloir des enfants et malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire, la famille Weasley était une des familles les plus soudées qu'elle avait pu connaître. Rien à voir avec son propre cas où les deux seules filles Evans ne supportaient plus d'entendre ne serait-ce que le prénom de leur sœur.

* * *

Mélinda se mordit la lèvre supérieure avant de sourire en prenant un air innocent, du moins, elle essaya.

- " Moi ? Oh non, je ne… parlais à personne, juste à moi-même, " rigola-t-elle maladroitement. " En fait, j'étais si excitée que j'ai renversé ces tasses et donc… je me maudissais, en quelque sorte. Hé, hé. Je suis si maladroite, vous voyez. "

Il acquiesça lentement de cette façon particulière et lente qui montrait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Mélinda, elle, avait récupéré les morceaux des tasses et le livre et venait les poser sur la table avant de se tourner vers lui.

- " Vous ne les réparez pas ? " demanda-t-il.

- " Oh, heu, si, bien sûr, je vais le faire, " répondit-elle, un peu embarrassée. " Mais plus tard. Là, je compte fermer la boutique pour le déjeuner, donc… "

- " Et si nous déjeunions ensemble ? " proposa Sirius Black en souriant. " Je connais un endroit très agréable dans le coin. "

Elle tenta de sourire mais cela ne réussit qu'à grimacer. Il y avait quelque chose d'embarrassant que d'être draguée par un membre de la famille Black à laquelle elle appartenait également. Bien sûr, elle ne comptait le lui dire. Personne ne savait qu'elle était liée aux Blacks par le lien du mariage. Pour elle, il était primordial que cela s'ignorât, pour son bien tout comme celui de son nouveau business. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la considérât de la même façon qu'on considérait un membre de la famille Black. D'un autre côté, elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce Sirius Black et elle avait conservé, elle aussi, le goût du risque, aussi elle accepta.

- " Désolée pour mon comportement bizarre de tout à l'heure, " dit-elle en refermant la boutique à double clef derrière elle. " Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… "

- " Un comportement étrange ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, " feignit-il avant de se reprendre alors que Mélinda n'était absolument pas dupe : " Sérieusement, j'ai vu des personnes bien plus _étranges_ que vous. "

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités en marchant avant d'arriver dans le bar du Chaudron Baveur.

- " Et maintenant ? " demanda Mélinda en se tournant vers le jeune Black. " Doit-on rejoindre le côté moldu ? "

- " Non, " répondit-il. " C'est ici même. "

Mélinda le regarda d'abord surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

- " C'est dans le coin et c'est plutôt sympa, non ? " reprit-il en souriant, apparemment satisfait du résultat qu'il escomptait sûrement.

- " Si, si, " dit-elle en continuant de rire. " Mais je m'attendais à autre chose que le Chaudron Baveur. "

_Finalement, ils ne sont peut-être pas si différent que je ne l'aurais pensé_, pensa-t-elle. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, Regulus l'avait invitée à dîner dans un « coin sympa », ce qui était en fait un petit vendeur d'hot dog ambulant sur une bicyclette où un parasol vert était souvent déplié. D'ailleurs, il se faisait appeler ainsi « Chez le Parasol Vert »,. Regulus lui avait alors dit : « Tout le monde peut vous emmener dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Mais vous ne trouverez pas ce genre de nourriture là bas ni l'ambiance. » **(1)** Cela avait beaucoup plu à Mélinda.

- " Asseyons-nous ici, " proposa Sirius Black en lui indiquant la chaise qu'il venait de tirer.

Encore une fois embarrassée, Mélinda s'assit en souriant et sans rien dire.

- " Alors comme ça vous venez d'ouvrir une boutique ? " entama-t-il.

- " Ah ! Mr Black, bonjour ! " salua Tom en s'approchant d'eux. Celui-ci glissa un regard interrogateur à Mélinda.

- " Salut Tom ! " répondit le jeune homme. " On prendra deux plats du jour et… Que veux-tu boire ? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- " Une bièraubeurre, " dit-elle.

- " Alors deux bièraubeurres, " reprit Sirius Black.

Tom repartit alors en lançant un dernier regard vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci feignit de l'ignorer et poursuivit la conversation.

- " Une boutique d'Antiquité, " précisa-t-elle alors. " C'était mon rêve de jeune fille… "

- " Alors, félicitations ! Mais, ce sont vraiment des objets magiques ? " demanda-t-il. " Parce qu'à vue d'œil… "

- " Non, il n'y a rien de très magique, " expliqua Mélinda. " À part quelques babioles dont une horloge, mais le reste provient de familles moldues. Je sais que c'est un peu risqué vu l'avis général sur les affaires n'appartenant pas à votre monde… "

- " _Notre _? " souligna-t-il.

- " Sirius ? " appela une voix féminine. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

Ils se tournèrent vers une jeune rousse que Mélinda reconnut. Il s'agissait de la femme qui l'avait aidé à transporter les cartons ce matin même, Lily Evans. Sirius Black grimaça et tenta de la saluer avec enthousiasme alors que la jeune femme ne paraissait pas vraiment heureuse de le trouver là.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " répéta-t-elle. " Je croyais que tu avais ton stage d'entraînement avec James ! "

- " Et bien… Euh… Je me fais une pause, " balbutia-t-il. _Mauvaise excuse,_ pensa Mélinda à ce moment-là et Lily non plus n'était pas dupe.

- " Sirius Black, " gronda Lily d'une forte qui surpris Mélinda et fit grimacer le dit Sirius. " J'aimerais savoir ce qui se trame. Où est James ? "

- " Écoute, James ne voulait pas que je t'en parle parce que tu te serais mise dans tous tes états, mais… " Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux en soupirant. " Il a loupé son stage d'entraînement. "

- " Quoi ? " s'écria Lily avant de rougir légèrement alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle. Instantanément, elle s'assit avec eux. " Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? "

- " Le stage, c'était il y a un mois qu'on l'a eu, " expliqua-t-il. " Mais James a raté son entretient et n'a pas pu le faire. Alors, il le passe maintenant. "

Lily se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège.

- " Tu plaisantes, " souffla-t-elle, choquée. " Pourquoi ne me l'aurait-il pas dit ? "

- " Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois déçue, " répondit-il en haussant les épaules. " C'est super important pour lui, tu sais. "

- " Oui, pour moi aussi, enfin ! J'aurais compris s'il me l'avait expliqué ! " Lily secouait la tête comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. " Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? "

- " Tu ferais mieux de lui poser la question toi-même, " fit Sirius Black en fronçant les sourcils. " Je n'ai pas envie d'en dévoiler plus et m'en prendre encore plein la tête avec ça. "

- " Oui, oui… Tu as raison, Sirius, excuse-moi. " À présent, elle paraissait légèrement déprimée.

- " Vos plats, " annonça alors Tom en arrivant vers eux.

Lily s'empressa de se lever en s'excusant. Sirius se tourna alors vers Mélinda en l'interrogeant du regard et celle-ci acquiesça.

- " Viens donc manger avec nous ! " lui proposa-t-il.

- " Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, " dit-elle poliment.

- " Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, " s'empressa de dire Mélinda en souriant un peu trop chaleureusement. C'était sa chance d'avoir Lily à ses côtés, ainsi elle pourrait sans doute parler à Sirius sans craindre des avances inutiles. " Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions rendez-vous. "

- " Oh ! C'est vous ! " s'exclama Lily surprise, tout en se rasseyant. " La même chose qu'eux, Tom, s'il te plait. " rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du barman.

- " Vous vous connaissez ? " s'étonna Sirius.

- " On s'est rencontrées ce matin, " expliqua Lily. " Et vous ? Vous vous connaissez comment ? Ça fait longtemps ? " Ses yeux papillonnaient de cette curiosité complice qu'ont les femmes quand elles parlent de relations autres que simplement amicales.

- " Pas du tout, " répondit Mélinda. " On s'est également rencontrés ce matin devant le pub pendant que je déchargeais ma camionnette. Je lui ai rentré dedans avec un des paquets et il m'a aidé à les amener jusqu'ici en parfait gentleman. "

- " Puis je l'ai surprise en train de parler seule dans sa boutique et ça m'a intrigué, " poursuivit Sirius avant d'avaler une bouchée de viande.

- " Je ne parlais pas seule, " le reprit Mélinda.

- " Il n'y avait personne, " argumenta-t-il.

- " Oui mais… Oh, laissez tomber ! " abandonna-t-elle. " Au fait, Lily, comment est passé votre entretient ? "

Lily retrouva alors un peu d'enthousiasme et se mit à détailler sa matinée. Elle reprit alors plus de contenance et d'enjouement. L'atmosphère s'allégea alors et la discussion put s'en suivre avec bien moins de difficulté et d'embarra qu'elle n'avait commencé. Mélinda en apprit alors un peu plus sur ce fils déshérité et sur son entourage. En contrepartie, elle ne dit que peu de choses sur son sujet. Que pouvait-elle raconter d'intéressant, elle, qui s'était contentée d'études moldues alors qu'eux avaient pu profiter des avantages d'être sorcier ? Elle aurait tant aimé se rendre à Hogwarts et suivre les mêmes cours qu'eux. Mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait lui fut enseigné par les esprits errants qui acceptaient de lui raconter leur vie et les nombreux livres qu'elle allait prendre à la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de ses propres parents qui n'avaient décemment pas accepté que leur fille ne fût pas une sorcière, eux, dont la lignée était si pure jadis ! Comme si sa nature pouvait avoir altérer le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Le pire fut néanmoins quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'était pas non plus une moldue, mais une Ghoster. Une Ghoster ! Ils ne croyaient pas qu'elle pût voir les esprits des morts, quelle foutaise ! Pensez donc ! La magie de leur fille était dégénérée et en plus, il fallait qu'elle fût folle ! Le comble étant comblé, ils la jetèrent à la porte dès qu'elle eût dix-sept ans, et tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas trouver de travail ni dans le côté moldue n'ayant pas l'âge nécessaire ni dans le côté sorcier puisque elle n'en faisait pas partie.

- " Mélinda ? " l'appela la voix douce de Lily.

- " Oh, vous avez terminé ? " s'étonna-t-elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Elle se leva à son tour et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa bourse.

- " Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui régale, " lui dit Sirius. Mélinda se rendit compte alors qu'il la tutoyait.

- " Mais je peux payer, " insista-t-elle. " Je _tiens_ à payer ma part. "

- " Tu es têtue ! "

- " Tu n'imagines même pas. Je paie mon repas, un point c'est tout. "

- " Qu'y a-t-il de mal dans le fait que je te l'offre ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose. "

- " Bien sûr, mais… "

Mélinda soupira. La situation la gênait mais elle n'osa pas insister plus et se contenta d'acquiescer. Le trio s'éloigna alors de la table et Mélinda déclara devoir retourner à la boutique. C'était qu'en plus du magasin, elle avait un esprit à calmer. Lily, elle, devait rendre visite à une amie et Sirius… Et bien s'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, il n'en dit pas un mot.

* * *

- " J'en étais sûre… " soupira Mélinda en entrant dans la boutique.

Tous les objets se trouvaient déplacés, pas un seul n'était resté à sa place. Cependant, à bien y regarder, Mélinda ne trouva pas le nouveau réarrangement si mauvais et après avoir fait le tour de la pièce décida de le conserver ainsi. Peut-être même y avait-il une raison à cette disposition qu'elle devait trouver. Elle déposa son sac derrière le comptoir et attrapa un panneau qu'elle partit accrochée devant le magasin. Dessus, était marqué « OPEN ». _Bien, ne me reste plus qu'à attendre patiemment…_

Attendre. Il lui semblait qu'elle passait sa vie à le faire. Tant et si bien qu'elle détestait devoir patienter. Elle tenta de s'occuper en préparant les tracs qu'elle contait distribuer autour d'elle et en rédigeant une publicité qu'elle voulait envoyer à la Gazette du Sorcier et aux autres magasines en espérant qu'ils acceptent de laisser une petite place pour son magasin. En y pensant, Mélinda eût alors l'idée de prendre la boutique en photo pour la joindre aux coupons de publicité. Aussi, elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin, trouva une plume et se mit à écrire dessus. Puis, elle le plia et le prit du bout des doigts. Elle se concentra dessus et… Le parchemin finit par s'enflammer avant de disparaître totalement. C'était ainsi qu'elle pouvait transférer ses messages. Elle ne nécessitait d'aucune cheminée ni d'aucun hibou, sa magie seule suffisait. Voilà un des avantages à être Ghoster. Néanmoins, un des inconvénients majeurs était qu'elle ne pouvait pas du tout transplaner sans l'aide d'un sorcier. Aussi, devait-elle utiliser des transports moldus pour la plupart du temps (son appartement ne possédait pas de cheminée, d'autant qu'elle ne supportait pas ce mode de transport).

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit faisant retentir des petites clochettes qu'elle avait pensé installer au plafond. Une jeune femme enceinte s'avança et Mélinda la salua chaleureusement en jouissant de l'intérieur. Sa première cliente ! Elle observa la femme faire le tour de la boutique, s'arrêter sur des objets, les prendre, les retourner, les reposer…

- " C'est vraiment très joli ce que vous proposez, " commenta-t-elle.

- " Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise. "

- " Votre boutique est nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? " poursuivit la femme. " Je me rappelle de l'histoire que me racontait mes parents à propos de cette maison… C'est formidable ce que vous en avez fait. Surtout par quels moyens vous l'avez fait, c'est admirable. "

- " Merci, " dit Mélinda en rougissant.

La femme lui sourit et continua sa ronde. Cette fois, elle s'arrêta sur une petite fontaine de jardin en marbre au centre de laquelle un petit ange versait l'eau d'une cruche. Elle caressa la bordure de la fontaine et tourna autour d'elle pendant quelques instants.

- " Cette fontaine vient du manoir du Duc de Bosford, " lui indiqua-t-elle. " C'était un sorcier peu reconnu dans l'Histoire de la Magie, mais pourtant très apprécié par les aristocrates Moldus. C'était un homme très influent mais également très craintif. Quand sa femme et son fils furent assassinés par des mercenaires d'un parti ennemi, il décida pour sa propre sécurité de s'enfermer dans son manoir et de ne jamais plus en ressortir. On raconte alors que son cadavre fut enterré dans son jardin, sous cette fontaine… "

La femme recula d'un pas, grimaçant. Mélinda rit.

- " Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des racontars, " la rassura-t-elle aussitôt. " Les serviteurs du Duc de Bosford ont immédiatement quitté le manoir de leur maître dès sa mort, et celui-ci fut également pillé de tous ses biens… sauf cette fontaine. "

- " Cela veut dire que le cadavre est encore dans le manoir ? " demanda la femme avec horreur.

- " En fait, il a été enterré dans le cimetière du village où il vivait, " la détrompa Mélinda. " Je le sais. J'ai vérifié les registres du village – mais dans des archives sorcières – et j'ai trouvé qu'il a été tout simplement incinéré. Ce sont ses cendres qui ont été répandu dans son jardin… d'où les histoires qui en ressortent. "

- " Je vois… En tout cas, elle est très jolie. Elle me plait beaucoup… À combien est-elle ? "

- " 20 Gallions d'Or, " répondit Mélinda.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans laisser de commentaire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et refit le tour de la fontaine. Le prix semblait certes haut, cela en valait le coup. La statut était comme neuve, seules quelques éraflures et une petite entaille au pied de la fontaine montraient le coup du temps et, peut-être, d'un combat à l'épée. Mélinda savait que tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'offrir une telle fontaine et que le prix pouvait réfréner plus d'un aussi belle que soit la relique. Cependant, elle savait également qu'il était possible de la vendre car ce modèle n'existait probablement qu'en un seul exemplaire. L'artiste qui avait signé cette œuvre, toujours selon les archives, n'était qu'un petit artisan qui n'avait réalisé que très peu d'œuvres d'une telle envergure et aussi chère. Il était donc peu probable qu'il en existât d'autres et si, vraiment, il y en avait, leur nombre devait être si petit que le prix se justifiait quand même. Sans compter qu'elle-même avait dû l'acheter à une somme considérable.

- " J'hésite, " avoua la femme enceinte. " J'aimerais d'abord en parler à mon mari avant… "

- " Bien sûr, " approuva Mélinda se demandant si elle était vraiment sincère ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une excuse. Les gens se trouvaient souvent mal à l'aise de refuser d'acheter quelque chose devant un vendeur.

- " Par contre… " La jeune femme s'approcha de la boîte de musique qui se trouvait encore une fois devant le comptoir et la prit dans ses mains en l'ouvrant. La musique qui en ressortit envoûta la pièce et Mélinda frissonna de nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette mélodie qui lui faisait quelque chose… Quoi en particulier ? Elle l'ignorait avec précision. Elle savait juste qu'en l'écoutant, son corps frissonnait et elle ressentait un méli-mélo d'émotions telle que la nostalgie… " Oh ! " lâcha la femme en se tenant le ventre.

Mélinda contourna immédiatement le comptoir pour lui porter assistance mais la femme souriait.

- " Je l'ai senti bouger, " dit-elle avec émotion. " C'est la première fois qu'il réagit… " Mélinda lui sourit en retour chaleureusement, observant le ventre de la femme qu'elle portait bas. " Enfin, je devrais peut-être dire elle… Je ne sais pas encore. Surprise, surprise… " Puis elle regarda de nouveau la boîte à musique. " Elle est magnifique. Elle est à vendre ? "

- " Bien sûr, " répondit Mélinda.

- " _NON !_ " hurla une autre voix derrière elle, lui arrachant un cri d'effroi qu'elle étouffa immédiatement.

- " Vous… allez bien ? " demanda la femme qui la regardait à présent avec inquiétude. Mélinda ne tenta pas de lui sourire et se tourna derrière elle, mais il n'y avait personne. L'esprit avait déjà disparu… La femme tenta de suivre son regard et comme elle n'observa rien, elle sembla de plus en plus inquiète. " Mademoiselle ? "

- " Euh… Oui, " se reprit Mélinda en esquivant un sourire. " Je… Je suis désolée. C'est… J'ai cru sentir quelque chose… sur mon cou… et… ça m'a fait peur. Voilà, probablement un insecte ou je ne sais quoi… "

La femme avait du mal à y croire. Il fallait dire que malgré les années, Mélinda avait toujours du mal à trouver de bonnes excuses pour des réactions que les gens normaux devaient juger comme celles d'une folle.

- " À combien est-elle ? " demanda la femme.

- " _Trop chère pour toi,_ " grogna l'esprit qui, cette fois, venait d'apparaître derrière la cliente. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, dont le visage émacié était recouvert d'une grosse mèche grasse. Il portait également des lunettes en demi-lune et une barbe blanche qui s'arrêtait au milieu de son cou. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un joueur de golf, comme lorsque les sorciers peu habitués aux coutumes Moldus mettaient quand ils devaient sortir dans un lieu non sorcier. " _Dîtes-lui qu'elle n'est pas à vendre !_ "

Mélinda fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

- " Un Gallion et six Noises, " répondit-elle.

- " _Quoi ! Pour si peu !_ " s'inquiéta l'esprit. " _Cette boîte est d'une valeur inestimable… Elle est à ma fille voyez-vous… Il faut que vous la lui rendiez._ "

- " D'accord, je la prends, " acquiesça la femme en sortant sa bourse de son sac.

Mélinda prit alors la boîte et la mit dans un petit sac en carton qu'elle avait confectionné et sur lequel le nom de la boutique était inscrit. Elle ne prit pas compte des réclamations que le fantôme continuait à lui lancer en tournant autour d'elle et tendit le paquet tout en récupérant l'argent de l'autre main. Quand la femme s'en alla, Mélinda rangea l'argent dans la caisse et soupira.

- " _Bon, vous allez arrêter de m'ignorer à présent ?_ " demanda l'esprit avec impatience. " _Je sais que vous me voyez. Un insecte dans votre cou ? Pff ! Vous, les crapules de vendeurs, n'avez même pas la décence d'être bons menteurs ! Et pourtant, vous êtes bien capables de nous octroyer ce que nous chérissons le plus !_ "

- " Correction, _ce que vous chérissiez_, vous êtes morts, " répliqua Mélinda en le regardant bien en face.

Ce qu'il y avait de troublant avec les esprits – quand ceux-ci avaient la décence de se montrer tels qu'ils étaient de leur vivant – c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas les différencier justement des vivants. Ils ne possédaient aucune lueur, aucune couleur en moins ou en plus… Ils ressemblaient, et bien, à des êtres vivants. Seul un sentiment qui prenait son cœur, une impression étrange, lui montrait qu'ils faisaient partie du monde des morts. Ça et aussi quand d'autres personnes ou des objets les traversaient soudainement.

- " Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? " s'énerva-t-elle. " Vous trouvez ça drôle de chambouler mon magasin et de me faire peur comme vous l'avez fait à deux fois ? "

- " _Oh, c'était pour rire, pour plai-san-ter !_ " se justifia-t-il en souriant. " _Et puis vous devriez être habituée non ? À moins que ce soit votre première fois, mais ça m'étonnerait…_ "

- " Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? "

- " _Vous avez su comment réagir face à des sorciers,_ " répondit-il. " _Un débutant m'aurait tout de suite parlé en me demandant des explications – que j'aurais été incapable de lui donner, pensez ! Des Ghosters. De mon vivant, je n'aurais jamais cru à ces sornettes… Mais maintenant, je suis mort._ " Sa voix s'était faite plus grave et Mélinda eut un élan de compassion vers cet homme défunt.

- " Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " _À part rendre la boîte à ma fille adorée…_ "

Mélinda secoua la tête.

- " C'est justement votre fille qui me l'a vendue, " lui dit-elle. " Et cette femme vient de l'acheter, je ne peux pas aller lui reprendre comme ça. "

- " _Alors il ne fallait pas la vendre ! Il fallait m'écouter !_ "

- " Alors il fallait me parler quand je vous l'ai demandé, ce matin ! " répliqua-t-elle.

- " _Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix_, " avoua alors le fantôme qui prit alors une expression inquiète comme un enfant qui sait qu'il ne doit rien dire.

- " Comment ça ? "

- " _Il m'en a empêché._ "

- " Qui ? " demanda Mélinda mais c'était trop tard.

L'esprit avait encore une fois disparu.

* * *

James transplana dans un coin sombre de la rue et après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne le voyait, il se glissa sur le trottoir et pénétra la foule de Moldus. Deux semaines qu'il cherchait le bon plan, l'endroit rêvé. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Ce moment, il l'avait attendu depuis trop longtemps alors il souhaitait le rendre inoubliable ! Cependant, cela le dérangeait également de devoir le cacher à Lily. Il craignait que celle-ci ne rencontrât Sirius – bien qu'il avait sommé celui-ci de se faire tout petit. Si elle apprenait qu'il lui avait menti… Tout son effet aura disparu et peut-être même qu'elle lui en voudrait. Lily détestait les mensonges. Il le savait bien ! Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Non, il n'existait pas d'autres moyens.

James s'arrêta devant la tour Eiffel comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il soupira. Ce qu'il avait hâte ! Néanmoins, il la dépassa très vite et transplana de nouveau vers l'arc de triomphe où il s'arrêta et sourit. Même s'il lui arrivait de douter, Paris lui plaisait bien. Tous ces monuments célèbres et magnifiques… Le rêve ! Il repartit aux Champs-Élysées. Il s'était même arrêté sur un restaurant, le Copenhague. Ce soir, il allait le tester. Il ne voulait pas amener Lily dans cet endroit s'il était mauvais et puis… Comment être sûr que Paris soit vraiment la place qu'il lui fallait ? Rome aurait été magique aussi ou Athènes… Il y avait tellement d'endroits possibles ! Cependant, Lily aimait la France et rêvait d'aller à Paris. Alors il s'était arrêté sur ce choix et avait déjà testé bon nombre de restaurants. Son ventre en pâtissait un peu bien qu'il continuât à faire du sport pour récupérer sa forme. Un Auror ne pouvait se permettre de rester totalement inactif.

D'ailleurs cela fut difficile de convaincre son patron de lui laisser ce premier mois. Cependant, force était à croire qu'il fut touché par son entreprise car il accepta de jouer le jeu. En contre partie, il allait devoir travailler dur par la suite et si des missions réellement importantes arrivaient, il devra s'y plier et y participer, dut-il interrompre sa soirée, ce qu'il n'espérait pas. Oh, la, la, non ! Ce serait la pire catastrophe qui pût lui arriver… Il soupira. Il s'en faisait trop. Tout allait bien se passer.

James passa la main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui. Il avait transplané dans les Halles. Dans le lot, il n'avait pas encore fait le dernier achat qui était le plus important de tous. Il fit le tour de plusieurs bijoutiers durant ses derniers jours mais il n'était pas encore tombé amoureux. Il ne trouvait toujours pas _la_ bague qui lui convenait. Car oui, James Potter allait demander Lily Evans en mariage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il y pensait. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il préférait d'abord obtenir son diplôme, trouver un emploi fiable pour mériter le droit et le privilège de lui demander sa main.

- " **Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur ?** " **(2)** demanda la vendeuse en s'approchant, un sourire parfait sur ses lèvres rosés.

- " **Je chercher un bague de fiancé,** " bredouilla-t-il dans un français plus ou moins correct mais avec un tel accent anglais que la vendeuse gloussa.

- " **En or ? En argent ? En platine ?** " questionna-t-elle.

James la regarda sans comprendre. Son français était très limité. Il ne savait qu'aligner quelques mots sans connaître la grammaire. Il avait également fait cet effort pour impressionner Lily.

- " Sorry, I don't understand what you've just said, " s'excusa-t-il. (_Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous venez de dire…_)

- " Do you want a gold ring, a silver ring or a platinum one? " traduisit-elle. (Voulez-vous une bague en or, en argent ou en platine ?)

- " A gold one, of course ! " répondit-il se rappelant bien que Serpentard était également orné d'argent. (_Une en or, bien sûr !)_

La vendeuse se mit alors à lui montrer plusieurs bagues sans qu'aucune n'attirât son regard. Jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'il balayait la vitrine à côté de lui d'un regard distrait, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une.

- " Show me this one please, " demanda-t-il alors à la vendeuse. (_Montrez-moi celle-ci s'il vous plait_)

Elle attrapa alors les clefs, ouvrit la vitrine, la prit et la déposa devant lui. James l'attrapa et l'observa de plus près. Il s'agissait d'une bague en demi-tour, cerclé par deux anneaux dont l'un était de l'or jaune et l'autre de l'or blanc dont une partie (celle qui se surexposée à l'anneau d'or jaune) était recouverte de diamants. C'était elle. La bague qu'il voulait, elle sciait à Lily à merveille. Elle l'adorerait sûrement.

- " I take it, " affirma-t-il alors, le sourire aux lèvres.

La vendeuse acquiesça et se chargea de l'encaisser et de la placer dans une petite boîte d'un bleu platiné. James sortit de la boutique le cœur en se sentant poussé des ailes. Ne restait plus alors qu'à faire un dernier réglage et il sera définitivement prêt. Ce soir, tout allait être définitivement réglé avant le Jour J. Il était temps.

- " James ! " l'appela Sirius en se faufilant dans la foule. " La vache, j'ai bien cru que j'allais transplaner en plein milieu d'une foule ! "

- " Oh, tu sais, les gens sont si pressés que je suis certain qu'ils ne t'auront même pas remarqué, " lui dit-il en souriant.

- " Quand bien même, " répliqua son ami en bougonnant. Puis, après un court un instant de silence : " Bon, quel est le programme ? "

- " D'abord la Tour Eiffel à dix-huit heures, " entama James. " Puis, l'arc de triomphe à dix-neuf heures et enfin, restaurant au Copenhague à vingt heures. J'ai réservé. "

- " Bah, c'est cool mec, " approuva Sirius. " Lily va adorer. Bon, c'est bon ? T'es rassuré maintenant ? On peut rentrer ? " Il y avait quelque chose de précipité dans sa voix mais James n'y fit pas attention, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'embarrassait.

- " Tu as promis, " lui rappela-t-il.

Sirius soupira et plaqua sa main dans ses cheveux en grommelant. Oui, il avait promis. Mais ça le gênait quand même. Qui aurait cru que James Potter manquerait tant de confiance en lui ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il aimât Lily pour se mettre dans un tel stress. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent alors en route vers la tour Eiffel. Ils grimpèrent au dernier étage et admirèrent la vue. Si James y était habitué (et pour cause, il y était venu par trois fois déjà), Sirius découvrait Paris pour la seconde fois. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi haut.

- " Par Merlin ! " cria-t-il. " La vue est superbe ! "

James sourit en voyant son ami s'exciter comme un gamin. Celui-ci tint à faire le tour des horizons et descendit regarder la vue à l'étage inférieur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, James lui rappela qu'ils avaient une autre place à visiter.

- " Franchement, James, " reprit Sirius. " Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as _le_ bon plan et tu sais très bien qu'elle aimera. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? "

- " Je sais que ça lui plaira, " répondit James confiant. " Mais ce n'est qu'une part du problème. Je vais lui demander sa main et lui proposer de vivre avec moi. Ça ne peut pas se faire comme ça, en improvisant. "

- " J'ai l'impression d'écouter Lunard, " commenta Sirius. " Bah, tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à jouer la mariée, je m'en fous un peu. "

Il éclata de rire. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient transplané près de l'arc de triomphe. Cette fois, Sirius savait ce qu'il allait voir, aussi ils y restèrent que peu de temps. Ils allèrent discuter autour d'un café et Sirius indiqua à James que Lily l'avait croisé. James soupira.

- " Pas de bile, elle croit quand même que tu es à ton stage, " le rassura Sirius. " Enfin, elle se doute de quelque chose mais… J'imagine que ça ira. "

James ébouriffa ses cheveux en grimaçant. Lily était déjà au courant qu'il avait menti. Comme il la connaissait, elle était sûrement en train de chercher à en savoir plus autour d'elle. Heureusement, ses parents étaient au courant de ce qui se tramait et ils pourront facilement l'éconduire… Et si elle en parlait à ses parents à elle ? Quelle opinion auront-ils de lui ?

- " Raaaaah ! " s'énerva-t-il en ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux. Il soupira de nouveau. " Et zut. "

- " Calme, calme, " souffla Sirius en buvant son thé. " Dis-moi, plutôt, tu as acheté la bague ? "

James secoua la tête et se reprit.

- " Quoi ? Toujours pas ? "

- " Si, si… " Il tira de sa poche la boîte métallique et la posa devant lui.

- " Montre-moi ça… " Déjà Sirius soulevait le couvercle. " Waouh ! " s'exclama-t-il en sortant la bague.

- " Hey-- " rouspéta James qui voyait déjà les regards se tourner vers eux. " Ne sors pas ça ici. "

- " Ben quoi ? Tu fais ton timide mon Choupinet ? " plaisanta Sirius en faisant rouler la bague entre ses doigts.

Des gloussements se faisaient entendre autour d'eux. James grogna. _Je le savais, je le savais, cet idiot…_

- " Regarde ! Elle me va bien non ? "

- " Enlève ça tout de suite ! " rouspéta James. " Arrête ça, Sirius, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. "

- " Mais _oui_, mon Cornedrue, " piailla-t-il. " Oh ho. "

- " Quoi _'oh ho' _? "

- " Je n'arrive pas à la retirer. "

- " QUOI ! "

Sirius tira de toutes ses forces mais la bague restait cramponnée à son doigt. James n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il se leva et contourna la table attrapa le dit doigt qu'il tenta presque d'arracher de la main.

- " Sirius ? James ? Que… ? "

**-** " Lily ? " s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes ensemble.

Oh, ho.

* * *

**(1)** Petit clin d'œil à la série Ghost Whisperer dans lequel Jim (le mari de Mélinda) l'a emmené au Parasol Vert en lui disant exactement ce que Regulus est censé avoir dit à Mélinda.

**(2)** Les paroles en gras sont en Français.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un **crossover** entre le livre **Harry Potter** et la série TV **Ghost Whisperer**. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Assaillie par un doute, je suis allée regarder une « encyclopédie » sur Harry Potter pour voir les détails connus sur Lily Evans Potter. Miséricorde, elle est morte à 21 ans, ce qui est loin d'être ce que j'imaginais pour ma fanfiction… Aussi, m'en voudrez-vous si je retarde sa mort de quelques années ? (et pour tout le reste aussi, bien sûr…) Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ça !

**Note 2** – Merci **Amy **! J'espère que la suite va te plaire…

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

- " Lily ? " s'étonna Remus Lupin. " Que fais-tu ici ? "

Lily Evans ne le savait pas. Elle se rappelait juste d'avoir vu James passer une bague au doigt de Sirius et d'avoir transplané immédiatement sous le choc. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait sérieusement que James pût virer de bord, et encore moins Sirius… mais elle n'avait pas su quoi dire ni que faire. En réalité, elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir eu l'intention de transplaner. Et devant tant de moldus !

- " Oh mon dieu ! " s'écria-t-elle, soudainement paniquée par le chaos qu'elle avait du causer. " Remus, j'ai fait une bêtise. Oh noooon ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

- " Calme-toi Lily, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me racontes, " lui dit Remus en s'écartant du chemin. " Allez, entre ! "

Celle-ci s'avança dans l'appartement du jeune homme et l'entendit fermer la porte derrière eux.

- " Oh Remus, j'ai… C'était tellement… Je n'ai pas su quoi faire… J'ignore ce qui m'a prit… C'était… "

- " Écoute, Lily… " Il prit la jeune rousse par les épaules et la guida jusqu'à une chaise de la cuisine. " Tu vas t'asseoir ici, je vais t'apporter à boire et pendant ce temps, tu vas essayer de te calmer et de reprendre tes esprits. Ensuite, tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? "

Elle acquiesça lentement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il venait de décaler pour elle. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un verre et lui servit de l'eau fraîche. Quand il revînt, la jeune femme paraissait tout aussi perdue mais bien plus calme. Il posa le verre sur la table devant elle. Lily le prit et le remercia. Remus attendit alors qu'elle en bût au moins une gorgée avant de lui parler.

- " Très bien. Raconte-moi ce qui te met dans des états pareils. "

- " J'ai transplané devant des dizaines de moldus… " se mit-elle à sangloter. " Et des français, en plus ! En plein cœur de la capitale ! "

Remus se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et bien ! Pour une bêtise, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y était allée en douceur ! Cependant, il comprit que pour que la Préfète en Chef, soucieuse du respect des règles et du maintient de l'ordre, en arrivât à une telle extrémité, la raison devait être grave.

- " Lily, " dit-il d'un ton chaleureux. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

- " Ben, j'ai… pas réfléchi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… C'était si… si… " Lily secoua la tête en signe de défaite. Elle ne trouverait pas le mot qui convenait.

- " Mais quoi ? Lily, essaie de te concentrer sur le principal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à propos de James ? "

Lily leva alors la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Remus frissonna. Oui, en effet, cela avait un rapport avec Cornedrue. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Lily sur ce qu'il préparait. Remus se doutait que la jeune fille finirait par avoir des doutes surtout si elle rencontrait Sirius. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'enfermer dans son appartement quand il ne se trouvait pas en missions ou au Ministère ! Cependant, il était également impossible que Lily perdît ses moyens pour ce simple mensonge.

- " Et si tu me racontais tout, Lily ? " demanda-t-il encore une fois. " Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair… Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis rien. "

- " Oui, tu as raison… Je suis désolée… J'ai l'impression de devenir folle tout un coup. " Lily but une autre gorgée d'eau et fixa le verre devant elle avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. " C'est tellement stupide. J'ai honte… Mais voilà… "

Elle se mit à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Le fait d'avoir rencontré Sirius au Chaudron Baveur, son étrange comportement et l'excuse qu'il lui avait donné. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait demandé aux Potters et que ceux-ci, eux-mêmes, paraissaient différents, comme s'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Ses parents ne savaient rien et personne n'était en mesure de lui expliquer où était son mari. Peter avait bredouillé qu'il ne savait rien et lui… Elle n'avait pas réussi à le joindre jusque là. Remus, en effet, avait dû s'absenter de toute l'après-midi pour une commission que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire mais dont il ne pouvait lui parler. Puis elle lui parla de Paris. Paris ! Que faisait-il là-bas ? Elle lui expliqua tout le reste, comment elle avait perdu la trace des deux jeunes hommes dans la foule et les avait ensuite retrouvé dans ce bar, James penché vers Sirius et lui mettant la bague au doigt…

- " C'est là que j'ai transplané… Oh Remus ! Je me sens tellement bête… Et puis, Sirius et James… Ça m'a choqué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi bêtement. "

Remus acquiesça et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur une question.

- " Dis-moi Lily, es-tu sûre que tu étais choquée par le fait d'avoir vu James enfiler la bague à Sirius… ou plutôt parce que tu as compris que cette bague t'étais destinée ? "

Lily le regarda sans répondre. C'était comme un arrêt sur image, elle ne bougeait plus avant de se remettre à sangloter. Inquiet, Remus s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler… enfin, la rassurer tout du moins. En tout cas, elle avait besoin d'une épaule et il était là. La jeune fille et lui s'adoraient mutuellement. Ils trouvaient en l'autre l'ami et le confident qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. C'était si facile de discuter. Ils se comprenaient très bien et se retrouvaient un peu dans l'autre. Dans un entourage comme Sirius, Peter et James, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils fussent si proches. Surtout pour Lily, pensa Remus. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais et de bon sens.

- " Je suis si heureuse ! " pleura Lily. " Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché un moment sacré… Il doit m'en vouloir ! J'aurais du lui faire confiance… Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais… "

- " Shht, " souffla Remus. " Tu étais juste inquiète pour lui, c'est normal. Et puis James ne t'en veut sûrement pas. À mon avis, c'est lui qui doit se sentir le plus coupable de vous deux. "

Lily renifla et finit par se redresser en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se sentait toujours aussi idiote d'avoir réagi ainsi néanmoins elle se sentait légèrement mieux. Elle savait qu'elle devait d'abord parler à James mais elle était déboussolée. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour rattraper le coup ? Et sans parler de ça, il y allait avoir des problèmes avec le fait qu'elle eût fait de la magie devant des moldus. Elle avoua son inquiétude à Remus et cette fois, celui-ci ne trouva pas de mots miracles pour la réconforter.

- " Allons voir à ton appartement, " annonça Remus. " À mon avis, tu as du recevoir quelque chose du Ministère s'ils sont déjà au courant. Sinon, nous irons faire un tour directement chez les Français et expliquer la situation pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres complications. "

- " D'accord, " approuva Lily en se levant.

- " Lily, " reprit Remus en se levant à son tour. " À mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'aller d'abord voir James… "

- " Mais… "

- " Je m'en occupe, " la coupa-t-il. " Ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi en ce moment, c'est de régler cette histoire au clair, non ? James ne doit pas se sentir très bien en ce moment, tu sais. Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour te plaire allant même jusqu'à te mentir. Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui dire ce que tu ressens. _Tout_ ce que tu ressens. "

Lily opina du chef.

- " Merci Remus… "

- " File maintenant ! "

* * *

Mélinda ferma la boutique et rentra chez elle. Durant tout le trajet du retour, elle pensa aux paroles du fantôme. Pendant toute l'après-midi, elle avait attendu qu'il réapparût comme le font généralement les autres esprits désirant son aide, mais il était resté à l'écart. Elle s'inquiétait de ce que cela signifiait. Qui avait empêché cet esprit d'apparaître devant elle ? Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se demandait si l'ombre qui l'avait traversé n'était pas, en réalité, cet autre dont le fantôme parlait. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Elle gara sa voiture dans le petit parking en dessous de son immeuble et entra à l'intérieur. Elle salua son voisin du rez-de-chaussée, un homme affable et peu bavard, dégarni de tout poil au niveau du visage (crâne, sourcil, cil… elle avait beau cherché le reste d'une ancienne présence de cheveux, rien n'apparaissait) ; puis elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à cinquième étage. Elle vivait dans un large appartement qui occupait deux étages. C'était son mari, Regulus Acturus Black, qui l'avait acheté. Il aimait les grands espaces et voulait qu'à défaut d'avoir une vraie maison, ils aient au moins le privilège d'avoir deux étages rien que pour eux.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le divan et déclara qu'elle était de retour. Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit. Elle soupira. Chaque fois qu'elle sortait de l'appartement et y revenait en le découvrant désert, elle sentait une immense solitude l'envahir.

- " Sini ? " appela-t-elle avec espoir. Si au moins, elle pouvait avoir l'occasion de parler à son ami de toujours, elle se sentirait moins seule…

Cependant, il ne vînt pas, probablement trop occupé à hanter les humains en danger. Il faudrait que je trouve un loisir qui pourrait m'occuper dès que je rentre à la maison, pensa-t-elle. J'en ai marre de n'avoir rien à faire d'autre qu'à lire les journaux et mes livres… Plusieurs fois, elle avait songé à écrire. Cette idée lui plaisait bien. C'était une occupation qui remplirait ses heures libres. Mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait encore rédigé que des esquisses de poèmes et de nouvelles. Rien de bien sérieux. Elle, elle voulait écrire un roman avec un grand « R ». Quelque chose qui plairait au public, qui pourrait être lu de tous. Elle avait la motivation et le temps nécessaire, elle avait toujours été douée en anglais et savait s'organiser.

Mélinda s'imaginait se réveillant en pleine nuit, prise par une inspiration soudaine qui l'obligerait à se lever et reprendre son fourneau… Elle imaginait déjà les longues heures à passer devant la lumière de la bougie vacillant devant elle… Et les recherches qu'elle effectuerait à la bibliothèque pour peaufiner son travail, le rendre plus réaliste… Les histoires, elle en avait plein la tête. Il suffisait qu'elle pense à la vie d'un esprit qu'elle avait aidé. Et dieu savait combien ils étaient nombreux ! Mélinda avait été surprise de découvrir l'originalité qui découlait de chaque vie. Bien que certaines possédassent des points similaires, aucune ne se ressemblait vraiment. Elle pourrait raconter la vie de ces gens et leur rendre un dernier hommage.

Mais laquelle choisir ?

Durant la soirée, elle avait préparé un petit casse-croûte, n'ayant pas réellement faim et décida d'aller se coucher tôt puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de lire. Elle repensa à sa journée, aux premières clientes qu'elle avait reçues, les compliments qu'elles lui avaient adressé (car jusque là, il ne s'agissait que de femmes). Elle avait venu quatre bricoles de valeur moyenne. Cependant, Mélinda était enthousiaste. Cela allait fonctionner. Il lui fallait juste faire une bonne publicité et espérer que le bouche à oreille fonctionnât.

Elle finit par s'endormir profondément…

Au réveil, Mélinda sentit le poids d'un bras sur elle. Le cœur battant, elle se tortilla pour se retourner sous la couette et apercevoir à côté d'elle l'homme qu'elle aimait, endormi. Une source de chaleur envahit tout son corps et elle ne put s'arrêter de sourire. À ce moment-là, elle avait l'impression de toucher au bonheur. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se blottit délicatement contre son torse, laissant juste assez d'espace pour regarder son visage. Du bout des doigts, elle décala une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux et eût l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Elle se retint néanmoins de peur de le réveiller.

Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes, profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien avant de se reculer. Même si elle aurait voulu rester là pour toute la matinée, elle devait aller au travail. Mélinda se déplaça donc millimètre par millimètre, soulevant le bras de son mari et le baisant du bout des lèvres. Puis, elle souleva doucement la couette et se retourna pour quitter le lit. Mais à ce moment-là, un bras s'enroula sur son ventre et la força à se rallonger.

- " Non, reste-là, " grommela-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux. " Et continue à me contempler. "

Mélinda revînt se blottir contre lui et il en profita pour passer son autre bras sous elle pour l'enserrer contre lui.

- " C'est mieux, " soupira-t-il en collant sa joue sur le creux de son cou. Mélinda respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, caressant le dos musclé de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui était posé sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Il était sept heures et demi. Si elle voulait ouvrir à huit heures et demi, elle devrait sortir du lit.

- " Je t'aiderai à transplaner, " rouspéta son mari en devinant ses pensées. " Alors, reste-la… Encore un peu. "

- " Tu es rentré pendant la nuit ? " demanda Mélinda.

- " Hum-mmm… "

- " Et… Tu restes aujourd'hui ? "

- " Normalement, oui. "

Le sourire de Mélinda s'élargit avant qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle ne sera pas là de la journée.

- " Je rentrerai à midi alors… " dit-elle, le cœur bouillant.

- " Hum-mmm… Dis, Mélinda… " Il attrapa sa main gauche et l'approcha de sa bouche en caressant l'annuaire. " Où est ta bague ? "

- " Sur mon cœur, " répondit-elle en soulevant son collier de dessous sa nuisette. " Regarde, je la porte toujours ici. "

Il l'attrapa et l'observa. Il s'agissait d'une bague familiale qui se passait de mère en fille et il avait pu lui offrir comme bague de fiançailles puis comme bague de mariage, signe que la vieille harpie l'acceptait dans sa famille. Mélinda ne voulait pas la porter à son doigt lorsqu'elle sortait et comme elle allait travailler au sein des sorciers, elle avait préféré faire en sorte qu'on ne la voit pas. Il y eût une minute de silence. Puis Mélinda déclara qu'il était à présent temps qu'elle aille se préparer.

- " Tu sais, hier… " Elle hésita, quitta le lit et alla ouvrir son armoire. " J'ai rencontré ton frère… "

Elle l'entendit se redresser dans le lit en grognant.

- " Je n'ai pas de frère, " dit-il froidement. " Ce… _Il_ ne fait plus partie de la famille. "

Mélinda n'osa pas le regarder et n'en dit pas plus. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parlât de Sirius Black. Regulus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son frère pour diverses raisons… Cependant, elle se demandait si réellement il lui disait toute la vérité. Tant d'animosité devait cacher quelque chose d'autre. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle attendrait qu'il lui parlât de lui-même. Aussi, elle décida de changer de sujet.

- " J'ai ouvert la boutique hier ! " s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

- " Ça s'est bien passé ? " demanda-t-il. " Désolé, j'aurais voulu être là… "

- " Hum-mmm, c'est pas grave, " mentit-elle. " Kreattur est venu m'aider pour transporter mes cartons et puis, j'ai reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un… Alors tout va bien. "

- " Qui ça ? "

- " Une jeune femme… Plus vieille que moi, probablement vers les vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq ans… " Mélinda hésita. Lily était amie avec Sirius Black, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui parler d'elle.

Heureusement, Regulus ne sembla pas plus intéressé par son identité. Il se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila pendant qu'elle filait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Cette fois, elle put l'apprécier et sortit plus tôt. Elle parcouru le couloir, descendit les escaliers et rejoignit Regulus à la cuisine.

- " Des œufs au plat ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " Je t'en ai fait, " dit-il. " Alors, tu as eu des clientes ? "

- " Yep ! Quatre femmes… Deux m'ont acheté des babioles. Pas des trucs chers mais c'est déjà ça ! " Mélinda était aux anges. Elle s'assit devant le petit bar américain qui séparait la cuisine de la partie salle à manger et l'observa faire avec bonheur. Ce qu'elle adorait le trouver présent le matin ! Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus alors qu'un jeune couple fraîchement marié sans problème, sans magie, sans _lui_… " Tu sais… J'ai également vu un esprit, hier. En fait, peut-être deux… "

- " Tu ne le sais pas ? " Regulus se tourna vers elle, la mine inquiète.

- " Ben… Je pense qu'il y en a eu deux, mais… c'était bizarre. Même effrayant. "

Regulus fit glisser les œufs dans deux assiettes et partit rincer la poêle. Puis, il sortit deux tranches de jambon et du pain avant de récupérer le café qui tintait sur la cuisinière. Il sortit deux tasses, versa le café, y glissa deux sucres pour elle et vint déposer le tout sur la table. Mélinda se déplaça et s'y installa. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Les objets qui avaient bougé, l'histoire de l'esprit et de la boîte à musique… Pour en revenir sur l'ombre qui l'avait traversé.

- " Ça m'a fichu la trouille, " avoua-t-elle avant d'avaler une bouchée d'œuf. " Je pense que c'est lui qui empêchait l'autre esprit à se montrer plus tôt… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… "

- " Tu penses que c'est le même que les autres fois ? " l'interrogea Regulus. " Tu as eu d'autres soucis du genre avant. "

- " Je ne sais pas… Il n'était jamais apparu comme ça, " souffla-t-elle. " Là, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'attaquait. "

- " Hé. " Il lui prit la main. " Il ne peut rien contre toi. Tu es la plus puissante des Ghosters qui existe et en plus, tu es vivante. Pas lui. "

- " Hmm… Tu as raison… " Mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. " Ah, au fait, " se reprit-elle en changeant de sujet. " Ta mère veut qu'on se rende au manoir samedi soir… Réunion de famille. "

- " D'accord. "

Regulus ne rajouta rien de plus. Comme toujours, il ne commentait jamais les réunions de famille, ni les contestait. Pourtant Mélinda savait que cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il suffisait de voir dans quel état il revenait à chaque fois. Il devenait extrêmement fatigué et susceptible. Mélinda soupira. La fin de semaine s'annonçait très joyeux…

* * *

Peter Pettigrow rejoignit le chemin de Traverse par le biais de la cheminée. Quand il atterrit dans le bar, il se dégagea immédiatement et se glissa sur l'une des chaises. La soirée avait été mouvementée ! Il avait dû traverser une forêt entière à pied et, qui plus est, sous sa forme d'animagus. Parfois, il y avait de quoi désespérer. Un rat ! Voilà en quoi il devait se transformer… Mais quelle idée ! Mais quelle idée ! Si seulement il avait pu choisir. Il aurait bien aimé être un aigle. Mais vu sa chance, il serait devenu un vautour. Cette idée le fit sourire. En fait, ce n'était pas si faux que ça. Un rapace, c'était peut-être ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Mais non. Il se transformait en un rat. Remarque, cela n'avait pas que des défauts. Qui se méfierait d'un si petit animal ? Quand le danger devenait imminent, il pouvait toujours se transformer et fuir sans qu'on pût le toucher. Peter n'était pas fait pour se battre, il le savait bien ! Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre dans un monde en pleine guerre ? Rien.

À part mourir, peut-être. Et ça, il le refusait. Tant qu'il y aura des sorciers puissants, il pourra trouver un moyen de se protéger. Certes, ce n'était pas glorifiant pour lui mais il s'y résignait. Il préférait vivre plutôt que de gâcher sa chance. Il n'y pouvait rien : il était faible, mais pas idiot. Il vivait sa vie de la façon la plus sûre qu'il fût. Enfin… Il existait toujours un risque. Mais qui pourrait le suspecter, lui, de fourberie ? Le petit Peter ! Le pauvre idiot qu'il était ! Trop maladroit ! Trop timide ! Trop dépendant ! Non, personne ne viendrait à douter de lui. Le simple fait qu'on le jugeait faible le mettait immédiatement dans le rang des innocents.

Cependant, qui sera là à la fin ? Lui. Dans tous les cas, il pouvait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Il le savait : il vivrait. Même si parfois le doute l'assaillait, il se répétait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'un jour, tout le monde reconnaîtra sa force. Peut-être même qu'on le félicitera de son entreprise. Oui, un jour… On saura que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas seulement Queudver, le petit gros lard de la bande des Maraudeurs qui les suivait comme un toutou fidèle, mais plutôt un être intelligent et calculateur.

Peter se gratta la nuque et bailla. Il lui fallait dormir mais il avait promis de déjeuner avec les Maraudeurs pour midi. Il commanda un remontant et le but d'une traite. Il n'y avait que de l'alcool pour le réveiller un peu. Il avait juste eu le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de venir. Si seulement il pouvait tout envoyer en l'air…

- " Salut Queudver. "

- " Salut Remus ! Comment vas-tu vieux ? " demanda-t-il de façon enjouée.

- " À te voir, j'ai bien l'impression d'être en pleine forme, " commenta-t-il. " Il s'est passé quelque chose ? "

- " Nop, " mentit-il. " Mais ma soirée a été bien arrosée avec les gars de la fac… Et tu sais, trop d'alcool… "

Remus acquiesça, compréhensif. Peter avait toujours été celui qui ne supportait pas la boisson, ou du moins, pas en forte dose. Aussi Tom le regarda avec suspicion. C'était que le barman écoutait les conversations ! Peter toussota.

- " Où sont les autres ? " demanda-t-il.

- " Ils terminent de régler une affaire et ils nous rejoignent, " répondit Lunard.

- " Une affaire ? " fit Peter, surpris. " Quelle affaire ? "

- " À propos des fiançailles de James, " expliqua-t-il, distrait.

- " Il s'est fiancé ? "

Peter savait qu'on lui avait caché des choses. Les autres pensaient sûrement qu'il était incapable de garder un secret… Bien sûr, il n'avait pas attendu pour découvrir la vérité et avait prit James en filature pour le découvrir à Paris à la recherche d'un plan pour ses fiançailles. Quel idiot ! Lui pourtant si arrogant n'était pas capable de demander convenablement sa copine en mariage… Si cela s'était su… Bien sûr, il fit semblant de ne rien savoir.

- " Désolé Peter, " s'excusa sincèrement Remus. " J'étais d'avis qu'on te le dise mais… "

- " C'est pas grave, " dit-il d'une voix teintée de tristesse. " Je comprends… " _Tu parles !_

Remus lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé et Queudver ne se retenait pas de rire. Même Remus eût un sourire amusé quand il expliqua l'idiotie de Sirius et la bague coincée.

- " Il la porte encore ? " le questionna Peter entre deux rires. _Et c'est ça qu'on considère comme « la crème des étudiants » ? des « sorciers prometteurs » ? Pff !_

- " Non, ils ont finalement réussi à la lui retirer, " répondit Remus en soupirant d'exaspération. " Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Avec ça, ils ont entraîné pas mal de problèmes avec la police française. Il a fallu qu'ils retrouvent tous les moldus présents et étouffent l'affaire du côté des journalistes et de la police moldue… Lily et James ont du payé une forte somme pour dédommagement et ont tous deux reçus un avertissement… "

- " Aïe. "

- " Sans compter que cela a légèrement jeté un froid à James, " continua-t-il.

- " Tu m'étonnes ! " s'exclama Peter. " Et Lily ? Comment elle prend la nouvelle ? "

- " Elle est la femme la plus comblée sur terre en ce moment, " sourit Remus. " Bien que James continue à s'en vouloir, on peut être sûr que ça lui restera en mémoire… "

- " C'est exactement ce que je redoute le plus, " intervint la voix de James derrière eux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent de plaisanter sur le sujet pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient alors ressortis du Chaudron Baveur et se dirigeaient à présent vers un petit café-restaurant moldu qu'ils appréciaient. Celui-ci se trouvait à trois tournants du Chaudron Baveur. La taverne du Petit Artisan. Il s'étendait au dehors, sur la chaussée. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent.

- " Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? " demanda Remus.

- " J'ai réussi à la convaincre de revenir à Paris demain soir, " déclara James. " Elle sait peut-être pour les fiançailles – bien que je lui ai défendu de me répondre maintenant ni d'en parler – mais j'ai encore une surprise de taille dont elle ignore tout. "

- " Nous aussi par la même occasion, " grommela Sirius.

- " Vous le saurez… Mais après ! " sourit James.

- " Dis-moi Peter, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour avoir l'air d'un zombi ? " demanda alors Sirius. " _On_ t'a convoqué ? " chuchota-t-il.

- " Nop… Fête avec des copains de la fac… Pas dormi et beaucoup bu… " répondit-il. " Pas fameux au réveil… "

- " Et le travail ? " le questionna James. " Je croyais que tu devais encore passer des entretiens ? "

- " Oh, non, ça, c'est du passé, " confia Peter avec fierté. " J'ai été pris ! "

- " Nooon !? " s'étonna Sirius. " Cachottier ! Où ça ? "

- " Au Ministère ! " annonça-t-il tout sourire.

- " Au Ministère !? " s'écrièrent les trois autres, surpris. La preuve même qu'ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il pût réussir à obtenir une place là-bas… Peter grinça des dents mais continua de faire comme si tout cela était vraiment normal.

- " Yep ! Dans le département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ! " Il baissa d'un ton à la fin de la phrase de peur que des moldus ne vinrent à l'entendre.

Soudain un silence pesant envahi la table. Peter les regarda surpris.

- " Ben quoi ? C'est super comme boulot non ? "

James et Sirius secouèrent la tête.

- " J'y crois pas que tu as postulé pour travailler là-bas ! " s'exclama James.

- " Mais…mais… Pourquoi ? "

- " Idiot ! Tu te rends compte que tu vas travailler dans le bureau qui pose le plus de problème à Remus pour trouver du boulot ou ne serait-ce que de vivre décemment ! " l'accusa Sirius. " Tu aurais du le savoir, ça, pourtant ! "

- " Justement ! " répliqua Peter. " Si je travaille là-bas, je pourrais tenter de calmer le jeu et de les persuader que Remus n'est pas un danger pour quiconque ! "

Sirius allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Remus lui fit signe d'arrêter.

- " Tu as raison, Peter, " dit-il alors. " Je suis content que tu travailles là-bas. Et je pense que ça mérite un toast. "

- " C'est vrai, " approuva finalement James. " Vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre. Au moins toi, tu sais ce qu'il en est ! Félicitations ! "

Sirius finit par les joindre et ensemble, ils trinquèrent.

- " D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de ne pas trop tarder si on ne veut pas être en retard pour notre premier jour de travail ! " déclara James.

- " Parle pour toi, " rigola Sirius. " Moi ça fait déjà une semaine que j'y suis ! Et toi Peter ? "

- " Mon premier jour sera demain, là, j'ai franchement pas la forme de bosser, " dit-il.

* * *

- " Mélinda ! "

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'arrière de la boutique. Elle s'y rendit et découvrit Regulus qui l'attendait en habits moldus. Il portait néanmoins une capuche sur la tête pour tenter de dissimuler ses cheveux et tenait à la main une paire de lunettes de soleil.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là habillé ainsi ? " demanda-t-elle surprise.

- " Ben, je suis venu te chercher comme prévu. "

- " Ah bon ? Je pensais prendre le bus pour rentrer… "

- " Moi, je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait aller manger ailleurs, " susurra-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille. " On n'a pas l'occasion de beaucoup sortir. On pourrait en profiter. "

- " C'est vrai... D'accord. Je ferme le magas— "

À ce moment-là, la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit. Un nouveau client venait probablement d'arriver. Elle embrassa furtivement Regulus et lui demanda de patienter avant de ressortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- " Bonjour ! " salua-t-elle la cliente qui lui tournait le dos en regardant un petit miroir à pied.

Celle-ci se retourna et Mélinda reconnut alors Lily qui la salua.

- " C'est vous Lily ! " fit-elle surprise. " Vous allez bien ? "

- " Oh ça ! Pour aller bien, je vais super bien ! " répondit la jeune rousse avec un tel enthousiasme que cela en respirait le bonheur. " Et vous ? "

- " La même chose ! " répondit Mélinda avec chaleur. " Alors, ça vous plait ? "

- " Beaucoup ! C'est très joli ce que vous vendez ! J'imagine déjà l'histoire que cela contient… " sourit-elle. " Dîtes-moi plutôt, vous avez déjeuné ? "

- " Pas encore… " _Ouïlle, ouïlle._

- " Et si nous déjeunions ensemble ? " proposa-t-elle.

- " Euh… À vrai dire… " bafouilla Mélinda. " J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose… "

- " Oh ! " Lily parut alors légèrement embarrassée. " D'accord. Ce sera pour une autre fois alors ? "

- " Mais nous pourrions sans doute prendre un café ensemble cette après-midi, si ça vous dit ? " se rattrapa Mélinda. " Ou bien, venez à la boutique à quatorze heures nous discuterons ensemble ! Il n'y a pas grand monde, vous savez… Et nous avons même une table et des chaises confortables où s'asseoir. "

Lily sourit et accepta l'offre. Après quoi, elle sortit du magasin et Mélinda en profita pour fermer la porte à clef et retourner le panneau pour signaler que le magasin était fermé.

- " Prendre un café sur une table à vendre, est-ce vraiment sérieux ? " demanda Regulus sous l'embrasure de la porte de derrière.

- " Tu veux qu'on te voit ? " répliqua Mélinda.

- " Avec tout ce qu'il y a dans la vitrine, il y a peu de chance, " rétorqua-t-il.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le ton avec lequel il lui parlait.

Regulus soupira et secoua la tête.

- " Rien, " dit-il. " Allons-y ! Sinon tu seras en retard pour ton rendez-vous. "

Il était définitivement piqué. En soupirant à son tour, elle attrapa son gilet et son sac avant de le rejoindre dans l'arrière boutique. Il la prit alors par la taille avec douceur et l'enserrant près de lui, ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle sombre et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la rue principale où les moldus se dépêchaient d'aller manger.

- " Encore heureux que tu ne t'habilles pas comme les sorciers, " déclara Regulus.

- " Je n'aime pas ces robes que vous portez, " grimaça-t-elle.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et regarda autour d'eux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Probablement pour que personne ne les reconnût. Regulus retira alors son bonnet et se coiffa d'une main. Mélinda rangea le bonnet dans son sac et tous deux se mirent à la recherche d'un coin pour manger.

- " Où sommes nous ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " À Hasting, " répondit Regulus. " Normalement, personne ne devrait me reconnaître. "

- " Je l'espère… " souffla-t-elle.

C'était quand même désagréable de devoir se cacher alors qu'elle avait réellement envie qu'on sût qu'elle était mariée à lui. Elle l'aimait et se moquait bien du reste. Elle ne se sentait concernée par cette guerre seulement parce que lui s'était engagé dedans. Parfois, Mélinda se demandait si sa vie serait meilleure si elle avait épousé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il suffisait qu'elle fût près de lui pour que ses doutes s'envolassent.

- " J'ai utilisé un sort de reflet, " déclara-t-il.

- " Un sort de reflet ? " répéta-t-elle. " Qu'est-ce ? "

- " Les gens ne me voient pas tel que je suis, " répondit-il en souriant. " Leurs esprits n'enregistreront de moi que l'image que celui de ton type d'homme. C'est-à-dire celui avec lequel ils t'imaginent le mieux. "

- " Vraiment ? " rigola-t-elle. " Alors, ils doivent te voir tel quel. "

- " Tu te trompes… " souffla-t-il. " Tiens, allons manger ici. Ce coin m'a l'air bien sympa. "

- " D'accord. Mais avec ce sort, n'aurait-on pas pu manger à Londres sans craindre qu'ils te reconnaissent ? " demanda alors Mélinda.

- " Trop de monde auraient risqué _te_ reconnaître… " dit-il. " À ton avis, comment aurais-tu pu justifier si deux de tes connaissances nous croisaient et que l'un d'eux te verrait bien avec un rouquin et l'autre un gars aux cheveux blancs ? "

- " Que tu as une défaillance génétique qui fait que… selon la lumière et l'angle de perception dans lequel on te regarde, tes cheveux changent de couleur, " plaisanta Mélinda.

- " Et si l'une me voyait avec un nez crochu et l'autre un nez de cochon ? "

- " Qui voudrait que je sois avec un nez crochu ou un de cochon ? " rigola-t-elle. " Allez, pose-moi une vrai colle. "

- " Choisis d'abord ton menu et après on verra. "

- " OK mais ne pense pas en avoir terminé avec ça, " le défia Mélinda. " J'ai une mémoire d'éléphant sur ce genre de choses. "

- " C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Allez, choisis au lieu de jacasser. "

* * *

Lily était rentrée chez elle pour déjeuner. Elle aurait bien aimé discuter avec Mélinda et la connaître un peu plus. La jeune femme lui laissait toujours une impression particulière. Elle avait quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait se confier à elle. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, Lily avait un peu délaissé ses amies d'école. Alors l'idée de se lier avec Mélinda lui plaisait beaucoup. Surtout qu'elle voulait absolument raconter à quelqu'un ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent et dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Seule une femme pouvait l'écouter et la comprendre, sans compter que tous les amis de James étaient au courant de l'affaire et se trouvaient déjà impliqués. Elle souhaitait en discuter avec quelqu'un qui ignorerait tout et qui serait sincèrement surprise en l'écoutant.

Elle attendit patiemment l'heure que Mélinda lui avait indiqué et repartit par le biais de la poudre de cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. Elle salua Tom et lui demanda de lui prendre deux cafés. Quand il entendit qu'il s'agissait de Mélinda, il l'arrêta.

- " Ne pas oublier les deux doses de sucre ou tu peux être certaine qu'elle te renverra en chercher ! "

- " Tu la connais bien, Tom ? " demanda alors Lily avec curiosité.

- " Je la considère comme ma propre fille ! " affirma-t-il, ses yeux brillants de cette chaleur paternelle qu'ont justement les pères en parlant de leur fille – surtout lorsque celles-ci sont absentes.

Lily sourit et quitta le bar pour traverser la longue rue du chemin de Traverse. Il fut difficile de conserver les cafés bien sur leur soucoupe avec tout ce monde qui affluait et qu'elle tentait d'éviter comme s'il s'agissait de projectiles dangereux. Elle ne voudrait pas que les tasses se renversent ! Quand elle arriva face à la boutique elle soupira de soulagement mais se trouva devant un dilemme. Elle regarda à l'intérieur mais la salle était vide.

_Y a plus qu'à l'attendre,_ pensa-t-elle.

- " Lily ? " La porte venait de s'ouvrir de l'intérieur et Mélinda l'invita à entrer. " Merci pour le café ! Tiens, je vais te le prendre. "

Elles installèrent leur tasse sur le comptoir.

- " Vous êtes arrivée comment ? " l'interrogea Lily. " Je n'ai pas vu personne. "

- " En fait, j'étais déjà présente, " lui indiqua Mélinda. " Mais je me trouvais dans la salle, juste là. " D'un mouvement de la tête, elle lui montra la porte au recoin du mur. " Je me demandais si je ne ferai pas mieux de mettre les robes de mariées dans le magasin, des fois que des fiancées proche du jour J viendraient en chercher par ici… "

Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et en renversa légèrement sur elle. Mélinda posa immédiatement sa tasse et se leva pour récupérer un mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit.

- " Il vaut mieux laver ça tout de suite… " dit-elle. " Y a-t-il une formule qui puisse le faire ou doit-on le laver à la main ? "

- " Oui, mais il faut que je retire quand même mon vêtement, " expliqua Lily. " Est-ce que je peux aller dans l'arrière boutique ? "

- " Bien sûr, venez. "

Mélinda la guida alors dans la salle et la laissa. Lily retira alors son pantalon et appliqua la formule avant de le remettre et de revenir la rejoindre. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la boutique et faisait le tour. Lily s'avança vers le comptoir et échangea un sourire avec Mélinda qui semblait alors aux anges.

- " Mon premier client masculin, " lui murmura-t-elle avec complicité alors que l'homme leur tournait le dos.

- " Excusez-moi, " l'appela-t-il alors.

Mélinda contourna le comptoir et se dirigea vers lui. Lily la regarda raconter au client l'histoire de ses convoitises – le même miroir devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée ce matin et qui possédait de magnifiques reliures en or – puis lui annoncer le prix. Mélinda y mettait tellement de cœur et d'enthousiasme qu'il était difficile de ne pas être touché. Et le client se prêtait très bien au jeu.

- " C'est pour l'anniversaire de notre cinquième année de mariage, " lui confia-t-il.

- " Alors c'est un cadeau parfait, " lui assura-t-elle. " Je suis sûre que ça lui plaira beaucoup. "

Cinq minutes après, il repartait avec un paquet en main lui promettant de faire parler de sa boutique en retour. Mélinda exultait de joie.

- " Ça semble te plaire, " commenta Lily. " Tu permets que je te tutoie ? "

- " Bien sûr ! " assura-t-elle. " J'allais justement te le demander… Cette boutique, c'était mon plus grand rêve. Je ne crois pas que je réalise que ça y est, je l'ai enfin ouvert. "

- " Je t'envie, " avoua la jeune rousse. " Avoir un métier qui te plait autant, c'est le rêve. "

- " Et la bibliothèque ? " demanda Mélinda. " Tu as eu une réponse ? "

- " Pas encore je pense, " dit-elle. Il vaut mieux attendre deux jours… Mais tu sais, je commence à douter. "

- " Et pourquoi donc ? "

- " Et bien… En te voyant si heureuse de tenir ce magasin, j'ai bien envie d'essayer. "

- " Ah… Écoute ! " s'exclama Mélinda. " J'ai une idée ! Et si tu venais travailler à la boutique jusqu'à ce que la bibliothèque te donne sa réponse ou que tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaira plus ?... Et qui peut-être te payera plus cher… Le salaire que je peux te proposer pour le moment ne sera pas forcément des plus élevés comme je viens tout juste de commencer… "

- " Ça me plairait beaucoup ! " répondit Lily avec joie. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas non plus très difficile pour le salaire… "

- " Alors, c'est conclu. Tu commences demain ? "

- " Tout de suite, tu veux dire ! "


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un **crossover** entre le livre **Harry Potter** et la série TV **Ghost Whisperer**. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Coucou ! Pour ce quatrième chapitre, je vous propose de mettre en bande de son la musique de Davy Jones, de Pirates des Caraibes… Comme j'ignore si le lien que je vais vous laisser va rester sur , tapez « musique Davy Jones » sur Youtube et cliquez sur la vidéo avec Pokémon (Oui, je sais… mais pas le choix !) ou bien écoutez-la en boucle sur votre poste ou votre ordinateur si vous l'avez… Ou n'en faites rien si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Bref, c'est en l'écoutant à plusieurs reprises que j'ai eu l'idée de la boîte à musique aussi, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance ! Voici le lien (enlevez les espaces !) : fr . youtube . com / watch?v seNa8AIT5Ao

**Note 2** – Merci à **Sirius-elisabeth** ! J'essaierai de rester aussi régulière ! Mais avec mes autres fanfictions, je pense que je vais devoir ralentir un peu le rythme pour me permettre d'écrire le reste ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et donc, voici la suite…

Merci **Amy **! Continue à lire et à me laisser tes impressions surtout !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

- " Tu entends cette musique ? " demanda Mélinda.

- " Non… Quelle musique ? " questionna Lily en retour.

- " On dirait… " entama-t-elle. " Non, rien… J'ai du rêver. "

Pourtant, elle l'avait bien entendue. Il s'agissait de la mélodie que jouait la boîte à musique. Mélinda sut alors que l'esprit voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Généralement, quand ils ne pouvaient pas lui parler directement ou qu'ils ne le voulaient pas, les esprits se débrouillaient pour lui envoyer des signes plus ou moins compréhensifs en rapport avec leur histoire, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas invoquer autre chose que ce dont ils se rappelaient. Apparemment, l'histoire de cet homme se rapportait à la boîte à musique. Pour Mélinda, c'était un signe évident qu'il s'agissait d'un problème à régler avec sa fille.

Elle se rendit alors derrière le comptoir et sortit son carnet où elle répertoriait tout ce qu'elle achetait, à qui et où.

- " Que cherches-tu ? " demanda Lily, intriguée.

- " Le nom de celle qui m'a vendu une boîte de musique, " répondit Mélinda.

- " Laquelle ? "

Lily se tourna vers la boutique pour la trouver mais n'y vit rien. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle travaillait dans le magasin et il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu de boîte de musique.

- " Je l'ai vendu le premier jour, " expliqua Mélinda en s'arrêtant sur un nom. " Minerva McGonnagall. Voilà, c'est elle qui me l'a vendue. "

- " McGonnagall, dis-tu ? "

- " Tu la connais ? C'est une amie à toi ? "

Lily éclata de rire.

- " Non… mais c'était mon professeur de Métamorphose, " répondit-elle.

- " En tout cas, j'ai son nom, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut, " déclara Mélinda.

- " Que comptes-tu faire ? "

- " Je vais lui envoyer un message pour qu'on se voie, il faut que je lui demande quelque chose… " Déjà Mélinda fouillait sur le comptoir pour trouver une feuille de parchemin.

- " Quoi donc ? "

- " Pour l'instant, j'en ai aucune idée. "

Mélinda sentait le regard surpris et curieux de sa nouvelle amie mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle rédigea une courte lettre qui se contentait de la présenter et de parler de la boîte de musique et qui demandait à prendre rendez-vous et la plia.

- " Voilà, ne manque plus qu'à l'envoyer, " annonça-t-elle.

- " Je ne sais pas si elle vit à Hogwarts pendant les vacances d'été, elle est peut-être retournée dans sa famille… " expliqua Lily.

- " Tu peux t'occuper de la cliente ? " demanda Mélinda alors qu'une vieille femme arrivait devant le comptoir.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Lily acquiesça et sourit à la femme pendant que Mélinda se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Si elle commençait à connaître Lily et à l'apprécier, elle hésitait encore à lui confier une partie de son secret. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas une moldue ni une Cracmol mais qu'elle ne faisait pas partie non plus du monde des sorciers. Pourtant, elle faisait de la magie et ça, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer sans indiquer sa réelle nature. Une Ghoster. Il y avait de quoi réfréner plus d'un. On la prenait pour une folle… Des esprits ! Les sorciers acceptaient à peu près leur existence mais expliquaient vaguement leur condition par une défaillance génétique en niant tout trait en rapport aux esprits errants. Qui aurait cru que les sorciers pussent faire eux-mêmes preuves de si peu d'ouverture d'esprit alors qu'ils savaient que les fantômes existaient ? Oui, mais eux, ils pouvaient les voir !

Après avoir envoyée la note à McGonnagall, Mélinda revînt dans la boutique en portant une lampe qu'elle partit poser sur la table qu'elle vendait également.

- " Au revoir madame et merci beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir ! " dit-elle alors que la porte se refermer.

Il y avait encore un couple qui discutait sur de la vaisselle. Il fallait croire que les gens étaient intrigués par cette nouvelle vitrine, en plus dans l'ancienne maison de Mrs Puggle ! Lily avait également parlé autour d'elle de la boutique pour faire de la publicité et tentait d'entamer l'effet du bouche à oreille et ils avaient eu la visite de deux de ses connaissances le jour précédent.

- " Ça a l'air de bien plaire aux gens, " sourit Mélinda, satisfaite.

- " Tu m'étonnes, avec tout ce que tu as déniché ! " s'exclama Lily.

- " C'est plus facile qu'on ne le pense, " affirma-t-elle. " Je vais d'ailleurs faire le tour de quelques marchés aux puces, samedi. Tu m'accompagnes ? "

- " Désolée, " s'excusa Lily néanmoins avec un énorme sourire et en rougissant. " Mais c'est ce week-end que… "

- " Ah oui ! Le grand pas ! " rigola-t-elle. " Tu verras, ça va être un moment magique, encore plus parce que tu ne vas attendre que ça ! Et à mon avis, il va te faire patienter, ton Jules. "

- " Mieux vaudrait que non s'il tient à la vie ! " plaisant Lily. " J'ai déjà du mal à attendre jusqu'à demain… "

* * *

- " Regulus, attends ! " ordonna Lord Voldemort. " Vous autres, laissez-nous ! Bellatrix, Lucius, vous pouvez rester. "

- " Bien, seigneur, " obéirent les Mangemorts.

Regulus regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec appréhension. Que lui voulait-il ? Cela faisait des mois qu'il endossait mission sur mission sans avoir une semaine de répit. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé rester chez lui ne serait-ce que deux jours d'affilé. Il savait que… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait se concentrer à ne _rien_ penser.

- " Vous souhaitez me parler ? " demanda-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée vers le bas, mais le regard rivé sur son maître.

- " Oui, approche, " ordonna Lord Voldemort. " Regulus, aurais-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Une femme que tu aimerais ? "

Regulus ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'efforça à ne pas bouger, gardant les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur.

- " Non, monsieur, " répondit-il.

- " Vraiment ? " fit le Lord avant de balayer Bellatrix et Lucius de regard. " Est-ce exact ? "

- " Je me le demande… " susurra Lucius, un sourire pincé sur les lèvres, le regard glissant vers Regulus qui le toisa en retour.

- " Bellatrix ? " demanda Lord Voldemort.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire et déclara : " Une femme, Seigneur ? Mais c'est à peine s'il sait ce que cela signifie… "

Lord Voldemort rit à son tour. Il s'interrompit si brutalement que Regulus bloquât sa respiration et se retînt de déglutir.

- " D'ailleurs, " reprit Bellatrix. " J'avais prévu de lui présenter quelques belles créatures… Qui sait ? Il pourra peut-être s'arrêter sur un choix. "

- " Très bien, très bien… Tu n'auras qu'à me montrer ton choix, Regulus. Ce serait dommage que tu tombes sur une idiote inutile. "

Bellatrix éclata de rire, Lucius eût ce même sourire hautain et amusé qu'il avait toujours. Regulus serrait les dents.

- " Et bien, Regulus ? " s'impatienta Lord Voldemort. " Qu'en dis-tu ? "

- " Je ferais ce que le seigneur voudra de moi, " se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'inclinant. " Puis-je partir à présent ? "

- " Je voulais être sûr que tu ne me caches rien, Regulus, " souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux rouges le fixant à lui brûler la peau. " Mais tu peux disposer à présent. Lucius, reste, j'ai à te parler. "

Regulus se retourna et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Une fois à l'extérieur, il pressa le pas et se dépêcha de transplaner ailleurs. Quand il réapparut, il se trouvait dans le salon de leur appartement. Il le parcourut, fouilla le bureau et monta à l'étage où il chercha dans la chambre, dans la salle de bain avant d'essayer dans la bibliothèque. Mélinda était en train de feuilleter un de leurs plus anciens livres. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lourd et pressés et avant même qu'elle ne pût réagir, il la plaqua contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait besoin de sentir son contact pour se calmer. Il n'avait jamais réellement saisi comment elle s'y prenait mais Mélinda trouvait toujours un moyen de le calmer, de le rassurer. Mélinda avait lâché son livre aussi, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos, comme il aimait tant qu'elle le fît. Il respira son odeur, baisa la peau de son épaule qu'il avait légèrement dénudée de sa main gauche et continua à la serrer dans ses bras. Plusieurs fois, il avait cru la perdre. Il fallait dire que Mélinda vivait son quotidien entourée des esprits de morts et finissait à s'attirer les pires ennuis. L'impuissance qu'il ressentait en la voyant se faire torturer par ces fantômes le rendait fou. Il tentait de le lui cacher mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il semblait que les esprits défunts gagnassent en puissance tout comme les esprits du mal. Ceux-ci tentaient de les retenir hors de la lumière pour acquérir du pouvoir et surpasser celui des Ghosters pour les tuer… La dernière fois, Mélinda avait failli mourir. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Une seconde et elle serait partie. Une seconde… et elle ne serait plus là, blottie dans ses bras.

Sans jouer de grands sentiments, il voulait la protéger. Et c'était bien la seule. Regulus ne se sentait bien qu'avec elle. Elle était son amie, celle qu'il avait épousé et qu'il aimait au point de la cacher au Seigneur. Il risquait gros. Très gros. Si jamais _il_ venait à l'apprendre… il lui demanderait de venir le rejoindre. Alors il apprendrait tout de sa nature, de ses descendances… Il serait bien plus intéressé par elle pour ses pouvoirs et son lien étroit avec la mort qui ne l'était d'aucun de ses serviteurs. Il l'utiliserait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuisât et mourût. Regulus devait l'écarter de ça, de cette guerre, de _lui_.

- " Mélinda… " souffla-t-il contre son cou.

- " Regulus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Il rompit leur étreinte avec douceur et prit son visage qu'il contemplât d'abord avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis entre les deux yeux, sur chaque paupière, sur le bout de son nez puis sur ses lèvres. Quand il arrêta, Mélinda ouvrit les yeux et lui souriait. Cependant il voyait qu'elle restait inquiète. Elle ne lui poserait pas la question deux fois mais elle allait le couver des yeux jusqu'à percer son esprit à jour. Lui allait tout faire pour qu'elle ignorât ce dont il advenait.

- " J'ai faim, " grommela-t-il. " Tu m'as donné l'appétit. "

- " Alors va cuisiner, " répliqua-t-elle. " Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas le faire… "

Il rit et quitta finalement la pièce. Mélinda ne touchait jamais aux fourneaux. Elle ne faisait pas non plus le ménage, Kreattur venait s'en charger à leur place. Quant à la cuisine, Regulus avait déjà eût le malheur d'y goûter. Cela avait beau avoir une apparence goûteuse, c'était toujours à la limite de l'écoeurement. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à faire la moindre recette convenablement. Les seules choses qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était les gâteaux et autres confiseries. Il se doutait qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne rentrait pas pour manger, Mélinda devait probablement acheter quelque chose à emporter ou même ne mangeait pas du tout. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus.

Il s'attaqua donc à la cuisine et se chargea d'un repas simple et équilibré. En réalité, cela ne le dérangeait pas de se charger de « cette corvée » comme le décrivait sa mère. Cuisiner lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Éplucher les légumes, hacher la viande, découper, mélanger, rincer… Tout ça lui permettait d'évacuer le stress, la frustration, la colère… Tout ce qui était négatif. Il se sentait mieux après.

- " Tu fais quoi ? " demanda Mélinda en se léchant les babines comme une petite fille. " Ça sent bon. "

- " Je n'ai pas encore commencé, " affirma-t-il en lui montrant la pomme de terre qu'il épluchait.

- " Je n'ai pas dit que c'était la nourriture qui sentait bon, " plaisanta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. " Même si tu ferais mieux de prendre une bonne douche ! "

Regulus soupira mais se prit au jeu. Il lui fourra le couteau, les épluchures et la dite patate en main.

- " Très bien ! Alors occupe-toi de ça pendant que je vais me laver. "

- " D'acc' Chef ! "

- " Et fais en sorte qu'il reste encore quelque chose à manger des pommes de terre ! " lâcha-t-il avant de monter les escaliers.

- " Cause toujours ! "

Regulus sourit quand même. Voilà pourquoi il voulait pouvoir être là plus souvent. Parce que _elle_ y était. Il retira sa veste et sa chemise et les lança dans la corbeille aussitôt qu'il entrât dans la pièce. Il fit de même pour le bas et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui fit du bien…

Dix minutes après, il redescendait les escaliers et regarda Mélinda s'acharner sur les tomates qu'il avait sorties. Elle les lavait avec soin en sifflotant. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son menton dépassât l'épaule de son épouse. Elle ne réagit pas comme si elle ne le sentait pas.

- " C'est quoi cette mélodie ? " souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Mélinda ne lui répondit pas et se déplaça devant le plateau où elle posa la tomate et prit le couteau. Regulus la regarda faire surpris. Généralement, quand il apparaissait comme ça et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu ni senti approcher, elle sursautait. Mais c'était comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence. Elle commença à couper la tomate en deux, puis en trois… Le jus rouge s'étala sur le plateau. Puis, Mélinda leva le couteau, attrapa un quart de la tomate et posa le couteau… non pas sur la tomate mais la pointe posée sur son poignée.

- " MÉLINDA ! " cria-t-il en sautant sur elle, agrippant la main qui tenait le couteau et l'autre avec fermeté, tentant de les écarter et de la réveiller elle.

Elle laissa tomber l'arme et s'affaissa, prête à s'effondrer. Son corps se calla contre elle et il lâcha l'une de ses mains pour l'agripper à la taille.

- " Regulus ? " fit-elle surprise en se reprenant. " Tu me fais mal, tu sers trop fort… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Il desserra légèrement son étreinte.

- " Tu as manqué de te trancher le poignet, " souffla Regulus. " Juste là, " dit-il en plaçant son pousse sur sa veine.

Mélinda devint aussi pâle que lui.

- " Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! "

- " C'est ce que j'aimerais comprendre également. " Il finit par la lâcher complètement, maintenant qu'elle était réellement revenue à elle.

Elle secouait la tête en tentant d'y voir clair, les sourcils froncés par la peur et l'incompréhension. Regulus se pencha et ramassa le couteau qu'il garda en main. Il en avait marre de tout ça et sa colère ressurgit comme un volcan en pleine irruption.

- " Je vais terminer les plats, " dit-il froidement. " Va t'allonger sur le canapé. Et ferme ton esprit ! Je ne veux plus de problème ce soir. "

Mélinda sursauta, surprise qu'il lui parlât ainsi mais obéit. Bien. Regulus se concentra alors sur la recette… Découper encore les tomates, mettre à chauffer de l'huile sur la poêle, sortir la viande… Il s'efforça de s'y concentrer tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers le salon pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Des fois qu'elle retenterait quelque chose de grave… Vivre dans son quotidien n'était pas non plus de tout repos. Il devait être constamment sur les gardes. Un Guérisseur l'avait mis en garde. Les Ghosters ne vivent jamais très longtemps. Les esprits ne faisaient pas que leur demander de l'aide, leur constante présence autour d'eux les affaiblissait. Les esprits puisaient leur énergie sur les vivants et encore plus sur ceux qui étaient réceptifs. Les Ghosters se trouvaient alors en première ligne. Et si ce n'était pas assez, la magie qu'ils utilisaient provenait de ce lien qui les unissait avec les esprits. Ils utilisaient aux esprits leur énergie qui puisaient alors encore plus sur le Ghoster pour lui fournir ce qu'il nécessitait… Un cercle vicieux et extrêmement dangereux qui ajoutait une raison supplémentaire de la cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- " Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez _à la fin _? " s'énerva Mélinda.

Regulus baissa le feu et quitta immédiatement la cuisine. Elle s'était levée du divan et se tenait droite, face à… et bien, au vide. Mais il savait qu'il y avait _quelqu'un_ juste là à qui elle parlait.

- " Qui est-ce ? " demanda-t-il.

Mélinda l'ignora.

- " Je vous l'ai dit ! Je ne peux rien faire pour votre boîte de musique ! " Il tiqua sur ces derniers mots.

- " C'est CELUI qui a tenté de te tuer tout à l'heure ? " cria-t-il en tirant sa baguette magique en fouillant sa mémoire s'il ne connaissait pas un sort capable de toucher les esprits errants.

- " C'est vous ? " demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Mélinda soupira.

- " Quoi ? " gronda-t-il sur les nerfs.

- " Il a disparu, " dit-elle en se laissant tomber nonchalamment sur le divan. Puis elle tourna la tête vers lui. " Tu sais que c'est inutile de les menacer, " dit-elle. " Tu ne peux rien faire contre les esprits. "

- " Je sais ! " rugit-il en plantant un coup de pied dans le divan, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna à la cuisine. Là, il tenta de se calmer. Ça ne servirait à rien qu'il s'énervât contre elle…

- " Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? " demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fût sûr de pouvoir l'écouter tout en restant à peu près calme.

- " Il est là pour sa fille, " répondit-elle. " Et il veut que je lui rende une boîte de musique qu'elle m'a elle-même donnée et que j'ai déjà vendue à quelqu'un… Tu veux l'entendre ? "

- " Non, " répondit-il sèchement avant de se reprendre : " Tu la chantonnais tout à l'heure. "

- " Ah bon ? " s'étonna-t-elle. " Je n'en ai pas le souvenir… "

- " C'était pendant que tu t'occupais des tomates et que tu as failli te trancher le poignet… "

- " Ah bon… "

Le silence s'installa. Il guetta de l'œil Mélinda mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, probablement encore perdue dans ses pensées. Il savait que cela faisait des années qu'elle subissait ce genre d'attaques et d'événements mais il ne comprenait comment elle s'y prenait pour rester aussi stoïque face à tous ces événements qui lui arrivaient. Ce calme l'énervait un peu. Il préférerait qu'elle perdît les moyens un moment et qu'elle fondît en larmes comme tout le monde. Le fait qu'elle s'y habituât n'augmentait que plus son inquiétude.

- " Mélinda, viens mettre la table avec moi, " lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

- " Mélinda ? " Toujours rien, il se retourna et l'aperçut qui n'avait pas bougé. Il posa la poêle et quitta le coin cuisine pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie. Au moins, ainsi, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de plus qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement elle en faisait très souvent, se réveillant en pleine nuit et quittant sa chambre comme une somnambule mais pourtant bien éveillée. Parfois il devait venir la cherchait lui-même pour qu'elle revînt se coucher. " Hé… Réveille-toi, on mange… " dit-il doucement.

Elle papillonna des yeux en soupirant. Elle se redressa, s'étira et finalement se leva. Elle vint mettre la table avec lui et ils mangèrent en silence. Puis, ils débarrassèrent et elle partit prendre sa douche pendant qu'il s'occupait de la vaisselle. Ceci fait, il monta les escaliers, entra dans la chambre, se débarrassa de ses habits et entra dans le lit. Mélinda le rejoignit en nuisette et s'allongea sur le lit. Ils n'avaient pas encore prononcé un seul mot.

- " Tu sais, " finit-elle par dire alors. " Parfois… J'aimerais tout envoyer balader. "

- " Quoi donc ? "

Elle secoua la tête.

- " Rien. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai encore cette musique dans la tête. " Elle soupira. " J'en ai assez de ça. "

Il se tourna vers elle.

- " Mélinda, " l'appela-t-il. " Tu devrais leur dire non, tu sais. Tu peux faire une pause… "

D'abord, elle ne répondit pas.

- " Et toi ? " répliqua-t-elle. " Tu ne peux pas lui dire stop des fois ? J'en ai marre de te sentir quitter la chambre pour aller je ne sais où en plein milieu de la nuit. J'en ai marre que d'avoir une moitié de vie avec toi et le reste, ben, je sais même ce que c'est… Est-ce que tu peux autant le faire ? Non. Moi non plus. Je suis une Ghoster. Ce n'est pas qu'un job, c'est ma vie, c'est moi. J'en suis. C'est tout. "

- " Je le sais. "

- " Je sais que tu le sais… mais j'avais besoin de le dire. J'aimerais qu'on soit de vrais mariés. Lily a de la chance… "

- " Lily ? " répéta-t-il.

- " Lily Evans, la femme dont je t'ai parlé il y a trois jours et avec qui je travaille à présent. "

Il se redressa.

- " Tu as engagé Lily Evans ? " fit-il penaud.

- " Ben oui ! " Elle se retourna vers lui. " Tu la connais ? "

- " En effet, oui. "

Mélinda sembla se figer.

- " Elle est dans le collimateur ? "

- " Non, ou du moins, pas dans le bon sens du terme, " répondit-il. Il savait qu'elle faisait allusion à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Mélinda acquiesça et s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le toit.

- " Ce n'est pas définitif, " dit-elle alors. " Elle n'est là que jusqu'au moment où elle trouve mieux… À moins que ça lui plaise vraiment et dans ce cas… Je la garderai quand même. "

Je sais, pensa-t-il en se rallongeant à son tour.

Si en plus elle se mettait à fréquenter les personnes avec lesquelles elle courait le plus de risques à être reconnues… Alors oui, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'il travaillait au ministère, dans le service des Aurors. Et bien qu'il ne travaillait que depuis peu, James avait déjà participé à deux missions. Pas des missions bien dangereuses… Parce que les personnes étaient déjà mortes. Mais quand même. À chacune d'entre elles, James avait ressenti de la frustration. Il voulait sauver des gens, non pas s'occuper de l'affaire après décès. _Lui_ il savait de qui il s'agissait. _Qui_ les tuait… C'était si facile à deviner mais son supérieur, lui, tentait toujours de trouver des indices sur le meurtrier car s'il fût possible que des Mangemorts ne fussent pas dans le coup. Rageant ! Cette impuissance qu'il ressentait face à ce nouveau-né mort, ce visage d'ange qu'il affichait au bras de sa mère qui, elle, n'avait même plus de tête… Écoeurant.

Il n'avait pas pu supporter la vue et était ressorti immédiatement. « Faudra s'y faire, » avait dit son supérieur en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras… » Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne se le permettrait pas ! C'était inhumain. Cependant, son aîné avait raison. S'il voulait régler l'affaire, il allait bien affronter la mort en face, aussi dégoûtante qu'elle était. Une femme et son fils… C'était injuste ! Et le mari qui se retrouvait seul, qui n'avait pas encore le droit de tenir son enfant mort dans ses bras pour le bien de l'enquête et qui pleurait sous l'embrasure de la porte parce que sa fierté et son honneur étaient partis avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne possédait plus rien… Il n'avait pas pu les protéger.

James frissonna sous le contact glacé de l'eau froide. Il avait besoin de ça. De se réveiller. De geler ces images et de les mettre ailleurs. Ne plus y penser… Sa respiration était profonde mais douloureuse alors qu'une pensée venait torturer son esprit. _Et si cela avait été moi ?_ Il imagina Lily tenant leur bébé dans ses bras, les deux morts. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. James balança son poing contre le mur de la salle de bain, se moquant bien de la douleur qui allait s'en suivre. L'électrochoc lui servit de calmant et il soupira. C'était idiot de penser à ça. Demain allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il ne devait pas songer à de telles atrocités. Il saura mettre Lily à l'abri. Il la protégera. Il ne permettrait pas qu'elle mourût avant lui. Jamais !

Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya, passa sa serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés et enfila un boxer ainsi qu'un survêtement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il vivait encore dans le petit studio qu'il avait loué pour le temps de ses études. Son bail se finissait à la fin du mois mais il comptait bien être parti avant cette date. Bientôt…, songea-t-il. Bientôt j'aurais moi aussi des vies à protéger.

* * *

Remus posa la main sur son calendrier. Demain, la pleine lune allait arriver. Il but d'une gorgée cette nouvelle potion que son Guérisseur lui avait conseillée. « Vous verrez, cette potion va faire de vrais miracles ! » s'était-il exclamé avec enthousiasme. Des miracles… Le seul qu'il aimerait vraiment voir arriver serait celui qui lui retirait ce loup qui le rongeait à l'intérieur, qui grondait, plantant ses griffes dans ses muscles et sa chair, qui faisait gonfler ses veines et se cogner contre ses os. Si seulement la potion pouvait lui soutirer ces douleurs atroces ! D'un grognement rageur, Remus s'écarta du mur et se cogna contre la table qui était déjà dans un piteux état.

- " Réparo, " souffla-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur le meuble.

Un jet de lumière se glissa autour du pied boiteux et le répara. Cependant, Remus savait qu'il allait devoir investir sur une bonne table. Les objets s'épuisaient à force d'être réparé par la magie et finissait toujours par tomber en ruine. Et vu le nombre de fois qu'il appliquait cette même formule aux meubles de sa maison, ceux-ci terminaient vite leur temps de vie. Son lit l'avait lâché deux jours plus tôt. Depuis, il avait installé son matelas à même le sol. Les revenus qu'il parvenait à obtenir par le biais de travails généralement illégaux suffisaient à peine à le nourrir pendant le mois… Son diplôme ne servait à rien. Ce que les employeurs retenaient de lui, c'était sa lycanthropie. « Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas engager un loup-garou, monsieur Lupin, » prétextaient-ils. « Mais, comprenez-nous, vos absences mensuels seront difficiles à combler… Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le faire. » Et ce, sans compter les nombreuses restrictions provenant du Ministère lui-même « pour le bien de la communauté magique », disaient-ils ! Et lui, n'en faisait-il pas partie ? « Il faut que vous comprenez, monsieur Lupin… Votre cas est très délicat… Estimez-vous heureux d'avoir pu faire des études. C'est déjà très bien pour votre CV… Tout le monde n'a pas votre chance. » Comprendre ! Comprendre ! Ils ne possédaient que ce mot à la bouche ! Le comprenaient-ils, eux ? Voyaient-ils dans quelle misère il était restreint tout ça parce que ce loup, ce Greyback, l'avait mordu ! Non, bien sûr ! Ils s'en moquaient bien de lui… C'était un loup-garou ! Il méritait sa condition !

Le loup hurla en lui, sa colère faisait bouillir son sang. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Quand la lune approchait, il était difficile pour lui de se contrôler.

Demain soir, Sirius et Peter viendront le rejoindre tandis que James amènerait Lily à Paris. Cette pensée positive le calma un peu. La joie qu'il ressentait pour ses deux amis les plus précieux lui faisait chaud au cœur et ensorcelait alors le loup qui défaisait légèrement son emprise sur lui. Il savait que lorsque quelque chose de bénéfique arrivait dans son entourage, cela l'affectait également et il se sentait mieux. En revanche, lorsqu'un événement négatif arrivait, le loup s'éveillait avec colère et la douleur s'amplifiait. Il se sentait un peu comme un vampire puisant autour de lui l'énergie vitale dont il avait besoin. C'était pour lui essentiel.

Ses amis l'avaient alors incité à sortir plus souvent avec eux, leur présence et leur enthousiaste l'atteignaient et il se sentait à ces moments-là remplis d'une vitalité nouvelle. Cependant, elle partait aussi qu'il revenait chez lui et il se sentait alors plus misérable qu'auparavant. La solitude empoisonnait sa vie et le tuait d'une tristesse infinie.

- " Je sais d'où vient le problème, vieux ! " avait un jour dit Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard avide comme lorsqu'il était illuminé d'une idée nouvelle ou qu'il guettait une nouvelle fille à draguer.

- " Dis toujours. " Remus savait que son ami allait probablement dire une plaisanterie. Il n'était jamais très sérieux quand il faisait ces yeux-là.

- " Il te faut l'amûûr ! " avait alors scandé Sirius. Remus avait alors poussé un profond soupir d'exaspération. L'amour ! Comme si cela pouvait l'aider. " Mais si ! Si tu tombes amoureux et que tu tombes sur une fille bien, tu ne seras plus seul ! C'est magique, tu verras. "

Remus ne voulait pas de femme dans sa vie. Ou enfin, si… Il aimerait bien fonder une famille et vivre sa vie normalement… Aimer quelqu'un ne le dérangeait pas, en soi. C'était naturel. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas concevoir partager sa vie avec quelqu'un et être une constante menace pour elle. Qui voudrait vivre avec un loup-garou à ses côtés capable de la déchirer par un excès de colère ou même la mordre par mégarde ? Certes, cela améliorerait sa vie actuelle, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas obliger quelqu'un à vivre dans sa misère et être la proie constante de l'animal qui vivait en lui. Sans compter que lui-même passerait sa vie à s'inquiéter pour elle, à culpabiliser chaque fois qu'il ressentirait l'envie de la croquer. Il craignait qu'en s'habituant à son odeur, son loup libéré lui permettrait de la retrouver et de… faire le pire.

Non, Remus n'avait pas le droit d'aimer.

* * *

- " Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer aujourd'hui, Mrs McGonnagall. "

- " J'ai été surprise de me retrouver avec un parchemin enflammé dans ma main, Miss… ? "

- " Mélinda. Mélinda Gordon, " se présenta la jeune fille.

Minerva McGonnagall observa la jeune femme lui sourire amicalement. C'était une jolie fille, de l'âge de vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans, probablement, mais le plus étrange c'était qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue à Hogwarts et pourtant, Minerva se rappelait de presque tous ses anciens élèves. Peut-être avait-elle suivi un cursus à l'étranger ou chez elle. Certains parents préféraient – Minerva n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur logique – garder leurs petits chez eux pour « leur équilibre ». C'était plutôt qu'ils ne voulaient pas se séparer d'eux, de vrais parents poules… L'équilibre ! Comment un enfant pouvait-il réellement grandir s'il ne se confrontait pas aux autres jeunes de leur âge ? Surtout que les meilleurs sorciers parus dans l'Histoire de la Magie n'ont jamais été formés chez eux ! Enfin, à part quelques exceptions dont ceux qui ont vécu avant l'ouverture de l'école…

Elle avait été surprise de recevoir le parchemin. La manière dont il avait été envoyé… ce n'était pas de la magie d'un sorcier. Du moins, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de sorts.

- " Bien, Miss Gordon, " reprit-elle. " Puis-je savoir en quoi je peux vous aider ? "

La jeune brune prit une profonde respiration avant de lui parler. Déjà, Minerva vit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire délicate.

- " Et bien… Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je vous ai acheté votre boîte de musique lors d'un marché au puce dans l'allée des Fleuribulles à Ashford. "

Minerva se redressa lorsqu'elle l'entendit évoquer la boîte de musique. Elle avait participé à ce marché dans l'optique même de se débarrasser de cet objet de malheur. Alors oui, elle s'en rappelait mais ne s'était pas réellement arrêtée sur la personne à laquelle elle l'avait vendue. Elle ne s'était pas alors doutée qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière ! Misère…

- " Oui, y a-t-il un problème ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " Et bien… C'est que… " La jeune femme se tortilla légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- " Parlez donc ! " la brusqua Minerva avant de se reprendre : " Je suis prête à tout entendre. Vous l'avez réparée n'est-ce pas ? "

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, surprise. Visiblement, ce n'était pas de ça dont elle voulait parler. Mais Minerva devait savoir.

- " Et de façon magique, je présume ? " continua-t-elle.

- " Et bien oui, " répondit Miss Gordon. " Pourquoi donc ? "

- " Je croyais l'avoir vendue à un moldu… " soupira Minerva. " Il l'aurait réparé… mais de façon moldue ! De façon anodine ! J'ignorais que vous faisiez partie de la communauté, ne vous ayant jamais vue auparavant… Si j'avais su votre nom de famille, alors oui ! J'aurais très bien pu le deviner… Les Gordon sont une très ancienne lignée de sorciers… C'est ennuyeux. _Très_ ennuyeux ! "

- " C'est normal que vous en m'ayez jamais vue, madame, " reprit la jeune femme. " Je ne suis pas une sorcière. "

- " Pardon ? " Minerva la regarda surprise. " Je ne comprends pas… Vous l'avez fait réparé par quelqu'un d'autre ? "

Elle secoua négativement la tête. " C'est bien moi qui l'ais réparée mais… Je ne suis pas pour autant une sorcière… Voyez-vous… Je sais que vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais je suis une Ghoster. "

- " Oh. "

Alors ça ! Minerva avait déjà entendu parler des Ghosters… il s'agissait d'humains dotés de pouvoirs magiques étranges et non reconnus par la communauté sorcière depuis que l'une d'entre eux, Agatha Omarah décida de rompre leurs liens avec les sorciers du fait de différents qui manquèrent à l'époque d'enclencher une guerre entre les deux partis. Depuis lors, il était difficile d'en croiser un car ceux-ci s'étaient très bien fondus dans la masse, ne dévoilant que rarement leur identité réelle. Minerva avait cru entendre également que les Ghosters se vantaient d'être capable de voir des esprits errants… Mais ça, elle avait du mal à y croire.

- " Madame… J'ai vu votre père. "

Minerva se figea et renifla avec mépris au nom de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus.

- " Mon père ? " répéta-t-elle avec mépris et colère. " Ne racontez pas de bêtises, mademoiselle. Mon père est mort il y a de ça des années ! "

- " C'est justement pour ça que j'ai pu le voir, " reprit-elle calmement. " Voyez-vous, je vois les esprits des morts… Ceux qui sont bloqués ici… Et votre père voudrait vous parler. "

Minerva soupira et pinça les lèvres.

- " Écoutez, si vous trouvez ça drôle… "

- " Je ne me moque pas de vous ! " la coupa Mélinda. Elle paraissait si sincère que Minerva eût des doutes. " L'esprit de votre père est venu me voir à plusieurs reprises et je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous vous parliez… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, pourquoi vous vous êtes brouillés… "

- " Parce que selon vous il s'agit d'une dispute ? Vous croyez que c'est pour cela qu'il serait vous voir ? " l'interrompit Minerva sèchement. Cette fois-ci, elle se leva, outrée par les paroles inconscientes que cette femme osait lui dire. Lui parler de son père ! À elle ! Et en plus, elle ignorait tout… C'en était plus qu'assez. " Je suis venue ici parce que vous avez précisé que c'était important. Mais je vois bien que je ne fais que perdre mon temps. Vous devez trouver ça drôle de venir remuer les rouages du passé des gens honnêtes ! Mais croyez-moi, ça ne l'est pas du tout ! "

La jeune femme se leva à son tour, en secouant la tête. Elle tenta de la convaincre qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle disait vraie… Elle répétait encore et encore qu'elle l'avait réellement vue.

- " Je ne sais pas si on vous a fait subir un sort ou je ne sais quoi ! " rugit Minerva. " Mais laissez-moi vous donner un dernier conseil. Si vous tenez à votre vie et à celle de vos proches, éloignez-vous de cette maudite boîte à musique ! Il y a un sort très puissant qui s'y rattache et le seul fait d'écouter cette musique vous… J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas d'enfants, mademoiselle. Car ils ne seront jamais à l'abri près de cet objet de malheur ! " Elle fit mine de s'éloigner avant de se retourner une dernière fois. " Autre chose, n'avisez jamais de revenir me voir. Et surtout pas de me parler de mon père. Vous ne savez rien de ce que ce monstre a fait. Alors, n'essayez pas de vous infiltrer dans mes affaires. À présent, je vous dis adieu. Et bon vent ! "

Elle transplana.

* * *

Mélinda se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, le teint blafard. Cette dispute l'avait achevée. Et elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait pourtant vérifié la boîte à musique comme elle le faisait sur chaque objet. Elle n'avait décelé aucune trace de magie pourtant… Son teint pâlit encore plus lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait vendue. Bon dieu ! Cette femme était en danger ! En plus, elle attendait un bébé ! « J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas d'enfants… " Les paroles de la vieille femme lui revînt en mémoire. Oh non ! Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Mélinda se releva de sa chaise, attrapa son sac et sortit de la pièce qu'elle avait demandé à Tom de lui réserver pour plus d'intimité et traversa le bar en courant.

- " Mélinda ? Qu'est-ce que… Où vas— "

Elle n'entendit pas ce que Tom lui demanda et se mit à courir dans les rues moldues. Elle devait se dépêcher de trouver le Dr.Griboy, son Guérisseur personnel. Celui qui était au courant pour sa situation. Il pourrait sûrement l'aider, lui… Mais l'hôpital Ste. Mangouste était encore loin.

_C'est ma faute !_ pensa-t-elle._ J'aurais du demander à Regulus de vérifier cette boîte avant de la vendre ! C'est la seule qu'il n'a pas inspectée… Et au lieu d'attendre qu'il le fasse… Je l'ai vendue ! Oh, Dieu ! Faîtes que ce ne soit pas trop tard !_ Même si elle ignorait de quoi réellement il encourait. Qu'avait-elle provoqué ? De quoi parler Mrs McGonnagall ?

Une mélodie se répéta dans son esprit. Encore une fois, elle entendait cette même musique… Celle qui avait causé le malheur de cette femme… Celle qui l'avait entraîné à se couper le poignet… Celle encore qui avait hanté ses nuits… Celle qui allait peut-être faire du mal à cette pauvre femme…

Celle qui accompagna le pot qui tombait du cinquième étage et que Mélinda ne vit pas.

Parfois les secondes étaient importantes… Il aurait fallu d'une seconde pour que Mélinda fût morte cette soirée-là… Il n'en fallait pas plus cette fois-là non plus… Mais Regulus n'était pas là pour la sauver.

Cette fois-là…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un **crossover** entre le livre **Harry Potter** et la série TV **Ghost Whisperer**. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – En route pour le chapitre 5 ! Ça risque de chauffer pour certains personnages, dans tous les sens du terme…

**Note 2** – Merci **Koalasa** ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'exploiter le personnage de Regulus même si le scénario que j'imaginais était un peu différent de celui-ci ! (À bien y penser, il n'était pas du tout pareil car l'héroïne aurait dû être un loup-garou travaillant dans un bar moldu et qui, malgré l'amour, voulait rompre tout contact avec lui… Donc ça a bien changé depuis !) En tout cas, je suis soulagée… J'arrive quand même à tenir la route avec lui ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop différent de celui que vous imaginiez… Mais je me suis dit que puisqu'il s'est mis un jour à douter sur ses convictions, c'était qu'il avait peut-être une bonne raison et qu'il ne pouvait pas être un simple amoureux de l'assassinat en masse… Enfin bref ! Je parle, je parle… Mais je ne dis pas grand-chose. Je m'arrête et te laisse lire la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le temps s'arrêta instantanément. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent avec surprise et ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène hurlèrent de peur. Mélinda tomba au sol, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de bouger, le corps pétrifié et douloureux. Son souffle semblait bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Elle devait respirer mais ça ne venait pas. Elle posa son regard sur le pot brisé le tas de gravas que le choc contre le sol avait soulevé. Une seconde…

Une seconde et elle l'aurait reçu sur le crâne. Pourtant, son corps réagissait comme si cela avait été le cas. Elle avait mal. Mal à l'idée qu'elle avait encore une fois manqué de mourir.

Rien qu'une minuscule seconde de pacotille et son esprit aurait rejoint ceux qu'elle tentait d'aider et qui, visiblement, voulaient sa mort ! Encore une fois, ils l'avaient loupée mais c'était de peu. À chaque tentative, elle avait cependant l'impression qu'ils s'approchaient de la réussite.

- " Mademoiselle !! Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda-t-on autour d'elle.

- " Vous n'avez rien ? "

- " Mon dieu ! C'est dangereux ! On devrait interdire de mettre des pots sur des fenêtres ! C'est une honte ! "

- " La pauvre… Tu te rends compte ! Mademoiselle, ça va ? "

- " Dieu du ciel ! Mais c'est Mélinda ! "

À son prénom, elle eut enfin une réaction et commença à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se sentait néanmoins encore incapable de tenir sur ses jambes qui continuaient à trembler comme le reste de son corps. Elle leva alors les yeux et vit à qui appartenait la voix d'homme qui l'appelait. Un moment elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Regulus… Et son cœur s'était mis à battre de nouveau. S'il est là, tout va bien ! pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se trompait. Ce n'était que son frère… Sirius Black. Elle fut troublée de les avoir confondus.

- " Tout va bien ? " demanda-t-il doucement, tentant de déceler si elle n'avait rien de blesser.

Mélinda secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le moment. Dans sa tête, elle revoyait la scène se répéter, la réalité et l'hypothèse de ce qui se serait passé une seconde plus tard se mélangeaient, l'embrouillant.

- " J'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste choquée, " indiqua quelqu'un à côté de lui qui s'était penché vers elle. " Aide-moi à la relever, on va l'installer sur cette chaise. Apportez un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait, " dit-il à quelqu'un qui s'empressa de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Sans doute un serveur…

- " Mélinda, appuies-toi sur moi, on va te faire asseoir juste là… Tu seras mieux. "

- " Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? " demanda-t-on.

- " Oui, elle n'est pas blessée, " indiqua l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De toute façon, aussitôt assise, aussitôt elle avait fermé les yeux.

- " Ce qu'ils peuvent être curieux ! " soupira Sirius Black.

- " C'est normal, " répondit l'autre. " Ils ont également assisté à la scène. Ce serait inquiétant s'ils avaient juste passé leur chemin sans demander si tout allait bien ! "

- " Mmouais, " concéda-t-il. " T'as probablement raison. Mélinda ? Tiens, bois. "

Mélinda rouvrit les yeux. Elle attrapa le verre et but une gorgée, puis une seconde et finit par tout avaler. L'eau fraîche l'aida à reprendre ses esprits bien que ses jambes restaient encore flageolantes. L'ami du jeune Black vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés et emmêlés, aux yeux châtains derrière des lunettes très rondes.

- " Merci, " finit-elle par dire.

- " Ça va ? " redemanda Black à côté d'elle.

- " Un peu choquée mais… tout va bien. Le pot ne m'a pas touché. "

- " Heureusement. Sinon… "

Mélinda acquiesça. _Sinon, je ne serais plus là…_

- " Ah, laisse-moi te présenter mon ami, James Potter, " lui dit Black. " James, voici Mélinda Gordon. "

- " Gordon ? " - " Potter ? " s'étonnèrent tous deux d'une même voix.

- " Wow ! " siffla Black. " Vous vous connaissez déjà ? "

- " Lily travaille chez vous, je crois, " répondit Potter.

- " C'est exact, et vous êtes son Jules, " affirma-t-elle.

- " Yep ! Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer ! Enfin… D'autres circonstances auraient été certes les bienvenues… "

Mélinda rit de bon cœur.

- " C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très— "

Elle s'interrompit. Sur la quatrième chaise était apparu l'esprit. Le père de Mrs.McGonnagall ! Celui-là même qui était lié à la boîte de musique ! Le visage de Mélinda devint sévère et en colère. Elle en oublia les deux jeunes hommes.

- " _Ce n'est pas ma faute vous savez… _"

- " Oh vraiment ! " ironisa-t-elle, bouillonnante.

- " _Il faut que vous m'aidiez… Ma fille…_ "

- " Que lui avez-vous fait ? Hein ! Répondez ! "

- " Hé ! Mélinda ! " l'appela Sirius. " Contre qui t'énerves-tu ? "

- " _Ils ne me voient pas, vous vous rappelez ? Ils doivent être en train de penser que vous êtes folle…_ "

- " La ferme ! "

- " Heu… d'accord. "

- " _Ha, ha, ha !_ "

Mélinda ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Quelle idiote ! Elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu. En plus, que faisait-elle là alors qu'elle était dans une urgence ! Mon dieu, elle n'y arriverait jamais…

- " Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda Potter.

- " Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée… " s'excusa-t-elle piteusement. " Je crois que ça m'a plus marquée encore que je ne l'aurais cru. De mauvais fantômes… ont ressurgi. Mais ça ira. Ils appartiennent _au passé._ "

Ils ne parurent pas tout à fait convaincus.

- " Il faut que j'y aille, " dit-elle. " Merci. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide… vraiment. "

- " C'est rien ! Tu parles ! " reprit Black en souriant. " Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? On a fini notre journée. "

- " Pas moi, " reprit Potter. " Enfin, j'ai terminé mais… j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir qui mérite beaucoup de préparations ! "

- " Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! " assura Mélinda en se levant. " C'est bon, je m'en suis remise. J'ai l'hab…it… Enfin ! Ça ira. "

- " Non, non, j'insiste. "

Black et Potter se levèrent tout aussitôt.

- " Bon, j'y vais, moi. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Mélinda. J'espère que la prochaine fois, on pourra discuter dans de meilleures circonstances ! " lança Potter en reculant.

- " Moi aussi ! Et bonne chance pour ce soir ! " le salua-t-elle.

- " Bonne chance ! " s'exclama Black. " On y va ? "

- " Vraiment, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner… " reprit-elle.

- " Je le répète : j'insiste. Et tu ne pourras pas te défaire de moi si facilement ! "

- " C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! "

- " Alors, où te rendais-tu ? "

- " À Ste Mangouste, " murmura-t-elle.

- " Et bien ! Tu es plutôt intuitive ! "

Mélinda ne répondit rien, ne rit même pas. La blague était un peu déplacée… en fait, elle n'apprécia pas vraiment.

- " Désolé, " s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant. " J'en fais parfois trop… Mais, pourquoi ne transplanes-tu pas ? " demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- " Parce que je ne le peux pas, " répondit-elle. " Je ne suis pas une… hum… tu-sais-quoi. "

Black la regarda sans rien dire, visiblement surpris.

- " Ah bon ! " souffla-t-il. " J'ignorais que les moldus avaient le droit de travailler dans la communauté. "

- " Je ne suis pas non plus une moldue, " dit-elle. " Et si on avançait en discutant ? " proposa-t-elle.

- " Est-ce que tu es… "

- " Une Cracmol ? Nop. Comme je l'ai dit à Lily, c'est plus compliqué que ça… "

- " Ah… Dis-moi, tu fais bien partie de la famille Gordon ? La vieille lignée ? Tu es la fille de Jones Gordon ? "

- " Entre autre… " Mélinda grimaça. Parler de ses parents n'étaient pas réellement un sujet qu'elle désirait aborder…

- " Je vois, " souffla-t-il.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- " Ce serait mieux si je t'aidais à transplaner, tu ne crois pas ? " dit-il alors.

- " J'attendais que tu me le proposes, " sourit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans une petite ruelle déserte et après avoir vérifié que personne ne les suivait, Black posa ses mains sur son épaule et dans un « POP », ils disparurent. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Mélinda regarda la file d'attente et soupira. Elle n'avait pas tout ce temps devant elle ! Elle voulait pouvoir intervenir au plus vite. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à la musique pour agir sur une sorcière normale… Surtout une sorcière enceinte. Et il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu un temps fou. Je déteste ma vie ! hurla-t-elle dans sa tête. Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Un futur bébé est en danger à l'heure où j'attends ! Il est peut-être même déjà… non, n'y pense pas, Mélinda ! N'y pense pas ! Elle dansait, passant d'un pied sur l'autre, le visage crispé par l'angoisse qui était redevenue aussi virulente que lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée hors du bar.

Elle sentit la main de Black se posait sur épaule et vit sur son visage qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger ! pensa-t-elle.

- " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-il.

- " Il faut absolument que je voie le Dr.Griboy ! " lui dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- " C'est si grave que ça ? " la questionna-t-il.

- " Je ne sais pas encore si c'est grave… mais c'est important et très urgent ! Je ne sais pas comment je peux t'expliquer ça… Mais il faut que je trouve l'adresse d'une femme dont je ne connais rien… Merde ! C'est chose vaine… Il doit avoir des dizaines de femmes enceintes… Merde, merde, merde ! "

La colère grondait. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? se maudit-elle. Elle en avait presque les yeux qui en pleuraient et avait l'impression de perdre complètement la tête. Le jeune Black devait la penser folle à l'heure qu'il était…

- " Hé ! Hé ! " La main de Black qui tenait toujours son épaule resserra sa prise. " Calme-toi, d'accord ? Je crois que t'es encore sous le choc… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. De quoi parles-tu ? "

Mélinda secoua la tête. " Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant… " Elle se sentait battue. Pire ! Elle était entièrement coupable.

Ré… Mi fa… Sol la… Do si-B la…

La mélodie… Elle l'entendait. Elle était là, mais plus lointaine…

- " Peut-être que tu te trompes… Dis-moi ce qui se passe… Mélinda ? "

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se concentrait sur la musique. Tout avait un rapport avec cette boîte. Si jusque là elle ne lui portait que malheur, elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer. Si on craignait qu'elle la retrouvât, alors elle devait tout faire pour y arriver. Il s'agissait également de son unique indice pour régler cette affaire. Car il ne s'agissait plus seulement de Mrs.McGonnagall ou de son père, mais de la vie d'une femme et de son enfant. Mélinda devait les retrouver.

La musique provenait d'un des couloirs à gauche du bureau d'accueil. Mélinda s'y avança, Black sur les talons.

- " Où vas-tu ? " demanda-t-il.

Mélinda ne l'entendit pas et continua d'avancer selon la musique.

La… si-B do… ré si-B la… si-B la…

Elle s'engagea dans l'ascenseur. La musique provenait cette fois d'en haut. Black continuait d'essayer de lui parler, de lui demander où elle allait, ce qui se passait cependant Mélinda ne lui répondait pas. Elle écoutait la musique…

" Sixième étage : Gynécologie, maladies génétiques, service spécifique aux enfants… " annonça une voix féminine.

Mais c'était la musique qui indiqua à Mélinda qu'elle s'approchait. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus sonore, de plus en plus assourdissante, lui donnant des migraines. Elle quitta l'ascenseur et s'arrêta dans le couloir en regardant autour d'elle. Certains parents discutaient avec des médecins. Une femme pleurait au bout du couloir, tenant la main de son mari qui lui-même semblait au bord des larmes. Une petite fille tenait la main d'une Médicomage et toutes deux tournèrent au bout du couloir. Il y eut alors une terrible explosion de sons dans sa tête, la mélodie semblait se tordre dans les tons les plus aigus comme des crissements de pneus, une craie qui crissait sur un tableau… C'était si insupportable que Mélinda agrippa sa tête et serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait ses oreilles comme pour se les arracher.

- " Mélinda ! Mélinda ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " hurla la voix de Black qui tenta de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle l'entendit à peine… Mais ça la fit réagir.

- " J'ai mal, " cria-t-elle pour surpasser le volume des sons qui continuaient de tambouriner dans sa tête.

Mais aussitôt le dit-elle qu'elle n'entendit plus rien. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle eût comme un choc. Comme si elle était devenue sourde… Elle se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers le bout du couloir. Le temps pressait ! Elle le sentait comme si une longue et large aiguille venait la transpercer au ventre. Il allait arriver quelque chose à l'enfant ! Et la mélodie qui reprenait de plus belles ! Mais cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle l'entendait de l'extérieur et non plus dans sa tête.

- " Mélinda ! " l'appela Black en courant derrière. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où cours-tu ? "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, tout son souffle lui servait à courir encore plus vite. Elle avait alors l'impression que la porte qu'elle voulait atteigne s'éloignait d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Pourtant, elle y était presque ! Sa main se posa sur la poignée, elle ouvrit la porte et manqua de trébucher à cause de son élan. La porte vint claquer contre le mur d'à côté, Mélinda fixa la femme qui tenait une seringue. L'aiguille s'enfonçait dans son ventre… Et la femme la regarda avec un regard absent. Elle les avait peut-être entendu mais elle ne les voyait pas.

- " Il faut l'arrêter ! " lâcha-t-elle en se précipitant vers la femme. " Madame, madame ! Reprenez-vous ! " Elle tenta d'atteindre la seringue mais la jeune femme la repoussa.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha la boîte à musique. Celle-ci était ouverte et faisait retentir sa musique démoniaque dans la pièce. Mélinda se sentit défaillir mais elle tînt bon. Elle devait aider cette femme ! Elle devait le faire ! Concentre-toi, se répéta-t-elle. Ne l'écoute pas ! Surtout, ne l'écoute pas ! Elle allait la refermer quand une main forte attrapa la sienne et qu'on l'obligea à reculer. Black la maintenait alors à l'écart de la boîte en se plaçant entre elles.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu… " rouspéta Mélinda avant de remarquer son regard. " Oh non ! "

Il avait ce même regard perdu que la femme enceinte et probablement le même que lorsque Mélinda elle-même se trouvait sous l'ensorcellement de la musique. Il s'avançait vers elle dangereusement. C'est comme Regulus, songea-t-elle. Il est tout aussi effrayant que lui quand il est en colère ou… en missions… Mélinda recula, préférant garder le plus de distance entre elle et lui.

- " Black ! Black ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! " tenta-t-elle.

En vain.

* * *

Lily tremblait. Elle n'y pouvait rien mais l'excitation était telle qu'elle avait envie d'hurler de joie, de sauter, de courir, de danser… Elle avait alors l'impression de retomber en enfance, quand son père les emmenait Pétunia et elle dans ce grand parc près de Boston et qu'elles couraient dans l'herbe en riant de bonheur. Lily sourit en se rappelant ces bons souvenirs de famille. Ceux qui lui faisaient espérer qu'elle aussi vivrait ça avec ses propres enfants. Seulement, elle voulait un garçon et une fille. Pour l'équilibre. Elle gloussa. Attends un peu ma belle ! se reprit-elle. T'y es pas encore, alors sois patiente… Profite de ce moment !

Elle s'était habillée d'une robe blanche qui s'évasait à partir de la taille et portait à ses pieds de tout petits talons pour ne pas se fatiguer si James avait prévu une balade. Avant ou après la demande ? se demanda-t-elle rêveuse.

On frappa à la porte et elle courut ouvrir.

- " Oui ! " dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

James lui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- " Attends un peu de voir la bague ! " la rabroua-t-il.

Lily le fit entrer, referma la porte à clef à double tour et se tourna vers lui, impatiente. Oh, la, la ! Je suis trop excitée pour être naturelle, pensa-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu te calmes, Lily… Sinon tu vas lui faire peur. James s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par la taille avant de transplaner.

Ils apparurent dans une petite ruelle étroite, James glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils s'avancèrent dans la rue bondée.

- " C'est par ici, " lui annonça-t-il.

- " Oh James ! " se contenta-t-elle de dire, émue. " Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir. Paris ! La ville des amoureux. J'en rêvais… "

- " Je sais, " dit-il en souriant. " C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie. "

Il la guida ainsi jusqu'à la tour Eiffel et la fit monter d'abord au premier étage où ils firent le tour avant d'atteindre le sommet. Lily ressemblait à une petite fille, se précipitant de part et d'autre, émerveillée par la vue de la capitale. Elle avait l'impression de dominer le monde et de voler. L'allégresse s'ajoutant à ce sentiment, elle était définitivement heureuse. Elle embrassa James avec tellement d'amour qu'il avait l'impression de goûter à ses lèvres pour la première fois.

- " C'est magnifique, " répéta-t-elle encore une fois, s'appuyant sur son épaule alors qu'il la tenait à la taille.

- " C'est ici que j'avais prévu de te dire que j'étais diplômé et que j'avais trouvé un travail, " déclara-t-il.

Lily rit de bon cœur. C'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait plus lui en faire la surprise, à présent… Mais cela ne changeait rien à son bonheur. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue auquel il répondit en faisant de même, puis ils descendirent de là et revinrent sur leur pas tranquillement. Ils s'avancèrent dans la rue qui, au lieu de se vider, s'était remplie de nouveaux passants, de nouveaux touristes, de nouveaux adolescents amoureux avec lesquels ils paraissaient se fonder. Puis ils entrèrent discrètement dans une rue déserte et transplanèrent de nouveau.

Cette fois, James l'emmena sous l'arc de triomphe. Lily était comblée. Cette soirée se passait comme elle le rêvait la nuit. James était serein, il l'entourait de cet amour et son coeur disait oui à chaque fois qu'il battait. Le soleil d'été était encore loin de se coucher mais c'était comme si. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Si les passants se plaignaient de cette chaleur, ils ne devaient pas néanmoins ressentir ce feu qui brûlait en elle. Tout son corps bouillonnait d'impatience. À chaque fois que James allait prendre la parole, elle se demandait « Va-t-il le faire ? ». À chaque fois cependant, il la détrompait, commentant le monument, lui demandant son avis, lui parlant de tout, de rien, de la ville… Ce n'était pas ce que Lily voulait entendre bien cela lui plaisait quand même. Elle espérait tellement entendre cette phrase qu'elle était distraite à ses paroles et n'entendaient que les mots qu'elle voulait qu'il dît. Veux. Tu. M'épouser.

- " Oui ! " répondait-elle de tout cœur.

James éclatait alors de rire.

- " Pas encore mon amour, " lui répétait-il. " Pas encore… "

- " Tu es cruel, " dit-elle en bougonnant. " C'est inhumain de me faire attendre comme ça ! "

- " Plus l'attente est longue… "

- " Plus le plaisir est grand ! Je sais ! Mais je n'en peux plus de patienter. Demande-le moi, maintenant, tout de suite. "

James l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je demandais, pensa-t-elle, mais c'est bon aussi.

- " Lily, " dit-il alors avec sérieux.

Elle sentit son cœur battre alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et lui prenait ses mains, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Oh, la, la ! Ça y est ! Il va le faire, gloussa-t-elle dans sa tête.

- " Je t'aime. " Il l'embrassa sur le front. " Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. " Il l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres. " Veux-tu… "

- " Oui ! " l'interrompit-elle sans même le vouloir.

- " Attends au moins la question ! " rouspéta-t-il en pouffant.

- " Pardon. Vas-y. Je ne t'interromprai plus, promis ! " jura-t-elle.

Il continua de sourire.

- " Veux-tu venir habiter chez moi ? " termina-t-il.

- " Mais… " Lily semblait légèrement déçue. Bien que la perspective de vivre avec lui la comblait de joie, bien sûr ! " Ce n'est pas un peu trop petit chez toi ? "

- " Pas dans le studio, dans un vrai _chez nous _! " la reprit-il. " Une vraie maison avec un vrai jardin ! "

- " Oh James, bien sûr que je le veux ! Et dès ce soir ! " Elle l'embrassa. " Une petite maison rien qu'à nous… " soupira-t-elle de bonheur. " Avec un seul étage et une cheminée. "

- " Surtout une cheminée, " sourit-il.

- " Dans un lieu paisible, loin de la ville, " continua-t-elle.

Ils se mirent en route vers le restaurant.

Enfin, il allait lui demander sa main.

* * *

- " Waouh ! " lâcha Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

- " Chaud devant ! " s'exclama Peter en se mettant de travers alors qu'ils portaient Remus par les épaules.

Comme pendant les soirées de pleine lune, la soirée avait été agitée. Seulement, cette fois, quelque chose avait changé et jamais Sirius et Peter ne s'étaient autant amusés. La potion Tue-Loup avait fait des merveilles ! La partie humaine de Remus ne s'était pas assoupie comme d'habitude, laissant place à l'animal féroce que représentait le loup, mais il avait été pleinement conscient ! Sirius s'en sentait soulagé. Après ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, il ne voulait pas en plus endosser la responsabilité seul de maintenir le loup-garou au calme.

- " Ça va vieux ? " demanda Patmol en fouillant dans les placards.

- " À part les courbatures et la fatigue… je suis on ne peut mieux ! " lui répondit-il enthousiaste.

C'était la première fois que Remus réussissait à sourire après une nuit de pleine lune. Généralement, il en ressortait tellement fatigué qu'il se contentait de grogner ses réponses.

- " Tiens, bois ça. " Sirius lui tendit une fiole remplie d'une potion dont les propriétés servaient à soulager des douleurs musculaires.

- " Merci. " Remus la but d'une traite et laissa sa tête retombée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- " On va y aller alors, " déclara Sirius en baillant. " Je vais aller piquer un bon gros somme ! "

Il massa son cou en s'étirant. Le Guérisseur lui avait pourtant dit qu'il lui faudrait du repos après ça…

- " Elle m'a vraiment massacrée le dos, " grogna-t-il.

- " Tu as dit qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de baguette ? " redemanda Peter.

- " Ouais, " souffla-t-il. " Rien qu'avec ses mains, enfin… C'est ce dont je me rappelle. "

- " Et tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait comment ? " demanda Remus.

- " Mélinda Gordon, " répondit-il. " C'est la patronne de Lily, mais elle doit avoir…quoi ? un an ou deux de moins que nous ? "

- " Mélinda Gordon… " répéta Peter en se caressant le menton, les sourcils froncés.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter, tu la connais ? " questionna Remus.

- " C'est pas celle dont parlait… ? " murmura-t-il avant de se reprendre. " Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… Ben, Gordon, c'est une famille ancienne non ? "

- " Yep, " acquiesça Sirius. " Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'vais aller dormir, moi ! "

Peter et lui transplanèrent alors chacun dans leur appartement. Sirius prit une rapide douche, retira tous ses vêtements et plongea sous la couette en grognant. Il commençait déjà à ressentir le contre effet de sa nuit passée à gambader en plus du choc qu'il avait eu quand elle l'avait balancée sur le mur… N'empêche, cela avait été une drôle d'expérience et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'était réveillé sur un lit à l'hôpital apparemment une demi-heure après avec le souvenir d'avoir manqué de l'agresser. Il se rappelait qu'il était entré à sa suite dans la chambre et qu'il avait lui aussi vu la femme en train de plonger une seringue dans son ventre. Mais après ça, les images se brouillaient. Il se rappelait d'avoir entendu une jolie mélodie, d'avoir vu la boîte de musique… Mélinda de dos qui tentait de la fermer. Lui qui était allé l'en empêcher sans même y avoir réfléchi… Lui toujours qui s'avançait vers elle… Cette envie irrésistible et bestiale de lui faire l'amour… La peur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux sans le voir… Et l'effet d'être projeté en arrière… Puis le noir. C'était angoissant l'idée d'avoir perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il avait eu alors l'impression de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Remus au réveil après une nuit de pleine lune. Enfin, plus maintenant…

Mais comment s'y était prise ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sorcière. Pourtant ce ne pouvait être autre chose que de la magie. Sans baguette. Mais de la magie quand même. Encore heureux qu'elle t'ait arrêté ! songea-t-il, la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers. Il ne pouvait pas s'allonger sur le dos. Ça lui brûlait. La preuve qu'elle lui avait fait quelque chose. Être simplement projeté contre un mur lui aurait fait certes mal, mais pas à ce point. Les brûlures ne s'expliquaient pas ainsi. Cependant elle refusait de lui expliquer. « C'est compliqué… » avait-elle dit, baissant les yeux. Quant aux Guérisseurs… « Secret professionnel, je suis désolé Mr.Black. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans deux jours, vous ne sentirez plus rien. Elle vous a simplement éraflé. » Éraflé ?! Ils appelaient ça ainsi ? Il se demanda ce que cela aurait fait si elle ne l'avait pas ménagé. _Très mal_, sûrement.

Quant à cette histoire étrange… Elle lui avait vaguement expliqué que la boîte de musique était ensorcelée par de la magie noire et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte avant de l'avoir vendue. Elle ne lui dit pas comment exactement elle avait su… prétextant qu'elle-même y était soumise. « C'est pour ça que j'entendais la musique dans ma tête et que j'ai eu des réactions bizarres. » Ça n'expliquait pas non plus comment elle s'en était protégée dans la chambre. Pourquoi la femme enceinte et lui avaient-ils été touché et pas elle ? Elle avait haussé les épaules. Pourtant, Sirius la suspectait de le savoir, ou d'avoir des hypothèses dessus. Il l'avait perçu dans son regard qui lui demandait de ne pas poser plus de questions.

Sirius soupira. Cette histoire… ça sentait le secret. Quelque chose d'important et qui la concernait. Et forcément, en bon Maraudeur qu'il était, ça l'intriguait. Il voulait savoir. Il le _voulait absolument_. Quoi que ton secret puisse être, je le découvrirai ! Foi de Maraudeur ! se promit-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Regulus restait silencieux dans le salon tandis que Mélinda se changeait dans la chambre. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait reçu un message du Dr.Griboy pour qu'il vînt la chercher à l'hôpital. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle s'était elle-même tue sur le sujet. Il écouta vaguement les paroles du Dr.Griboy qui rapportait l'histoire avec pas mal de puzzles manquants. Il n'avait rien dit sur les fréquentations de sa femme. Pourtant, il le pourrait. Sirius Black ! Pourquoi traînait-elle avec ce gars ? Qu'elle le rencontrât par hasard, d'accord. Mais pourquoi s'embêtait-elle avec lui ? Il espérait qu'elle allait arrêter ça sans qu'il n'eût à lui dire. S'il lui parlait de ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, probablement se disputeraient-ils et ce n'était pas le moment. Pas ce soir.

Pourtant, la colère qu'il ressentait ne s'estompait pas. Apprendre que _son frère_ avait tenté d'agresser sa femme, même ensorcelé par une boîte de musique piégée de Magie Noire, lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il avait cru qu'il allait transplané, le retrouver et, si ce n'était le tuer – ce qui plairait sans doute au Seigneur -, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il fût au bord du gouffre. Il l'imaginait pour tempérer son humeur. Calme, calme, se répétait-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Si Mélinda ne se dépêchait pas, ils allaient être en retard. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop mais il savait que sa mère en profiterait pour la critiquer. Il se leva, s'avança vers les escaliers, monta sur les deux premières marches et l'appela.

- " J'arrive ! " cria-t-elle en retour avant d'apparaître devant lui vêtue de son haut bordeaux foncé semblable à un petit corset qui embrassait la forme de ses seins dans un triangle sur lequel les pointes se prolongeaient par des lanières noires. Par-dessus, elle avait mis un petit gilet noir et en pantalon, un jean moulant.

- " Tu es magnifique, " commenta-t-il en souriant alors qu'elle se tenait plus qu'à deux marches de lui. " Ça te va bien mieux quand tu mets ta mèche de côté comme ça que lorsque tu fais cette espèce de… "

- " Permanente, " termina-t-elle. " Bon, tu es prêt ? "

- " C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! N'oublie pas de mettre ta bague, ce soir… "

Ils descendirent les escaliers et rejoignirent l'entrée de la porte. Il l'attrapa par la taille et ils transplanèrent. Ils apparurent devant la porte d'entrée du manoir du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Regulus frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Une minute après, quelqu'un vînt les ouvrir, les bras ouverts.

- " Vous voilà enfin ! " s'exclama Bellatrix en les incitant à entrer. " Allez, entrez ! Entrez ! Mélinda, ça fait un bail ! "

Après quoi, elle enlaça Mélinda avant de se tourner vers son cousin et de le saluer d'un signe de la tête.

- " Mélinda, Regulus. " La voix autoritaire de Mrs.Black résonna à travers toute la pièce alors qu'elle apparaissait devant les escaliers, droite et fière, le menton rehaussé, les lèvres pincées s'étirant pour ne formait plus qu'une ligne noire alors qu'elle souriait.

Mélinda réprima un soupir et vînt l'embrasser sur la joue, du bout des lèvres. La femme avait ses manies. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touchât mais ordonnait qu'on l'embrassât sur les deux joues. Quand son fils s'avança néanmoins vers elle, Mrs.Black le prit dans ses bras et claqua deux baisers secs sur chaque joue.

- " Je désespérais de vous voir ce soir, " dit-elle d'un ton accusateur, ses yeux balayant de la tête au pied Mélinda. " Encore heureux que vous savez bien vous tenir en public, ma fille. "

- " Merci, mère, " répondit Mélinda.

Regulus l'observa. Bien que son visage souriait, il voyait bien qu'elle s'efforçait à encaisser.

- " Regulus. " Rodulphus Lestranges lui tendit la main.

Regulus la serra et fit de même avec le reste des invités. Il y avait là ses deux cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa, le fiancé de Bellatrix, Rodulphus et son frère, Rabastan, deux de ses oncles, Lucius Malfoy et… Lord Voldemort. En le voyant présent, Regulus fit un pas en arrière avant de se reprendre. Jamais Mrs.Black n'avait accueilli à sa table le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant se trouvait-il là ?

- " Bonjour Regulus, " dit-il d'une voix sifflante. " Tu as l'air… surpris de me voir présent. Ne t'a-t-on donc pas prévenu ? "

- " Non, Seigneur, " répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix qui secouait lentement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans le coup mais dont le sourire ne cachait pas néanmoins un certain amusement.

- " Votre mère a pensé bon de nous inviter, " expliqua Lucius en souriant. " Je vous en suis reconnaissant, madame. "

- " Voyons, voyons, ce n'est rien, " répondit-elle avant de poser ses deux mains sur Narcissa. " C'est votre femme qui me l'a judicieusement suggéré. "

Narcissa avait un sourire carnassier et triomphant. Elle le toisait avec insolence et satisfaction. Regulus était coincé. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il jeta un bref regard vers Mélinda qui, elle, ne quitta pas le Seigneur des Morts des yeux, le visage impassible mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle appréhendait la suite. Déjà, le Mage Noir s'avançait vers elle.

- " Nous ne nous connaissons pas, il me semble, " dit-il. " Vous ne nous présentez pas ? " demanda-t-il vers Mrs.Black d'un ton autoritaire.

- " Bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? " Mrs.Black fit un geste à Regulus de s'avancer. " Allons, mon fils, présente-la lui. "

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers lui, le regard amusé, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait ! Regulus tenta de se reprendre en calmant sa respiration saccadée, il desserra sa mâchoire et s'avança pour se placer derrière Mélinda. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait légèrement, de façon imperceptible pour le regard. Il pressa ses doigts sur ses épaules pour la rassurer de sa présence. Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres droit dans les yeux.

- " Voici Mélinda Gordon, ma femme. "


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un **crossover** entre le livre **Harry Potter** et la série TV **Ghost Whisperer**. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Miséricorde ! J'ai fait une gourde. Une grosse gourde… Je viens d'apprendre qu'en réalité, Regulus est plus jeune que Sirius !! Si c'est pas juste ça… Bon, alors ! J'ai corrigé tous les chapitres en réadaptant les âges… Zut ! Zut ! Zut ! Ce qui signifie également Mélinda est plus jeune qu'eux… Rah, je suis trop bête de pas avoir vu ça… Pff ! Désolée, désolée, désolée…

**Note 2** – Merci **amy **! Cette fois, je me suis arrêtée dans un moment bien moins crucial… Ça m'a fait drôle car j'avais l'impression de clôturer un épisode entier !

Merci **Koalasa** ! Bonjour, bonjour ! Et bien, oui, bien sûr que j'allais te répondre ! Ce ne serait pas polie alors que tu prends la peine de me laisser tes impressions ! Je te rassure la femme enceinte va bien. Comme l'a dit Sirius, Mélinda a finalement réussi à l'empêcher à temps de tuer son enfant… Pour ce qui est de l' « attaque » de Mélinda sur Sirius, tu comprendras mieux ensuite mais il a été propulsé contre un mur (je crois bien l'avoir dit mais c'était peut-être pas très clair…). Non l'histoire n'est pas déjà écrite ! Je le fais au fur et à mesure des publications… Dans mon esprit j'ai une petite marge (toujours l'idée de la suite qui vient s'embrouiller avec le présent…), alors ça va assez vite ! Il faut dire que ça fait longtemps que je ressasse ça, donc ça vient quasiment tout seul. Mais je risque bien de ralentir mon rythme au bout d'un moment. Il faut dire que là, j'ai pas mal de temps devant moi. J'espère que ça va encore te plaire !!

J'espère que ça va encore _vous_ plaire ! Hobie-ho !

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemblait le sorcier le plus puissant que la communauté magique connaissait en ces temps sordides. Mélinda regardait l'homme devant lequel son mari se pliait et sut alors que ses yeux croisaient les siens qu'il était extrêmement dangereux. Voilà également celui qui me cause tant de problèmes ! songea-t-elle avec colère. Il ne sait pas que par sa faute les esprits du mal gagnent en puissance. C'est lui qui détruit l'équilibre ! Comment s'y prend-t-il ? Mais c'était une question qu'elle refusait de poser. Il ignore encore qui je suis, se dit-elle. Mieux vaut qu'il n'en sache pas plus.

Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Regulus. Le fait que personne ne pouvait lui cacher quelque chose. La légimancie, la faculté de lire dans esprits, était un pouvoir redoutable. Cependant, Mélinda pouvait s'en protéger. S'il tentait de déchiffrer son esprit et ses pensées, alors il en lira ! Elle se concentra alors que les yeux rouges flamboyants du sorcier se posaient sur elle, cherchaient le contact. Elle sentit l'énergie affluait, elle perçut les silhouettes fantomatiques des esprits qu'elle s'entourait.

- " Bien, bien, " siffla le Mage Noir. " C'est intéressant. Et si nous passions à table ? "

Les invités se déplacèrent vers la porte à gauche du hall d'entrée. Mélinda et Regulus attendirent qu'ils eussent tous pénétré à l'intérieur pour se relâcher légèrement. Mélinda sentait que Regulus était nerveux et posa sa main sur la sienne qui tenait encore son épaule droite. Il la serra fort et tous deux entrèrent dans la cuisine en silence. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte près de la table de la mère de famille comme ils en avaient l'habitude. La seule différence était que Mrs.Black se trouvait face à son fils et non plus en bout de place où Lord Voldemort avait alors pris place.

Mélinda maintenait toujours son « champ de protection » quand ils entamèrent le repas. Elle sentait toujours le regard perçant du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur elle. Cela l'épuisait mais Mélinda était expérimentée. Bien sûr… Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un comme le Mage Noir, sa puissance magique, l'énergie qu'il émanait, cette Noirceur l'étouffait. Cependant, elle savait se défendre et ne comptait pas fléchir. Elle savait, elle sentait, que tout dépendait de son endurance, de sa force… Et puis elle sentait la main de Regulus tenir la sienne sous la table, si fort qu'elle pouvait puiser en lui de l'énergie. Comme un vampire. Heureusement qu'il était là.

La table était animée d'une discussion dont Lord Voldemort tenait les rennes. Le reste des convives se contentaient de répondre en fonction, d'émettre des compliments et d'être d'accord sur tout. Même la fière Mrs.Black semblait plus modeste que d'habitude et accordait des louanges sur ce qu'il avait fait de son fils. « Un homme, un vrai de vrai, » disait-elle. Bien sûr, elle continuait de répliquer sèchement et d'édicter ses convictions… mais seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait des Blacks. Elle se taisait face à Rodulphus et Lucius, stoïque. Quant à Bellatrix, elle tentait de faire participer Regulus sans réellement y parvenir. Celui-ci s'était enfermé derrière un masque de fer et répondait par monosyllabes. Ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mélinda attendait que cela se terminât. Jamais les repas familiaux n'avaient été aussi éprouvants que celui-ci.

- " Tu ne te sens pas bien Mélinda ? " demanda Narcissa, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Comment une question aussi anodine pouvait-elle attirer toute l'attention d'une table ? Mélinda étouffa un soupir. Narcissa devait être satisfaite. Les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient guère et ce, dès le premier regard. Alors qu'avec Bellatrix, étrangement, elle ne rencontrait pas trop de problème bien que certains traits de son caractère rebutaient Mélinda.

- " Non, ce n'est rien, " répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. " J'ai juste eu une rude journée. "

- " Ah bon ? " fit Narcissa. " Mais qu'as-tu donc fait ? "

- " Vraiment rien de très important. "

- " Ne te fais pas priez, raconte ! "

- " Cissy, " intervint Bellatrix dont les yeux disaient « S'il te plait, arrête ça ».

- " Allons, allons, Bellatrix, " reprit Lord Voldemort. " Il n'y a rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il s'était tourné vers Mélinda. La main de Regulus attrapa la sienne et la serra fort, caressant sa paume du bout des doigts. Mélinda sentit alors qu'il dessiner des lettres.

- " Et bien… " Elle tenta de gagner du temps, mais il était difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'il tentait de lui dire et être naturelle. Son sourire paraissait faux, elle le savait. L.I.E. (_Ment._) " Il y a eu un problème avec une amie. Apparemment, elle a été ensorcelée par une boîte à musique et a tenté de tuer son enfant. J'ai bien tenté de l'arrêter mais… Elle m'a projeté contre un mur. "

- " Vous n'avez pas pu vous défendre ? " demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On voyait dans son regard le mépris et la supériorité qu'il ressentait alors.

- " Je ne suis pas une femme d'action, " répondit-elle. La main de Regulus serrait si fort la sienne qu'elle manqua de laisser échapper une protestation verbale. Néanmoins, mieux valait qu'il la prît pour quelqu'un d'inutile. Ce serait autre chose si elle devait lui faire face en refusant de le joindre… Car Mélinda n'avait aucune intention d'avoir un rôle dans la guerre qui avait lieu et ce, malgré les engagements de son mari. " Finalement, on a réussi à détruire la boîte de musique et à sauver l'enfant. "

- " Grand bien l'en fasse ! " lâcha Narcissa.

- " Heureusement que notre amie était là, " ironisa le Lord, levant son verre de vin devant lui. " À l'enfant et au courage de Miss Gordon Black. "

Les convives hésitèrent un instant puis, voyant qu'il attendait, ils prirent leur verre, le soulevèrent devant eux et répétèrent « À l'enfant » avant de boire cul sec. De l'autre côté de la table, le couple Malfoy souriait de satisfaction. Bellatrix engagea la conversation « histoire de » et il n'eût pas d'autres incidents.

À la fin du repas, quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, Mélinda embrassa Bellatrix, inclina la tête devant Rodulphus, s'efforça de saluer poliment Narcissa et son mari, souhaita un bon voyage à ses deux oncles et embrassa du bout des lèvres les joues creusées de Mrs.Black et s'était tournée vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Là, elle hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. Il s'avança vers elle, lui prit la main et lui fit un délicat baiser main. Mélinda sentit sa peau lui brûler et dut se retenir de ne pas hurler. Cet homme sentait la mort à plein nez ! Le contact aussi bref fut-il le lui avait fait prendre confiance. Cet homme était irrémédiablement lié à la mort.

- " J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons très bientôt, Miss… "

* * *

Mélinda se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit quelques temps à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Son rêve avait été cauchemardesque mais elle ne put y repenser. Il venait de s'effacer de sa mémoire, instantanément. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, cela avait été vraiment un rêve des plus éprouvants. Cependant, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer comme ça. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche en s'attendant de voir Regulus endormi, mais la place était vide. Encore une fois, _il_ l'avait appelé. Mélinda s'inquiétait. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Leur rencontre ne s'était pas réellement déroulée de la meilleure façon. Elle avait bien compris que le Mage Noir devait bien la mépriser à présent. J'espère qu'il ne fera rien à Regulus, pria-t-elle.

En sueur, elle se leva, récupéra sa nuisette et sa culotte qui traînaient à terre et les enfila. Après quoi, elle sortit de la chambre en traînant des pieds et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se servit de l'eau fraîche et but d'une traite. Elle reposa le verre en soupirant. Qu'allait-elle faire ? L'aube dessinait ses traits sur le ciel alors que cinq heures approchaient. Heureusement, elle n'ouvrait pas la boutique le dimanche. Elle pourrait pleinement profiter de la journée pour se reposer. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre rêvassant. Elle repensait encore à l'impression qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque le Lord avait tenu sa main, la sensation de brûlure était encore bien présente mais bien moins désagréable que sur le moment même. Elle leva le bras devant elle et le tourna, n'y trouvant aucune marque. Elle avait craint d'y voir apparaître ce même tatouage qui se trouvait sur le bras de Regulus. Celui qui représentait, pour elle, ses barreaux, sa chaîne. Il était prisonnier de Voldemort, à jamais, comme un serment de mariage. Sauf qu'il ne suffirait pas de tuer le Mage Noir pour s'en débarrasser. Cette marque lui resterait à vie. Mélinda savait qu'elle venait le hanter dans ses rêves. Combien de fois avait-elle été réveillée alors qu'il gémissait de douleurs ou criait d'horreur ? Parfois, il lui était arrivé de lui donner des coups en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de ses cauchemars et Mélinda devait alors quitter le lit. Elle n'arrivait pas souvent à le sortir de ses rêves. Et les seules fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il lui avait pris le cou comme s'il voulait la tuer avant de reprendre réellement ses esprits et de s'écarter d'elle, les yeux écarquillés à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Oui, Regulus l'effrayait des fois… Mais elle savait que ce n'était jamais réellement lui, alors elle lui pardonnait. Elle non plus n'était pas facile à vivre. Avec toutes ces fois où il l'avait sauvée, elle pouvait bien faire l'impasse sur ça.

Un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage et Mélinda se leva d'un bond, les yeux rivés vers le plafond puis vers l'escalier, craignant de voir apparaître… quelque chose, quelqu'un ou même un esprit malveillant. Elle s'avança prudemment et monta les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, elle regarda d'abord dans la bibliothèque qui était vide… Et elle se plaça devant la porte de la chambre entrouverte.

- " Regulus ? " tenta-t-elle.

- " …linda, " une faible voix lui répondit.

Cependant elle la reconnut immédiatement, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, alluma la lumière et vit le corps de son mari gisant à terre. Elle se précipita vers lui et plaça sa main sur son front, l'autre serrant son épaule. Il tremblait.

- " Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ! " lâcha-t-elle. " Il faut que je t'amène voir un médecin ! "

- " Non… " murmura Regulus.

- " Mais… "

- " Non, " la coupa-t-il. " Aide-moi à aller sur le lit. "

Il força sur ses bras pour se relever et elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put. Elle le tira jusqu'au lit, pliée sous son poids et l'aida à s'allonger. Elle tira les couvertures pour le recouvrir.

- " Qu'est-ce que… Regulus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est _lui_ qui t'a fait ça ? "

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Mélinda n'osa pas insister, le sentant encore trembler, meurtri. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort aurait-il fait ça ? La colère s'ajouta à l'inquiétude et elle dut fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Ses émotions étaient dangereuses. Elle devait se contenir, se retenir. Mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. C'en était trop. Ses nerfs craquaient. _Hier, j'ai failli mourir, par deux fois, j'ai failli être agressée et maintenant, il faut que ce soit lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Elle sentit le bras de son mari se poser sur son dos, sa main sur sa nuque et se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'entraîna contre lui, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui et continuant de pleurer dans ses bras. Elle en avait marre.

- " Pourquoi ? " sanglota-t-elle.

- " Shht, arrête de pleurer… "

- " Je ne suis pas assez forte… Regulus, je t'aime… "

- " Je sais… Je sais… " Il remua pour tirer les couvertures et la recouvrir en lui faisant plus de place tout en la gardant contre lui. " Essaie de dormir maintenant. Je suis là… "

* * *

Lily se réveilla en douceur. Elle sentit alors la main de James posée sur son épaule, à quelques centimètres de son sein. Elle se tourna lentement et l'attrapa en laçant délicatement ses doigts dans les siens. Elle regarda le visage endormi de son amoureux, la joue droite écrasée alors qu'il dormait sur le dos, la tête tournée vers elle. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et appuya légèrement sur la joue gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il réagît, remuant la tête comme pour chasser la grosse mouche qui l'embêtait en râlant. Elle voulait vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais son fiancé était bien réel. Fiancé ! Le mot résonna dans son esprit et parcouru tout son corps, allumant comme un feu d'artifice. Elle eût un petit rire alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire exalté. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser la chose. Et puis, toute cette pièce, cette maison ! C'était le rêve. Il n'y avait encore qu'un lit dans la chambre et qu'une vieille table dans le salon, elle adorait. James avait tout fait pour la combler et il avait réussi. C'était exactement l'endroit où elle souhaitait vivre. Sans compter que le village était un endroit charmant, loin de la fumée des voitures, du bruit constant de la ville, de l'agitation des rues, des cris mécontents des marchants…

Le bonheur sentait si bon ! Elle contempla son fiancé pendant plus de dix minutes avant que celui-ci n'ouvrît les yeux.

- " Ça, c'est du réveil, " souffla-t-il en souriant.

- " Désolée, " s'excusa-t-elle.

- " Non, c'est très bien ! Si je pouvais me réveiller tous les matins comme ça… "

- " Ça sera le cas. "

James avait attrapé une mèche de Lily et enroulait son doigt dedans.

- " Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, " déclara Lily. " Mais j'ai hâte d'emménager cette maison ! "

- " On a tout notre temps… En plus, les boutiques sont généralement fermées donc… Il faudra attendre encore un peu ! "

- " Oui, mais en semaine, on travaille et le soir, tu risques d'être trop fatigué pour faire les magasins, " bougonna-t-elle.

- " On a qu'à acheter le nécessaire durant la semaine, " proposa James. " Ça je pense qu'on aura pas besoin de prendre beaucoup de temps… "

- " Quand même ! " rouspéta-t-elle. " Il faut être sûr de notre choix, pas question d'investir dans de la camelote… "

- " …Et dès samedi, tu demanderas ta journée à ta nouvelle patronne et on passera la journée ensemble pour acheter le reste, " termina-t-il.

- " Tu sous-estimes le temps que ça peut prendre, " répliqua Lily. " Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'occupais de remplir ton petit studio ! Ce n'est même pas un appartement, c'est une maison, James ! Une maison ! "

- " Crois-moi, je l'ai bien vérifié avant de l'acheter. Mais ça ne change rien qu'on peut déjà prendre le plus important. On ramènera des trucs aussi de ton appartement… Comme ton service… Et mon bureau également. Je l'aime bien, il est grand et solide. "

- " D'accord… Il nous faudra acheter une table pour la cuisine, des chaises et remplacer celle qui se trouve dans le salon, c'est une antiquité ! "

Lily se sentait débordante d'enthousiasme. Il y avait certes beaucoup à faire mais elle adorait la perspective de passer son temps libre à fouiner dans les magasins pour dénicher de la décoration pour la maison et pour reprendre le jardin. Celui-ci avait été complètement délaissé par les anciens propriétaires et se trouvait dans un état désolant. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais sauver tout ce petit terrain de terre, » avait rigolé James quand il lui avait fait découvrir la maison et son entourage. Il ignorait combien il avait raison. Jardiner lui plaisait. Dans sa maison familiale, c'était sa mère et elle qui s'en occupaient. Et là elle allait pouvoir l'aménager comme elle le souhaitait, mettre ce qui lui plaisait... Un choix si libre qu'elle ignorait comment elle s'y prendrait pour trancher.

* * *

Sirius se réveilla courbaturé de partout. Dormir sur le ventre n'était pas une bonne chose. Il n'aimait pas cette position, ça finissait toujours par lui couper le souffle, sans compter le torticolis qui en résultait. Mais, quand il se mettait sur le côté, il finissait toujours par retomber sur le dos et ses brûlures se ravivaient, le réveillant brutalement. La nuit avait été longue et douloureuse. _Ménagé _? Il avait l'impression que les brûlures étaient bien plus importantes que le Guérisseur ne le prétendait. Il se leva et cette fois, pour de bon. Il partit à la cuisine et récupéra la fiole que Dr.Gibroy lui avait donnée. « Cela vous aidera à apaiser les douleurs pour cette nuit et demain. Mais n'en prenez pas plus que deux gorgées tous les quatre heures, les effets ne s'additionneront pas et au mieux, vous récolteraient de douleurs abdominales. » Et au pire ? se demanda Sirius. La potion possédait un arrière goût très amer qui le fit grimacer. Il s'agissait d'une mixture assez visqueuse qui ne donnait guère envie d'en boire. Un peu comme du polynectar, pensa-t-il en reposant la fiole sans en avoir bu. Cela avait été bien plus facile pendant la nuit, sans lumière pour la voir, même si une fois dans sa bouche, il s'en était rendu compte.

Sirius se massa le cou en tournant la tête lentement dans tous les sens.

- " Super… " grogna-t-il à voix haute.

À ce moment-là, il regrettait un peu de s'être mêlé à cette histoire. Ça m'apprendra à faire le gentilhomme pour les yeux d'une femme, songea-t-il avec amertume. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie… Un brin sauvage, indomptable et entouré de mystères… Cependant, elle avait réussi à sauver cette femme. Comment avait-elle su ? Peut-être bien qu'elle était ensorcelée par la boîte, peut-être bien qu'elle l'avait vendue elle-même à la femme… Néanmoins rien n'expliquait comment elle avait deviné que la femme se trouverait dans le service de Gynécologie à ce moment précis et encore moins qu'elle était dans cette chambre en particulier. « Intuition féminine, » prétexta-t-elle. Tu parles ! Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux : elle le savait. De toute façon, rien que de voir ses yeux fuyants, ses joues s'embraser légèrement et cette façon de tout nier en bloc… c'était louche.

Sirius aimait les mystères à résoudre autant qu'il les détestait lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir ne serait-ce qu'un début d'hypothèse. La frustration de ne pas savoir grondait dans son corps et il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur ça. Tournant, retournant sans cesse les scènes de sa mémoire, fouillant pour récupérer les détails supplémentaires, les paroles échangées, l'attitude et les mouvements de Mélinda. Et cette façon dont elle l'appelait « Black » l'intriguait. Elle le disait presque avec précaution, comme si elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Comme si elle savait les liens difficiles qui le liaient encore à sa famille par ce nom ancestraux. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il la pousse à l'appeler par son prénom. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre seulement « Black », comme si on voulait lui rappeler que malgré tout, il leur appartenait. Ce « Black » qui formait en lui des chaînes que nul ne pouvait briser, pas même le temps. Ce « Black » qui lui rappelait qu'il y en avait un autre qui devait profiter de son rang. Regulus, son frère… Quelle blague ! Ce toutou à sa mère qui lui obéissait sagement. Sirius se rappelait de ces années où ils étaient ensemble à Hogwarts.

Sirius donna un coup dans le divan puis soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Sa famille faisait partie de ce passé. Il tentait de les oublier mais chaque fois qu'il pensait y arriver, un élément venait le lui rappeler comme un coup de poignard. C'en était presque une malédiction.

Il fallait qu'il se changeât les idées. S'il continuait à penser à ça, il ne serait bientôt plus capable de se contrôler.

* * *

Remus se réveilla en pleine après-midi. Bien que ses muscles et ses os souffraient encore de sa transformation, il se sentait en bien meilleure forme que les autres fois. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il avait passé une nuit à cohabiter calmement avec le loup, sans se battre. Il avait pu retenir le monstre lorsqu'il avait senti que celui-ci voulait se remplir la panse alors que l'humain qu'il était ne supportait pas la nourriture de l'animal et qu'il avait alors l'habitude de recracher dès le matin suivant. Cependant, cette fois, il ne subira pas les vomissements écoeurant de petits os, de boule de poils ni même de sang des animaux gobés par la créature qui sommeillait de nouveau en lui. Pour cette raison, cette après-midi, Remus soupirait de joie. Il sentait alors qu'avec cette boisson à sa portée, il pourrait probablement plaider sa cause. Il ne serait plus un danger pour personne ! Et en éliminant les combats acharnés entre les deux esprits qui le composaient, il se sentirait en suffisamment bonne forme pour travailler dès le jour suivant celui de sa transformation. Au lieu de prendre une semaine de repos, il n'en prendrait que deux, ou peut-être trois.

Il fouilla dans son appartement afin de retrouver ses CV et ses lettres de motivation. Les papiers froissés se trouvaient dans une petite pochette en carton qu'il récupéra sous un paquet de journaux dont la Gazette du Sorcier. Un hululement impatient attira alors son attention. Près de sa fenêtre, un hiboux s'agitait devant ce qui lui semblait être la nouvelle parution de la Gazette. Il attrapa son pantalon, fouilla dans ses poches et en tirant quelques pièces de monnaie qu'il vînt mettre dans la bourse du hibou. Celui-ci profita de son rapprochement pour lui picorer la main et rouspéter contre la longue attention qu'il lui avait infligée et repartit en quelques battements d'ailes par la fenêtre. Remus posa alors la pochette sur la vieille table et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Il attrapa sa tasse, la lava dans l'évier et se servit du lait. Sa cafetière refusait de fonctionner. Il but tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. L'état de sa maison le désolait. Il décida de faire quelque chose. Certes il n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens, mais il pouvait encore se servir de la forêt près de laquelle il habitait. Il savait manier les outils et étaient suffisamment minutieux pour fabriquer correctement de bons meubles. Il lui faudrait juste dépenser en clous et en outils. Après tout, travailler de façon moldue n'était pas forcément désagréable. Un peu de travail physique ne lui déplaisait pas. Remus reposa sa tasse dans l'évier et la remplit d'eau. À bien y penser, puisque la communauté magique refusait de l'engager, il pourrait très bien se tourner vers les moldus. S'il parvenait à trouver une bonne justification pour ses absences, il pourrait sans doute trouver un bon travail, ou du moins, un qui lui permettrait de vivre et sans doute, de faire quelques achats nécessaires.

Avec cette nouvelle perspective, Remus sentait qu'il allait sans doute pouvoir s'en tirer à présent. Peut-être que la vie acceptait d'enfin lui sourire un peu.

* * *

Peter se réveilla avec colère. Les paroles de Severus Snape se répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Le vil Serpentard prenait un malin plaisir à le traiter comme la pire vermine qu'il fût. Bien que tous deux se trouvaient à présent du même côté, il semblait toujours qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même bord. Peter le haïssait autant que Snape le méprisait. Il fallait bien voir comment il le considérait, comment il prononçait son nom en entier avec supériorité et dédain. Peter ne pouvait supporter de se trouver face à lui, seulement c'était un proche du Lord… Alors, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se plier et d'encaisser les sarcasmes incessants du sorcier aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu.

Peter voulait parler de cette Mélinda Gordon au maître. Celui-ci serait sûrement intéressé par cette histoire et il lui ordonnerait sûrement d'en savoir plus. Peter aimait la filature parce qu'il était aisé de le faire, surtout face à une femme. Et une amie des Maraudeurs en plus ! Si cela pouvait avoir un côté dangereux – après tout, ses amis étaient quand même de puissants sorciers faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, une bande de résistants aveuglés par un espoir fou et dont il faisait partie sous l'ordre de Lord Voldemort -, Peter savait que peu se douteraient de lui. Probablement qu'il en venait de même pour cette Gordon ! À ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, elle avait été déshéritée par sa famille pour une raison dont il ignorait encore tout mais qu'il comptait bien connaître un jour. Voilà quelqu'un qui pourrait bien plaire à Sirius, ce pauvre garçon qui, lui-même, s'était levé contre sa famille. Deux traîtres à leur sang pouvaient bien se rapprocher, non ? Peter en profiterait alors pour se mettre dans les confidences…

Cette pensée le fit éclater de rire. Ils verront ! jubila-t-il. Snape s'en mordra les doigts ! Et le Maître me récompensera ! Je suis sûr que cette fille va beaucoup, beaucoup m'aider… Et alors, je serais le gagnant de cette histoire. Ils verront bien !

* * *

- " Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! " gronda Minerva en claquant la porte devant elle.

Comment osait-elle venir jusqu'à chez elle ? Et comme avait-elle su où elle vivait ? Cette Gordon commençait à dépasser les bornes ! Et elle recommençait à frapper à sa porte en plus ! Minerva crut qu'elle allait perdre son contrôle mais respira un bon coup et rouvrit.

- " Je sais ce que vous a fait votre père, " entendit-elle dire à travers la porte.

Minerva la rouvrit immédiatement, choquée.

- " Comment est-ce que vous le savez ? " demanda-t-elle en observant la jeune femme. Celle-ci paressait très sérieuse et grave. Minerva dut se résoudre à la croire. " Comment ? "

- " Je vous l'ai déjà dit… " souffla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, gênée de parler alors que des gens passaient derrière et pouvaient l'entendre.

- " C'est bon, entrez, " soupira Minerva en s'écartant du passage.

La jeune brune la remercia et entra dans le hall d'entrée. Minerva la conduisit jusqu'à son salon.

- " Parlez à présent, " ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

- " Comme je vous l'ai dit, les esprits des morts peuvent rester ici quand ils ont encore quelque chose à faire ou à transmettre à leur proche, " expliqua Miss Gordon. " Ils viennent me voir pour me demander de l'aide, pour que je puisse le faire à leur place et les aider à passer dans la lumière. "

- " La lumière ? Vous parlez du paradis ? "

- " Ça… Je ne sais pas exactement où cela mène, " dit-elle. " Mais, il faut que les esprits s'y rendent. Pour l'équilibre de ce monde. "

Il y eut un léger silence.

- " Et ce serait mon père qui vous aurait dit ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce qu'il m'a fait ? " demanda Minerva avec nervosité et colère. " Vous a-t-il dit toute la vérité ? "

- " Je crois que oui, " répondit Miss Gordon.

- " Vous croyez ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous pouvez blesser des gens en prodiguant des paroles qui ne peuvent qu'être mensonges !? "

- " Parce que c'est bien trop grave pour en être un, madame. " Elle paraissait embarrassée, la mine inquiète, ses joues rougissant un peu.

Minerva s'assit sur le divan derrière elle.

- " C'était… C'est... Mon père était un monstre, " souffla-t-elle, l'émotion l'étreignent à la gorge alors que les souvenirs douloureux rejaillissaient dans son esprit. " Il n'a pas fait que me battre. Il ne s'est pas contenté des coups… " Sa voix se tût dans sa gorge. Si vingt ans s'étaient passés après la mort de son père, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à surpasser sa peur, son angoisse, la colère et la honte qu'elle ressentait. On ne pouvait pas oublier de telles atrocités. Jamais.

- " Je sais… " dit Miss Gordon dans un murmure gêné.

- " Alors ne venez pas me dire qu'après tout ce temps, mon père a encore quelque chose à me dire, " reprit Minerva d'un ton presque accusateur. " Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. "

- " Pourtant, votre père veut vous parler, vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, " insista-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme ? Pourquoi acceptait-elle de l'aider ? Minerva ne comprenait pas. Secouant sa tête nerveusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter.

- " Vous croyez qu'il faut une raison pour… pour ça ! "

- " Ce… Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute… "

Minerva ferma les yeux en sentant toute l'indignation ressurgir. " Je vais vous demander de sortir de chez moi. "

- " Écoutez-moi, c'est la vérité… Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre et à accepter… Vous n'êtes pas obligée de lui pardonner. "

- " Et je ne compte pas le faire ! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai presque cru vous croire, mais ce ne sont que des balivernes. Sortez ! " Elle s'était relevée et lui indiqua la porte de la main.

- " Il faut que vous sachiez la vérité ! C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour passer de l'autre côté ! " insista Miss Gordon.

- " La vérité, je la connais ! " répliqua Minerva qui avait cessé de retenir sa colère. " Je la sais bien mieux que vous ! "

- " Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, " assura-t-elle. Comme si c'était possible ! " Mais il faut que vous me laissez vous dire pourquoi cela s'est produit. "

- " Pourquoi ! " répéta le professeur de métamorphose avec mépris. Comme s'il fallait des raisons pour ce genre de perversité. Elle était sa fille !

- " Rappelez-vous, la boîte à musique, celle qu'il vous avait offert après la mort de votre mère… Celle qu'il vous faisait écouter le soir pendant qu'il vous berçait… "

- " Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, cette musique m'ensorcelait, je ne pouvais plus me défendre ni même dire non ! "

- " Elle n'agit pas de la même façon pour tout le monde, " reprit la jeune femme. " Croyez-moi, j'en ai fait les frais moi aussi. Et une femme enceinte a failli tuer son bébé à cause de la musique. "

- " Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? "

- " Cette boîte n'était pas ensorcelée pour étouffer vos défenses et vous rendre vulnérable, " expliqua-t-elle. " À moi, elle m'a poussé à tenter de me suicider ou de me trouver dans une situation qui a bien manqué de me tuer. Elle a ensorcelé cette femme enceinte dont je vous parle pour qu'elle tue son bébé dans son ventre, elle a également agi sur mon ami qui a bien failli me faire la même chose que votre père vous a fait ! "

Minerva se rassit, choquée.

- " Votre père ne voulait pas vous faire ce qu'il a fait, mais il était incapable d'agir. "

Minerva secoua la tête mais dans un signe de résiliation. Après toutes ces années où elle avait hais son père… il était difficile de réaliser à présent que de la Magie Noire avait été responsable de tout ça et que lui n'avait été qu'un pion. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui en vouloir.

- " Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de vous demander de lui pardonner et qu'il ne peut pas espérer de vous qu'il le fasse mais il tenait vraiment à ce que vous sachiez la vérité et également qu'il vous aime, qu'il vous a toujours aimé mais qu'il était impuissant. "

- " Il est là ? " demanda Minerva d'une voix étouffée.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- " Juste à votre droite, " dit-elle.

- " Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me le dire après que je sois partie ? " demanda Minerva. " J'avais emporté la boîte pour la détruire. Tu aurais dû être désensorcelé à ce moment-là. "

- " C'était trop tard, " reprit Mélinda. " Il ne pouvait pas venir vous voir, il craignait d'être de nouveau touché par ce sort et puis il avait peur de comment vous réagirez. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vous approcher. Et la Magie l'avait tellement affecté… Il était incapable de faire grand chose. "

Minerva acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. C'était impossible. Rien n'effacerait tout ce qu'elle avait subi, même s'il avait été ensorcelé. C'était son père, il aurait dû se battre.

- " Il est prêt à partir, " déclara Mélinda après un silence.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Une sensation bizarre comme une petite brûlure sur son épaule. Elle la toucha par réflexe mais la sensation avait déjà disparu. Elle regarda vers Mélinda qui lui souriait.

- " C'était sa façon de vous dire au revoir, " dit-elle. " Il est parti maintenant. "


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public **– Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer **– C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé **– Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Ça n'a rien à voir avec la fanfiction mais, je devais le dire… Il a grêlé ! Grêlé en plein Juin dans ma ville du Sud Est où il est censé faire très chaud à la limite du supportable ! Il faut dire que les nuages ne nous ont pas vraiment quitté depuis un mois, mais… De la grêle ! Je n'en reviens pas… Bon, j'arrête là mes jérémiades et vous laisse découvrir le septième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Note 2** – Désolée, je n'ai plus internet chez moi à cause de cet orage de malheur ! Je ne sais pas quand je vais le récupérer donc, il faudra attendre un peu pour la prochaine MAJ…

**Note 3** – Merci **Koalasa** ! Waouh ! Je suis super contente de ce que je lis… Oui, même les auteurs de fanfics peuvent l'être ! Mais je suis soulagée car je craignais de trop trancher par rapport au livre et à la série… Surtout pour Peter qui est un personnage tellement antipathique quand on connaît l'histoire d'HP que j'ai du mal à l'adapter et surtout à rester crédible. Pour ce qui est des relations, je penche beaucoup sur ce point, je pense que c'est peut-être mon point fort… (je ne suis pas très forte pour l'action pure et dure !!)… En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère t'alléchera tout autant ! Et Harry viendra… c'est sûr… mais ce qui l'est néanmoins c'est que vous risquez moins d'aimer à ce moment-là… bon ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à dévoiler l'intrigue, alors… Bonne lecture ! Hobie-ho ! J'espère pouvoir poster la suite bientôt ! (et donc avoir récupéré le net chez moi ! Un euro pour une demi heure, c'est cher…).

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

- " Tu es rentré ? " demanda Mélinda, avançant doucement vers la silhouette allongée sur le divan devant la cheminée. Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles et se mit à trembler en s'arrêtant alors qu'il se levait en soupirant. Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Elle le savait. S'il vous plait, faîtes qu'il me pardonne ! priait-elle. " Pardon, pardon, désolée, je voulais pas te demander ça… Pardon. Excuse-moi. "

- " Hey, hé, relax ma chérie, " il affichait un sourire carnassier, s'avançant vers elle doucement, les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. Mais Mélinda savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Son visage était encore dans l'obscurité, faisant dos à la seule lumière que dégageait la cheminée qu'il allumait toujours, même en été. « Je suis frileux, » disait-il. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'un moyen de les torturer un peu plus elle et les filles. " Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Tu sais comme je t'aime. "

Mélinda continua de reculer et finit par se heurter sur l'escalier. Elle monta la première marche mais ne voulut pas continuer. Ses filles dormaient en haut, elle ne voulait pas qu'il les approchât ou qu'elles les entendissent. De toute façon, à quoi bon résister ? Il avait toujours été le plus fort, elle ne pouvait pas résister, n'y arrivait plus comme le démontraient les bleus le long de son corps.

- " Allons, allons, chérie, pourquoi recules-tu ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as rien à craindre moi… " Il puait l'alcool.

Du bruit à l'étage, Mélinda leva la tête et aperçut les silhouettes de ses filles se pencher sur l'escalier. Elle leur lança un regard désespéré et trouva soudainement la force de le repousser.

- " Fuyez ! " hurla-t-elle en entraînant son mari à terre. Celui-ci l'attrapa par les bras et tenta de l'immobiliser. Mélinda donna des coups de pied, lui arrachant un grognement et hissa tout son corps en avant pour reprendre le dessus. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, chacun se débattant pour se maintenir sur l'autre. Il avait l'avantage de la force, elle de la détresse et la sobriété. " Courrez les filles ! Partez ! Partez ! "

- " MAMAN ! " pleura l'une d'elle, la plus jeune…

* * *

- " MEREDITH ! " hurla Mélinda en se débattant alors que deux mains puissantes la retenaient de force.

- " Mélinda ! Arrête ! C'est moi ! "

- " Regulus ? " demanda-t-elle papillonnant les yeux tout en arrêtant de se débattre.

- " Shht... " Il la blottit dans ses bras. " C'est rien... Tu as juste fait un cauchemar... "

- " Mais cela semblait si réel... " sanglota-t-elle encore tremblante. " Meredith... J'ai vu Meredith et Julie... "

- " Meredith et Julie ? " demanda-t-il.

- " Ce sont les filles d'une amie à moi, " répondit-elle, reprenant son souffle. " Oh mon dieu, Regulus, il faut qu'on aille les aider ! "

- " Quoi ? Maintenant ? "

Mélinda se trouvait déjà en train d'enfiler ses vêtements de la veille.

- " Tu veux peut-être que j'arrive après sa mort ! " rugit-elle.

- " Tu pourras toujours l'aider à ce moment-là... "

Elle lui jeta un tel regard qu'il se résigna.

- " OK, j'ai compris. C'est pas le moment. " Il sortit du lit et attrapa son pantalon. " Mais tu as pensé que c'était peut-être juste un mauvais cauchemar ? "

- " Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, " persista-t-elle en passant son haut au dessus de sa tête. " C'était trop réel. J'ai souffert autant qu'elle comme si c'était moi qu'il agressait. "

- " _Il _? "

- " Tu verras sur place ! Dépêche-toi ! "

Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'enfiler leur chaussure, Regulus l'attrapa par l'épaule et ils transplanèrent là où elle lui avait indiqué. Ils apparurent devant une petite maison dans une route peu éclairée. Il faisait encore nuit noire et le vent soufflait. Mélinda trembla mais elle courut dans l'herbe humide jusqu'à la porte où elle tambourina tout en essayant de l'ouvrir. Celle-ci était fermée.

- " Emy ! " cria-t-elle. " C'est moi, Mélinda ! Emy ! "

- " Mélinda, laisse-moi m'en charger. " Elle recula alors que Regulus pointait sa baguette sur la porte.

- " Alohomora ! " cria-t-il.

Il y eut un son de déclic et Regulus ouvrit la porte, intimidant Mélinda à rester derrière lui, son bras faisant barrière. Ils avancèrent très lentement.

- " Emy ! " appela Mélinda. " Meredith, Julie ! C'est moi, c'est Mélinda ! "

- " Ils étaient où dans ton rêve ? " Ils avaient alors atteint le salon. Mélinda reconnut l'endroit. Elle vit le divan où elle l'avait vu se lever mais celui-ci ne se trouvait pas exactement au même endroit. En fait, tout semblait avoir été déplacé. " Regarde. " Regulus pointa du doigt une flaque de sang importante.

- " Oh mon dieu ! " Mélinda plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, ses yeux rivés sur le liquide rougeâtre. " On arrive trop tard... "

- " Ils sont déjà passés par là, " souffla Regulus.

- " Quoi ? Qui ? "

- " Les Aurors, " répondit-il. " Ça veut dire qu'on arrive trop tard… " Il s'interrompit et eut le même mouvement que quand une personne se rappelle soudainement un information d'importante. " J'ai lu quelque chose dans la Gazette qui parlait d'un assassinat dans un foyer de ce type… C'était… "

- " C'était ici, " le devança Mélinda, les yeux rivés vers le vide. Regulus devina alors que _quelqu'un_ se trouvait là.

- " Qui vois-tu ? " demanda-t-il.

- " Emy... " Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et un mouvement de recul tout en se recourbant. " Je vais vomir... " lâcha-t-elle. " Il faut que je sorte. "

- " D'accord, retournons à l'appartement, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, " dit-il mais à ce moment-là, ils entendirent quelqu'un traverser la pelouse.

Regulus se précipita à la fenêtre et se plaça de sorte à ce que la personne qui s'approchait ne pût le voir.

- " Merde ! C'est Maugrey Fol Œil, " jura-t-il en s'éloignant de la fenêtre à pas de loup.

- " Qui ? " demanda Mélinda en s'approchant.

Il l'empoigna par le bras et l'amena vers la cuisine.

- " Il a du ensorcelé la maison pour qu'elle le prévienne à la moindre intrusion, " grogna-t-il. " On est fait comme des rats, je ne peux pas transplaner ici. "

- " À l'étage ! " dit-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- " Trop tard, " chuchota Regulus.

Les pas de l'Auror résonnait dans le hall d'entrée. Regulus et Mélinda se trouvaient coincés dans la cuisine.

- " Reste ici, " souffla Regulus, la baguette levée.

- " Non ! " protesta-t-elle à voix basse. " Laisse-moi y aller. "

- " Hors de question ! "

- " Fais-moi confiance, je saurais m'en sortir ! De toute façon, il va falloir que je règle ça, Emy était l'une des nôtres. Et si tu te fais prendre, là, je risque bien plus gros ! Alors cache-toi le mieux possible et laisse-moi faire. Il ne peut rien contre moi. "

* * *

Lily regarda une nouvelle fois le parchemin que lui avait envoyé la bibliothèque un mois plus tôt. Elle avait été acceptée mais après une nuit blanche, Lily avait finalement refusé. Le travail qu'elle effectuait à la boutique lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne s'agissait pas de vendre mais de restaurant, de fouiller dans les marchés au puce, les vides greniers, même dans les autres boutiques d'Antiquité moldues et apprendre l'histoire de chaque objet, chaque livre, chaque parchemin qu'ils vendaient. Un vrai travail d'archives. Elle avait appris de nombreuses histoires de différents temps. Parfois même, elle se trouvait confronter à deux versions de l'histoire et devait faire un compromis entre les deux pour découvrir la véritable version. Il manquait toujours des morceaux du puzzle et tenter de joindre les bouts la fascinait. Elle avait l'impression de se revêtir du vêtement de l'exploratrice et de fouiller l'histoire. Il lui arrivait d'aller faire un tour aux archives pour en apprendre plus. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas. D'autant que Mélinda regorgeait d'histoires et d'anecdotes. Elle semblait connaître beaucoup de monde surtout du côté moldus et leurs histoires l'intéressaient. Bien souvent, elle avait l'impression que la jeune brune avait elle-même vécu les événements. Elle les racontait avec cette lueur particulière dans les yeux comme si elle revoyait les personnes devant elle.

Néanmoins, Lily ne pouvait nier que Mélinda avait des côtés étranges, mystérieux. Certaines de ses réactions étaient bizarres. Parfois, il lui arrivait de sursauter devant un objet ou même le vide. D'autres fois même, elle l'avait retrouvé en train de discuter avec quelqu'un mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Et puis, ses « intuitions » comme elle les appelait elle-même se révélaient toujours exactes. Quand Mrs.Berty, la mère d'une de leurs clientes et amie de Lily, mourut, Mélinda l'avait su avant même que Lily ne lui en parlât. Pourtant Jane Berty, sa fille, lui assurait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Mélinda auparavant. Quand Lily lui demandait comment elle s'y prenait, la jeune brune lui répondait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance. « Je ressens ces choses-là, » éludait-elle en souriant.

Lily regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Mélinda avait déjà une heure de retard. Généralement, elle arrivait dix minutes à l'avance, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas chargée de faire l'ouverture du magasin (toutes deux avaient dressé un planning qui, en réalité, n'était pas vraiment respecté). Peut-être a-t-elle juste eu un problème en route, pensa-t-elle en imaginant un problème de voiture. Elle espéra néanmoins qu'il n'y avait rien de très grave. Durant ce mois où elle avait travaillé avec elle, Lily commençait réellement à l'apprécier. La jeune femme savait l'écouter et lui donnait des conseils pour la maison. Elle avait déjà activement participé à leur emménagement, l'aidant à choisir de bons meubles, de belles couleurs de peinture et lui offrant de superbes tableaux ou autres astuces pour décorer l'intérieur. Lily commençait à se confier à Mélinda, ses craintes, ses doutes, et celle-ci l'écoutait attentivement, répondant à ses questions, lui expliquant les choses qu'elle comprenait en émettant toujours un petit doute. « Qui sait ? Tu vivras sûrement les choses différemment, » avait-elle dit en riant.

- " Tu es mariée ? " avait alors demandé Lily en regardant la main gauche de sa patronne, et amie.

Mélinda avait haussé les épaules en riant. « Qui sait ? » Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, lui confiant juste qu'elle avait été bannie de sa famille quand elle avait eu dix-sept ans. « Tu es en âge d'assumer tes responsabilités et de vivre ta vie sans nous, » avait dit sa mère en lui reprenant les clefs de la maison. Elle ne voulait plus la voir dans sa maison ni dans sa vie. Mélinda avouait que cela la marquerait toute sa vie mais elle avait décidé de ne pas laisser ce fait détruire son présent. Elle n'aimait pas ressasser le passé. « Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais tous les jours, à ma façon. » Lily se demandait si elle parlait seulement du magasin et de tout ce qu'elles apprenaient, ou bien d'autre chose.

Lily encaissa une des clientes, la remercia avec son plus beau sourire et observa un jeune couple qui débattait sur un tableau que la femme voulait à tout prix acheter et que son mari trouvait juste un peu trop cher. Le clairon de la porte sonna et une femme entra en poussant devant elle une poussette. Elle était typée asiatique avec des cheveux visiblement raides qu'elle avait attachés en un chignon serré grâce à deux baguettes décorées, des yeux bridés légèrement maquillés et d'un marron si foncé qu'on aurait pensé qu'ils étaient noirs ainsi qu'un petit nez légèrement aplati.

- " Bonjour, " la salua Lily avec chaleur, ses yeux caressant le bouille du petit garçon qui dormait sagement, son minuscule petit doigt dans sa petite bouche.

- " Bonjour, " répondit la femme. " Est-ce que Mrs.Gordon est là ? "

- " Désolée, elle est absente pour ce matin, " mentit Lily.

- " Oh, je vois. Est-ce qu'elle sera là cette après-midi ? "

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir.

- " Je l'ignore… Je suis désolée, sincèrement, de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. "

- " Ça ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien, " sourit la femme. " Je repasserai la voir un autre jour alors. "

Elle manipula la poussette pour la tourner vers l'avant du magasin.

- " Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Je lui dirais que vous êtes passée la voir dès que je la verrais, " lui dit Lily.

- " J'oubliais, " sourit la femme en un mouvement de tête. " Je suis Georgiana Cho. Votre collège a sauvé la vie de mon enfant et je voulais venir la remercier. "

- " Sauver la vie ? " répéta Lily, surprise.

- " Elle ne vous en n'a pas parlé ? " Cette fois, Mrs.Cho parut embarrassée.

- " Oh ! Vous êtes la femme qui… ? " Lily s'interrompit devant la gêne apparente de la femme. " Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas manquer de tact. "

Elle secoua la tête et sourit faiblement. " Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que je le mérite bien. "

- " Ne dîtes pas ça voyons, " la rassura la jeune rousse. " Ce n'est pas Mélinda qui m'en a parlé, mais un ami qui a assisté à la scène. Il s'appelle Sirius Black. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'était pas de votre faute… "

- " J'essaie bien de le croire mais, c'est difficile, " soupira-t-elle.

- " Je comprends… " Lily dut s'interrompre pour encaisser le tableau que le jeune couple prenait finalement. La femme, une petite brunette aux cheveux coupés au carré et portant un petit tailleur noir, paraissait soulagée, légèrement épuisée d'avoir tant tanné son amant, mais soulagée.

- " Je repasserai, " déclara alors Mrs.Cho en ouvrant la porte. " Merci. "

- " Au revoir ! " salua Lily avant de se tourner vers le couple. " Je vais l'emballer, excusez-moi juste une minute. "

Elle entra dans l'arrière boutique et chercha le rouleau qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Par Merlin ! jura-t-elle. Je suis sûre de l'avoir posé là ! Elle déplaça les objets qu'elle se trouvait dont un gros paquet de feuilles avant de se tourner vers le fond de la salle. Elle se figea instantanément. Devant elle, le rouleau se tenait en l'air tournoyant comme si quelqu'un le maniait. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard pour apercevoir une ombre, une créature, un bout de vêtement lui montrant que des enfants malhabiles voulaient juste lui faire une farce… mais non. Il n'y avait strictement rien. À part ce rouleau qui continuait de tournoyer. Lily sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. O.K. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- " Vous vous en sortez ? " entendit-elle demander. Sûrement l'amant, songea-t-elle. Il me semble un peu sur les nerfs…

- " Oui… Oui ! Désolée ! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de papier ! " bredouilla-t-elle avant de penser dans son esprit : Accio rouleau ! Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas et Lily n'osait pas s'avancer plus vers cet objet volant et qui se balançait de droite à gauche dans un rythme peu coordonné.

- " Si vous n'y arrivez pas, " reprit le mari. " Cela ne fait rien, donnez-nous le tel quel. On va rentrer de toute façon. "

Lily reprit le tableau en main et jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le rouleau, décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle régla le problème une fois qu'elle serait seule dans la boutique. Elle s'excusa envers le couple et leur tendit le tableau. Ceux-ci la saluèrent et sortirent. Vérifiant que personne ne traînait dans l'avant de la boutique ou n'avait l'intention d'entrer, elle repartit dans l'arrière boutique.

- " À nous deux, " déclara-t-elle sur le ton de défi.

Bien que cela la surprit la première, Lily ne laissait pas intimider pour si peu. Pensez ! Elle était une sorcière. Des années auparavant, cela l'aurait fait flipper, puis elle aurait ri en pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une bonne blague. À présent tout pouvait être très anodin comme terriblement dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que ce rouleau n'était pas ensorcelé par elle-ne-savait-quelle-magie-noire. Il suffisait qu'elle se rappelât de ce qui était arrivé à Mrs.Cho. Un frisson la parcourut. Un bébé qui n'était pas encore né ! Comment pouvait-on créer une telle magie ? Des féministes clameraient la culpabilité de l'homme, elle, elle se disait que seule une femme pouvait savoir combien l'acte pouvait être cruel et inhumain.

La Magie l'effrayait parfois. Ça, James ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il baignait dedans depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors que Lily, elle savait faire la différence d'une vie sans, et d'une vie avec. Certes, cela facilitait bon nombre de choses ! Bien sûr que cela donnait du pigment dans sa vie et qu'elle aurait raté beaucoup de choses si elle n'avait pas hérité de ce don. Cependant, elle voyait bien tout le mal que la magie pouvait causer par rapport à une vie sans elle. Évidemment que le moldu pouvait nuire à autrui, tuer, organiser un assassinat de masse, des guerres… La bombe atomique était une chose effroyable qui pouvait faire bien plus de mal que son imagination pouvait seulement considérer. Les chiffres des morts, des malades, des rescapés, tout ça… ce n'était rien comparé à la réalité, à ceux qui se trouvaient dans les tombes, toujours trop tôt, et ceux qui restaient à la surface, infirmes, sans famille, sans reconnaissance, sans vie réelle. Personne d'autres qu'eux ne pouvaient saisir le mal que cela causait. Elle s'en rendait bien compte. Néanmoins, la magie offrait tellement de possibilités… Un sort pouvait causer tellement de bien comme tellement de mal. Tuer semblait si facile. Il suffisait de prononcer une parole, deux mots. Dans ce monde, Lily avait appris que même la parole pouvait tuer. Ce dernier refuge dans lequel, autrefois, elle avait cru que seul le bien existait. On disait du mal aux autres, on torturait verbalement… mais on ne tuait pas avec les mots. À présent, si. C'en était même le facteur prédominant car même si la formule se faisait silencieuse, la pensée servait alors de révolver et cela devenait de plus en plus effrayant. Parfois, Lily se réveillait en sursaut. Dans ces temps de guerre où la mort se répandait telle une traînée de poudre, il était normal d'y songer au point d'en faire des cauchemars.

- " Lily ? "

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle eut momentanément le souffle coupé. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Sirius qui se penchait en avant pour apercevoir ce qui attirait tant son attention. Lily balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se reprendre tout à fait.

- " Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer autant, " s'excusa-t-il. " Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? "

- " Rien… Rien de très important, " mentit-elle en jetant un dernier regard vers le fond de la salle où le rouleau avait disparu. Elle le trouva posé sur une étagère. Elle vînt le chercher et le regarda en se demandant si elle avait halluciné. Puis, elle se tourna vers son ami et voulut savoir ce qui l'amenait ici. " Tu ne devrais pas être au travail plutôt ? "

- " Si, mais je voulais te dire bonjour comme je passais par là, " sourit-il. " Et Mélinda ? "

Lily secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, déconcertée. Sirius fronça les sourcils et demanda d'en savoir plus.

- " Je ne sais pas où elle peut être… Ça m'inquiète un peu. La dernière fois, elle s'était débrouillée pour me faire passer un message et me prévenir mais aujourd'hui, rien. Pas un mot, pas une apparition, le vide. "

- " C'est peut-être une urgence dans son entourage, " suggéra-t-il.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. " Je suis sûre qu'elle se serait débrouillée pour m'en avertir. "

- " Tu penses qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? "

- " Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'espère pas, mais… J'aimerais aller faire un tour chez elle. "

- " Tu sais où elle habite ? " demanda-t-il. Il était si rare que Mélinda parlât d'elle ou de là où elle vivait que ça l'étonnait un peu. Lorsqu'elle devait en parler, la brunette parlait d'un « endroit agréable qu'elle ne quitterait probablement jamais. —Et si, un jour, tu te mariais ? » Elle avait souri sans rien dire de plus. Sirius se demandait si elle avait réellement quelqu'un dans sa vie, ou si elle n'en voulait aucun. Elle ne possédait pas ce regard pétillant d'une femme seule, mais celui d'une femme installée, qu'elle fût mariée ou seule, cela n'importait pas ; sa situation la satisfaisait.

- " J'ai son adresse, " acquiesça Lily en fouillant dans les papiers qui traînaient derrière le comptoir, la mine légèrement rougie par l'inquiétude. " Au cas où je devais la contacter, "précisa-t-elle.

Mélinda n'était pas prête à les inviter chez elle, bien qu'elle se rendît à un dîner chez Lily et James pour fêter leurs fiançailles et leur nouvelle maison. Ils l'avaient tous, cela faisait partie de ses nombreux mystères. Remus la trouvait intéressante et très agréable. Peter semblait intéressé par Mélinda qui ne lui portait, quant à elle, qu'un vague intérêt poli et surtout distant. Lily et Sirius l'avaient tous deux remarqué et pensaient que les trois autres devaient le savoir également. Ils ne savaient comment expliquer un tel comportement car Mélinda ne semblait pas le connaître ni de loin, ni de près. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils le lui présentèrent qu'elle sembla comprendre et se méfier. « Petigrow, vous dîtes ? — Vous vous connaissez ? s'était étonné Sirius. Décidemment ! On ne peut plus présenter personne dans les temps qui courent ! » Elle avait souri et également un peu rougi. « Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je voulais être sûre d'avoir bien compris comment on le disait, » avait-elle prétexté. Cela aurait bien pu passer si elle n'avait pas répondu vaguement aux quelques questions que Peter lui posait ou fait en sorte de se situer loin de loin pendant le repas. Malgré ses précautions, Lily l'avait également remarqué.

Lily dénicha l'adresse de Mélinda dans un petit carnet blanc, une couleur qui semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Elle s'habillait souvent en blanc ou dans des couleurs claires, bien qu'elle portât également de beaux vêtements noirs. Lily admirait les goûts vestimentaires de la jeune femme mais il fallait dire qu'elle était née dans une famille apparemment très cultivée. « Ma mère raffolait de la mode, » expliquait Mélinda. « C'est bien la seule chose qu'elle a accepté de partager avec moi. » Puis, elle avait souri, le regard triste et lointain, refusant d'en dévoiler plus. Elle était comme ça. Elle parlait de tout et de rien et finalement acceptait de lâcher une bride de sa vie, de ses souvenirs, de son enfance, de son présent… Elle discutait plus souvent de la vie des autres, sans nulle forme de commérage, mais plutôt, de commémoration. Elle semblait beaucoup attachée à la vie humaine et aux gens. « C'est bien mon problème ! » soupirait-elle. « Je m'attache si vite et tellement facilement que j'arrive à tout pardonner et à pleurer quand les adieux arrivent. » Apparemment, ses relations si nombreuses ne duraient jamais très longtemps. « Pourtant, je continue de penser à eux, de me demander ce qu'ils font là… là où ils sont et puis, probablement pensent-ils à moi également. » Lily avait frissonné en l'écoutant malgré la beauté de ses paroles. Elle décelait dans sa voix une telle mélancolie qui lui faisait penser qu'elle parlait de morts. Mais non, se reprenait-elle à chaque fois que cela arrivait, personne ne peut avoir rencontré autant de morts ! Je me fais des idées. Cependant, la sensation persistait et son esprit continuait de le traduire ainsi.

- " Si tu veux, je passerai y faire un tour, " proposa Sirius.

- " Non, tu dois travailler, j'irai pendant ma pause, " refusa Lily. " Tu devrais y aller à présent, non ? Tu vas être en retard. "

Sirius se gratta la tête et admit qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'il retourne à sa recherche, son patron l'étriperait s'il revenait trop tard et qui plus est, bredouille. Il lui demanda néanmoins de l'attendre à midi pile dans le Chaudron Baveur. Lily tenta de protester mais il l'arrêta immédiatement. Il voulait y aller, il s'y rendrait. Avec, ou sans elle. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules, vaincue. Puis il était parti et Lily se retrouvait de nouveau seule à se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Mélinda.

* * *

James ne savait pas s'il appréciait Mélinda ou non. Bien sûr, elle possédait des côtés très sympathiques, agréables et amicaux. Cependant, son avis restait partagé. Il se demandait si ses amis ne faisaient pas erreurs de faire confiance à une femme sortie de nulle part et dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Et si vite. Lily avait accepté l'offre de Mélinda dès qu'elle s'était présentée, avait même refusé de travailler à la bibliothèque universitaire qui lui plaisait tant et qui l'avait pourtant accepté. Sirius semblait ravi de se trouver en présence d'une femme qui ne le désirait pas. Peter paraissait curieusement très intéressé, si bien que James se demanda s'il n'avait pas des vues sur elle. Remus paraissait enchanté de rencontrer quelqu'un de caractère mais gardait ses réserves. Un peu de bon sens ! songea James. C'est vrai que je l'aime bien, mais elle a des côtés inquiétants. Elle ne faisait partie d'aucune communauté qu'il connaissait, magique ou moldu, pourtant elle n'était ni une sorcière, ni une cracmol et encore moins un moldu. La question se résumait donc ainsi : Qui était-elle ? avec un grand « Q ».

Elle savait faire de la magie. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu projeter Sirius contre un mur et lui brûlait le dos ? D'ailleurs, il trouvait cela bien curieux toutes ces brûlures. Les marques avaient mis une semaine à disparaître du dos de son ami, même si la douleur avait disparu bien plus tôt. « Elle utilise peut-être une magie liée au feu ? suggéra Peter. — Dans quel cas, il aurait peut-être fallu un feu à portée de main, » répliqua Sirius. Remus, lui, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, « ça ne peut pas être aussi simple ! » disait-il. James était bien de son avis. Mélinda cachait une information à son sujet d'une importance certaine. Mais quoi ? Là, résidait le mystère.

Malgré tout, lorsque Sirius lui parla de l'absence de Mélinda, de l'inquiétude de Lily et de leur projet de lui rendre visite, James les suivit sans hésiter. Il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison. Par amitié envers la jeune femme ? Par curiosité de découvrir enfin où elle habitait ? Ou bien parce que cela inquiétait sa fiancée et qu'il voulait être à ses côtés ? Probablement, un peu des trois.

Ils transplanèrent dans un lieu sombre et étroit et se dégagèrent immédiatement sur le trottoir. Il s'agissait d'un coin de Londres où vivaient des gens à la fortune suffisante pour acheter de beaux appartements.

- " Ici, " indiqua Lily en pointant un immeuble qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la route. Ils traversèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. " Cinquième étage, " dit-elle en entamant les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent à terme et Lily s'avança devant la porte 52. Elle frappa trois coups et attendit. Aucune réponse ne vint, elle recommença ainsi deux fois sans que personne ne répondit.

- " Elle n'est pas là, " soupira Lily, déçue et inquiète.

- " Attends. " Sirius passa devant elle, essaya d'ouvrir la porte en tournant la poignée puis recula, sortit sa baguette, vérifia que personne ne le voyait et jeta un sort silencieux. Un déclic se fit et la porte s'ouvrit.

- " Sirius, " fit Lily désapprouvant. " On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça ! "

- " Et si elle a fait un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça ? " répliqua-t-il. " On lui sauvera la vie. Dans le cas où elle n'est pas là, elle ne saura pas qu'on sera venu. "

- " Et si elle arrive et nous découvre ici ? " demanda James, également soucieux.

- " Où est donc parti ton sens de l'aventure ? " questionna Sirius en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce et découvrirent qu'elle était vide.

- " Tu es sûre de ton coup, Lily ? " demanda Sirius en s'avançant vers la cuisine, ouvrant la porte d'une petite salle et revenant.

- " Oui ! C'est bien ici, je vous assure, " dit-elle en jetant cependant un autre coup d'œil vers l'adresse inscrite sur le carnet.

- " Elle a sans doute jeté un sort de protection à son appartement, " suggéra James. " Quand elle ne se trouve pas chez elle, les gens qui y pénètrent croient que l'appartement est vide pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables. "

- " Je vais voir à l'étage, il y aura peut-être plus d'indices, " fit Sirius néanmoins peu convaincu par la réussite de son entreprise.

Il se dirigea à l'étage et laissa les deux fiancés seul dans ce qui servait sûrement de salon. Lily soupira, la mine grave.

- " Tout cela m'inquiète, " fit-elle. " Plus que son absence d'aujourd'hui, je trouve que Mélinda cache quelque chose de grave… "

Finalement, James n'était peut-être pas le seul à s'en soucier. Il se sentait néanmoins soulagé que Lily gardât les épaules sur terre et continuait à se méfier et à se poser des questions. Dans les temps qui couraient et bien que bon nombre de sorciers continuaient à espérer que la guerre se trouvait loin de chez eux, ils devaient rester sur le qui-vive pour la sécurité de tous.

- " Parfois, je sens qu'elle a envie de se confier mais elle se retient toujours au dernier moment, comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle, " continua Lily. " J'essaie de la rassurer, mais elle ne me fait qu'à moitié confiance. "

- " C'est normal, " répondit James. " Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis un mois, elle est prudente. "

Elle acquiesça. À ce moment-là, Sirius descendit sans rien avoir trouvé à l'étage. N'ayant rien pu trouver, le groupe décida donc de quitter l'appartement mais au lieu de sortir par la porte, ils préférèrent la fermer de l'intérieur. Si jamais un moldu les voyait sortir de l'appartement, il se poserait sûrement des questions. Ils transplanèrent et retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur où ils mangèrent un morceau et se séparèrent. James retourna au bureau de la brigade des Aurors. Il devait encore une fois travailler sur un meurtre. Il passait ses journées à remplir des papiers, écrire des rapports. Rien de très concret. Lui, il voulait se battre ! Être dans la brigade d'intervention ! Pas dans celle qui servait de secrétaire, celle qui rapportait, celle qui « réfléchissait ». Parce que jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien éludé. Quand il ne trouvait pas, il mettait tout sur le compte des Mangemorts et c'était terminé. Ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à comprendre le motif, les liens, il ne fouillait pas bien loin. Comme s'ils craignaient de pêcher une grosse information et devoir ainsi alarmé la population. Quand, néanmoins, les événements devenaient trop majeurs, alors ils allaient plus loin. Là encore, James ne se trouvait jamais au premier front. La frustration qu'il encaissait jour après jour ne faisait que rendre ses journées plus maussades encore.

Alors il faisait de son mieux, il tentait d'éclaircir les questions sans réponse avec le peu d'indices qu'il arrivait à pêcher dans son coin, il fouillait les archives, les anciens dossiers, les nouvelles d'actualité, il tentait de mettre un lien et de formuler une hypothèse. Sirius le suivait et à deux, ils avaient pu faire avancer une enquête. Leur patron les avait écouté, avait acquiescé, prit les indices en main, avait réfléchi dessus et les avait ensuite félicité. « C'est du bon travail, messieurs ! Du bon travail, » disait-il. « Continuez comme ça, mais concentrez-vous également sur le boulot que l'on vous donne ! Tout possède son importance ici. » Et c'en était terminé.

James balaya dans un soupir l'amas de papiers inutiles et se massa le cou. Quand il reposa son regard sur la table, une note était apparue. Un petit parchemin légèrement cramé sur lequel était écrit :

« _HELP ME (À l'aide) —MG »_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public **– Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer **– C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé **– Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Toujours sans internet, à la recherche d'un F3 mais avec de l'inspiration… Dur, dur d'avoir tout ce qu'on veut ! Désolée pour le retard, je suis déjà à la fin du chapitre 9 mais je n'ai pas pu publier avant… désolée pour la mise en page (elle sera corrigée dès récupération du net chez moi).

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

- " Merci beaucoup de votre achat, revenez quand vous le voulez ! Bonne journée, au revoir. "

Lily ferma le tiroir de la caisse dans un tintement légèrement aigu et sonore. Cela faisait des heures à présent qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de Mélinda. À chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, elle espérait voir la jeune femme apparaître. Cependant, elle se trompait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que voir de nouveaux clients me minerait autant le moral, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle navigua dans la boutique et regarda par la vitrine. Les passants portaient des robes légères et s'éventaient à l'aide de prospectus, de chapeaux ou encore de leurs mains. La chaleur devenait suffocante et le soleil, cuisant. Lily eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Mélinda s'avancer au centre de la place, devant la magnifique banque Gringotts, en discutant avec un jeune homme de la taille moyenne et à l'habit moldu. Mélinda se tourna alors vers la boutique et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lily lui sourit en lui adressant un petit signe de la main tandis que la jeune brune paraissait surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir là. Elle se tourna vers son ami, lui dit quelque chose et… disparut.

Un passant venait de lui cacher momentanément la vue et quand il partit, le jeune homme se trouvait seul et se dirigeait de l'autre côté d'un pas pressé. Lily chercha dans toute la place, mais Mélinda n'était plus là.

* * *

Regulus devenait fou. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix, son regard était troublé, il l'avait vu ! Et pourtant, il lui avait obéi. Maintenant, il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Mélinda savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Fol Œil, elle l'avait deviné, sûrement grâce à Emy, qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, du meurtrier. Il transplanait dans tous les endroits possibles sans posséder aucun indice. La colère, la frustration, l'inquiétude, tout ça se mélangeait dans son esprit et il se sentait devenir incontrôlable, violent, capable du pire. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. _Il_ l'appelait mais Regulus ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait que s'il ne récupérait pas ses esprits, _il_ en profiterait pour le manipuler à sa guise, jouant avec sa colère et le maniant avec finesse. « Les esprits en colère sont les proies les plus faciles à manipuler, et bien plus difficile à calmer. » La voix de Mélinda résonnait dans sa tête comme un calmant. Depuis toujours, sans qu'il ne comprît pourquoi, elle agissait ainsi sur lui. Était-ce l'habitude de parler aux gens de choses si délicats que la mort de leur proche et de leur dernier message ? Probablement. En tout cas, cela fonctionnait. Mais, cette fois-ci, son sang bouillait tellement et elle n'était pas là.

La douleur à son bras se fit plus intense et il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Respirant un bon coup, il transplana de nouveau pour apparaître à ses côtés. Il se trouvait dans une large pièce sombre, éclairait par des bougies qui se déplaçaient à travers la pièce, faisant danser leur lueur contre le mur. Le Lord se tenait, la tête appuyée sur sa main, le rouge de ses yeux semblait contenir de véritables flammes. Regulus trembla lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui mais ne décoléra pas. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se remettre à fouiller, à chercher sa femme. Il s'en foutait du bien de leur idéal, des missions, de la guerre. Tant que Mélinda ne réapparût pas, il se moquait du reste.

- " Tu en as mis du temps, Regulus. " Le Lord prononça son nom lentement, avec précaution, le faisant tourner dans sa bouche avant de le recracher.

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il se peignit une expression indifférente et serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perdît le contrôle devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Montrer une faiblesse était le meilleur moyen de resserrer les chaînes qui le maintenait attaché à lui.

- " Et bien ? As-tu perdu ta langue ? " demanda Voldemort, plissant les yeux.

Il tentait de fouiller dans son esprit. Regulus pouvait le sentir et il se mit à penser à une idée fixe. Une image. Mais tout ce qui venait à son esprit, c'était Mélinda. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et sa faiblesse le frustra, la colère gronda de nouveau. Il tourna la tête et regarda une des bougies flotter dans le vide.

- " Intéressant, " ricana le Lord, un sourire amusé. " Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas, Regulus. " Il se leva et marcha de sa démarche particulière, lente et fière, comme un empereur marchant sur ses terres. Avec sa longue robe noire cachant ses pieds, on pourrait même croire qu'il flottait sur la surface. " Bien qu'il est vrai que ta femme est délicieuse. " Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il tournait autour de Regulus, qui pouvait alors l'entendre souffler à ses oreilles. " Belle et intelligente, mystérieuse aussi. Je l'ai remarqué dès que je l'ai vue. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer de nouveau, qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance… "

Avant même qu'il ne pût se retenir, Regulus avait fait volteface et avait bondi vers le Lord, empoignant sa robe de ses deux mains, plaquant ses poings contre sa gorge. Il ne réalisait qu'à moitié ce qu'il faisait, mais était sûr de vouloir le faire à cet instant. La rage grondait dans son ventre et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : frapper.

- " Ne la touchez pas, jamais ! " rugit-il d'une voix puissante.

Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire franc et glacial avant de s'arrêter d'un coup et de se libérer d'un geste vif et brusque de l'emprise de Regulus. D'un même mouvement, il s'avança si près du Mangemort que leur nez se touchait presque. Il leva sa main, prêt à frapper, sourit et caressa lentement la tempe du jeune Black avant de descendre sur la joue, puis sur les lèvres. Il sentait la respiration saccadée de son disciple et voyait la détermination de ses yeux. Cela lui procura une sensation puissante qui le fit frémir de plaisir.

- " As-tu peur de moi, Regulus ? " demanda-t-il avec une soif nouvelle et irritable.

Regulus ne s'autorisa aucun mouvement, aucun signe de la tête, aucun clignement des yeux. Seul son ventre se serrait alors que la situation devenait critique.

- " Personne n'a jamais osé me traiter comme tu viens de le faire, " poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le contourna pour s'arrêter à ses côtés, sa main se posant sur son épaule. " Tant de témérité te fait honneur. "

Soudain, il sentit ses os se tordre, se mouvoir, se plier et il fléchit les jambes, le dos voûté, le visage contracté par la douleur. Sa gorge se serrait alors qu'il ne voulait pas hurler. Regulus entendit le rire de Voldemort envahir la pièce, rebondir sur les murs, heurter ses oreilles et s'infiltrer dans ses veines comme un poison mortel.

- " Voilà ce que méritent ceux qui se dressent contre moi ! " rugit le Lord avec colère. La baguette baissée sur le corps de son disciple qui se pliait, il jubilait. La douleur. Il vivait de ça. La mort était trop facile, trop douce, trop rapide. Il préférait entendre les gémissements, goûter la peine, voir la chair brûler, le regard s'animer, les larmes rougir, la bouche se contracter… La mort ne lui offrait pas ces plaisirs. " Ça suffit. " Il baissa son bras et s'accroupit à côté de Regulus. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à tenter de se relever, malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Voilà quelque chose que Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas saisir. Beaucoup se seraient laissés au sol, gémissant, pleurnichant. Pourquoi se levait-il ? Il n'avait pas crié, s'était retenu. Le Lord le savait. Ne pas comprendre était également quelque chose qu'il détestait. " Si tu veux vraiment garder ta femme et ta vie, tu ferais mieux de le comprendre une fois pour toute, Regulus. "

Il se releva et partit s'asseoir.

- " Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi, tu peux partir. "

Regulus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et transplana de nouveau.

* * *

Lily se sentait honteuse et en colère. Elle claqua la porte du bureau de Fol Œil et sortit à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. La frustration qu'elle ressentait était presque douloureuse, elle s'était sentie embarrassée et humiliée. Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'arguments, elle espérait pouvoir le convaincre de reprendre l'affaire d'Emy Cliff. Il répétait « Pour quelle raison devrais-je occuper mes hommes sur ce qui a déjà été élucidé, Miss Evans ? » ou bien « Avez-vous des preuves formelles de ce que vous avancer, Miss ? ». Il refusait de la croire, plus encore, de l'écouter ! Mais comment pourrait-elle prouver ses paroles ? Elle-même n'y comprenait pas grand-chose et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle savait tout ça grâce à l'esprit de sa patronne !

- " Lily, attends ! " l'appela James en quittant le bureau à son tour pour se précipiter vers elle.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir défendue. Pire ! Elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il pensait comme Fol Œil. Il l'attrapa par la main et la força à se retourner vers lui. Elle le foudroya du regard et soupira bruyamment.

- " Ne me regarde pas comme ça, " se défendit-il. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

- " Exactement ce que je viens de dire à ton mentor, " répliqua-t-elle. " Il faut que vous rouvriez le dossier Emy Cliff. C'est important ! Ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui l'ont tué ! "

- " Qui ? "

Elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

- " Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? " lui demanda-t-il.

- " Je le sais, c'est tout ! " s'énerva-t-elle. " Et tu devrais me croire. Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ? "

James la regarda avec inquiétude.

- " Bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! Mais, ça n'a rien à voir… Comment le sais-tu ? "

- " Mélinda, " lâcha Lily.

- " Mélinda ? " James paraissait de plus en plus perdu.

- " C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Emy était une de ses amis les plus proches. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas les Mangemorts. "

- " Et comment le sait-elle ? "

- " Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer, je l'ignore encore moi-même. Mais je sais que c'est important et qu'il faut que vous trouviez le vrai coupable. "

- " Pourquoi est-ce que c'est soudainement si urgent ? " demanda-t-il.

- " Parce qu'il a Mélinda. "

- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il a Mélinda » ? " La voix de James s'était faite plus grave, plus pressante, ses yeux la fixaient avec une telle intensité que Lily recula. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

- " Je crois qu'il l'a enlevée, James. "

* * *

Meredith suffoqua et ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était très bas, des toiles d'araignée s'accrochaient de partout. Elle détestait ces insectes. Cela lui portait toujours malheur. Elle avait mal de partout. Elle leva les bras en serrant les dents et regarda les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître. De la poussière rentra de nouveau dans ses narines et elle se remit à tousser. Son esprit était encore endormi, elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Ses yeux se balançaient à travers la pièce, la cave, ou elle ne savait quoi. Elle entendait seulement qu'on marchait au dessus d'elle, comme si elle se trouvait enfermée sous le sol mais avec des amplificateurs de sons.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait dans cette pièce, les deux dernières fois, _il_ avait été là pour lui administrer quelque chose. Il plantait une seringue dans son bras et elle se sentait fatiguée et endormie. Elle perdait vite connaissance. Elle tenta de se redresser mais tous ses membres étaient ankylosés. Une ombre jaillit devant elle et elle hurla de terreur, tentant de se reculer le plus moins possible, pleurant, gémissant, se débattant sans en avoir la force. Deux mains l'agrippèrent par les épaules. Meredith sentit instantanément que ce n'était pas son pas. Les mains étaient douces et chaleureuses, elles la tenaient avec une telle précaution qu'on aurait dit qu'elles craignaient la briser. À ce moment-là, Meredith la vit.

- " Mélinda ! " souffla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et se laissant aller. Mélinda était là. Elle allait la sauver, c'était sûr.

* * *

Encore ! Lily ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Absolument pas. Le rouleau de papier avait disparu. Elle le retrouva dans l'arrière salle tournoyant comme d'habitude, puis quelqu'un entrait dans la boutique et le rouleau se remettait sur l'étagère. Lily se demanda si un fantôme farceur était dans le coup. Après tout, Peeves aimait bien faire des blagues et il était capable de se rendre totalement invisible… Mis à part son rire. Là, le fantôme – ou quoi qu'il pût être – ne faisait aucun bruit. Elle se demandait même comment il s'y prenait pour amener le rouleau jusqu'à cette pièce sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le cœur à se concentrer sur ce farceur, ni même sur la boutique. Sa rencontre avec l'esprit de Mélinda revenait sans cesse dans son esprit.

La jeune brune ne lui avait pas donné d'explications. Lily avait juste compris qu'elle n'était pas censée la voir, mais son ami, lui, le pouvait naturellement. Mélinda s'était dépêchée de lui demander d'aller voir les Aurors, de leur parler d'Emy Cliff sans rien mentionner par rapport à son apparition et lui avait dit qu'elle était coincée avec la fille de cette Emy quelque part sous terre. Elle lui avait dit que les Mangemorts n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans sans expliquer comment elle le savait et avait soudainement disparu au milieu de la phrase. Au moment-même où elle allait dire le nom de l'assassin.

James l'avait persuadé de rester sagement dans le magasin alors qu'il allait tenter de faire quelque chose, de convaincre ses patrons. « Au pire, avait-il dit, on enquêtera nous-mêmes, Sirius, Peter et moi. Je connais cette affaire, j'ai travaillé dessus. Je saurais qui interroger alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi m'en occuper. » Lily avait acquiescé et était retournée à la boutique où elle pouvait au moins tenter de s'occuper l'esprit.

Et cet esprit farceur qui continuait encore une fois à lui chiper ce foutu rouleau ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec ça ? s'énerva Lily renonçant à l'idée d'aller le récupérer.

Lily perdait patience. Elle soupirait tous les dix minutes et finissait par inquiéter les clients alors qu'elle ne s'empêchait plus de tourner en rond. Personne n'acheta rien pendant cette après-midi là. Aucun ne restait suffisamment de temps pour s'intéresser à quelque chose. La jeune femme les inquiétait. Certains lui demandaient si tout allait bien et Lily répondait avec nervosité. Plus les heures tournaient et plus elle se sentait incapable de gérer son inquiétude. Quand une vieille femme ressortit après que Lily l'eût bousculée sans s'en rendre compte, elle décida de fermer boutique et rentra chez elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle tournait encore dans son salon, attendant que James rentrât et lui dît de bonnes nouvelles, ou quelque chose. Lily avait toujours fait face aux événements avec courage et un certain sang froid. Elle savait se maîtriser quand les temps devenaient dangereux. Faire face à un ennemi, elle s'en sentait capable. Cependant, attendre était autre chose. La patience qui la caractérisait pourtant semblait avoir disparu de sa personnalité. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant pour la millième fois. James, James, apparais s'il te plait !

- " Vous êtes Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ? "

Lily lâcha échapper un cri de terreur en se levant d'un bond avant de se reprendre alors qu'elle voyait devant elle, une jeune fille. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et ondulés, ses yeux d'un gris pâle étaient magnifiques. Ses lèvres néanmoins étaient si fines qu'on peinait à les voir. Mais elle était grande et avait la taille fine et de grandes mains avec de longs doigts.

- " Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, " s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

- " Qui es-tu ? " demanda Lily.

- " Meredith Cliff, " répondit la jeune fille. " Je suis enfermée avec Mélinda. "

- " Elle m'a parlé de toi, " acquiesça la rousse. " Peux-tu me dire où vous êtes coincées ? "

Meredith hocha négativement la tête, le vissage s'assombrissant. Elle reculait.

- " De quoi te rappelles-tu en dernier ? Sais-tu qui vous a fait prisonnière ? "

Elle continuait de reculer, traversant la table du salon, s'approchant du mur. Elle acquiesça du chef.

- " Qui est-il ? "

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sembla l'implorer du regard.

- " Il faut que tu nous aides. "

- " Meredith, il faut que tu me dises qui vous a fait ça. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! "

Meredith n'était plus qu'à trois pas du mur. Lily sentait que lorsqu'elle passerait à travers, leur lien se rompra.

- " Il est dangereux, " lâcha la jeune fille. " Et il n'est pas seul. Ne vous approchez pas d'eux, ils vous tueront. Ils vous tueront… Sauvez-nous ! "

- " Attends ! " l'appela Lily mais trop tard, elle venait de passer à travers le mur.

* * *

- " Lily, chérie, réveille-toi, " souffla James en la secouant délicatement par l'épaule.

Sa fiancée gémit, remua et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regarda sans comprendre. Elle semblait étonnée de se trouver là.

- " C'était un rêve ? " murmura-t-elle avant de se réveiller d'un coup en sursautant. " Alors ? "

James soupira. " Aussi têtu qu'une mule. Il n'a pas voulu rouvrir le dossier – et nous a comblés, Sirius et moi, de boulots, histoires que nous ne puissions aller vadrouiller. " Il fit une pause et s'assit à côté d'elle. " Mais nous sommes allés voir sa maison après le travail. On n'a rien trouvé de suspect… "

- " Je crois— " commença Lily. " Je crois que l'assassin n'est pas seul. Il doit être aidé par quelqu'un d'autre. "

James se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Voilà qu'elle recommençait.

- " Lily, comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? C'est Mélinda qui te l'a dit ? "

- " Non. Cette fois, c'est Meredith. "

- " Meredith ? "

- " La fille cadette des Cliffs. "

- " Ils n'ont pas de fille, juste un garçon, un nouveau-né, tué également. "

Lily secoua la tête négativement. Elle semblait perdue, inquiète, troublée. Il était rare de la voir perdre son calme, son tempérament, son bon sens. La Lily qui lui faisait face semblait vraiment vulnérable et fragile.

- " Si, elle s'appelle Meredith Cliff. Ce bébé, ce n'est pas leur enfant. "

James soupira.

- " Dis-moi une chose, si elles sont vraiment enfermées quelque part, comment fais-tu pour leur parler ? "

Lily détourna les yeux, se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

- " Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, " murmura-t-elle. " Elles m'envoient des messages. "

- " Comment ? "

- " Je ne sais pas… Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai rapporté les propos de Mélinda ? Qu'elle n'était ni une sorcière, ni une cracmol, ni une moldue ? " James acquiesça. " Je crois que ça a un rapport avec leur nature. Elles font de la magie, ça, c'est certain. C'est juste que c'est très différent de notre magie à nous. "

Un silence s'installa. James se massa le cou, réfléchissant. Cela expliquait en effet les brûlures de Sirius quand elle l'avait propulsé contre un mur, la façon dont elle envoyait des messages en brûlant le parchemin où elle écrivait.

- " Bon, d'accord. Que t'ont-elles dit d'autres ? "

* * *

Meredith se réveilla en sursautant. Elle eut envie de vomir et l'air condensé de la pièce ne l'aida pas. Mélinda semblait extenuée, papillonnant des yeux pour se maintenir éveillée. Meredith se redressa et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre était très bizarre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était un simple rêve. Qui était cette femme ? Comment Meredith pouvait connaître son nom entier sans l'avoir jamais vue ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'intuition que Mélinda et cette Lily se connaissait bien ? Troublée, elle réfléchit à vive allure et se rappela des mots de sa mère : « Tu n'es pas comme les autres, ma chérie. Crois-moi, tu es unique. Tu as un don caché au fond de doigt qui n'attend plus que de se réveiller. Un jour, il fleurira, tu verras. » Était-ce ce dont elle voulait parler ? Être capable de visiter les autres dans ses rêves sans jamais les avoir rencontrés ? Elle regarda de nouveau Mélinda, ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vide et ses lèvres remuaient comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un sans qu'aucun son ne sortît de sa bouche.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient intensifiés au-dessus d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sûrement sous une zone publique et très côtoyée. Mais où précisément ? Elle aurait voulu le dire à cette jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux beaux yeux verts, mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire qui l'avait enfermée alors qu'elle connaissait très bien l'assassin. Il était un des deux ravisseurs qui l'avaient enfermée. L'autre, un homme charmant, aux cheveux noirs et coupés courts, au teint mâte, un peu mal rasé et à l'allure légèrement latino, elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni même son nom. Cependant Mélinda, elle, devait se douter de quelque chose. Meredith le vit dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le lui décrivit.

- " Mélinda ? " tenta-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup d'un seul coup. Meredith sursauta et s'inquiéta. Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Puis, Mélinda rouvrit les yeux et bailla, la mine encore plus pale qu'auparavant.

- " Tu m'as appelée ? " lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

- " Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? "

Mélinda se redressa et gémit de douleur. Meredith se leva et la rejoignit, inquiète.

- " Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda-t-elle. " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "

- " Ça va, je suis juste épuisée, " soupira-t-elle.

- " J'ai vu ton regard tout à l'heure, c'était comme si tu étais ailleurs… Comme Maman. "

Mélinda marqua un silence. Elle tourna la tête et soupira.

- " Meredith, " elle prononça son nom avec une infime précaution, " je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire si tu n'es pas des nôtres. "

La jeune adolescente répéta ses paroles dans sa tête en cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Des nôtres ? Ça aussi sa mère le lui répétait souvent. « Tu seras des nôtres, mon amour, » lui murmurait-elle à l'oreille. « J'en suis sûre… » Apparemment pas, vu le regard de Mélinda et le silence qu'elle imposait sur ce qu'elle faisait et était.

- " Je suis désolée, " s'excusa celle-ci. " Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange… et encore plus dans des moments comme ça. "

- " Pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit de me le dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, on va peut-être mourir ici. "

- " Tu as définitivement bien grandi, " sourit tristement Mélinda, réprimant ses larmes et se mordant la lèvre.

Elle pensait à Emy, sa mère. Meredith savait qu'elles deux s'aimaient beaucoup. Emy parlait beaucoup de Mélinda et elles s'étaient rencontrées deux fois jusque là. La jeune brune l'avait toujours impressionnée, elle dégageait une aura étrange, rassurante mais aussi intimidante. Mais à présent, à la voir grimacer à chaque mouvement, le teint si pâle, les paupières lourdes, Meredith se demandait s'il s'agissait de la même personne.

- " La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, c'était il y a un an, tu étais déjà grande, mais… "

- " Mais petite à l'intérieur, " termina Meredith en acquiesçant. " Disons que ça n'a pas été très facile et il était temps pour moi de grandir _vraiment_. "

Mélinda acquiesça sans rien dire, elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita à parler et la referma.

- " Oui ? " l'incita Meredith, espérant qu'elle allait faire fi de ses obligations et lui dire ce que signifiait « être des nôtres ».

- " Depuis combien de temps ton père battait Emy ? " demanda-t-elle finalement.

- " Deux ans, " répondit l'adolescente en détournant le regard. Elle savait que Mélinda allait poser cette question tôt ou tard. " Quand il a perdu son job, il s'est mis à boire, tout le temps. On vivait sur la petite pension que lui offre le Ministère et également des économies de Maman et de son héritage. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver du travail, plus personne ne le voulait et ses amis l'ont abandonné. Il est très vite devenu la risée de la communauté et de notre village aussi. Il est également très vite devenu violent avec Maman. Déjà que leurs disputes avant ça étaient… assez choquantes, c'était devenu pire… "

* * *

Dans la rue sombre de l'allée des Embrumes, deux hommes semblaient se disputer, faisant fi des regards peu amènes des passants qui n'arrivaient cependant pas à saisir le sens de leurs paroles. Les deux hommes haussaient certes la voix mais en murmurant, leurs gestes amples et énervés montraient l'envergure de leurs arguments.

- " Elle a été très claire, Todd, " grinça l'un deux, capuchonné sous un pull grisâtre. " _Le jugement sera très clair_. " Il appuya tellement sur cette phrase qu'il était aisé de saisir qu'elle signifiait autre chose de bien plus précis mais indicible.

- " On ne peut pas être certain qu'il n'ait pas été ensorcelé ! " grogna le dit Todd, qui cachait son visage sous une épaisse chevelure grasse et frisée. Une généreuse barbe se chargeait de recouvrer toute la largeur de sa mâchoire et une bonne partie de ses joues osseuses. " Je suis contre tant que les preuves ne sont pas formelles ! "

- " Elles le sont, Todd ! " s'énerva le premier, bien plus petit et plus enveloppé que Todd. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une photo où on distinguait deux hommes discuter ensemble. On ne voyait d'eux que peu de détails. L'un était brun et l'autre possédait une crinière dont la moitié avait déjà viré en un gris argenté, tandis que l'autre moitié restait blonde. Il était petit et légèrement enveloppé, ses épaules carrées semblaient être taillées pour un joueur de rugby. Mais ce qui intéressait l'homme qui tournait la photo vers son congénère, c'était plutôt le brun. " C'est lui, j'en suis sûr ! C'est son antipode ! "

Todd renifla, sceptique. Il attrapa d'un geste brusque et énervé la photo et regarda de plus près. Il soupira en se rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir auparavant.

- " Quand bien même, " rétorqua-t-il, " pourquoi se chargerait-il d'éliminer son amie plutôt qu'elle-même ? "

- " Je ne connais pas ses motivations mais le résultat est là : il l'a poussé au crime. Il a tué une des nôtres ! Tu sais très bien que cela suffit. _Le jugement sera très clair_ ! "

- " Bon, bon ! D'accord, je vais vite retrouver ton homme, " ronchonna l'autre. " Mais je n'approuve pas la façon dont vous traitez cette affaire ! "

- " Merci Todd. On n'a pas le choix. "

Todd disparut sans même faire un seul bruit. L'homme capuchonné regarda autour de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'allée des Embrumes. À sa fenêtre, Mrs. Humble avait assisté à toute la scène et regardait l'homme disparaître au loin en se demandant avec qui il avait discuté. Le monde était devenu fou si les hommes se mettaient à conspirer tout seul…

* * *

Ils avaient fouillé partout, rapetissé tout le village, parcourut les alentours. Il n'y avait nulle trace de Mr. Cliff. Si Lily avait raison et que les Cliffs n'avaient eu que deux filles et aucun garçon, alors ils tenaient l'assassin. Pourquoi le père aurait-il pleuré un bébé inconnu, sinon ? Cependant, James ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il se souvenait très bien des papiers certifiant la naissance de ce garçon. Il ne comprenait pas. Si vraiment il n'y avait pas de fils, qui était cet enfant ? Pourquoi l'assassin—qui serait alors le père, celui-là même qu'ils cherchaient—avait-il tué un enfant pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait du sien ? Il fallait être malade pour penser à un tel scénario. Trancher la gorge de sa femme, voler puis tuer un bébé en prétextant qu'il s'agissait du sien, enfermer l'une de ses filles avec l'amie de sa femme et faire on-ne-savait-quoi à son aînée… Le fait qu'il fût introuvable lui faisait alors penser que Lily avait raison et que Mr. Cliff était bel et bien l'assassin.

Cependant, ce qui importait n'était pas d'élucider une fois pour toute cette affaire mais surtout de retrouver Mélinda et Meredith. Tout ce qu'ils savaient pour l'instant, c'était que les deux femmes se trouvaient enfermées quelque part sous terre. Et la Terre, c'est vaste ! Ils étaient allés fouiller dans la maison et le jardin de la maison des Cliffs mais n'avaient rien déniché qui pût les aider. Dans l'une des pièces, ils avaient trouvé un berceau, des meubles pour enfants, des jouets également, et dans une autre, une chambre d'amis. Dans la chambre du couple, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui pût déceler l'existence des deux filles. Sirius apparût à quelques mètres de lui, James le rejoignit.

- " Alors ? " demanda-t-il.

Sirius secoua la tête négativement.

- " Ici non plus, " soupira James. " Espérons que les autres aient plus de chance… "

J'espère surtout que ce ne sera pas trop tard, pensa-t-il dans sa tête. Cela faisait déjà douze heures que Mélinda avait disparu. Les douze restantes allaient être décisives. Cet homme était un asocial. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de métier, aucune connaissance, il ne sortait quasiment jamais de sa maison sauf pour acheter des bières et des bricoles. Quant à sa femme, tout son répertoire était injoignable. Pas d'adresses, juste des noms et les deux seuls qu'ils avaient tenté de joindre, ils ne les trouvèrent pas. C'était quand même bizarre tous ces gens introuvables. Comment garder contact dans de tels cas ?

Quand Remus et Peter les rejoignirent, ils n'avaient rien trouvé non plus. En gros, ils pataugeaient dans le vide. Ils revinrent chez James avec l'espoir que Lily eût reçu d'autres nouvelles, mais ils se détrompèrent très vite. Elle ne possédait pas plus d'informations que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté.

- " Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, " fit Remus en lui prenant les mains. " On va les retrouver. "

- " Sans informations plus précises, ce sera impossible ! " grogna Sirius en frappant le mur avec son poing, faisant sursauter le tableau à proximité. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- " James, tu es sûr que tu n'oublies rien ? " demanda calmement Remus. " Un détail qui t'a échappé et qui pourrait nous aider ? "

James prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il se rappelait très bien le sang qui restait sur les mains et sur la chemise du père quand il avait prit sa femme dans ses bras en la découvrant morte. Il se rappela avec quelle _facilité_ il avait regardé le corps décapité et l'enfant mort. Bien sûr, il pleurait et gémissait mais son regard n'avait pas cillé alors que tous les Aurors détournaient le regard aussi vite qu'ils le posaient sur le corps. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ça pendant l'affaire ?

Néanmoins, cela ne l'aidait pas à retrouver sa trace. Pourtant le temps urgeait et il avait l'impression que des éternités passaient alors qu'ils restaient simplement à réfléchir. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autre ? Mr Cliff était un sorcier, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait très bien se cacher sur n'importe quelle parcelle de la Terre. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! s'ordonna-t-il mentalement. Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, un endroit à fouiller…

- " Attendez une seconde, " intervint Peter qui était resté silencieux depuis lors. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit en jouant avec les doigts, les sourcils froncés. " Y a pas énormément d'endroits enfouis sous la terre à Londres… ou même dans son village. Et si… ? "

- " Mais bien sûr ! " s'exclama Sirius en se relevant d'un bond. " Les égouts, les gars ! "

- " Dans les égouts… ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait… "

- " On ne perd rien à essayer ! Et on a l'homme qu'il nous faut… "

* * *

- " Combien de temps crois-tu qu'on va pouvoir tenir ? " demanda Meredith en se tenant le ventre.

Elle commençait également à avoir froid et l'air si peu aéré et si mal odorant lui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'étouffait à moitié. Le manque d'exercice continuait à rendre ses mouvements difficiles et douloureux. Les pas qu'elle faisait à l'intérieur de l'étroite pièce ne suffisaient pas.

- " Arrête de me le demander, Meredith, je n'en sais pas plus que tout à l'heure, " grommela Mélinda sans même la regarder, la tête tournée vers l'autre côté.

C'était une pièce sans porte et grisâtre. Les murs n'étaient pas très épais et tous les bruits aux alentours résonnaient. Elles avaient essayé de crier mais s'étaient vite rendu compte que si elles entendaient un peu de ce qui se passait au-dessus d'elles, l'inverse apparemment ne fonctionnait pas. Leurs faibles cris devaient être étouffés par le bruit ambiant. Mélinda toussa et frissonna. Elle aussi avait froid, elle ne portait qu'une petite chemise sans manches et un jean, les pieds nus. Meredith, elle, était en pyjama mais enveloppé dans le pullover que Mélinda lui avait donné. Elle se leva et vînt s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

- " On aura plus chaud à deux, " lui dit-elle.

Mélinda passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra en retour. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait était réconfortante.

- " Tu ne m'aides pas Emy, " murmura Mélinda.

Meredith se redressa un peu, surprise. Elle regarda la brune avec incompréhension, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- " Tu as bien dit « Emy » ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler sans ta tête, Emy, mais fais quelque chose, " continua Mélinda en l'ignorant. " Ta fille va mourir. Et moi aussi si ça continue. Où est-il ? "

- " Mais à qui tu parles ? Maman est morte ! "

- " Désolée Meredith, " soupira Mélinda. Je crois que je délire un peu. Je suis tellement fatiguée… "

- " Non, Mélinda, je ne te crois plus. Tu parlais à ma mère à l'instant, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu croyais sincèrement la voir. Dis-moi la vérité. Maman aussi avait l'habitude parfois de parler toute seule comme à des fantômes ! Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir à présent, Mélinda. Et je pense sincèrement être des vôtres. "

- " Tu… "

- " J'ai parlé avec Lily Evans. "

* * *

Peter détestait ces moments-là où il devenait précisément l' « homme qu'il fallait ». Ne pouvaient-ils pas dire le rat ! Puisque c'était toujours lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de sa forme animagus qu'ils se tournaient vers lui ! Peter parcourait les égouts de long en larme en couinant de rage comme un rat. Sans compter cette odeur délicieuse qui l'entourait – un rat ne pouvait décemment considérer les égouts comme les humains – il y avait également tout un tas d'autres rats curieux, intrigués, en colère également. Il osait pénétrer leur territoire ! Mais qui était-il donc pour s'aventurer en ces lieux austères ? Peter courait à vive allure, sautant contre les parois escarpées pour passer de l'autre côté. Difficiles étaient les courants qui parcouraient ces tunnels emmêlés et étroits.

Ah ! Qu'il détestait sa forme d'animagus ! Le problème majeur c'était qu'il ressentait ses instincts animaliers ressortirent et prendre le dessus. Il fallait se concentrer avec vigueur pour garder la tête « froide » et suivre son objectif initial. Cependant, comment espéraient-ils qu'il trouvât le moindre indice ? Londres, c'était immense ! Sans compter que sous terre, il fallait décupler la taille par deux ou même trois ! Peter serait mort bien avant d'avoir trouvé la moindre piste potable. Merlin qu'il détestait ses amis pendant ces moments ! Et qu'était donc Mélinda pour lui ? Et cette fille, Meredith ? Certes, il savourait la gloire que la brunette lui permettrait d'avoir en découvrant ses secrets pour le Lord, mais à quel prix ! Certainement pas celle d'être condamné à parcourir les égouts Londoniens pour le restant de sa vie.

Il se trouvant alors près d'un précipice, deux mètres d'hauteur à peine, mais sous sa forme de rat, cela paraissait bien plus. Néanmoins, Peter savait également qu'il ne craignait rien. Il avait vu bien pire ! Il sauta et atterrit avec agilité en bas. C'est là qu'il remarquât une paroi fissurée, à l'allure étrange. Il s'avança, renifla la paroi et recula avec horreur. Ça sentait la magie à plein nez ! Ses narines animales ne supportaient pas cette odeur infecte et il se frotta machinalement le museau en grimaçant comme un rat. Sans aucun doute, quelque chose se trouvait caché derrière.

Il s'approcha de nouveau en prenant soin de ne pas respirer l'air et gratta le mur. La paroi était molle et facile à creuser et il s'efforça de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il se heurta contre quelque chose de plus mou, un peu comme du carton mais l'obscurité et le peu qu'il distinguait grâce à ses yeux de rongeur lui faisait penser à une grande boite de chaussure et profonde. En grimpant dessus, il sentit le contact d'une corde et d'un nœud très bien serré. Mais pour un rat, défaire ces liens étaient faciles. Il se mit à ronger la corde et la défit en moins de trois minutes, recrachant les bouts qui lui restaient collés entre les dents et sur sa langue râpeuse. Il grimpa sur la boîte, coinça ses petites pattes sur les bordures de la boîte et réussit à entrouvrit suffisamment le couverte pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il tomba avant d'être coincé par quelque chose. Il sentit alors un contact glacé et doux. En s'appuyant dessus, il se rendit compte que c'était également mou et qu'il pouvait déplacer une parcelle. Il avança son museau pour renifler et se cogna contre quelque chose de bien plus dur qu'il ne pouvait pas mordre.

Soudain, tout se mit à trembler et la boîte se renversa, ce qui le coinça s'appuya contre lui et il se retrouva meurtri contre la barrière dure qu'il venait de découvrir. Tout se mit alors à trembler et il avait l'impression qu'on le soulevait du sol. Le couvercle se souleva et…

- " Saleté de rats à la con ! " grogna un homme dont l'haleine puait l'alcool. " Deux fois qu'ils tentent de la bouffer ! Deux ! "

Il souleva le rat par sa queue et le regarda avec un mélange d'écœurement et d'amusement. Peter, lui, regardait vers le bas et sentit son ventre se retourner en réalisant ce qu'il avait embrassé.

Et ce qu'il avait embrassé… c'était une tête.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Mélinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Le petit Chapitre 9 où tout peut s'arranger… ou s'empirer.

**Note 2** - Désolée, encore du retard ! Malheureusement, je n'ai guère le choix. Toujours pas de net (ce qui est très, très problématique pour mes recherches d'informations et de détails donc j'espère que de ce côté, ça reste assez cohérent ; mais également pour la publication). De plus, quelques problèmes personnels et de logement étudiants (mais où va-t-on pouvoir me caser ? Un vrai conflit à voix armée s'est engagé chez moi – ceci dit, cela ne vous intéresse nullement, non certes). Ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que la situation s'arrange sur tous les points du problème, pour moi, mes écrits et vous. Bisous, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Lord Voldemort ne laissait rien au hasard. Il n'aimait pas les coïncidences, mais il se plaisait à les provoquer. Qu'y avait-il de plus déroutant que des événements imprévisibles et inopportuns ? Tout n'était plus qu'un jeu. Il savait que malgré la résistance, malgré les illusions fragiles et naïves de la communauté Magique, du Ministère de la Magie et de tous ces vaux riens qui se croyaient à l'abri dans leur foyer, il était en train de remporter cette guerre. Alors, mieux valait prendre du plaisir et son temps.

Au premier abord, la patience ne paraissait pas être son point fort. Seulement Lord Voldemort n'était pas le plus terrifiant sorcier de l'Histoire de la Terre pour des pacotilles. Il savait attendre le bon moment et frapper là où il le fallait. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces conquérants d'antan, qui frappaient sans réfléchir. Il appartenait à ces grands empereurs, fins stratèges, à la conquête d'un territoire. Il calculait la bataille de front et forgeait un arrière si solide que nul ne pouvait espérer le toucher, lui.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien les erreurs des anciens plus grands envahisseurs de la planète, il savait ce que pouvait faire les bras d'une résistance acharnée, nourrie par l'espoir et le désespoir, chargée d'une force invincible et indescriptible. Il avait étudié l'Histoire et comptait bien déjouer et éradiquer les dangers que causait l'espoir d'un lendemain. Ainsi lorsque ces chiens de Dumbledore, que comptait cet Ordre secret, réussissaient à freiner son avancée, il contrattaquait immédiatement et fort. Il détruisait tout pour que jamais ces vauriens ne pussent se réjouir d'une victoire de pacotille. Il montrait avec ingéniosité que malgré les petites batailles perdues par son camp, le résultat final de cette guerre penchait de son côté.

Lord Voldemort souriait d'un air triomphant. Il ne célébrait pas les combats gagnés du présent, mais le futur qui s'ouvrait à lui les portes ouvertes. Un futur qu'il aurait tracé lui-même. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'agaçant, d'énervant, de frustrant dans ce futur-là. Bien qu'il pouvait en dessiner les traits principaux, il n'arrivait jamais à tirer une conclusion précise, à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait. Certaines parties restaient encore dans le flou. Et cela le mettait dans des colères noires et terribles.

* * *

Meredith ne prononça pas un mot, elle écouta Mélinda parler jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Elle encaissa, déglutit, fronça les sourcils et partit s'asseoir en silence. Sans commentaire. Que ressentait-elle ? Du scepticisme. Beaucoup. Et également du soulagement. Ainsi, sa mère n'était pas folle quand elle parlait seule ou quand elle faisait des choses que Meredith ne comprenait pas, quand elle parlait à des gens et qu'ils refusaient de l'écouter. Non pas parce qu'elle leur sortait des absurdités mais parce que la réalité devait être trop lourde à supporter. Emy Cliff ne souffrait d'aucune défaillance cérébrale, juste d'une nature différente. Et elle aussi.

Meredith Cliff avait hérité de sa mère le don de parler aux esprits. Pourtant elle doutait. Du haut de ses quinze ans, Meredith n'avait jamais croisé un seul fantôme de sa vie ! Ou du moins, pas un esprit errant, de ceux que les autres sorciers ne pouvaient pas voir. Car elle était également différente de Mélinda. Elle appartenait également à la classe des sorciers. Comment pouvait-elle être une Ghosters et une sorcière à la fois ? Si elle comprenait bien ce que son amie venait de lui expliquer, la communauté des Ghosters se différenciaient de celle de la Magie (définie par les sorciers eux-mêmes), ils ne possédaient pas les mêmes lois, n'étaient pas régis par un Ministère mais par un Conseil, ne dépendaient d'aucun décret venant du Ministère de la Magie, quel qu'il fût... Alors où devait-elle se classer ?

« Je ne sais pas exactement où seront tes limites concernant la magie. Est-ce que tu feras comme nous, sans instrument et de façon limitée ? Ou seras-tu obligée de t'aider une baguette magique ? Ou encore, est-ce que tu seras une sorcière sans baguette mais aux pouvoirs égaux à ceux de leur communauté ? Je l'ignore. Ça dépend des personnes. Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une baguette magique pour exercer des sorts. L'avantage, c'est qu'il peut transplaner et pas nous. Mais peut-être que tu seras à main libre et que tu pourras quand même le faire… Crois-moi, ça possède beaucoup d'avantages. »

Meredith fouilla dans sa mémoire et tenta de se rappeler si sa mère utilisait une baguette magique mais elle ne parvint pas à se remémorer un moment où elle l'aurait vu pratiquer de la magie. « Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas léviter comme Papa ? » avait demandé Julie un jour alors qu'elles déménageaient les meubles de sa chambre. Julie adorait changer son décors, elle détestait les habitudes. Elle voulait toujours du neuf, de nouvelles couleurs pour les murs, de nouveaux posters, de nouveaux dessins, de nouveaux livres, de nouvelles occupations… Elle ne cessait de passer d'un goût à un autre sans jamais s'arrêter. Emy avait alors répondu : « C'est compliqué ma chérie… Un jour, je t'expliquerai, je vous expliquerai à toutes les deux. Mais pour le moment, réunissons nos forces pour le caler ici. »

- " Est-ce que ça te gêne ? " demanda alors Mélinda.

- " Quoi donc ? "

- " Le fait d'être différente des autres. "

Elle marqua une pause, la jeune blonde posa sa tête entre ses deux genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, ses bras les enlaçant contre elle. Elle se posa la question dans sa tête. Est-ce que cela me gêne ?

- " Je ne sais pas, " avoua-t-elle. " Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça change. "

Mélinda eut un petit sourire. " Quand tu verras ton premier fantôme, tu comprendras. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix. "

- " Le bon choix ? " répéta Meredith.

- " Ne ris pas, " la prévint-elle, " mais les Ghosters sont divisés, en quelque sorte. À chaque Ghoster ayant choisi d'aider les morts à passer dans la lumière, il en existe un qui tentera tout de l'en empêcher, de l'arrêter, de convaincre les esprits de rester de ce côté. Et ils sont très forts, leurs arguments sont alléchants… "

- " Même si les âmes trouveraient la paix dans la lumière ? "

- " C'est vrai mais toute leur vie a été sur Terre, ils y sont très attachés, sans compter leur famille, leurs amis, leurs souvenirs… Ils ont peur d'être oublié ou d'oublier. Ils craignent d'êtres jugés pour le mal qu'ils ont fait ici bas. "

Meredith acquiesça. Elle comprenait ce sentiment et savait qu'elle hésiterait à partir si elle avait été tuée quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant…

- " Cela veut dire que maman est vraiment ici ? Qu'elle ne veut pas partir ? " demanda-t-elle.

- " Ta mère est coincée ici, " répondit Mélinda.

- " À cause… à cause de sa tête ? "

La brune marqua une pause et regarda dans le vide, vers le plafond.

- " Je crois que c'est une excuse, " dit-elle. " Je pense que ta mère sait où est sa tête et qu'elle reste ici pour être sûre que tu vis encore. Seulement, elle ne réalise pas que c'est une erreur parce qu'à part nous, elle ne voit personne d'autre. Ce que ne nous aide pas. "

- " Tu veux dire qu'elle ne le voit pas ? Qu'elle ne voit pas mon père ? Ou qu'elle refuse de le voir ? "

- " Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

Meredith se mordit les lèvres. Les mêmes scènes, les mêmes dialogues avec sa mère se répétaient dans son esprit. Elle connaissait bien la réponse, mais cela la rendait malade. Avant, elle fermait les yeux, s'enfermait dans son monde d'enfance, refusait de grandir et de quitter ce voile d'innocence dont elle ne voyait plus néanmoins la portée depuis bien longtemps. À présent, elle avait fait un bond en avant, avait grandi et mûri, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer et se cacher la vérité.

- " Elle continue sûrement à le défendre, " dit-elle avec mépris. " J'arrive pas à croire que tu refuses encore de regarder la vérité en face ! " s'écria-t-elle de colère lui adressant alors directement la parole. Meredith ne la voyait pas mais quelque chose lui disait que… Elle la sentait près d'elle. Maintenant elle comprenait. Elle saisissait pourquoi par moment elle avait l'impression d'être suivie ou qu'il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle sans qu'elle ne vît personne. " Ce n'est plus papa ! Ce n'est plus l'homme que tu as aimé jadis ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ? Pourquoi le défends-tu alors qu'il t'a tué ? Qu'il a sûrement tué Julie puisque tu es ici ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien qui puisse réellement nous sauver, hein maman ? " Les larmes perlaient alors qu'elle saisissait la portée de ses propres paroles. Julie était morte. Morte. Elle ne la verrait plus jamais. C'était terminé. Sa sœur avait quitté ce monde… Elle ne viendrait plus se moquer d'elle quand elle se réveillait, les cheveux si emmêlés qu'on l'aurait cru sortie tout droit d'un film sur Frankenstein. Elle ne lui raconterait plus les aventures qu'elles auraient pu vivre si leurs parents les laissaient sortir de la maison plus souvent. Elle ne la narguerait plus quand elle recevait un cadeau et pas elle. Elle ne la gronderait plus en l'accusant d'être encore trop naïve… Plus jamais, elle ne la conseillera, elle ne pouvait même plus la consoler alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de se trouver près d'elle…

- " Elle a raison, Emy, tu dois faire quelque chose, " reprit Mélinda. " Tu sais où est ta tête, à présent, j'en suis sûre ! Tu viens de me le montrer, Emy… " Elle marqua une courte pause et se tourna vers Meredith. " Elle a disparu. "

- " Je sais, je ne la sens plus… " lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix, les sanglots étouffés dans sa gorge lui faisaient mal et son cœur se serrait si fort qu'il s'arrêtait presque de battre.

Le silence perdura cette fois. Meredith se renfrogna contre elle, les larmes tombant à flot, le regard inquiet de Mélinda la bordant alors qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus se mouvoir pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Lily s'attendait à une autre apparition. Elle l'espérait si fort que, quelques fois, il lui semblait entendre des voix, voir des ombres, sentir une odeur particulière… mais non, aucun esprit ne venait plus la perturber. Pourtant, il le fallait bien ! Avec si peu d'informations, les efforts conjugués des Maraudeurs pour les rechercher – et somme toute, les retrouver – restaient vains. La dernière fois qu'elle vît James, il lui parla de leurs doutes et décisions. Ainsi, ne fallait plus attendre que Peter revînt de sa mission. Lily se demandait si elle devait vraiment espérer qu'il trouvât quelque chose. Après tout, l'idée que Mélinda et Meredith fussent enfermées quelque part dans les égouts posait bon nombre d'inquiétudes bien plus graves et terrifiantes que si elles avaient été coincée sous une trappe dans la maison ou encore dans un abri situé sous un jardin.

Elle réfléchit longtemps sur des endroits possibles, des recoins des égouts capables de contenir une jeune femme et une adolescente. Elle s'interdisait néanmoins d'imaginer précisément dans quelles conditions il était seulement possible de les retrouver. Elle ne se décidait pas à les envisager mortes. Seulement, cette pensée ne pouvait se faire écarter aisément, aussi son teint pâlit lorsqu'elle rejaillit dans son esprit. Secouant la tête, Lily la réfuta avec force, se répétant incessamment qu'elles vivaient encore, que le contraire était impossible.

- " Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, " lui conseilla James sans grande conviction. Bien évidemment que Lily ne pourrait pas dormir en sachant sa nouvelle amie si proche de la mort.

- " Quelles sont les nouvelles ? " demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque. " Peter a-t-il trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, un indice ? "

James baissa légèrement la tête avant de faire un signe négatif. Lily regarda ses mains pâles qu'elle serrait fort contre son ventre. En appuyant dessus, elle espérait taire la douleur que lui provoquait l'anxiété. Lily se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de James et laissa libre court à ses pensées de se torturer. Elle se demandait toujours comment son amie s'y prenait pour se détacher de son corps. Jamais elle n'entendit parler d'une telle chose ! Pourtant, Lily avait pratiquement dépouillé toute la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts, allant même jusqu'à piocher dans la réserve dans le plus grand secret. Peut-être aurais-je dû tout lire après tout, soupira-t-elle.

Un pop retentit derrière la porte et aussitôt elle se redressa, se leva et courut pour ouvrir la porte. Sirius portait pratiquement Peter par l'épaule, celui-ci avait une énorme ecchymose à l'œil et semblait à bout. Lily se dépêcha de leur laisser place et James vînt les aider jusqu'au canapé.

- " Mon dieu, Peter, que t'est-il arrivé ? " demanda Lily, inquiète.

- " Oh ! Je suis juste tombé sur une bande de rats mécontents de me voir fouiner dans leur territoire, " grommela Peter en soulevant ses manches, dévoilant de longues et profondes griffures. " Peu avant, j'ai eu le droit à être expulsé par un humain ; plus tôt encore, j'ai été piétiné par une tête. Rien de bien méchant… " L'ironie dans sa voix ne savait cacher le mécontentement certain qu'il ressentait. Son regard foudroyait ses amis et sans nul doute, il les blâmait de l'avoir envoyé là-bas. Lily n'avait jamais réellement apprécié la façon dont les Maraudeurs faisaient place à Peter. Même de tout leur entourage, ils étaient ceux qui lui donnaient le plus d'égard.

- " Une tête ? " s'écria Lily, horrifiée. Elle se sentit perdre des couleurs.

- " Tu veux dire… _la_ tête ? " s'exclama James. " Celle de Mrs. Cliff ? "

Peter acquiesça et détailla tous les événements, du moment où il descendit dans les tunnels répugnants sous Londres, à sa rencontre avec la tête, coincée dans un large et profond, du coup de pied que l'homme – répondant sans aucun doute au titre de mari, mais surtout d'assassin – et de sa rencontre avec la meute de rats. Sans eux, il aurait sans doute pu suivre l'homme à la trace.

- " Sais-tu où il a emmené la tête de sa femme ? " demanda Sirius.

Peter fit signe que non. Il s'empressa néanmoins de les rassurer : une idée ingénieuse subvenue peu avant qu'il se rendît dans les égouts l'avait poussé à étaler sur ses mains et – il rougit en le disant – son fessier – puisque c'est de là que se prolongeait sa longue queue de rat - afin d'imprégner la peau d'une substance magique provenant d'une plante aux propriétés méconnues. Sirius sourit à peine à cette information, l'heure était trop grave pour que le jeune homme perdît son sérieux.

- " Et comment cela fonctionne, Peter ? " l'interrogea Lily avec empressement et une pointe d'espoir. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin pouvoir retrouver cette chère Mélinda !

Tout n'était donc pas perdu.

* * *

À point s'y tromper, Maugrey Fol Œil ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes à l'esprit fermé et incapable de toute imagination. Il voyait trop de choses étranges chaque jour pour réfuter toute vérité aussi surprenante qu'invraisemblable. Il se demandait pourquoi Lily Evans, dont il entendait vanter les mérites et la beauté chez les plus jeunes diplômés et les nouvelles recrues, ne lui avait pas tout simplement et immédiatement parlé de l'enlèvement de Mélinda Gordon. Comment le savait-il ? Les demandes successives de Mr. Black et Mr. Potter d'écourter leur journée l'intriguèrent au point tel qu'il les avait suivis la journée durant. Il fallait avouer que du point de vue filature, il s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Ou, du moins, ces deux jeunes gens étaient peu habiles pour se cacher de lui. Pire encore, ils ne l'avaient même pas senti venir. Voilà quelque chose dont il devra leur toucher mot ! De jeunes Aurors ne pouvaient décemment se permettre de se faire pister aussi aisément. Surtout pour une personne dont la physionomie empêchait la discrétion nécessaire à cet exercice.

Il fut d'ailleurs plus difficile de ne pas se laisser découvrir par un de leur ami. Non pas le petit Peter Petigrow qui faisait dorénavant partie du département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, mais plutôt un grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds et aux traits déjà tirés malgré son jeune âge – du moins, Maugrey supposait qu'il fût de l'année des trois autres. D'ailleurs, Maugrey se demandait qui il pouvait bien être. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait… mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir d'aucun détail. Il les suivit et écouta toutes les discussions, surtout lorsqu'ils allèrent dans le jardin de Mr. Cliff. Il apprit alors pour l'enlèvement et entra à son tour dans la course. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille, possédait grand nombre de différent avec elle cependant, leurs engrainements l'amusaient. Un peu de pigment dans ses journées de travail lui faisait du bien. Même si dans tout cela, dominait une extrême frustration.

Plusieurs questions tournaient en rond dans son esprit et il tenta de se souvenir de tous les détails de l'affaire. La chose ne se révéla pas difficile : il y avait passé des heures entières. Et comme le dossier trainait, comme d'habitude, on avait désigné les coupables les plus aisés. Mangemorts par-ci, Mangemorts par-là. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de tuer pour se faire connaître, on leur prêtait tous les crimes ! Maugrey savait que cette histoire ne pouvait se résoudre aussi facilement. Pourquoi Voldemort s'embêterait-il à assassiner une femme et son nouveau-né ? Quant à Mélinda, Maugrey avait des doutes au sujet de son lien dans l'affaire. Se trouvait-elle seulement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? Ou bien, son don l'avait attiré dans ce pétrin ? Ou encore, tout cela était-il un piège lui étant destiné ?

À présent, il se trouvait dans les égouts à la recherche du jeune Petigrow. Il circula dans les tunnels étroits et malodorants pendant plus de deux heures sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Cependant, ce qu'il trouva fut bien plus intéressant que l'ami de Potter. Au tournant d'un couloir, il entendit des voix, plusieurs. On criait, menaçait et très vite cela tourna au vinaigre. Maugrey se dépêcha de s'y joindre et découvrit trois hommes. L'un deux disparut immédiatement après l'avoir entendu dans un pop. Maugrey eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'il était brun. L'autre, se retournant et comprenant qui il était, le regarda avec effroi. Il savait qu'il était fait. Maugrey était aussi surpris que lui, il s'avança et entendit le craquement sonore d'un bois brisé en deux sous son pied. Il découvrit une baguette magique, probablement celle de Mr. Cliff qui l'observait avec une expression encore plus effrayée. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que Maugrey fît le rapprochement et toute l'affaire commença à se démêler dans son esprit. Levant sa propre baguette vers l'homme, il énonça :

- " Et bien, Mr. Cliff, qu'avez-vous donc ? "

- " Aidez-moi, monsieur ! Cet homme veut me tuer ! " supplia celui-ci en s'avançant vers lui comme s'il supposait que la pointe de la baguette ne le pointait pas lui, mais l'homme qui les regardait avec gravité et une certaine impatience.

- " Vraiment ? " ricana Maugrey. " Et l'homme qui vient de disparaître ? "

Mr. Cliff bafouilla.

- " Où est Mélinda ? " intervint l'homme avant que Maugrey eût pu continuer. " Et Meredith ? "

- " C'est ça, Mr. Cliff, où sont Mélinda et… Meredith ? " reprit l'Auror en se demandant qui était la seconde personne.

- " Je… Je n'en sais rien ! " clama-t-il.

- " Je ne vous conseille pas de continuer sur cette voix, Mr. Cliff ! " gronda Maugrey.

- " Je vous dis la vérité ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de me torturer, c'est contraire à la loi ! "

- " Pas à la nôtre, " répliqua l'homme sèchement en s'avançant, menaçant.

Maugrey grommela. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ait également affaire à un de ceux-là. Mr. Cliff se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, inquiet.

- " Il a raison, mon gars, il n'est pas régis sous les règles du Ministère, " affirma-t-il à son tour.

- " Mais vous, oui ! Et… je suis également un sorcier ! " pailla Mr. Cliff en se plaquant contre le mur alors qu'il se trouvait encerclé.

Maugrey ricana. " Faudrait encore qu'ils l'apprennent. "

- " Dîtes-nous plutôt où se trouvent Mélinda et votre fille, " reprit l'homme d'une voix ferme.

- " _Sa_ fille ? " interrogea Maugrey. " Vous avez une fille ? "

- " Je n'ai pas de fille. "

- " Vous en avez même deux, " le coupa l'homme. " Où sont-elles ? "

Les yeux de Mr. Cliff s'écarquillèrent soudainement et son visage vira au rouge. Il porta ses mains sur sa gorge alors qu'il quittait lentement le sol.

- " Ne me le faîte pas encore répéter ! "

- " Dans la partie Est ! " suffoqua-t-il. " Sous l'ambassade de France ! Dans une des geôles souterraine ! "

Le visage de l'homme pâlit. Maugrey se rappelait de l'existence de ces geôles dont le rôle n'avait jamais été très clair. Apparemment, il devait savoir ce que cela représentait car il jura et d'un geste propulsa l'homme au plafond en le laissant tomber, inconscient. Maugrey, loin d'apprécier cette façon d'agir, voulut intervenir.

- " Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, " l'interrompit l'homme dont le visage rondelet était fermé. Impossible de lire dans ses pensées, pourtant il possédait quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui poussait Maugrey à l'écouter. " Il faut les retrouver et vite ! J'aurais besoin de vous. "

Maugrey grommela mais acquiesça, se promettant d'avoir une certaine discussion avec Mélinda dès qu'il l'aura retrouvée. Il se tourna néanmoins vers le corps inerte de Mr. Cliff gisant à terre.

- " Soulevez-le et amenez-le avec nous. "

Le ton d'ordre qu'il employait déplut à l'Auror mais encore une fois, il ne répliqua rien et obéit. Aussitôt, ils s'avancèrent dans les longs couloirs du tunnel. Maugrey avait les deux yeux fixés sur le dos de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

* * *

Meredith avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. D'un seul coup, elle s'était sentie comme paralysée et extenuée. Elle savait néanmoins à présent qu'elle ne devait plus dormir. Dans cette prison, le sommeil n'apportait ni réconfort, ni soulagement. L'énergie qu'elle dépensait dans le simple fait de respirer et de vivre, restait la même. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Mélinda perdait ses couleurs. Ses efforts pour communiquer avec son ami dont elle espérait de l'aide, lui pompaient sa vie petit à petit. Quant à sa défunte mère, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce, selon les dires de son amie. Meredith se demandait néanmoins pourquoi elle ne la voyait pas. Pourtant, elle était également une Ghoster apparemment, puisqu'elle pouvait voyager dans les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas les esprits elle-aussi ? Mélinda n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Elle supposait une sorte de blocage, de traumatisme permanent. Elle lui avait même avoué qu'il n'était pas toujours enviable de voir les esprits et de leur parler. « Ça empiète dans ta vie personnelle bien plus que tu ne le voudrais. » Son regard s'était fait grave et triste. Sans aucun doute, devait-elle regretter son don de temps à autre. Meredith se demanda à quel point cela l'affectait. Bien qu'au vue de la situation, elle n'avait pas à chercher bien loin.

- " Dis, " commença-t-elle timidement. Mélinda tourna lentement la tête vers elle, les paupières lourdes mais un regard chaleureux et qui se voulait aussi réconfortant que possible, mais l'espoir commençait à s'y dissiper petit à petit. " Que vais-je faire… après ? " Meredith sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle gardât l'optique d'un futur possible, sans quoi elle finirait par perdre complètement la tête.

La brune ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Dans son regard, on pouvait la voir hésiter, se poser la question et en débattre silencieusement avant de s'arrêter sur un choix sans en être encore toute à fait certaine.

- " Si tu l'acceptes, tu pourras t'installer chez moi " affirma-t-elle. " Ce ne sera pas facile et il y aura des conditions… Mais je pense que tu seras à l'aise à la maison. Il y a de la place… "

Meredith se sentit soulagée. Vivre avec Mélinda était une idée bien plus que plaisante. Emy parlait souvent d'elle et la décrivait comme sa plus précieuse amie et alliée. À présent, Meredith le savait également et considérait la jeune femme avec beaucoup de respect et de reconnaissance. Sans elle, sans doute aurait-elle perdu tout espoir bien plus tôt.

Il y eut alors un étrange frisson qui parcourut Meredith, ce fut comme si un éclair l'avait foudroyé sans qu'elle n'en ressentît aucune douleur. Mélinda l'avait également subie car elle se redressa d'un coup, le regard en alerte, les sourcils froncés par le mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Meredith comprit alors que quelqu'un allait les rejoindre et se releva également dans son coin.

Un pop sonore retentit et rebondit sur les murs avec une telle violence que Meredith plaqua instantanément ses mains contre ses oreilles, fermant les yeux en grimaçant. Quand elle les rouvrit, un homme se tenait au milieu et les regardait en acquiesçant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, mais un coup d'œil vers Mélinda lui montra que celle-ci le connaissait.

- " Maugrey, " lâcha-t-elle d'ailleurs dans un souffle.

- " Mélinda, " fit-il en souriant, amusé. " Je n'arrive pas trop tard, à c'que j'vois "

Puis, il se tourna vers elle et Meredith put voir le visage de cet homme à l'allure étrange. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Jamais, elle n'avait vu un visage pareil. Son visage possédait des cicatrices, sa bouche était de travers et il lui manquait une bonne partie de son nez. Cependant, ce qui l'horrifiait – car il y avait là quelque chose d'effrayant – était son œil gauche d'une couleur bleue vive et qui semblait se mouvoir de façon indépendante à l'autre. Tout son corps paraissait être taillé dans du bois.

- " Et puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

- " Je m'appelle Meredith, " répondit-elle, légèrement intimidée et surtout très fatiguée, " Meredith Cliff. "

Il leva un sourcil, surpris.

- " Intéressant… "

* * *

Sirius tapait du pied. Voilà près de trois quarts d'heure qu'ils attendaient que Peter trouvât la position de Mr Cliff, sans réellement obtenir de résultats concrets. Les seules choses qu'ils obtenaient étaient de simples approximations bien trop vagues pour délimiter une zone de recherche raisonnable. Le liquide qu'avait étalé Peter sur les doigts de l'assassin n'avait pas été suffisamment bien préparé pour fonctionner et les chemins qui s'éclairaient sur la carte s'étalaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'impatience et l'inquiétude rendait l'atmosphère intenable. Sirius tenait ses bras fermement de ses mains pour éviter de se mettre à broyer quelque chose ou à taper un mur, tandis que James tendait de ne pas éclater de colère. Lily, elle, perdait des couleurs, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils n'en faisaient plus qu'un.

Remus était le seul absent. Ce soir, il devait effectuer une mission pour l'Ordre. Pour l'instant, il n'avait fait que croiser Mélinda, tout comme Peter. Il ne devait pas se sentir très impliqué. Quant à Sirius, il appréciait la jeune femme. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de toute conquête. Cela lui paraissait normal, naturel, elle ne faisait pas partie des personnes avec laquelle il souhaitait flirter, sans pour autant qu'il la jugeât peu attirante. Cependant, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas pour eux. Elle ne paraissait pas non plus très intéressée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle le considérait. Une connaissance ? Un ami ? Elle paraissait parfois si distante qu'il doutait et ne pouvait s'arrêter sur un choix. Il ne savait pas, tout simplement. Et il n'était pas le seul. Lily avait également cette impression, même si d'entre eux deux, elle possédait bien plus de liens avec Mélinda. Néanmoins, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle également sentait que parfois, elle se mettait à douter.

Au final, elle restait un mystère. Irrésolu. Et comme pour chaque secret étrange et méconnu, cela l'intriguait, cela l'obnubilait au point qu'il en devenait dépendant. Il voulait – et même, _devait_ – le percer à jour, comprendre, saisir, résoudre. Sans quoi, il restait insatisfait. Il n'abandonnerait pas, il était persévérant. Il savait aussi les risques. Tout ne devait pas se savoir, il le comprenait bien mais ne le supportait pas. Il s'en moquait. Son seul but était de tout connaître, de tout cerner pour le simple fait d'assouvir sa curiosité.

On frappa à la porte. Trois coups si secs qu'il était impossible qu'une main humaine en fût l'origine. Lily se leva d'un banc du canapé et courut ouvrir. Sirius s'avança légèrement pour voir à qui elle parlait mais ne vit rien. James et Peter avait arrêté de fouiller le plan et s'éloignaient de la table lentement, se regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ils espéraient comme Sirius qu'il n'allait pas s'agir d'une information grave. Cette angoisse augmenta encore plus alors que la jeune femme tardait à revenir. Quand elle revînt, elle paraissait choquée. Les yeux grands ouverts et larmoyants, la bouche ouverte, elle secouait la tête sans savoir que dire, comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

- " Ils les ont retrouvées ! " lâcha Lily d'un seul coup en éclatant finalement de larmes, un large sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle venait de saisir l'information elle-même.

* * *

Mélinda aurait dû rester à l'hôpital, elle nécessitait bien une journée de sommeil. Cependant, elle devait d'abord régler cette affaire. Le Conseil allait être réuni, elle allait donner la sentence. Depuis le début, elle le pressentait, le _jugement serait très clair_. Ce qui signifiait que Mr Cliff allait être exécuté. Personne ayant tué un Ghoster ne serait autorisé à vivre plus longtemps. Quant au passage de son âme à la lumière, il devra d'abord se repentir de ses actes et cela allait lui demander bien des années. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mélinda assistait à un tel tribunal. Les Ghosters étaient très souvent assassinés. Cependant, la nouveauté de cette affaire résidait à ce que l'assassin fut entraîné par Gabrielle, alors que l'antipode d'Emy résidait probablement toujours à Londres. Mélinda le savait coriace et se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais tenté d'effectuer le travail de Gabrielle. Apparemment, Mr Cliff ne semblait pas trop se soucier de ses actes.

Maugrey lui avait parlé d'un nouveau-né et Mélinda ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'Ethan Cliff lui avouât son identité et elle refusait de penser aux parents de ce pauvre enfant défunt à un âge où on ne devrait pas mourir. Elle s'appuyait sur le bras Paul pour avancer, ses larges épaules carrées et musclées portait déjà le corps inerte du mari d'Emy. Son ami restait silencieux et grave, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas réunir le Conseil et encore moins d'organiser un tribunal lorsque la sentence était déjà connue. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi ils s'embêtaient à le faire alors que personne n'était dupe. On connaissait les règles. Les assassins devaient payer de leur vie. Une loi dont il doutait parfois du bien fondé. Il n'existait pas de deuxième chance, mais n'était-ce pas justement pour cela qu'ils existaient ? D'offrir aux morts cette opportunité de remettre de l'ordre dans leur vie d'antan, dans celle des êtres qu'ils avaient aimé et qui les avaient aimés en retour ? Mélinda se posait également la question mais savait qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de fléchir sur cette règle. Sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué, un jour, ce qui s'était passé lorsque les Ghosters avaient décidé de laisser un homme vivre après qu'il eût pourtant tué l'un des leurs. Il entraîna d'autres personnes dans une mort, cependant, tout à fait volontaire. Un suicide collectif et s'était tué avec eux. Ce qui avait alors paru dénué de sens s'était pourtant révélé d'une extrême dangerosité par la suite : l'homme était devenu un être maléfique, capable de retenir les âmes défuntes en les persuadant de leur propre culpabilité, du jugement qu'ils subiraient dans la lumière et les avait transformé en esprits du mal pour acquérir plus de puissance lui-même et espérait absorber un jour l'âme d'un Ghoster qu'il appelait par extension, un être de lumière (ce qui ne se révélait pas exact, les Ghosters n'étant seulement que des messagers, des passeurs). Mélinda fût une de ses cibles, trois années auparavant. Il la manqua de très peu. Après cela, elle n'avait jamais plus remis ce décret en doute.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'un amphithéâtre souterrain se trouvant dans un vieux château abandonné et inaccessible au monde extérieur. Une sorte de Poudlard pour les personnes comme eux. Autrefois, il fut utilisé de refuge et d'école pour les Ghosters alors que les Moldus les prenaient pour des satanistes et qu'ils étaient en conflit avec les sorciers. À cette époque, des centenaires auparavant, ils vivaient sous la directive d'un monarque très influent alors que la dynastie d'Omarah venait de tomber des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Tout avait changé et les Ghosters se faisaient plus offensifs. Le bien, le mal, tout se mélangeait. Le chaos régnait et pourtant, jamais période ne parût plus normale que celle-ci. Peut-être parce que tout était bien plus compliqué qu'on ne l'imaginait, que même dans le présent où vivait Mélinda, le chaos régnait. Qu'il n'y avait pas de bien, de mal, mais seulement un mélange indéfinissable des deux. Qu'il n'existait pas des limites, juste l'imagination. Que tout dépendait de détails et de choix. Le destin n'existait pas, mais certaines choses devaient advenir. C'était peut-être écris dans leurs gênes.

Le Conseil se composait de vingt membres, pourtant seulement cinq possédaient une importance cruciale. Mélinda en faisait malheureusement partie. Paul posa Ethan Cliff sur une table de pierre dont la surface était aussi lisse que de l'eau dans un verre. Pourtant, le mélange de dégradés de gris rappelait la surface ondulée d'une mer calme. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par cette contradiction visuelle.

La discussion commença et on annonça tout d'abord la mort d'Emy Cliff, une Ghoster respectée et appréciée. Dans la salle, une quinzaine n'avaient jamais connu la jeune femme, mais tous possédaient une expression grave teintée sur leur visage. Ils comprenaient. Mélinda prit la parole et raconta tout. L'œuvre de Gabrielle, le rôle du mari, le nouveau-né, l'enfermement de Meredith, le meurtre de sa sœur dont ils avaient trouvé la tête avec celle d'Emy, sa propre captivité, la présence de Sini auprès d'eux. Les visages fermés des membres du Conseil acquiescèrent. Une question persistait.

- " Que devrait-on faire au sujet de Gabrielle ? " demanda l'un deux du nom de Casper de Caprian.

Mélinda ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

- " Après tout, il est lui-même l'investigateur de se massacre, " poursuivit le Ghoster.

- " Comme bon nombre d'êtres du mal le sont, " répliqua-t-elle. " Vous le savez, nous ne pouvons ordonner la mort de celui qui n'a pas prit la vie. "

- " Mais s'il se met à attaquer les Ghosters autre que toi, comment ferons-nous pour nous protéger ? " interrogea un autre.

Encore une fois, Mélinda se tut. Là encore, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- " Nous sommes ici pour traiter du cas de l'assassin d'Emy Cliff, son mari, Ethan Cliff, " rappela Paul d'une voix posée, autoritaire. " Le cas de Gabrielle ne peut être jugé par aucun de vous. Seule Mélinda est maître de son sort. "

Plusieurs protestations fusèrent cependant tous savaient qu'ils disaient vrais. Aucun d'eux ne possédait les pouvoirs et le droit d'intervenir dans l'affaire qui liait Mélinda à son contraire, comme elle ne pouvait intervenir dans celle qui les liait à leurs antonymes. Personne également n'osait jamais contredire Paul Sauvage, descendant direct de Romano Oscar, celui-là même qui avait tué un Ghoster et qui avait tenté de prendre l'âme de Mélinda.

Mélinda balaya les rangs d'un regard avant d'annoncer les charges retenus pour Ethan Cliff. Puis, elle s'avança vers la table, plaça sa main sur la poitrine du coupable, juste au dessus de son cœur et annonça d'une voix grave :

- " Ethan Cliff, le Conseil a choisi. Pour le meurtre d'une des nôtres, nous te retirons la vie. Que la mort emporte ton âme et ton esprit dans les tourments de ton passé. "

Elle marqua un court silence avant de siffler :

- " Le jugement a été très clair. "


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Hey là ! Je passe à deux chiffres ! Chapitre 10, c'est pas beau, ça ?

**Note 2 **– Bon ! Je m'excuse mais la fin de ce chapitre est un peu… mauvais, seulement je n'arrivais pas à trouver la bonne formule pour le faire !! Sorry ! Sorry ! Sorry ! Sorry !

**Note 3** – Merci **Shiko no Stuki** ! J'espère que ça plaira aussi à ton amie !!

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était de nouveau au travail après avoir pris une pause d'une semaine supplémentaire. Désormais, Meredith vivait chez eux et cela se passait bien. Regulus l'avait accueillie avec reluctance. Il s'inquiétait sur le bien fondé de cette responsabilité supplémentaire et de la manière dont les choses allaient évoluer. Melinda avait remarqué également qu'il était plus sombre ces derniers temps. Elle se rappellera toute sa vie la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la maison au moment même où il avait transplané chez lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas et il avait été incapable de prononcer une parole jusqu'à ce qu'elle vînt l'enserrer dans ses bras, lui prouvant la réalité de son apparition. Elle aussi avait eu besoin de ce contact pour se retrouver et pour se sentir en sécurité malgré la mort d'Ethan Cliff. Pour cette soirée, elle avait demandé à Lily de garder Meredith chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et lui imposer une adolescente aussi vite. Elle lui en avait parlé dès le lendemain.

- « Tu veux quoi ! » s'était-il écrié.

- « Je voudrais qu'on accueille Meredith. Il y a de la place ici… Et je ne pourrais pas la laisser partir ailleurs. Elle est l'une des nôtres, elle ne sait pas se défendre seule. »

- « Et les familles d'accueil ? »

- « Trop dangereux ! On ne peut pas savoir où sera son antipode, ni même si celui d'Emy n'ira pas jusqu'à l'attaquer, elle ! »

- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? »

- « Je sais… Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je l'ai promis à Emy. »

- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants. »

- « Meredith est déjà adolescente, et crois-moi, elle est même très mature pour son âge. Elle vient de vivre une horrible expérience, elle a besoin de repères et je sais que je peux l'aider. Même toi… »

Il avait lâché un rire sarcastique et posé sa main sur son bras gauche.

- « Quel modèle ! » s'était-il exclamé, ironique.

- « Je ne faisais pas référence à… ça. »

- « Je sais, » avait-t-il soupiré. « Mais tu ne saisis pas l'ampleur de ce choix… C'est déjà difficile de… » Il s'était interrompu, le visage soudain très sombre. Melinda avait attendu qu'il poursuivît, n'osant pas le lui demander. « Tu l'exposes à un plus grand danger en l'amenant ici, » avait-il fini par dire.

- « Je la protégerai. »

Là également, Melinda avait perçut dans le regard de Regulus une remarque qu'il taisait et encore, elle ne lui demanda pas de s'expliquer. Il avait fini par accepter. Cependant, Melinda savait que les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. Il leur faudrait mentir ou plutôt cacher des choses. Le nom de famille de Regulus, son travail, sa famille, et bon nombre de détails. Meredith avait été curieuse mais l'effort conjugué du couple arriva à combler ses attentes sans trop s'écarter de la vérité. Cependant, elle fut surprise lorsque Melinda lui demanda de ne pas parler de son mariage en dehors de la maison.

- « Pourquoi ? » avait-elle demandé.

- « C'est compliqué, » avait éludé Melinda. En vain.

- « Avec toi, rien n'est simple ! »

- « La vie ne l'est pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi mais je ne veux pas qu'on sache pour Regulus et moi. Ça pourrait devenir dangereux… Pour lui, pour moi et même pour toi. »

Meredith l'avait regardée, les sourcils froncés, remuant la bouche alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur la question. À ce moment-là, Melinda trouva qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

- « Bon, c'est d'accord ! » s'était-elle exclamée finalement. « J'imagine que je te dois bien ça ! Si c'est la condition pour que je vive avec vous… Je l'accepte ! »

Finalement, son intégration chez eux se passait bien et Regulus semblait apprécier la répartie de la jeune fille. Melinda en était soulagée. La présence de la jeune fille allégeait l'atmosphère qui tendait à s'alourdir une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux.

- « Melinda ! » l'appela Lily de l'arrière boutique. « Ça recommence ! »

La jeune brune sourit à une cliente, vérifia que le magasin pouvait être laissé sans surveillance momentanée et passa la porte arrière. Elle retrouva son amie près de la table du XVIIIe siècle et, au fond, un homme déguisé qui faisait tournoyer un rouleau de papier en l'air. Voilà donc le fameux fantôme qui taraudait Lily.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Melinda.

- « Alors, c'en est bien un ! » s'exclama Lily. « J'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas folle ! »

- « En effet, » rigola Melinda.

Que cela faisait du bien d'en rire ! Avoir partagé son secret avec Lily l'avait libéré d'un poids. Elle se sentait plus légère, moins lasse. Elle n'avait plus à faire constamment attention et ne faisait plus œuvre d'autant de réserve avec la jeune rousse. Elle sentait également que leur lien se resserrait. Lily possédait toutes les qualités d'une bonne amie et Melinda le pressentait bien. Seulement, elle ne pouvait toujours pas tout confier. Elle ne lui demanderait pas des conseils pour son couple, qui restait bloqué dans un silence douloureux. Melinda savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Regulus. Il avait toujours possédé une certaine réserve, même après leur mariage, cependant, Melinda sentait quand il n'allait pas bien. Ces temps-ci, elle percevait une distance qu'il maintenait entre eux et qui paraissait s'agrandir petit à petit. Quand elle tentait de s'approcher de lui, de lui poser des questions, de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se refermait sur lui-même et s'écartait, balayant ses interrogations par un signe de la tête, toujours négatif ou par une parole jetée à la va-vite. « Tout va bien, tu te fais des idées… »

Cela l'attristait et l'inquiétait d'autant plus que leur date d'anniversaire approchait. Elle avait déjà commencé ses investigations pour trouver le cadeau idéal, elle allait d'ailleurs demander à Lily de garder la boutique pour lui laisser le temps de flâner dans les magasins. Elle ne voulait pas lui prendre quelque chose qu'elle allait vendre, même si, au fond, elle l'aurait de toute façon acheté. Mais c'était comme si elle recyclait une idée, or elle souhaitait bien faire les choses.

- « Que va-t-on faire de ce jongleur ? »

- « Tant qu'il ne me dit pas au moins qui il est, je ne pourrais pas l'aider, » répondit Melinda.

- « On va donc le laisser faire ? » interrogea Lily.

- « Je ne peux rien faire, » répéta Melinda en haussant les épaules.

Parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les esprits. Pourquoi mettaient-ils parfois du temps avant de faire le premier pas et venir lui parler ? Surtout que, elle le savait, ils se rendaient tout de suite compte qu'elle les voyait. Comme d'habitude, Melinda ne forçait personne à se confier à elle. Même si son travail de Ghoster lui intimidait l'ordre d'aider les esprits, elle s'était donnée pour principe de ne jamais faire le premier pas, de ne pas se proposer sans que l'esprit ne la contactait pas lui-même. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle lui avait demandé son nom : il se trouvait dans sa boutique et il interférait directement sur un objet face à une sorcière. C'était le signe. Celui qui la concernait. Un marché silencieux s'était passé entre elle et lui : elle devait trouver le moyen de l'aider.

Encore une fois, Melinda s'aperçut que Lily avait une question à poser mais qu'elle hésitait. À chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait ce dont il s'agissait, elle se trouvait face à un dilemme : devait-elle répondre ? Les questions se précisaient de plus en plus, ne lui laissant guère le choix. Soit elle y répondait, soit elle refusait aussi poliment que possible. La jeune brune ne trouvait pas cela des plus agréables. Il y avait comme une gêne à chaque fois qu'elle devait se taire, elle s'en sentait presque coupable.

- « La rentrée scolaire ne va pas tarder, » la devança Melinda. « Je vais profiter de cette occasion pour faire de la publicité dans la Gazette. »

- « Bonne idée ! » approuva la rousse. « Dis-moi… Que compte faire Meredith ? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore… Je pense qu'elle devrait suivre des cours en rapport à sa nature de sorcière. « Elle va vers ses seize ans et n'a jamais été à aucune école autre que celle de son quartier. »

- « Dis-moi, as-tu déjà rencontré le professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Lily.

- « Le directeur de cette école… Hogwarts ? Non. Enfin, je l'ai seulement vu de loin. »

- « Pourquoi ne le contacterais-tu pas ? Je suis certaine qu'il trouvera une solution pour Meredith ! »

Melinda acquiesça, pensive. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de bien du proviseur. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? se demanda-t-elle. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard ! Elle se dépêcha d'attraper un morceau de parchemin avant de tremper sa plume dans de l'encre et d'inscrire les premiers mots. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer la situation ? Il devait être mis au courant, c'était sûr. Seulement, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'écrire sur papier. Elle ne donna alors que peu d'indications, demandant une entrevue pour une affaire importante concernant sa filleule. Relisant sa missive, elle la plia soigneusement et pensa au nom du directeur : Albus Dumbledore. La feuille s'enflamma aussitôt avant de disparaître totalement. Melinda fut soulagée qu'aucun client ne se trouvât dans la boutique et s'inquiéta d'avoir fait preuve de tant d'imprudence. Sûrement qu'elle allait devoir doubler d'attention entre les instants où elle pouvait être elle-même et ceux dans lesquels elle devait se contenir.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après et Meredith parut sous l'embrasure, tenant dans ses mains trois sacs remplis à ras bord de livres, de parchemins et d'ingrédients en tout genre. Melinda la laissa poser ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et de saluer Lily avant de lui demander ce dont il s'agissait.

- « J'ai voulu compléter un peu la collection de votre bibliothèque par d'autres types de livres. Re… Tu m'avais dit oui, tu te rappelles ? » se rattrapa-t-elle. Encore un peu et elle aurait cité le nom de Regulus. Soulagée mais piégée, Melinda joua son jeu.

- « C'est vrai mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu achètes tout ça… J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu te remplirais ta garde robe ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas grand-chose à te mettre à la maison. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris tout ça au rabais, dans des boutiques d'occasions, » s'empressa-t-elle de se justifier. « Enfin, pas les plantes, mais bon… Il me reste assez pour m'acheter quelques vêtements dont j'ai besoin ! Je n'ai jamais été très fan de la mode, de toute façon… »

- « Très bien, très bien ! » concéda Melinda. « Fais ce que tu veux mais ramène le nécessaire à la maison. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne peux pas retravailler tous mes vêtements pour que tu entres dedans. »

- « J'ai bien compris, Mel ! » affirma Meredith. « Dis-moi, Lily, elle est toujours aussi directive et protectrice ? »

- « Je dois te dire que je suis moi-même surprise ! » rigola celle-ci. « On dirait que vous êtes déjà très proches, vous deux. »

- « J'adorais Emy et Meredith lui ressemble beaucoup, » rajouta Melinda. « Même si elle avait trois ans de plus, j'étais constamment en train de surveiller ses arrières quand on était plus jeunes ! »

- « Ma mère était tête en l'air et naïve, » grommela Meredith d'un air sombre, le visage dur alors qu'elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour la détester. Melinda voyait à quel point elle avait du mal à parler de sa famille. Elle essayait de les considérer, Regulus et elle, comme ses vrais parents mais en une semaine, pareille chose relevait de l'impossible. Très souvent, elle l'entendait pleurer dans sa chambre et son sommeil était si agité qu'elle se réveillait quotidiennement dans la nuit en hurlant. Melinda accourait à son chevet pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Regulus s'en était chargé la nuit dernière et ce matin, Meredith avait réussi à dormir une heure et demie en plus. La jeune brune ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire mais cela avait fonctionné.

- « Tu manges avec nous ? » proposa Lily, jugeant préférable de ne pas poursuivre la conversation en cours.

- « C'est ce qui était prévu, non ? »

- « Oh ! Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire ce matin ! » s'exclama Melinda.

- « Et c'est moi l'étourdie ! » railla Meredith avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Meredith flâna dans la rue de Traverse, s'arrêtant devant les magasins et dévorant des yeux ce qu'elle avait pourtant déjà regardé ce matin. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait là et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ignorait ! Il lui semblait avoir des décennies de retard devant ces personnes habillées de capes fantaisistes et coiffées d'un chapeau pointu assorti. Elle pouffa en s'imaginant porter un jour les mêmes vêtements qu'eux. Elle n'aimait certes pas la mode, mais elle connaissait certaines limites ! D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans des robes aussi longues (c'est vrai quoi ! c'est carrément l'attrape saletés, ce truc !). Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique où on exposait des balais à l'intérieur et les regarda avec avidité. Plusieurs fois, elle avait vu quelques secondes de match sur les journaux mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en utiliser un ou encore d'en voir un voler devant elle. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la boutique, fascinée par les différentes formes que prenait chaque manche à balai. Tous étaient taillés d'une manière perceptiblement différente. Elle avait récemment lu que même dans les modèles identiques subsistaient quelques différences difficilement notables pour les amateurs. Une courbe légèrement accentuée, une bosse supplémentaire, un creux quelque part… Bref, tous les détails pouvaient varier d'un balai à un autre. Elle observa attentivement chaque ustensile et s'arrêta devant une vitrine où on exposait différentes sortes de balles. Elle se demanda à quoi chacune correspondait. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un sport utilisant différent types de ballons ! Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Deux balles remuaient rageusement et étaient rattachées au tableau par de solides chaînes de métal. Au centre, Meredith vit une autre, légèrement plus grosse, et dont deux côtés étaient légèrement recourbées. Seulement, celle qui la captiva le plus se trouvait être une toute petite balle dorée dotée d'ailes aussi minuscules qu'elle et qui volait dans un petit bocal fondu au tableau.

Elle finit par ressortir du magasin quelques minutes après avoir jugé qu'il était inutile de se faire d'illusions. Jamais elle ne pourrait se payer ne serait-ce qu'un balai pour enfant pour tester la sensation que l'on ressentait en volant. Elle se dirigea cette fois vers un magasin où l'on vendait quelques habits sorciers. Curieuse de voir si on y trouvait autre chose que des robes et des chapeaux pointus, Meredith entra à l'intérieur, faisant résonner un petit tintement sonore. La vendeuse qui s'occupait alors d'un jeune couple se détacha d'eux et vint la voir.

- « Que puis-je pour vous, Miss ? » lui demanda-t-elle poliment. « Êtes-vous venue pour acheter des robes de sorcier pour votre rentrée scolaire ? Ou pour votre plaisir. »

- « Par nécessité, madame, » répondit Meredith. « Vous avez parlé de « rentrée scolaire »… Y a-t-il une école concernant les sorciers ? »

La vieille femme la regarda avec étonnement, les yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

- « Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas Hogwarts ? » fit-elle d'une voix presque scandalisée. « Mais quel âge avez-vous donc ? »

- « Quinze ans, madame. Qu'est-ce que « Hogwarts » ? »

- « Quinze ans ! » s'écria la femme. « Quinze ans et vous n'y êtes jamais allée, jeune fille ?! Êtes-vous au moins une sorcière ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son regard se faisait plus dur.

- « Oui madame, » répondit Meredith. « Mais… Je ne suis jamais allée dans cette école – c'est bien ça ? »

- « Comment !... Oui, bien sûr qu'Hogwarts est une école de sorcellerie ! La seule en Angleterre et la meilleure de Grande Bretagne ! Mais d'où sortez-vous donc ? »

D'une prison pour Ghoster, madame, pensa Meredith en se mordant la langue devant l'indignation exagérée de la vendeuse – ou propriétaire, sait-on jamais ?

- « Cela m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler d'Hogwarts ! Tous les jeunes de votre âge y sont pour faire leurs études de sorcelleries. »

- « C'est donc une école de Magie ! »

- « Évidemment ! Qu'aurez-vous souhaité d'autres ? »

Meredith s'étonna de l'évidence de sa remarque. Bien sûr qu'elle n'imaginait rien d'autre. Elle profita donc de la confusion de la femme pour lui poser quelques questions et se renseigner, après quoi celle-ci lui montra les uniformes de l'école et Meredith décida d'en acheter une. Une idée se forgeait dans son esprit et elle allait s'apprêter à en faire part à Melinda. Si jamais elle pouvait se rendre dans cette école et y vivre en étudiant, elle se sentirait mieux et laisserait seuls les jeunes mariés. Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne lui en fît la remarque, Meredith sentait qu'elle faisait obstacle. Regulus était très gentil avec elle, mais elle percevait une grande réserve et sentait parfois son regard scrutateur la fixait comme s'il cherchait à la sonder, à trouver des réponses qu'elle ignorait sûrement elle-même. Quant à Melinda, Meredith se demandait si elle ne faisait pas tout ça parce que, justement, elle voyait en elle sa meilleure amie défunte. Meredith ne voulait pas remplacer sa mère… Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regardât ainsi ! Le cœur lourd de penser aux défunts et à la situation chaotique dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Meredith quitta la boutique, chargé d'un paquet supplémentaire.

Elle alla poser ses affaires dans une salle que Tom, le barman, lui avait prêté et le saluant une nouvelle fois, elle ressortit du bar par le côté moldu. La capitale l'accueillit avec un brouhaha et une foule étouffante et toujours pressée. Elle se glissa dans l'espace séparant un groupe d'un autre, et traversa la rue avant de se faufiler entre le monde pour rejoindre une boutique de vêtements bon marché. Elle entra à l'intérieur et fouilla pour trouver le nécessaire qui lui manquait. Bien qu'avec l'aide de Melinda et de son ami, elle avait pu retrouver bon nombre de ses habits et avait récupéré ceux de sa mère, il lui manquait quelques utilitaires tels que des sous-vêtements à sa taille et des pantalons en bonne forme.

Pendant toute l'après-midi qu'elle passa à faire les magasins, Meredith ne pensa qu'à Hogwarts et son envie de s'y rendre croissait de minute en minute. La perspective de se retrouver avec des jeunes de son âge, de suivre des cours sur l'univers de la Magie et de voler – pourquoi pas ? – sur un balai magique l'exaltait. Néanmoins, restait la possibilité qu'elle ne pût pas s'y inscrire du fait de sa seconde nature, ou même que Melinda refusât de la laisser s'y rendre. Jamais Meredith n'oserait désobéir à cette femme, à la meilleure amie de sa mère, à celle qui était venue l'aider et qui s'était retrouvée en captivité avec elle, celle qui la réconfortait chaque nuit, celle qui l'aidait à comprendre le sens d'être une Ghoster alors qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé d'esprit de sa vie. Elle la respectait et l'admirait. Melinda dégageait cette impression de tout gérer, de confiance, de sécurité et d'importance… Pourtant Meredith savait à présent que la jeune femme était plus fragile que ce qu'elle laissait voir. Et cela aussi, elle le respectait.

- « Tiens, mais c'est Meredith ! »

En entendant son prénom, l'adolescente se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Sirius Black, le grand frère de Regulus. Elle l'avait déjà vu une fois à l'hôpital, le jour même où on l'avait libérée, alors qu'il cherchait avec ses amis et Lily à voir Melinda – qui, elle, ne s'y trouvait pas. « Je dois régler l'affaire de ton père au plus vite, Meredith. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien,» lui avait-elle dit. Meredith ignorait encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire et n'avait jamais revu Ethan Cliff qu'elle refusait dorénavant de l'appeler « Papa » ou même « Père ».

- « Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle en apercevant également James Potter, le fiancé de Lily.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda celui-ci, le regard grave.

- « Je vais bien, » répondit-elle avec un sourire, feignant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu de cette question. « Et vous ? » Ils lui répondirent.

- « Alors, tu fais les boutiques ? » questionna Sirius.

- « Oui… Je prenais juste le nécessaire. »

- « Si ce n'est que le nécessaire… ! » plaisanta-t-il roulant des yeux vers James avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

- « Sincèrement, c'est vrai ! » se défendit-elle. « Mais vous, que faîtes-vous ? »

- « On allait prendre un petit café pendant la pause, » répondit James. « Tu veux t'y joindre ? »

Meredith hésita mais finit par accepter. C'était une belle occasion pour en apprendre plus sur les domaines dont elle ignorait tout. Les deux jeunes hommes, elle le savait, travaillaient dans le Ministère en tant qu'Auror (Melinda le lui avait expliqué). Pour cela, il devait sûrement avoir fait de brillantes études et donc être passés par Hogwarts. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'à un petit bar où la terrasse débordait sur la rue. À l'ombre d'une tonnelle, ils profitaient également de la chaleur et du ciel bleu. Meredith commanda un café glacé alors que les deux jeunes hommes se contentaient d'un café chaud. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir à avaler une boisson chaude en plein été, surtout au mois d'Août.

Comme pour la vendeuse, James et Sirius eurent grand peine à cacher leur étonnement et manquèrent de dévoiler à voix haute au milieu d'une foule ce qu'aucun sorcier n'était censé dévoiler à un Moldu. L'incompréhension qu'ils ressentaient ne s'amenuisa pas devant les faibles explications que Meredith leur donna. Elle n'y pouvait rien : elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas envoyée là-bas. Ce moment de grande perplexité étant passé (bien qu'ils ne cessaient de revenir dessus), ils se mirent à lui expliquer les différents cours qui étaient proposés, lui parlèrent sur les aventures qu'ils ont vécu, lui donnèrent un large panel d'anecdotes plus amusantes les unes que les autres… en somme, son envie de s'y rendre n'en devenait que plus irrésistible et l'idée que cela lui fût impossible, inconcevable, insupportable, inhumaine. Elle devait y aller. Elle s'y rendrait, coûte que coûte !

Vînt un moment où les deux jeunes hommes durent retourner au travail – la barbe ! lâcha Sirius en baillant – et ils laissèrent Meredith retourner à ses applettes. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait plus s'intéresser aux vêtements. Elle sentait au fond d'elle et surtout au niveau de son esprit grandir une profonde obsession sur ce merveilleux monde qu'était la magie, et surtout l'univers d'Hogwarts. Elle aussi voulait voir les escaliers se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes ! Elle aussi voulait galérer avec des Mandragores ! Elle aussi voulait se perdre dans les allées de la bibliothèque et se rendre incognito dans la réserve ! Elle aussi voulait surprendre un couple s'embrasser derrière les bruissons alors que celui-ci était infesté de gnomes pinceurs ! Elle aussi voulait se confronter aux examens, à la terrible professeur McGonnagall, au géant – enfin, _semi_-géant – Hagrid, aux fantômes, aux cours de divination, aux matchs de Quidditch et plus encore ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'enfermer chez Melinda à ne rien faire d'autre que de lire ce que je voudrais vivre moi-même ? se demanda-t-elle en confirmant une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'elle allait devoir faire ce soir.

Car ce soir, elle allait convaincre Regulus et Melinda de la laisser partir à Hogwarts.

* * *

Les doigts de Regulus hurlait sous le contact répétitif et de plus en plus fort de la table. Voilà une demi-heure que le jeune homme pianotait impatiemment. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi tendu. Cependant, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était revenue, qu'une petite semaine qu'il avait cru qu'elle était morte ou définitivement perdue… Il n'était plus certain de savoir s'il y avait une différence entre les deux. Il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre une vie normale, pour calmer son esprit. La tension s'ajoutait au travail acharné qu'il menait dans les rangs du Lord. Son entrevue avec celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas étrangère à son incapacité à se sentir de nouveau serein. Melinda le calmait, cependant cela ne durait plus… Il avait l'impression qu'au faussé se trouvait entre eux, qu'il le creusait lui-même. Il n'arrivait plus à être simplement lui, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'un jour viendrait où il aurait tellement forcé sur la magie noire qu'il en serait lui-même dévoré. Il refusait pourtant que cela advînt si tôt.

Il savait également que la présence de cette jeune fille dans leur appartement n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il l'appréciait, bien sûr. Elle avait de l'esprit et une audace qui lui plaisaient. Cependant, c'était trop tôt pour Melinda et lui pour accueillir quelqu'un d'autre à temps plein. Même si l'âge de Meredith lui permettait d'être déjà bien autonome et allégeait le poids qu'elle représentait indéniablement. Regulus voulait d'un enfant mais il sentait également que le moment adéquat ne se présentait pas encore. Il se demandait parfois si un jour leur vie leur permettrait de se poser un peu plus… C'était un choix. Il l'avait fait bien des années avant et l'avait imposé à Melinda. Pour cela, il ne se pardonnait pas sans réellement s'en vouloir. Des sentiments contradictoires s'imposaient et il se sentit en colère. Il voulait garder le contrôle, que tout soit clair et précis.

Melinda ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle le lui avait dit. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à accueillir Meredith chez eux. Parfois, Regulus ne la comprenait pas. Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de la fille de sa meilleure amie ? ou bien parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre des Ghosters ? Se sentait-elle obliger de le faire ou le faisait par choix ?

« Je la protégerai. » Ses propres mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Regulus qui lui demandait silencieusement « Et qui te protégera, toi ? ». À présent, il devait faire attention à deux personnes à la fois. C'était encore quelqu'un de plus à cacher du Lord. Le poids commençait sérieusement à l'écraser. Pourra-t-il tenir le rythme ?

La porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa. Meredith apparut chargée de lourds paquets et s'affala presque sur l'entrée. Regulus soupira et se leva pour venir l'aider. Il récupéra une grande partie des sachets et vînt les poser sur le canapé et la table tandis que la jeune fille fermait la porte et venait apporter le reste.

- « Où est Melinda ? » demanda automatiquement Regulus avant même de la questionner sur ce dont il s'agissait.

- « Elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'important, » répondit Meredith sur la défensive devant son ton directif et impatient.

- « Qui ? »

Meredith haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés, inquiète de le voir aussi énervé. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il secoua la tête en soupirant de nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui et joua avec l'un des sacs. « Tu as fait quelques courses ? » Il l'entendit rire.

- « Quelques vêtements ainsi que des ingrédients et un bon paquet de livres. »

- « Ah… » fit-il finalement peu intéressé. « Tu as soif ? Faim ? »

- « Non, c'est bon… Il est presque l'heure de manger de toute façon ! » répondit-elle.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Regulus partit à la cuisine et elle en profita pour s'éclipser en montant ses affaires dans sa chambre. Regulus se concentra sur la cuisine. En y réfléchissant, sa vie ne tournait pas autour de grand-chose. Il aimait lire et se cultiver mais n'avait jamais réellement le temps de s'intéresser pleinement à ses loisirs. Quand il ne portait pas le masque de Mangemort, il passait son temps à attendre Melinda. Leur vie décalée commençait à peser lourd sur leurs relations et même sur eux-mêmes. Pourtant, une différence résidait entre eux : elle, au moins, était accomplie. Elle possédait un vrai travail qui la passionnait, elle passait le reste de son temps à fouiner dans les marchés au puce, les brocantes, les ventes aux enchères… ou bien à courir après les esprits. Quand sa journée se terminait, elle se sentait fatiguée, certes, mais de plaisir et de satisfaction. Lui, il n'avait pas cette chance.

Le repas étant fait, Regulus possédait le temps de se plonger dans son livre (qu'il laissait traîner depuis quelques semaines déjà et dont l'histoire – bien qu'intéressante – ne parvenait plus à l'accrocher. Cependant, il ne ressentait pas l'envie de le faire. Il voulait plutôt attendre et s'ennuyait en même temps. Encore une fois, il se trouvait partagé entre deux sentiments distincts. Avec un soupir, il partit s'installer sur le divan et, croisant les bras, il ferma les yeux. Il tenta de se souvenir quand il avait été heureux pour la dernière fois. Non pas que sa vie habituelle de couple lui déplaisait, mais… était-ce réellement le Bonheur avec un grand « B » ? Il l'ignorait.

En fait, il avait passé son enfance à envier son frère, son adolescence à le détester et à tout faire – même s'engager dans une cause dont il ne savait pas tout – pour se différencier de lui et que sa mère fût fière de lui et son âge adulte à tenter de concilier deux vies. L'une qu'il haïssait et regrettait sans pouvoir l'abandonner, l'autre qu'il chérissait mais dans laquelle le doute et la peur se mêlaient au reste. Sa vie n'avait jamais encore connu de point stable de vrai bonheur. Il s'était contenté de suivre le mouvement d'une lignée qui dictait tout à sa place. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû tout couper et refaire sa vie quelque part, loin de tout. Il s'en rendait bien compte et cela ne faisait qu'agrandir sa rancœur envers Sirius qui, lui, était libre et pourtant qui restait engagé à une autre cause tout aussi perdue.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à l'entrée ni la voix qu'il attendait pourtant lui parler. Il sentit néanmoins la chaleur de sa main qui venait frôler son visage et se poser sur son épaule tendrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Cela ne suffit pas à calmer ses pensées obscures mais le rassura néanmoins. À quoi m'attendais-je d'autre ? se demanda-t-il. L'imaginer se révélait impossible et le penser également. C'était une connaissance acquise qui se ressentait mais ne se disait plus, même silencieusement.

Melinda allait repartir poser ses affaires dans sa chambre mais il la retînt par la main. Elle le regarda surprise et le laissa nouer ses doigts dans les siens. Regulus finit par la lâcher sans rien dire et se leva du canapé, toujours aussi sombre pour aller mettre la table. Il le lui annonça calmement et se détourna d'elle tout en sachant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle alors que lui-même l'ignorait ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! pensa-t-il. Autant dire que le penser se révélait plus facile que de le faire. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé et il ne concevait encore aucune méthode pour le soulager.

- « …Justement… Je l'ai contacté… Et je l'ai vu aussi… C'est réglé… » Il entendit des bouts de conversation dans la chambre de Meredith alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Celles-ci discutaient apparemment d'un sujet sérieux et il décida de s'y joindre. Meredith avait les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. À ces moments-là, Regulus se rendait compte de son jeune âge.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- « J'ai inscrit Meredith à Hogwarts aujourd'hui, » indiqua Melinda avec un sourire.

Il haussa les sourcils. « Tu es une sorcière ? Je croyais que… »

- « Je suis les deux, en fait, » expliqua l'adolescente. « Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais réellement m'y rendre ! Je n'ai fait qu'en entendre parler depuis ce matin ! »

- « Ah bon… et comment vas-tu faire pour rattraper tout ton retard ? Quatre ans de cours, c'est lourd… »

- « Cinq, en fait, » le corrigea sa femme. « Meredith est née en septembre. J'en ai discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore et il m'a expliqué que les professeurs lui feront suivre des cours intensifs pendant cette première année et qu'elle entrera néanmoins en cinquième année pour pouvoir passer les… quoi déjà ? Ah, oui, les Buses. » Puis, se tournant vers Meredith : « Tu auras un an de retard par rapport à tes autres camarades, mais bon… »

- « C'est pas grave ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tant que je peux y entrer… Je suis trop contente ! »

- « On va commencer par t'acheter les livres de première année… À moins que tu ne les ais gardé, Regulus ? »

- « Sûrement… dans ma chambre au manoir, » grommela Regulus dont la perspective de rendre visite à sa mère ne l'enthousiasmait absolument pas. « Mais ce sont des vieux livres avec l'ancien programme… »

- « Bah ça ne doit pas changer tant que ça, » reprit Melinda. « Et puis tant qu'elle apprend les bases, c'est le principal, non ? »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. « J'irai demain soir alors. »

- « Merci ! » souffla Meredith en clôturant cet échange.

Le trio descendit donc dîner et le repas se déroula sans anicroche – Meredith tenait la conversation à elle seule. Elle, pourtant peu loquace usuellement, s'était mise à parler et à poser des questions à tout va. L'enthousiasme qu'elle dégageait était contagieux et Regulus s'était senti mieux. Il trouva cela étrange que sa seule présence pût apporter tant de vie dans leur appartement. Habituellement, ils se seraient posés et auraient discuté de choses plus ou moins sérieuses. Ils se seraient occupés, se seraient sûrement embrassés et auraient passé le reste de la soirée dans leur lit à savourer leur amour tout leur saoul. Ces dernières soirées, ils les passaient en jeux et en rires… Quelque chose de tout nouveau et de très agréable. Quand avaient-ils ressenti tant de jeunesse amoureuse ? Meredith rajoutait du pigment, rallumait quelque chose, Regulus le sentait.

* * *

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle s'était installée sur le lit et le regardait avec gravité. Son sérieux n'avait rien d'inhabituel pourtant Regulus ne cessait de s'étonner de la voir aussi posée. À ces moments-là, il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle tenait un rôle capital dans le Conseil qui régissait ses congénères. Sa directivité, son sang froid, cette façon de se faire respecter sans effort… Tout montrait qu'elle était faite pour mener une vie autonome et, sans doute, entraînait d'autres personnes avec qu'elle. Regulus ne comptait pas le nombre de gens qui seraient prêts à la suivre si jamais elle devait se battre pour un idéal qui nécessiterait un combat physique.

- « Il n'y a rien à dire, » affirma-t-il d'une voix moins sincère qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. En lui, l'envie de se battre s'amenuisait. Il voulait lutter mais ne pouvait le faire, pas contre elle.

- « Pourtant, tu vas devoir le faire, » répliqua-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. « Et ne me raconte pas d'histoires, je ne suis pas idiote ni même aveugle. »

Il vit dans son regard qu'elle allait poser un nouvel ultimatum. Il ne les comptait plus, eux non plus…

- « On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. »

Voilà, elle venait encore de le faire. C'était une de ses habitudes dont il avait du mal à s'y faire. Melinda était d'une nature discrète et calme. Son tempérament aidait les esprits à lui parler quand ils s'en sentaient prêt. Mais c'était un point de sa personnalité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire partager. Elle s'inquiétait peut-être trop pour lui pour ce faire. Peut-être…

- « Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Je pourrais t'aider… Est-ce que… c'est en rapport à une mission ? »

Regulus soupira. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'imaginait pas l'ampleur du problème, elle ne le connaissait d'ailleurs pas. Sa vie hachée par différentes personnalités pesaient lourd.

- « Il n'y a rien, Mel, » déclara-t-il d'une voix pourtant lasse.

- « Je ne te crois pas. »

- « Et bien, cela ne change rien. Il n'y a rien et si tu continues, tout ce que tu risques d'obtenir, c'est une dispute. » Cette fois, c'était elle qui soupirait. « Mel, il ne se passe absolument rien. C'est une période assez morte en ce moment. »

- « Est-ce en rapport avec la mort ? »

- « Mel ! »

- « Je ne te lâcherai pas, Regulus. » - Et elle avait raison, en plus ! – « Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, alors s'il te plait, soit un peu honnête avec moi ! »

- « Ça suffit, » grogna-t-il, cette fois bien énervé. « J'en ai assez. »

Il sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta dans le salon. Il savait que Melinda ne pouvait pas comprendre et qu'il n'arrangeait rien en réagissant ainsi. Cependant, il ne mettrait pas un mot ce qui ne lui paraissait pas encore clair. Et il ne souhaitait pas non plus en parler. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes qui nécessitaient un confident, qui ne gardaient rien pour soi et qui devaient tout échanger. Pourquoi Melinda ne comprenait pas ça ?

Et qu'allait-il faire à présent ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Comme en première note, j'ai pris l'habitude de dire une phrase pour annoncer le nouveau chapitre, je vous affirme que le chapitre 11 est prêt à l'emploi qu'on lui prédestine : à être lu !

**Note 2** – Voilà le onzième chapitre !! Et plutôt rapidement, en plus ! Voilà qui peut m'excuser d'avoir pris un peu de retard… En tout cas, j'espère que vous lisez toujours et que ça vous plait encore ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner vos avis !

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

Sirius Black détestait son frère. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas en entendre parler ni même y penser. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'à intervalle régulière, quelqu'un – il ne savait pas qui – voulait lui rappeler ses origines. Comme s'il avait besoin de se souvenir qu'il faisait partie de cette lignée de Black qui le répugnait autant ! Sa mère qui ne le comprenait pas et qui se jouait d'eux – aussi bien Regulus que lui mais cet imbécile ne le voyait pas –, son père qui avait été incapable, du temps de son vivant, de le défendre contre sa femme qu'il craignait et son frère, la « fierté de sa famille et de sa mère », qu'il haïssait d'avoir été désiré et, peut-être même, aimé.

Il venait de croiser Regulus à l'instant. Il marchait d'un pas pressé dépassant l'appartement où était censé vivre Melinda et avait continué dans la rue moldu en réajustant son col face à la fraicheur de la nuit bien qu'il faisait tout de même assez chaud. Sirius avait voulu le suivre, le suspectant d'être dans une combine de son maître. Après tout, que faisait-il dans le côté moldu, ici, à Londres ? Seulement, il perdit sa trace très vite au coin d'une ruelle. Après quoi, il rentra chez lui, déjà bien énervé. Il se calla dans un coin de son canapé et rumina de mauvaises pensées, les mêmes qui lui venaient à chaque fois que quelque chose venait lui rappeler sa provenance.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien les engagements de son frère. Il ne le voyait que rarement et les dernières fois qu'il lui semblait l'avoir croisé, c'était en présence d'autres Mangemorts, masqués, lors d'une autre mission que l'Ordre avait pu interrompre. Sirius se leva et partit dans la cuisine de son grand appartement. Il ouvrit le frigo et en tira une bière qu'il décapsula et but directement à la bouteille. Ce n'était certes pas très élégant mais il en avait besoin. Boire jusqu'à assoupir ses esprits, s'arrêtant avant de perdre les pédales pour éviter de se retrouver comme les autres fois dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien avec un bras qui ne lui appartenait pas non plus. Cependant, il ne s'arrêtait jamais avant d'effectivement perdre la tête.

Et quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit un bras étranger à son corps le tenir au torse. Un bras musclé qui lui fit d'abord peur. Merlin ! Je n'ai quand même pas… Il se retourna dans le lit et eût le bonheur de voir un visage féminin endormi et à semi caché derrière une grosse touffe de cheveux bruns. Il aimait bien les brunes, c'était une de ses conclusions après s'être réveillé plusieurs fois auprès de cheveux de cette couleur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blonde dans son lit et encore moins de rousse. Une fois, il eût la surprise de voir des cheveux violets, mais cela s'était arrêté là.

Grommelant vaguement quelque chose, il souleva le bras qui l'entourait et le posa sur le lit. Il tira les couvertures et fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de ses affaires. Celles-ci se trouvaient éparpillées dans toute la maison. Il voulut se relever mais une jambe musclée vînt le bloquer sur le lit. Décidemment, il commençait à bien douter de ses goûts… La jeune femme était peut-être mince à l'origine, mais elle possédait bien trop de muscles à présent. Sa carrure en ressortait légèrement carrée, ce qui n'était pas très agréable à voir.

- « Hmm… Tu t'en vas déjà ? » marmonna la femme en remuant sans néanmoins retirer sa jambe.

- « J'ai des choses à faire… » répondit-il vaguement.

- « Ah… vraiment ? » Sa voix s'était faite ironique, sévère. « Mais va donc ! » Elle déplaça sa jambe, courroucée. « Enfuis-toi comme un lâche maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu désirais ! »

Sirius quitta le lit en se grattant la tête.

- « Désolé. » Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

- « Je t'en foutrais, moi, des désolés ! C'est trop facile de dire ça maintenant alors qu'hier tu ne semblais pas si désolé que ça. »

Sirius soupira en remettant son caleçon puis son pantalon.

- « Désolé, » répéta-t-il.

- « J'aurais du le savoir… C'était trop louche. Un beau gosse qui débarque comme ça en proférant de belles paroles… »

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler sa soirée. Il n'avait pas souvenir de parler beaucoup avant de passer à l'acte. De toute façon, celui-ci avait été apparemment consenti, c'était tout ce qui lui importait à présent. Il enfila son haut et rattacha sa ceinture.

- « Et tu ne comptes rien dire ? » s'énerva la femme en se relevant elle aussi.

Il la regarda et haussa les épaules.

- « Que veux-tu que je dise ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- « Dis-moi au moins ton nom, que tout ne soit pas perdu. »

- « …À quoi ça te servirait de savoir qui je suis ? »

- « À me dire qu'au moins je n'aurais pas seulement servi de chair à plaisir. »

Elle le regardait fixement sans ciller. Il consentit à lui donner. Si ça pouvait l'aider…

- « Sirius Black. »

- « Catherine Hopps. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais… » Elle lâcha un petit rire sarcastique. « Mais nous sommes voisins. On se croise souvent mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu m'avais remarqué, même quand je te saluais… Enfin, maintenant, c'est clair ! »

Elle rigola mais de façon plus joyeuse. Sirius la regarda se rhabiller, étonné. Elle paraissait bien plus sereine, comme si lui avoir dit son nom l'avait soulagée. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs d'appartement et ne les trouva pas.

- « Merde ! » lâcha-t-il en regardant autour de lui, les mains toujours plantées dans ses poches.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Catherine.

- « J'ai perdu mes clefs ! »

Ils se lancèrent alors dans une quête pour retrouver le léger trousseau de Sirius, oubliant instantanément les propos qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Au contraire, Catherine, cette fois tout à fait détendue, éclata d'un rire joyeux et contagieux. Sirius la regardait légèrement étonné mais la suivit très vite dans le mouvement.

- « Ah !... »

- « …Trouvées ! »

D'un même mouvement, les deux personnes posèrent leurs mains sur les clefs. Accrochant chacun le porte-clés, leurs index coincés dans le cercle de métal, ils tirèrent en même temps vers eux pour se retrouver déséquilibré et se cogner tous deux leur front. Lâchant finalement les clés, Sirius porta sa main sur sa tête, surpris et légèrement sonné – elle avait le crâne dur ! – avant de se mettre à rire de plus belle. Catherine sourit amusée et fourra l'objet de cette mascarade dans ses poches.

- « Heu… Mes clefs s'il te plait, » demanda Sirius en s'appuyant sur le lit pour se relever alors qu'elle en faisait de même.

Elle secoua la tête en sifflotant. « Je ne te les rendrai… mais pas tout de suite ! » Sirius la regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle poursuivît. « Prenons d'abord le petit déjeuner… On sera mieux une voix le ventre rempli. »

Sirius voulut protester - « Je n'ai pas… » - mais avant même qu'il ne pût terminer sa phrase, l'ogre qui lui servait de ventre sembla se réveiller, poussant un cri de famine. Catherine éclata de rire.

- « Il y en a un qui n'est pas d'accord avec toi, je crois ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le devançant.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Elle prépara un petit déjeuner rapide (des toasts et du lait – du thé, pour elle) et ils s'installèrent dans le salon, devant une vieille télévision où un film policier parfumé à de l'eau de rose pour la scène en question se déroulait.

- « Alors Sirius, que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

- « On va passer cette question si tu veux bien. »

- « OK… » souffla-t-elle, haussant les sourcils. « D'accord, on va dire que je te donne un joker, passons… » Le silence suivit. Sirius se demanda si elle allait poursuivre et tenter de maintenir une discussion. Enfin… si on la décrivait ainsi car Sirius, peu désireux de lui laisser se faire des idées, évasait toutes les réponses et se contenter de monosyllabe à chaque fois. « As-tu toujours l'habitude de te réveiller dans des lits sans même savoir dans lequel tu plonges ? »

Ah… Voilà qu'on passait au sujet pointilleux. Pourtant, elle avait parlé d'une voix posée voire même amusée. Elle le regardait d'un œil malicieux, presque moqueur. D'autres femmes lui auraient – et lui avaient – donné une claque avant de le renvoyer valser si, néanmoins, il leur laissait le temps de lui claquer la porte au nez. Habituellement, il était déjà parti avant même qu'elles ne se levassent.

- « Pas spécialement… » Elle éclata de nouveau de rire. Elle l'avait facile, le rire !

- « _Pas spécialement _? Ça veut donc dire que ça t'ait déjà arrivé et pas qu'une fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules, incertain d'avoir quelque chose à répondre. Mais où se trouvait donc sa répartie habituelle ? Sûrement en vacances car, vraiment, il ne trouva rien à dire.

- « J'imagine que ça doit faire du bien… »

La phrase lâchée avec un discret soupire le surprit et il la regarda avec plus d'intérêt.

- « Oh allons, je ne pense pas que tu te bourres la gueule et va dormir chez les voisines pour le simple plaisir ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais quelque chose me dit que lorsque tu dragues et couches avec une femme, tu le fais sciemment. Les autres, comme mon cas, ce doit plutôt être une « erreur », quelque chose d'incontrôlé, d'inconscient. Sûrement une envie de passer à autre chose, de ne plus y réfléchir, non ? »

Il la regarda de plus en plus étonné. Visiblement, elle devait lire dans ses pensées !

- « Oh oh ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- « Ça… ne te dérange pas ? » réussit-il à articuler, définitivement intrigué.

Ce fut son tour d'hausser les épaules en secouant la tête. « Bah, ça froisse un peu mon orgueil mais… à ce stade, je suis blindée. J'ai de l'expérience dans la matière, il faut dire aussi. »

- « Ah… » Sirius se sentit pour la première fois de sa vie embarrassé et désolé bien qu'elle n'exprimait ni rancœur ni regret. Son sentiment finit par l'étonné encore plus que ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « Oh oh ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à être vraiment désolé maintenant ! » rigola-t-elle. « Fallait y penser avant. Mais bon… j'imagine que vu l'état où tu étais, l'exercice se révélait ardu… Bref ! Je ne t'en veux, si c'est ce que tu es en train de te demander. J'ai passé un très bon moment malgré tout, alors tu es déjà à demi pardonné ! »

- « À demi pardonné ? »

- « Une faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, tu ne le savais pas ?... Et puis… tu as de la chance, je suis très bonne poire comme femme. »

Il sourit.

- « Et ben ! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très loquace, dis donc ! De quoi ai-je l'air à tout déballer comme ça ? »

- « Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, » la rassura-t-il. « Je suis généralement plus causeur que là mais… » Mais quoi ? C'était vrai : pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Il se sentait attentif à ce qu'elle lui disait et goûtait à sa vivacité avec un plaisir qui le surprenait, alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas de quoi répondre ? Ce n'était pas lui, ça !

- « …mais je t'intimide ? » tenta-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » réagit-il promptement, presque vexé de l'insinuation.

- « Quelle véhémence ! » s'écria-t-elle en riant une nouvelle fois. « Attention Sirius ! Je vais finir par vraiment m'outrer cette fois ! »

Sirius sourit de nouveau et plongea son nez dans le lait. Cette femme ne l'intimidait pas, elle l'impressionnait, ça oui.

* * *

- « Excuse-moi Patmol mais je doute d'être réellement intéressé de la façon que tu occupes tes soirées… et surtout avec qui tu les passes. »

Remus Lupin sirotait un thé dans le café non loin de la demeure de Sirius Black. C'était un petit coin tranquille en périphérie de la capitale. Cela faisait un an que Sirius y vivait après avoir vendu la maison que lui avait offert son oncle. Un choix que ses amis n'avaient pas réellement encouragé. Cette maison avait fait l'objet de leur QG privé pour des soirées à quatre ou cinq ou encore de grandes fêtes réunissant tous leurs camarades de Poudlard. Bon nombre de souvenirs avaient disparu avec cette vente cependant ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils comprenaient que, après ce qui s'était produit lors de leur dernière réunion, Sirius voulut s'en séparer.

- « Alors on est bien d'accord, » répliqua Sirius avec enjouement. « Je parlais plutôt de ce que j'ai vu juste avant. »

Remus leva un sourcil et attendit qu'il continuât mais comme il se faisait désiré, il concéda d'entrer dans le jeu : « Et donc… ? »

- « Regulus se trouvait dans le quartier de Londres, tout près de chez Melinda – enfin là où elle est supposée vivre, on n'a jamais vérifié ça... »

- « Et… ? » le poussa le blond, curieux de savoir la suite et inquiet à la perspective d'une rencontre entre ces deux frères.

- « J'ai essayé de le suivre – je suis sûr qu'il était là pour quelque chose ! »

- « Alors… ? »

- « Alors… rien. J'ai perdu sa trace. C'est fou comme il arrive toujours à disparaître super vite ! »

- « Quoi ? C'est tout ? »

- « Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ? »

- « Ben… Disons… À quelque chose d'un peu plus… consistant, on va dire. Ce que tu me racontes n'a aucun intérêt. » Remus secoua la tête, lassé. Il arrivait de temps en temps que Sirius se mît à s'emballer pour un rien. Et ce rien, justement, avait toujours un rapport avec son frère. Sirius possédait une certaine obsession envers Regulus depuis toujours bien qu'il s'en défendait. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il devenait nerveux, irritable, excité… Remus comprenait que derrière ça se cachait un mal bien ancré. Parfois, il essayait de le pousser à la confidence mais n'allait jamais bien loin : il était inutile de le brusquer. Sirius finirait tôt ou tard par le dire lui-même, peut-être pas à un des Maraudeurs, peut-être bien à une tierce personne à qui il aurait confiance et qui ne posséderait aucun lien avec son univers.

- « Et non… J'ai cherché des indices, j'ai réfléchi sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce quartier, mais je n'ai rien trouvé… » Sirius soupira, le regard dans le vide. « Mais après… » Il sourit vaguement. « Après… »

- « …tu as recommencé, » conclut Remus qui savait exactement ce qui se produisait toujours ensuite. Sirius buvait, Sirius sortait, Sirius couchait, Sirius se réveillait ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais approuvé les réactions et les actes de son ami mais, encore une fois, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Son tempérament calme et réfléchi lui permettait d'observer et de comprendre ses amis, de savoir ce qui pourrait être bien pour eux. Cependant, ce n'était pas son rôle de leur dicter leur vie. Ils devaient s'y confronter d'eux-mêmes. Il le voyait très bien avec Peter. Cela faisait trop longtemps que James le protégeait et cela continuait même aujourd'hui. Résultat : le jeune homme n'arrivait jamais à faire un choix tout seul. Il devait être conseillé par ses amis, en réalité, pour Remus, il se contenter d'obéir à ces « conseils » qui devenaient indirectement des « ordres » pour lui. « Tu n'as pas de marque aujourd'hui, » remarqua-t-il indifféremment.

- « C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne m'a pas claqué, » répondit Sirius.

- « Félicitations. » Encore une fois, sa voix était dénuée de toute intonation qui l'impliquerait dans la conversation. Ce n'était pas réellement son domaine de prédilection.

- « En fait, elle m'a même invité à prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle, » continua Patmol. « Elle est surprenante… »

- « Je croyais que tu avais pour règle de ne jamais rester après ? »

- « Ouais, je le croyais aussi… Mais… C'est bizarre, je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'expliquer. Quand j'étais chez elle, je me sentais un peu mou, je n'arrivais pas à partir. Je suis resté jusqu'à dix heures dans son appartement. »

- « Développe ce que tu entends par « mou » que je comprenne un peu mieux. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je l'ignore… C'était vraiment trop, trop étrange. Tu sais, je ferai mieux de me méfier la prochaine fois ! »

Remus leva un sourcil, surpris. « Parce qu'en plus tu comptes sur une prochaine fois ? »

- « Non, non ! Pas du tout ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « C'est juste que c'est ma voisine… »

- « Je pensais que ta seconde règle était de ne jamais choisir quelqu'un de proximité immédiate… ? »

- « …et que je l'ai tout juste appris ce matin… »

- « Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas te rendre compte de ça ? » soupira Remus, désabusé.

- « …c'est évident qu'on va finir par se croiser plusieurs fois, » termina Sirius avant de finir par répondre à Remus. « Ben, on est nombreux dans cet immeuble, faut pas croire ! » se défendit-il. « Et puis… je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à qui je croisais… Généralement je transp—tu-sais-quoi directement là où je veux aller ! »

Remus secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était digne de Sirius d'ignorer qui étaient ses voisins.

- « Et de ton côté ? » l'interrogea Sirius.

- « Quoi donc ? Ah… » Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui dire pour que Remus comprît. « Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense… On ne va pas toujours revenir sur ce débat. »

- « Elle était pourtant mignonne Roxane, » bougonna Sirius qui aurait bien aimé trouver de quoi radoter.

- « Roxane ! » s'écria Remus, amusé. « Ça fait des mois que c'est terminé avec elle ! »

- « Justement ! » rouspéta Sirius. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi de un, tu as interrompu… »

- « Arrêté, » corrigea Remus.

- « …votre relation, » continua-t-il sans se soucier de ce que son ami venait de dire, « et de deux, pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Au contraire Patmol, tu le sais parfaitement ! Et pour l'un et pour l'autre ! » grogna Remus, agacé.

Le brun haussa les épaules en refusant de l'écouter. Quelle tête de mule ! grommela Lunard dans ses pensées. Pourtant, il comprenait son ami et savait qu'il s'inquiétait seulement de son bien être. Lui-même voudrait bien trouver quelqu'un et se poser un peu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit à ce bonheur-là, juste qu'il ne pouvait l'imposer à personne. C'était pourtant il ne devait pas aimer. L'amour aveuglait, disait-on, il ne voulait pas que celle qu'il aimerait se réveillerait un matin avec l'impression d'avoir raté sa vie. Pire encore, il ne souhaitait jamais plus voir la femme de son cœur le regardait avec terreur. Il refusait de se réveiller un matin avec des souvenirs aussi horribles que d'avoir manqué tué quelqu'un qui lui était plus que proche. Voilà tout…

Il ne s'interdisait pas non plus quelques aventures sans lendemain, le temps de quelques semaines, d'un soir. Il prévenait toujours par avance qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de lui et souffrait en silence quand il jugeait nécessaire de rompre. Remus connaissait le problème à sortir avec quelqu'un, même sans engagement, on finissait toujours par s'attacher à l'autre. Certains garderaient contact, pour lui, ce serait bien trop difficile.

- « Je me demande s'il y aura du mouvement, » déclara Sirius avec une certaine gravité qui ramena Remus à la réalité. Il l'interrogea du regard. « Pendant la rentrée scolaire… C'est ce que je redoute le plus. C'est une période bien trop facile pour frapper un grand coup. »

Lunard fronça les sourcils n'osant pas imaginer la scène. Tous ces enfants… Il aimerait pouvoir penser « Il n'oserait pas ! » mais savait qu'au contraire, c'était bien trop tentant. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore leur avait demandé de venir les rejoindre ce soir à leur QG pour une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir apprendre et ce qu'ils allaient organiser par la suite.

- « Et… » Sirius hésita un instant. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas dire ce que tu fais ? »

Remus comprit immédiatement ce dont il parlait et l'air sévère lui rappela qu'il lui avait lui-même promis de ne plus lui poser cette même question.

- « Je sais bien ! » rouspéta son ami. « Mais c'est plus fort que moi… Pourquoi Dumbledore est-il le seul à le savoir ? Que risquons-nous à le savoir, James, Peter et moi ? Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis et plus encore ! »

- « Plus encore ? »

- « Tu sais très bien qu'on est également ta seule famille ! »

Remus acquiesça. « Justement. C'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas savoir. » Il ne baissa pas la tête mais un élan de culpabilité l'envahit. Il aurait tellement aimé échanger ce secret avec eux, mais il n'en possédait aucun droit. Ce n'était pas vraiment _son_ secret. Et il avait promis. Rompre cet engagement relevait de l'impossible.

- « Crois-moi Remus, je finirai bien par l'apprendre un jour ! »

Remus sourit. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, songea-t-il connaissant que trop bien la ténacité de Patmol.

* * *

- « Petigrow. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'en suivit. Peter ne desserra les dents que pour répondre.

- « Snape. »

Bien qu'ils travaillassent ensemble sur bon nombre de missions, les deux hommes ne s'aimaient guère plus que pendant leurs années scolaires. Peter se rappelait que trop bien des remarques acides de Snape, de l'animosité qui avait perduré toutes ces années, des coups bas qu'il leur avait rendus. Snape ne gardait en mémoire que suffisamment bien les mauvais tours qu'ils lui infligeaient, Peter et ses amis, de cet acharnement à lui rendre la vie impossible, de cette rancœur qui les avait tous cinq animés dès le premier regard. Il considérait Peter comme le pire d'entre tous. Une vermine dont il ne cesserait jamais de se méfier. S'il était capable de tromper ses amis par lâcheté, comment pourrait-il lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de crédibilité ?

- « Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, cette fois, » lâcha Snape avec mépris.

Peter sentit les doigts de ses mains se tendre pareils aux griffes des chats. Un reflet animalier qui lui restait même dans sa vie humaine. Il ne dit rien cependant. Il savait encaissait. Cela faisait des années qu'il prenait sur lui, au moins un bon point pour lui. Quoiqu'à bien des égards, sûrement aurait-il été mieux s'il s'était extériorisé un peu plus. Se faire écraser sans cesse était une chose qu'il détestait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Se confronter aux autres était devenu trop difficile avec le temps. Définitivement, on ne pouvait plus considérer ça comme un _bon_ point.

Deux fois qu'ils tentaient de s'infiltrer dans ce cloître allemand. D'abord, ils avaient essayé de se faire passer pour des moines mais avaient sous-estimé – ou plutôt Peter qui n'y connaissait rien et à qui, bien sûr, Snape avait refusé d'expliquer un peu ce dont il s'agissait – l'herméticité de l'ordre religieux. Du coup, ils s'étaient faits chasser, presque poursuivis par deux adeptes chargés d'éliminer les éléments indésirables de l'enceinte du cloître. Fort heureusement, tous deux s'étaient masqués d'un sort de reflet. La seconde fois, ils avaient tenté d'enrôler l'un deux. Et cela manqua de réussir si le moine sorcier ne s'était pas résigné au dernier instant, manquant de les faire éliminer par les deux mêmes adeptes. Pour cette occasion (et dernière chance selon les généreux dires du Lord), Snape décida d'y aller autrement. L'un deux devaient se faire capturer par les moines pendant que l'autre trouverait un moyen de s'infiltrer. Une communication constante devait être créée afin que la mission fonctionnât. Pour cela, bien sûr, il fallait que les deux hommes réussissent à se faire confiance. Et ça, c'était la partie la plus difficile de leur plan.

Snape l'avait d'abord désigné pour être le captif. Cependant Peter, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avait refusé clair et net. Il ne ferait pas une chose aussi idiote. Il avait le plus de chance de réussir à s'infiltrer que Snape. Celui-ci était réticent mais avait cédé. De toute façon, il trouverait un moyen de ressortir si jamais le plan foirait à cause de l'autre. Ne s'appelait pas Severus Snape qui voulait. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Peter avec ce même regard méprisant qui le caractérisait, l'homme au teint blafard se glissa hors de sa cachette. Peter respira un bon coup, vérifia que Snape n'allait pas se retourner et se concentra.

Ses os se mirent à craquer, sa peau se contracter, une sensation très désagréable de se moduler avant que des poils ne parcoururent son corps et que son nez s'étendit devant ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. Quittant le trou à son tour, il traversa la forêt de branches qui n'était alors qu'un simple buisson. Il rampa ainsi sur le sol jusqu'à être suffisamment prêt pour observer la scène. Jamais il n'aurait voulu rater ça, et puis… il devait se tenir prêt. Quand Snape aura passé la porte, il devrait être là pour le suivre. Il se précipita alors à vive allure jusqu'à retrouver la silhouette squelettique du Serpentard. Celui-ci se présenta aux moines. Peter n'entendit pas ses paroles mais sut quand les deux gardiens brandirent leurs baguettes que cela fonctionnait. La porte s'ouvrit, les deux gaillards attrapèrent chacun un bras de Snape et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Peter sur les talons. Il se faufila prêt des murs comme le faisait généralement les rats, retrouvant peu à peu tous ses instincts animaliers.

À présent, c'était à lui de jouer. Il se sépara du groupe et partit de son côté. Changement de plan. Il se la jouerait perso et ce sera lui qui remporterait la cagnotte. Peter allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable et alors le Seigneur lui donnerait toute sa confiance et le protégerait.

* * *

_Tu sais, Meredith, il y aura des fois où tu voudras tout abandonner. Ce sera normal. Cependant, tu ne le pourras pas. Même si tu le désires, tu n'y arriveras pas. Non pas parce que c'est impossible. Tu peux toujours t'enfuir. Mais tu ne t'en sentiras pas capable. Cela te tortura jour et nuit. Tu finiras par ne plus penser qu'à ça à tout instant. Tu sais, c'est dans notre nature. On est nées pour aider les gens, toi et moi. Ceux que l'on aime, ceux qui sont en vie mais également ceux que l'on ne connaît pas et qui sont morts. Tu les sentiras venir, pleins de peines et de désirs. Tu auras parfois beaucoup de mal à les comprendre et à les aider. Cependant tout ce que tu pourras faire leur feront du bien, même lorsque c'est difficile, même si tu as l'impression de ne pas avancer. Eux le feront pour toi. Tes mots sont ta plus grande force, bien plus que la magie que tu aimes tant user. Tu ne trouveras jamais d'armes plus réelles, plus adéquates, plus puissantes que ta parole et ta sincérité. Ce que tu penses m'envier, tu le possèdes déjà. Je n'ai rien de plus que toi ou les autres Ghosters. J'ai tout simplement fini par accepter ma vie. Et je n'étais jamais seule… Même si parfois la solitude me pesait, même si mes amis ne pouvaient pas m'aider, vous étiez là et c'est tout ce qui comptait… Ne pleure pas, Meredith. C'est la vie. C'est la mort. C'est comme ça. Meredith, je t'ai aimé comme ma propre fille, comme ma sœur, comme mon amie. Je penserai à toi quand je serais arrivée là-bas, mais avant… j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Quelque chose d'important et qui te concerne toi et les autres… _

* * *

Melinda n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle resta dans une espèce de transe partagée entre le sommeil et le réveil, remuant dans sa tête les paroles qu'elle s'était entendue prononcée sans même se voir. En réalité, aucune image ne lui venait, seules les paroles restaient… Elles commençaient d'ailleurs à s'envoler. Melinda voulait les garder, l'intuition qu'il s'agissait bien plus qu'un rêve s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'éveillait l'en intimait l'ordre. Elle se les répéta… C'était étrange de ressentir cette impression d'avoir prononcée soi-même ces paroles sans se souvenir de les avoir réellement dites. Jamais elle n'avait encore tenu de tels propos avec Meredith d'autant plus que vers la fin de son rêve, elle se donnait l'impression d'en parler post-mortem. Voilà bien une chose qui lui paraissait nouveau. Depuis quand faisait-elle des prémonitions ? Et quelle était cette chose qu'elle allait lui demander ?

* * *

_- Comment le savez-vous ?_

_- Un rêve… _

_- Un rêve ?_

_- Peut-être._

_- Je ne te comprends pas._

_- Bientôt, tu en rêveras aussi, Quirrel…_

* * *

Meredith ouvrit les yeux avec effroi. Quelque chose venait de se passer dans son rêve qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et quand elle tenta de se souvenir tout avait disparu, laissant juste une désagréable envie de dégurgiter. Elle quitta son lit et ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre, profitant de l'air frais du matin avant que la chaleur ne revînt à l'assaut. Elle regarda le ciel en déléguant une pensée à sa sœur. Chaque matin depuis ce jour-là, elle regardait les nuages et pensait à elle, lui parlant de ses projets, de ses sentiments, du manque qu'elle ressentait, de la douleur qui persistait encore. Elle demandait toujours la même chose : est-ce que je t'oublierai un jour, grande sœur ? Elle le redoutait. Pourtant, elle voulait réussir à reprendre une vie, à sourire comme avant, à respirer la joie dans un foyer chaleureux, à recommencer ailleurs. C'était pourquoi elle s'était empressée sur la possibilité d'aller à Poudlard. Un lieu si loin de ses souvenirs, de ses rattachements, de ces attentions que Melinda lui offrait en abondance, du regard qu'elle glissait sur elle, inquiète et attentive et qui lui faisait mal. Elle savait que Melinda voulait toujours voir en elle l'image de sa mère et elle en pleurait parfois. Elle entendit derrière la porte, le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Meredith laissa la fenêtre ouverte, retira la couverture pour aérer son lit et réarrangea sa chemise de nuit. Elle quitta sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de Melinda. Le lit était déjà fait et les rayons du soleil levant illuminaient le drap blanc, créant un reflet sur la soie aveuglant.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la cuisine, surprise de n'y voir personne. Regulus serait-il allé travailler un samedi ? Et puis, que faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Voilà une chose que Meredith ignorait encore et n'était pas prête de l'apprendre. Les secrets que renfermaient le couple ne se comptaient apparemment plus. C'était un côté que Meredith acceptait. Quel autre choix aurait-elle pu prendre ? Melinda et Regulus l'avaient accueillie avec une telle générosité qu'elle leur en devenait éternellement reconnaissante. Sans compter que Melinda lui avait directement dit ce qu'il en était dès le départ et sans détour : elle ne saurait pas tout d'eux. Pour leur bien et le sien. Même si elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment puisqu'elle ignorait tout.

Melinda descendit la rejoindre et se versa une tasse de café, sûrement son deuxième de la matinée.

- « Regulus n'est pas là ? » demanda Meredith.

- « Non, » répondit vaguement Melinda, le regard soudain soucieux et fuyant. « Il est parti très tôt. »

Devant le peu d'effort à masquer son trouble, Meredith comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème mais ne chercha pas plus loin : ce n'était pas son rôle.

- « Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » proposa Melinda. « On n'est pas encore sortie toutes les deux, on pourrait faire le tour des musées, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Il faut que tu visites un peu Londres ! »

- « Mais j'ai visité Londres ! » rouspéta la jeune fille. « J'y suis allée Jeudi comme on le prévoyait… »

Melinda eut un petit rire amusé.

- « C'est sûr… Tester tous les bus de Londres ainsi que le Magicobus… Quelle visite culturelle ! »

- « Et très intéressante par ailleurs ! Surtout le dernier bus… quoiqu'un peu nauséeux… »

- « D'accord, d'accord, je n'insiste pas plus ! Je vais aller à la boutique alors. »

- « La boutique ? » répéta Meredith surprise. « Mais c'est dimanche ! »

- « Je n'y vais pas pour travailler, » répondit Melinda. « Disons que j'ai une visite à y rendre… Ou plutôt que j'en attends une. » Son regard se fit plus significatif.

- « Ah ! oui ! » s'exclama l'adolescente en comprenant. « Et qui est-ce ? »

- « Pour le moment, il ne m'a encore rien dit… Mais il reste perpétuellement au magasin, ça peut causer des problèmes. »

Meredith acquiesça tout en pensant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu aucun signe d'esprit errant. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de le vouloir ! songea-t-elle. Elle désirait rencontrer son premier esprit. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de se confronter à son problème pour le régler. L'idée lui plaisait, elle s'imaginait déjà réunir une famille et les apaiser !

- « Est-ce que… » Elle hésita, retrouvant sa timidité alors que ses joues rosirent. « …je peux venir ? »

- « Bien sûr ! À condition également que tu daignes t'habiller avant onze heures… »

- « Tout de suite même ! » s'empressa Meredith en avalant d'un trait la fin de sa tartine.

Elle se leva, se précipita pour nettoyer son bol et ranger le reste avant de grimper les escaliers et se rendre à la douche. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements, mais tant pis ! Elle irait en serviette. De toute façon, Regulus n'était même pas là… Elle se dépêcha de se savonner sans même s'être réellement mouillée avant et se rinça en quatrième vitesse avant d'attraper la serviette, de s'essuyer à moitié et de courir dans sa chambre. J'ai l'air d'une gamine ! se critiqua-t-elle. Mais tant pis ! Je suis trop excitée ! Je vais peut-être enfin voir mon premier esprit ! Si ce n'est pas beau, ça ?

Une fois habillée, Meredith attrapa son petit sac à lanière et le passa autour du cou. Puis, elle descendit où Melinda l'attendait, déjà prête.

- « Plus que mes chaussures…, » annonça-t-elle en les enfilant, « et c'est bon ! On est parées à y aller ! »

- « Calme-toi un peu Meredith, » dit la brune en souriant. « Il n'est pas encore sûr que tu puisses les voir ni également qu'il se montrera lui-même ! Peut-être y allons-nous pour rien. »

- « Nous n'y allons pas pour rien, » la corrigea l'adolescente. « Nous y allons pour lui. »

- « Tu as tout compris ! »

Elles quittèrent l'immeuble et entrèrent dans la voiture de Melinda. Meredith suspecta son amie d'avoir prolongé le parcours alors qu'elle lui indiquait des rues populaires que, effectivement, elle n'avait jamais vues et ne serait jamais allée sans elle. Elle découvrit ainsi quelques petites adresses dans lesquelles elle promit (autant à Melinda qu'à elle) d'y aller un de ces quatre. Par la suite, elles discutèrent un peu du projet Hogwarts. Meredith se sentit aussi excitée que la veille alors qu'elle lui annonçait tout ce qu'elle avait appris de l'école. Melinda l'écouta en souriant.

- « Comment s'était passé ta scolarité d'ailleurs ? » demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité.

- « J'étais une bonne élève assez studieuse et trop réservée, » répondit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. « Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'époque et les gens ne m'aimaient pas trop non plus. On m'appelait la « folle parleuse » pour tout te dire ! Ça m'est resté jusqu'à la toute fin de l'université, mais à cette époque-là, ça commençait à aller beaucoup mieux. J'y ai connu ta mère alors qu'elle venait d'être diplômée et commençait à enseigner. »

- « Ah… D'où vient ton surnom ? Pourquoi ? »

Melinda le regarda en biais alors qu'elle se garait.

- « Tu ne m'as jamais vu le faire encore mais quand un esprit te parle et surtout quand tu es jeune et que tu n'es pas encore assez expérimentée, c'est difficile de ne pas lui répondre immédiatement (surtout qu'ils peuvent se montrer très persuasif)… Du coup, les gens, qui eux ne les voient pas, croient que tu parles toute seule… À force, on finissait par ne plus croire à mes excuses. »

- « Ah bon… » Meredith fronça les sourcils, soudainement soucieuse avant de se rassurer. « De toute façon, ce sera différent pour moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je serais dans une école de sorciers, ils comprendront ! »

Il y eut un léger silence avant que Melinda, l'air sombre, ne reprit la parole.

- « Tu ne devras jamais leur dévoiler ta nature, » affirma-t-elle avec gravité. « Jamais ils ne doivent savoir. »

- « Mais… pourquoi ? »

- « Les sorciers sont comme les moldus pour nous, » expliqua-t-elle. « Bien qu'ils côtoient le monde de la magie et sont entourés de mystères dont ils ne comprennent pas tout mais acceptent, ils possèdent trop de pré-acquis, de préjugés. Pour eux, les Ghosters ne sont qu'une foutaise. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous sommes privilégiés, pourquoi il y aurait d'autres esprits que leurs fantômes qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir… Ils ont besoin d'une preuve formelle. Et jamais tu ne pourras leur fournir. Ils expliquent notre magie (la mienne plus que la tienne si tu passes par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette) par un défaut de fabrication, une déficience, une mutation génétique qui troublerait l'utilisation de la magie et la limiterait. Tu ne dois pas leur dire, pour toi et pour nous. Les sorciers et les Ghosters ne s'apprécient généralement pas. Pour beaucoup de raisons qui remontent à de nombreuses années. On se dispute la même chose, la notoriété, le reste. Je n'accepte pas leur façon de traiter ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers. Les moldus sont pour eux, une bonne blague, des personnes inférieurs à eux parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur monde, leur avantage… Pourtant, s'ils observaient bien ce qui se passe dans le monde non magique, ils verraient les changements qui s'y procurent, l'avancée technologique, les nouvelles recherches, l'évolution… C'est pareil pour les « créatures magiques » où ils fourrent tout le reste. Loups garou, vampires, géants, centaures… etc, tous ceux-là sont régis par des lois qui, au fond, ne devraient pas les concerner. Comment un Ministère de la Magie, représentant des sorciers, peut-il imposer aux autres espèces – qu'ils refusent de considérer comme les leurs ! – des règles qui se fondent sur leur propre communauté sans respect de les leurs ?... Bref, il y a beaucoup de points dans lesquels notre communauté refuse d'adhérer… Bien sûr, on n'est pas non plus parfaits, nous avons-nous-mêmes des préjugés qui bloquent également une entente possible avec les sorciers… Mais personnellement, je n'accepterai jamais que les Ghosters ne se fondent au « monde magique » comme ils l'appellent avec tant de suffisance… »

Meredith l'écouta attentivement, captivée par ce qu'elle entendait, réalisant aussi que rien n'était aussi facile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle finissait par ne plus savoir quoi se dire : où devait-elle se placer, elle qui appartenait au monde sorcier et au monde des Ghosters ? Elle regarda Melinda et se demanda si celle-ci la considérait comme la leur ou la voyait au contraire comme une étrangère. Et si, en réalité, elle la méprisait de cette double nature ? Trouvait-elle qu'elle faisait défaut ? qu'elle était une erreur ? Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue encore exprimer ce qu'elle pensait des sorciers et elle commençait à l'entrevoir. Cela l'inquiétait d'ailleurs… Qui devait-elle suivre ? Qui représenterait au mieux ses propres intérêts ? Vers qui devait-elle se diriger au fond ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trop y penser qu'elles entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur. Le monde qui y trainait le dimanche n'était certainement pas le même qu'en semaine. Ivrogne sur ivrogne, les deux femmes se faufilèrent discrètement de l'autre côté de la salle en saluant d'un large sourire le barman et son employé, Fred McNaggen. Elles dépassèrent le petit mur sur lequel Meredith adorait frapper légèrement les bonnes briques et elles parcourent la longue rue de Traverse avant d'atteindre enfin la boutique. En quelques tours de clefs, Melinda ouvrit la porte et toutes deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Les rayons d'été suffisaient pour éclairer la pièce principale, mais Melinda alluma quelques bougies pour éclairer la salle arrière. Comme d'habitude, Meredith en profita pour faire le tour des objets présentés. Tables, chaises du XVIIe siècle, miroirs anciennement ensorcelés, boîtes diverses, objets de collection de toutes sortes, tableaux… on trouvait réellement de tout et pour tous les goûts. Cependant ceux de Melinda ressortait beaucoup et son univers passionnait l'adolescente. Mélange de merveilleux, d'antique, de traditionnel et de complètement loufoque. Couleurs sépia jusqu'aux fluorescentes les plus spéciales, formes classiques jusqu'aux plus originales et peu orthodoxes… on trouvait vraiment de tout ! Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'on pût y trouver tant de choses sans se trouver écrasé par trop d'objets. À cela, il fallait également compter à la réserve, présentée par un petit registre illustré à disposition sur le comptoir.

- « J'adore cette boutique ! » commenta Meredith encore une fois. Elle entendit Melinda la remercier de l'arrière boutique et décida de l'y rejoindre. « Alors ? »

- « Pour l'instant rien, mais j'en profite pour ranger un peu, c'est le bordel ici ! »

Elles s'occupèrent donc à reclasser la réserve durant toute la fin de la matinée sans qu'aucune autre présence n'apparût à leur côté. Déçue, Meredith commença à se dire que Melinda avait tord. Elle n'était peut-être pas destinée à être une Ghoster. Quant à expliquer ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt… elle commençait à se dire qu'il s'agissait juste d'un phénomène purement magique causé par le choc et la situation gravissime dans laquelle elles se trouvaient alors confrontées. Melinda partit leur acheter quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour le midi quand Meredith entendit quelque chose. Une voix grave et étouffée jaillissait de l'arrière boutique alors qu'elle flânait à l'avant. Prise d'inquiétude alors que le son persistait, Meredith s'y dirigea. Les bougies étaient éteintes et elle se retrouva dans un noir absolu… Elle se retourna vers la porte mais celle-ci avait disparu. Le cœur augmentant son allure, elle sentait la peur la gagnait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver ainsi plongée dans le noir si soudainement et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Était-ce l'esprit qui tentait de la contacter ? Ou quelque chose de plus inquiétant ?


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Et le chapitre 12 arrive dans les coulisses, et il se maquille, et il se termine, et il… arrive en scène ! Applaudissez ! Applaudissez !

**Note 2** – Petit retard pour ce chapitre, désolée ! Mais avec mon job pendant le mois de juillet, le festival d'Avignon (théâtre) et le reste… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Pour le chapitre 13, il faudra également attendre un peu… Je pars jeudi pour la Hollande pour 12 jours de vacances ! Et ensuite, il va me falloir préparer ma rentrée scolaire ainsi que mon déménagement à Montpellier. Donc, je n'aurais pas vraiment l'occasion d'écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement… Il vous faudra être patient !

**Note 3** – D'ailleurs, en parlant de vous… Où êtes-vous passés ? N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! Ca me permettra de voir qui suit encore cette histoire ! et ce que vous en pensez également !

Hobie-ho !

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

_Melinda_

_Je vais m'absenter pendant une semaine. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Il faut juste que je me retrouve un peu seul. _

_Je t'embrasse._

_Regulus_

* * *

La solitude pour guérir les maux. Voilà un titre qui résumerait leurs vies. Un titre de livre, sûrement, rédigé soigneusement par Melinda Gordon et Regulus Arcturus Black. C'était drôle comme ils dépendaient tant l'un de l'autre (en particulier elle) et comme également ils nécessitaient d'autant de solitude. Il arrivait de temps en temps que Regulus s'absentât. Il arrivait qu'elle aussi partît en promenade dans une ville voisine en profitant des marchés aux puces, des foires, des vides greniers… Elle froissa la note et la glissa dans la poche de son jean. Autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait ne pas y penser mais qu'elle refusait de le faire. Elle devait le laisser vivre, bien sûr… Cependant, l'inquiétude n'en grandissait que plus… Elle l'avait trouvé si distant, si soucieux de ne pas trop s'exposer à elle, de ne pas se confier non plus… Que se passait-il ?

Était-ce à cause d'Ethan Cliff et de sa captivité ? Se sentait-il coupable ? Non… Il savait bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Regulus se sentait sûrement concerné mais demeurait raisonnable et censé. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose d'autre… Peut-être, _lui_. Que se passait-il ? À quand cela remontait-il ? Probablement au même moment… Melinda se mordillait la langue pour éviter d'envisager ce qui ne serait que folie. Elle devait être réaliste : elle lui poserait bien plus de problèmes que n'en résoudrait en allant là-bas. En réalité, elle ne saurait même pas où chercher. Elle ignorait tout des lieux où Regulus devait se rendre.

Balayant encore une fois ses sombres pensées, Melinda tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur Dumbledore avec lequel elle avait de nouveau une entrevue. Les choses s'officialisaient alors qu'il venait de lui annoncer que Meredith était définitivement inscrite dans les registres de l'école. Melinda se demanda si elle pouvait faire confiance en cet homme, malgré tout le bien qu'elle entendit sur lui et les encouragements de Lily. C'était un homme d'une grande carrure et d'un charisme impressionnant. Très vite, Melinda s'était aperçue de la candeur qu'il dégageait et de cette générosité qui l'entourait. Seulement, elle savait également que tout ça ne suffisait pas toujours. La sécurité d'une Ghoster, surtout à l'âge de Meredith, demandait bien plus que de la bonté. Voilà pourquoi Melinda ne l'avait pas amené avec elle bien que le professeur le lui demanda.

- « Madame… Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, comment pourrais-je vous aider ? » finit-il par la questionner.

- « C'est de la simple prudence, monsieur, » répondit-elle calmement en ne cachant pas sa surprise qu'il l'eût appelée ainsi. Généralement, tout le monde l'appelait plutôt mademoiselle du fait de son jeune âge. « Comment savez-vous que je suis mariée ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en retour.

- « Oh, un coup de chance, peut-être, » éluda-t-il avec un sourire.

- « De toute façon, avant que vous ne la rencontriez, il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous faire part, » reprit Melinda. « Et je ne peux pas vous le dire tant que je ne serais pas assurée que vous ne délierez pas votre langue… »

- « Je vous en donne ma parole, » affirma Dumbledore sans hésitation.

Parole qui peut toujours se délier, pensa Melinda en elle-même. Elle laissa un court silence passer alors qu'elle sondait le regard de cet homme qui ne cilla pas. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui semblait si… confiant ? Seulement, pesant le tout pour le tout, elle se décida enfin. Elle lui expliqua la situation générale – hors de question de donner trop de détails – et attendit sa réaction. Le directeur l'écouta attentivement, hochant la tête quand elle prenait de courte pause pour remettre au clair ce qui lui restait à dire et garda le silence quand elle termina. Elle le sonda du regard mais encore une fois, il resta impassible.

Elle attendit bien quelques instants encore avant qu'il ne lui répondît. D'un ton posé, il lui fit émettre le doute de leur existence – sans néanmoins qu'il la pensât menteuse ni rien – mais ses propres convictions avaient toujours été que les Ghosters n'existaient que dans une certaine mesure. Il lui demanda donc plus de détails concernant ses doutes et lui posa donc un bon nombre de questions auxquelles elle répondit avec soin, n'en disant jamais plus que nécessaire. Melinda ressentait une certaine méfiance naître en elle. Bien sûr, jusque là tout laissait à croire qu'elle pouvait effectivement lui faire confiance, néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Quand l'entrevue arriva enfin à sa fin, elle en fut heureuse et soulagée voire presque satisfaite. L'avenir de Meredith semblait bien parti. Elle aura la chance de faire un choix, pensa-t-elle. Car rien ne l'obligeait encore à vivre parmi les sorciers et sous leurs lois.

La journée fut donc si remplie qu'elle ne pensa pas à la missive de Regulus. Quand elle se déshabilla pour aller prendre une douche, elle s'en rappela néanmoins et la ressortit pour finir par la jeter. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre seule ni même le forcer à lui expliquer. Il était difficile de ne pas vouloir creuser mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout savoir, tout lui demander, comme elle appréciait qu'il lui laissât du champ libre pour ce qui la concernait, elle.

Ce qui la taraudait néanmoins se trouvait d'ailleurs être le fantôme qu'elle avait d'abord jugé inoffensif. Après tout, il ne faisait que jongler avec le matériel – le même par ailleurs et le moins dangereux – et ne dérangeait personne puisqu'il le faisait dans l'arrière boutique. Pourtant, hier soir, alors même qu'elle avait amené Meredith dans la boutique dans l'espoir de lui faire découvrir son premier esprit (et ainsi superviser sa première approche), il s'était passé quelque chose de très étrange et même d'un peu effrayant. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Melinda avait vu le corps de Meredith se décomposer pour se composer un tout autre visage, une toute autre silhouette. Une métamorphose ragoutante qui avait bien manqué de lui faire retourner l'estomac… D'abord paniquée, elle comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, non pas celui de la boutique, mais quelqu'un de tout à fait différent et d'encore plus intriguant. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose… Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots brefs qui avait plutôt ressemblé à une missive.

- « Vous nous appartenez. Romano. »

Mais du coup, Melinda ignora dans quelle forme le prendre. Était-ce bien « Vous nous appartenez. Romano. » ? ou bien « Vous nous appartenez, Romano. » ? Qui était donc cet homme ? L'expéditeur ou le destinataire ? Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, la silhouette disparut dans une nouvelle métamorphose qui termina de l'achever et Meredith était réapparue, elle aussi sonnée et nauséeuse.

Soudain, la brune se rappela alors qu'elle devait contacter Rick Payne, un professeur et expert des phénomènes occultes et surnaturels, un homme peu agréable, bavard, sarcastique et très lourd, mais de serviable et qu'elle avait fini par apprécier en fin de course (même si leurs contacts se faisaient aussi rares que possible). Elle termina sa douche et sortit de la salle de bain précipitamment dans l'optique d'aller le voir avant de se rappeler qu'à cette heure-ci, elle ne voulait pas spécialement se confronter à ses manières quelques peu épuisantes.

Melinda s'habilla et descendit au salon où elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier. Habituellement elle ne la lisait jamais, n'y trouvait qu'un ramassis de mensonges ou bien une série de faits divers inutiles. Parfois même, ça l'exaspérait de lire ce que tramait le Ministère car elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais d'accord avec eux. Pourtant, elle le feuilletait en ce moment, s'arrêtant sur les articles fards, regardant les images bouger. Et dire que cela leur donne tant de fierté, les photos qui bougent ! N'avaient-ils jamais vu la télévision ? Les Moldus possédaient bien plus de mérites que les sorciers, tant ils comprenaient tout et savaient réaliser les mêmes phénomènes de façon plus compliquée et bien plus concrète avec, en plus, une évolution fulgurante que la Magie ne saurait jamais rattrapée tant elle restait imberbe à toute nouveauté. Une tradition qui se perpétuait et qui finirait bien, un jour, à se dilater dans le naturel moldu. Melinda ne doutait pas de l'extinction des sorciers. Leur difficulté éminente à se fondre réellement parmi les moldus les rendait vulnérable aux changements que ceux-ci procédaient. Comment feront-ils pour vivre dans un monde qui se promettait d'être plus technologique que magique ? Un monde où les moldus feront encore plus de choses incroyables que les sorciers n'en auront jamais rêvé ? Melinda ne doutait pas que les êtres humains étaient capables de tels prodiges s'ils s'ouvraient l'esprit. Or les sorciers ne le faisaient pas. Melinda n'avait qu'à observer Lily. Si celle-ci était née dans un environnement moldu, sa passion pour le monde de la magie dont elle disait appartenir lui obscurcissait l'esprit et si elle défendait ses origines avec vigueurs, elle ne s'en éloignait que plus.

_« Assassinats dans un monastère magique… _

_L'antique Cloître d'Edel Dame en Allemagne, connu par son herméticité rigoureuse, vient de subir de lourdes pertes dont la mort d'un homme que les moines ne reconnaissent pas et dont l'origine est apparemment anglaise… Ce bourgeois de la société, dont on ignore encore l'identité exacte et l'intention, se serait introduit dans le cloître et aurait tué quatre moines, un vrai drame pour cette unité religieuse qui ne compte parmi ses fidèles seulement quarante-sept adeptes dont on ignore encore leurs motivations, leurs croyances et leurs buts… Ce nombre de quarante-sept membres n'aurait jamais dû changer, explique le professeur Coop (expert en la matière à l'université magique de Londres, Flagwoop), si on ignore quasiment tout de cette secte – car nul doute qu'il s'agit bien d'un de ces ordres privés qui pullulent le monde – on sait au moins ça. La raison ? se demande-t-il. Seul l'avenir pourra peut-être nous éclaircir sur ce point… On peut se demander quelles seront les conséquences exactes de ces meurtres sur le cloître… et ce que cette unité peut bien cacher qui ait attiré l'attention d'un noble de nos rangs, car nul doute qu'il s'agit d'un Lord lorsque l'on aperçoit à l'index de sa main droite, la très fameuse bague portant la rose rouge et blanche… »_

Melinda interrompit sa lecture déjà hachée de l'article, surprise que les sorciers considéraient nobles ceux qui portaient une bague où était gravée, comme elle le voyait sur la photo prise par le journaliste, la rose Tudor. Les moldus considéraient, eux, comme preuve de noblesse ceux possédant la lettre patente délivrée par les rois d'armes au nom du souverain et ceux recevant la concession de noblesse (seul titre héréditaire de nos jours). Elle s'abandonna à la réflexion durant de longues minutes avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de Meredith. Celle-ci défit ses chaussures à l'entrée et en s'apercevant Melinda dans le salon, la regarda surprise, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé depuis hier soir. C'était comme si elle ne supportait plus que Melinda s'inquiétât pour elle et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Meredith finit par soupirer, curieusement courroucée. L'ambiance n'était plus à son beau fixe et Melinda commençait à se demander que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans cette affaire. Non pas qu'elle doutait que la jeune fille pouvait avoir ses états d'âme comme toute adolescente de son âge, mais surtout que cela s'était d'un seul et simple coup, sans lien avec elle ou quasiment pas. Pour la jeune brune, tout cela se liait à Romano, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- « Bonsoir, » finit-elle par dire d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux, mais restait hésitant.

- « Bonsoir, » lâcha Meredith avec froideur et reluctance. « Tu m'attendais ? » Elle lui parlait d'un ton sec comme si elle l'accusait déjà de l'avoir fait.

- « Oui et non, » répondit Melinda en observant la jeune fille avec attention.

Meredith renifla avant de se mettre à soupirer profondément, ce qui acheva de l'agacer.

- « Oui parce qu'il est largement l'heure de diner et non parce que j'étais simplement venue lire ici. »

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres et regarda le journal dans les mains de Melinda.

- « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas lire la Gazette ? » lui lança-t-elle sans plus d'intérêt.

- « Je n'aime pas lire la Gazette mais il m'arrive de le faire de temps en temps… » Ce qui était faux, bien sûr. « …et aussi de voir dans quelle situation le monde où tu vas être plongée dans deux semaines se trouve. » Ce qui restait en partie vrai, en effet.

Meredith fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ses paroles. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux et Melinda crut retrouver l'entrain de la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne se refermât de nouveau.

- « Ah… Bien. D'accord. » Elle acquiesça plusieurs fois, le regard dans le vide, le sourire inexistant.

Melinda dut se retenir de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait que cela n'aboutirait qu'à une dispute. L'adolescence… Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point c'était compliqué. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'énerver contre un adulte.

- « Je vais aller préparer le repas, » finit-elle par annoncer, renonçant à prolonger cette discussion lancinante et peu satisfaisante, un peu énervée aussi, ayant espéré une réaction plus franche de sa part.

Autant dire que le reste de la soirée se passa dans cette même ambiance tendue. Melinda ne dormit que très peu dans la nuit et se leva très tôt le lendemain. Elle prit une courte douche, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement sans même avoir pris de petit-déjeuner. Elle se retrouva donc dans une rue déserte à cinq heures et demie du matin. Elle ne réalisa pas encore que c'était bien trop tôt, la tête obscurcit par sa mauvaise nuit et encore alourdie par le manque de sommeil. Une seule direction lui vint à l'esprit : chez Tom. Pendant trois ans elle vécu chez lui avant de prendre un appartement à elle. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra avant d'allumer sa radio.

- « Ouaf ! »

Melinda donna un coup de volant, faisant dériver sa voiture sur la voie de droite avant de se reprendre. Encore une fois, Sini l'avait surprise. Il adorait la faire sursauter, elle, beaucoup moins.

- « Sini ! » gronda-t-elle encore une fois. « Tu as failli me faire tuer ! »

Elle se concentra sur la route, inquiète de se faire suspendre encore une fois. Cependant, elle était surprise de le voir réapparaître après un mois et demi de disparition et également heureuse de le retrouver. Son fidèle compagnon lui manquait terriblement.

- « Où étais-tu donc passé pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle, consciente néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Sini gémit en secouant sa tête comme s'il refusait lui-même d'en parler. Melinda augmenta le volume de sa radio et se tut. Les boutiques filaient à côté d'eux, la voiture avançait vite alors que tout semblait absolument désert – effet rare dans la capitale. Melinda dévia sa route vers la nationale et s'y engagea. Elle avait changé d'avis. Elle n'irait pas voir Tom. Elle conduirait la voiture et c'était tout.

Le paysage défilait à côté d'elle et plus le temps passait et plus Melinda se trouvait idiote. Pourquoi se laissait-elle déprimer de la sorte ? Elle en avait connu d'autres et des biens pires. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne faisait toujours pas le deuil de son amie. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Elle le sentait. Elle perdait son énergie et ses mauvaises pensées ne la quittaient pas même lorsqu'elle se rendait compte de leur absurdité. La dépression ? Elle refusait de l'envisager. Elle valait plus que ça, était plus forte. Elle arrêta sa voiture sur le bas chaussée et la quitta. Elle se trouvait à l'orée d'un petit bois. Elle s'était bien éloignée de la ville à présent.

- « Ouaf ! » aboya Sini en gambadant vers la forêt.

- « Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, intriguée.

Sini commença à disparaître dans les broussailles. Elle savait qu'il avait flairé quelque chose. Et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait et l'exaspérait. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas être tranquille et ruminer sa médiocre vie un instant sans qu'un mort ne se manifestât ? Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa voiture avant de se dire que personne ne viendrait la lui chapardait en ces lieux, elle suivit les traces du chien fantôme, s'enfonçant dans les bois. L'aube avait bien commencé à présent et des filets de lumière s'infiltraient à travers le feuillage des arbres. Le chemin encore plat ne se révéla pas difficile et Melinda en fut reconnaissante : elle ne portait que des petites chaussures sans talons, peu adaptées pour de telles randonnées.

- « Sini ? » appela-t-elle en fouillant du regard les environs.

Un nouvel aboiement se fit entendre plus à l'est et elle suivit la direction. Elle marcha ainsi guidée par la voix de son compagnon pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne rencontre une route. Sûrement une voix parallèle qui aurait tôt ou tard conduit vers la route où elle s'était arrêtée. Sini se trouvait au milieu de la voix, devant une voiture retournée. Melinda s'avança prudemment. Elle regarda Sini, celui-ci s'était assis tranquillement et baillait comme si de rien n'était. Allait-elle trouver un mort ? Ou quelqu'un au seuil de la mort ?

Elle s'approcha de la voiture et la contourna pour pouvoir regarder par une fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna le ventre et elle s'éloigna aussitôt, la main posée sur son abdomen et l'autre sur son cou alors que, penchée, elle vomissait. Un seul coup d'œil l'avait dissuadée de regarder de nouveau. C'était bien un mort. Ou plutôt un cadavre en plein décomposition. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il fallait qu'elle prévînt quelqu'un. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva une feuille. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun stylo à sa portée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture et se refusa l'idée d'aller fouiller à l'intérieur. Melinda se tourna vers Sini en se rappelant que le chien, bien que fantôme, était capable d'attraper des objets.

- « Amène-moi au plus vite mon sac, s'il te plait, » lui dit-elle. « Il est sur le siège arrière. »

Le chien noir se leva et faisant volteface, il partit en courant dans les sous-bois. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il revînt. Mais que faire entretemps ? Elle s'écarta de la carcasse retournée, se rendant alors compte de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Elle entendit le son d'une voiture au loin et se retournant pour apercevoir un vieux cabriolet apparaître et s'arrêter prêt d'elle. Dedans se trouvait…

- « Melinda Gordon ! Quelle surprise ! »

- « Professeur Payne ! » fit-elle étonnée. « Que faites-vous là ? »

- « Je rendais visite à ma mère, une femme très charmante, généreuse aussi et pleine d'esprits, hé, hé. Vous l'adorerez, j'en suis sûre. » Le voilà qui recommençait… Elle préféra ne rien répondre. « Oui, bon. Et si vous me disiez un peu ce que vous faites ici avec… oh, jolie voiture. Vous êtes sortie indemne ? Impressionnant. Il va falloir que vous me racontiez ça. Autour d'un café peut-être ? »

Melinda soupira, agacée.

- « Bon, d'accord. Pas de café. Mais vous avez tord, je connais justement un coin très sympa dans le quartier le plus chic de Londres et… Oh, mon dieu ! »

- « Quoi ? » Melinda se tourna pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle l'entendit sortir de sa voiture alors qu'elle aperçut Sini rapporter son sac qu'il lui tendit.

- « Alors ça ! Vous ne me l'avez jamais encore faîtes ! Un sac qui vole ! » Payne souriait, narquois. « Cela dit, il est bien dressé. »

- « Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne faisais rien voler, » répliqua-t-elle exaspérée.

- « Oui, oui, vous me l'avez dit, mais notez qu'il y a _toujours_ des choses qui volent quand je vous rencontre ! » Melinda affaissa les épaules en soupirant. « Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Vous me l'avez bien dit… Il est là ? Le Sinistros ? » Il s'interrompit, l'air soudain choqué. « Non ! Ne me dîtes pas que c'est pour moi !? Non ! C'est trop tôt ! »

- « Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ? »

- « À vrai dire ? Non, jamais, » répondit-il du tac-au-tac. « Bon, O.K. Je redescends sur terre… mais vous me connaissez, j'aime bien vous taquiner… Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

* * *

Sirius se leva de son lit avec difficulté. La nuit fut longue, même dans le sommeil, il le sentait. En découvrant qu'il avait dormi jusqu'à onze heures, il comprit pourquoi. Pourtant il se sentait encore plus lourd que le soir précédent, pourtant bien occupée par sa mission pour l'Ordre. Étirant les bras puis se massant le cou, Sirius ne réalisa pas qu'il s'agissait du premier jour de la semaine et que, par conséquent, il devait se rendre au travail au plus vite. Il fila dans la salle de bain et plongea son visage sous l'eau froide pour mieux se réveiller. Il s'attarda encore quelques instants et finit par se décider de prendre une bonne douche. Il faisait plutôt chaud ces temps-ci…

Une fois lavé et habillé, Sirius glissa jusqu'à sa cuisine où il prépara le café. Il ne se rendait toujours pas compte du jour qu'il était. Il chercha des yeux la Gazette du sorcier et fouilla dans ses affaires entremêlées qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangées, faute de temps… ou d'envie. Ou un peu des deux. En fait, il n'y pensait jamais trop. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien organisé chez lui ni invité personne. En farfouillant dans ce fouillis, il se dit que peut-être il devrait y faire quelque chose puisqu'il y était. Il attrapa une pile de vêtements et se releva en se tournant… quand il se retrouva face à James et Maugrey, il eut comme un blanc. Le premier semblait amusé et légèrement désabusé et le second, lui, paraissait curieux mais exaspéré.

- « Alors Black ? On fait le ménage en plein heure de service ? » L'épais sourcil de Maugrey se leva, plissant son front dégarni.

- « Heu… » Sirius ne trouva rien à dire, un peu penaud. « Oh merde ! »

- « Bien, bien, je suis content que vous reveniez à la réalité… Vous voyez, Potter, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Allez, on a des choses à faire de plus urgents que votre ménage, Black. »

Sirius eut le droit d'aller arrêter sa cafetière avant qu'elle n'explosât et d'en boire une tasse à la quatrième vitesse (et sans sucre, ordonna Maugrey qui savait que le jeune homme ne buvait jamais ni café ni thé sans sa dose de sucre). Après cela, ils transplanèrent au Ministère où Sirius se retrouva plongé devant une nouvelle mission : éplucher les rapports. Génial, grommela-t-il. C'est clair que c'est plus urgent que mon ménage ça… En lisant la date de 1950, il sut que Maugrey se moquait carrément de lui. Néanmoins, il se retrouva coincé dans ce bureau étroit alors que James devait bien s'amuser dehors. Enfin, tout dépendait de ce qu'il faisait… Après tout, depuis leur entrée au service des Aurors, leur brigade était intervenue plusieurs fois déjà généralement en vain car la moitié de ces alertes étaient soient erronées soient données trop tard. Au fond, ils occupaient surtout le rôle d'inspecteurs… fastidieux en plus. Sirius adorait élaborer des théories, cependant tous refusaient de lui donner le moindre crédit. Pourtant, rien qu'avec l'affaire de ce Ethan Cliff, ils auraient pu éviter certains tords… En y repensant, le jeune homme se rendit compte que depuis, il n'avait pas croisé la route de la jeune femme. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller faire un saut à la boutique après le travail. Ça l'occupera, les soirées étaient plutôt vides ces temps-ci. Peut-être même pourrait-il l'inviter à dîner.

Néanmoins il n'eut guère l'occasion de mettre en œuvre ses plans car aussitôt demanda-t-il à Lily où se trouvait sa patronne, il apprit que la jeune femme était occupée ailleurs. Quand il demanda pourquoi, Lily se contenta d'éluder la question en haussant les épaules. Encore un mystère… Et dire qu'il n'avait toujours rien résolu d'elle et il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi tout semblait lui échapper.

Une fois chez lui, il se changea, se vêtit de vêtements moldus et quitta son appartement, cette fois par la porte d'entrée. Il monta deux étages et toqua à la porte 42. Il attendit une minute avant de frapper de nouveau sans réponse. Il allait repartir quand on ouvrit derrière dans un craquement sinistre de bois. En se retournant, il vit une longue entaille sur la porte. Tenant encore la poignée, Catherine sembla à peine surprise, secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Elle le regarda alors et leva les sourcils sans dire un mot comme si elle était choquée de le voir sur son paillasson. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux avant de balbutier son nom.

- « Hey ! On croirait que tu vois un fantôme ! » plaisanta-t-il en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction si elle venait à réellement en voir un.

- « Ah…euh…désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir, » fit-elle lentement, la main toujours fixée à la poignée de sa porte.

- « …Tu me fais entrer ? »

- « Ah…euh…oui, oui, vas-y. » Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Il fallut qu'il insistât du regard pour qu'elle réagît et s'écartât du chemin.

Il sentit à son passage le regard de Catherine le suivre jusqu'au salon sans néanmoins le suivre immédiatement. Il l'entendit se battre contre la porte d'entrée et entrer dans une autre salle avant de venir le rejoindre, changée. Elle avait extorqué ses vêtements précédents par un vieux t-shirt et un jean délavé qui ne lui seyait guère plus que le short rapiécé et le large débardeur qu'elle portait juste avant mais était néanmoins plus présentable. Légèrement. Elle détacha un instant ses cheveux et Sirius put admirer l'épaisseur de ceux-ci et leur boucle naturelle. De tout son corps, c'était bien le plus beau. Une fois qu'elle refit sa tresse, son visage reprenait des formes plus carrées, des traits plus durs. Cette femme n'était pas belle mais Sirius ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle était laide. Sa peau ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection et il ne trouva ni irrégularité ni grossièreté sur son visage. Seulement, ses muscles trop développés et ses traits trop géométriques ne lui donnaient malheureusement aucun charme.

Catherine ne paraissait pas à l'aise, elle n'arrêtait pas de se mouvoir sur le canapé qu'elle avait choisi et de se tripoter la lèvre avec les doigts, le regard tantôt sur Sirius, tantôt sur le décors, tantôt sur la télévision encore allumée mais le son coupé.

- « Alors…, » entama Sirius lentement. Sa voix la fit sursauter et il vit son visage s'empourprer. « ...tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Un instant elle sembla butter sur la question mais parût aussitôt après soulagée.

- « Je travaille dans un gymnase, » répondit-elle en reprenant une certaine contenance. « Je fais des animations, j'aide les gens à commencer ou à s'entraîner comme il faut… Je m'occupe aussi de la gérance en général… C'est un petit gymnase en banlieue, tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste… On n'est pas beaucoup à s'en charger alors en réalité, je fais un peu de tout… Pas facile à expliquer. »

- « Tu y travailles depuis longtemps ? » continua-t-il, peu surpris de sa réponse.

- « Ben, en quelque sorte… ouais. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué ça aussi. J'ai fait plusieurs petits jobs avant ça… Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'études, c'était pas pour moi. Enfin, maintenant j'y travaille à temps plein. Mais je m'occupais déjà des animations avant. »

- « Tu as toujours trainé dans les salles de gym ? »

- « Ouais, c'était mon truc le sport, les muscles et tout. Je n'ai jamais eu trop de goût pour la mode, le féminisme et le reste… C'est peut-être un tord, mais je me plais bien comme ça. »

Elle frotta ses mains sur les muscles de son bras pour illustrer ses paroles et souriait de manière bien plus franche. Sirius tut ses pensées mais sourit avec un brin d'ironie qu'elle perçût cependant.

- « Tu peux le dire ce que tu penses ! » rigola-t-elle, cette fois bien plus à l'aise. « Je sais d'ailleurs ce que tu dois te dire, que c'est moche… M'en fous ! C'est vrai qu'avec ça, » - elle tapa sur son abdomen en contractant son ventre, ce qui faisait ressortir ses abdos même à travers son t-shirt, Sirius se retint de grimacer – « je ne risque pas de me mettre à draguer ou qu'on me drague… Non, je suis plus de celles qu'on fuit comme la peste mais au moins, j'ai la paix ! Enfin, à part ces emmerdeurs de camionneurs qui profitent de la moindre aubaine… bien sûr, mais on n'en voit pas beaucoup en ville des comme ça. »

- « Tu viens d'où ? » s'enquit Sirius, un sourire amusé par la franchise de Catherine.

- « D'un patelin que tu dois même pas connaître, laisse tomber, » soupira-t-elle en balayant l'air d'un geste comme si elle voulait chasser la question de sa main. « Et toi ? – Et ne me balance pas le coup du Joker, tu l'as _déjà_ utilisé, souviens-toi. »

- « D'ici même, j'ai presque toujours vécu à Londres. »

- « Presque ? » releva-t-elle avant de sursauter de nouveau. « Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire ? J'ai complètement oublié de te le demander tiens ! J'ai pas de café, mais je peux te servir de la limonade, du whisky ou de la bière ? »

- « Limonade s'il te plait, » répondit-il. « Tu bois du whisky ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que cela étonne toujours ? » sourit-elle. « C'est une question d'habitude, c'est tout. C'est le premier alcool que j'ai bu, offert par mon père pour mes seize ans – oui, je sais, mais mon père est un mec plutôt original… »

- « Quelle chance… »

- « Pardon ? Tu dis ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu… » Catherine s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers le petit bar callé près de la fenêtre.

- « Non, non, rien, » éluda-t-il.

Catherine revint les mains chargées de deux verres et les posa sur la table avant de se rasseoir.

- « Vas-y précise, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « presque toujours vécu à Londres » ? T'étais où avant ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se concentra sur son verre qu'il fit tourner devant lui lentement, faisant semblant d'être hypnotisé par le mouvement du liquide.

- « Pendant mes études, j'étais… ailleurs, » répondit-il.

- « Ailleurs, c'est vaste… Oh allez Sirius ! Tu peux bien me le dire, non ? » Devant son silence borné, elle soupira. « Je vois, ça veut dire non. Mais dis-moi, si tu n'es pas venu ici pour discuter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'aperçut qu'en fait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'hausser les épaules en répondant simplement qu'il n'en savait rien. Catherine secoua la tête en poussant un autre soupire avant de laisser un autre silence embarrassant s'installer. Sirius joua avec son verre cette fois vide tandis que son hôtesse regardait par la fenêtre. Il se sentit coupable d'être venu l'embarrasser ainsi, surtout qu'à présent qu'il y pensait, il se demandait bien ce qu'il foutait là. Il ne la connaissait pas, se sentait complètement patraque à ses côtés et elle ne l'intéressait pas… Qu'était-il venu vraiment chercher ?

- « …Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, » finit-il par dire en se redressant.

- « Ah ? Déjà ? » fit-elle sans grande conviction, elle aussi peu convaincue de l'intérêt de poursuivre cette pseudo conversation.

- « J'ai… des choses à faire, » mentit-il pour se donner contenance.

- « Ah… Bien… Je te raccompagne alors. »

- « Non ! Non… Ce n'est pas la peine. »

- « De toute façon, il va bien falloir que j'aille signaler ma porte cassée au concierge, alors… »

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon. »

Sirius se gratta le menton, gêné. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était une première pour lui et il fut soulagé de quitter l'appartement. Il descendit les étages et quitta l'immeuble sans destination précise. Il faisait cela juste pour garder contenance devant elle. Nom de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, ces temps-ci ? se demanda-t-il en se massant le visage alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

* * *

- « Dis-moi Remus, tu saurais où est passé Sirius ? » demanda James en s'installant à sa chaise alors qu'ils trainaient dans un café en compagnie de Lily, en attendant Peter. « J'ai bien tenté de le joindre, je suis même allé à son appartement, mais il n'était pas là. »

- « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » demanda le blond.

James haussa les épaules en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » râla-t-il. « J'ai tenté de lui en parler après le travail mais c'est à peine s'il m'a écouté ! »

- « Il est venu à la boutique cette après-midi, » intervint Lily. « À peu près à l'heure où vous quittez le boulot, il voulait voir Mélinda. »

- « Ah ah ! » s'exclama James en souriant. « Voilà donc où il se trouve ! Sûrement encore en train de charmer ! Je me demandais quand il allait tenter le coup. »

- « Je ne crois pas, non, » nia Lily. « Mélinda n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Et Sirius ne m'a pas vraiment paru intéressé par elle, je me trompe ? »

- « Il prend peut-être son temps, » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Sirius ? » rigola Remus. « N'oublie pas de qui on parle. Il aurait déjà tenté le coup s'il l'avait voulu. »

- « J'sais pas… Il a un peu changé ces temps-ci, je trouve… »

- « Oui, c'est vrai, » approuva Lily. « J'étais un peu inquiète pour lui tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas osé lui poser des questions, j'aurais peut-être du… »

- « Non, tu as bien fait. Il ne t'aurait probablement pas répondu. »

- « Tu sais quelque chose Remus ? » l'interrogea James.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. « Je sais juste qu'il a pratiquement vu son frère récemment. »

- « Merde, » grimaça Cornedrue.

- « Regulus Black ? » s'étonna Lily. « Où ? »

- « Près de là où habite ta patronne, » répondit Lunard. « Ils ne se sont pas parlés, mais bon… vu comme réagit Sirius à la moindre allusion à son frère… »

- « Pourtant ils se sont vus durant une bonne partie de leur scolarité, non ? Il n'a que… combien de différence déjà ? »

- « Deux ans, » affirma James, l'air grave. « N'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé la soirée d'Halloween pendant notre septième année… Quand Amy a été tuée… Sirius est certain d'avoir vu son frère sur la scène du crime en train de fuir… sans compter qu'on ne l'avait plus revu ensuite. »

- « Oui, cette pauvre Amy… c'était peut-être la seule qu'il ait jamais réellement aimée… »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que les trois amis repensaient à cette funeste soirée où Hogwarts avait été attaquée. Amy ne fut pas la seule victime. On retrouva quatre autres adolescents blessés et un autre mort. Après cela, Sirius refusa de s'attacher de nouveau à une fille et aggrava son statut de Don Juan en couchant avec bon nombre de filles des quatre maisons. Si ses trois amis ne l'avaient pas remis dans le droit chemin, il aurait peut-être pu rater complètement son année scolaire. Heureusement, le jeune homme s'était repris en se concentrant sur l'idée de devenir Auror et un jour faire payer à son frère le meurtre qu'il avait commis.

Ce fut à ce moment que Peter décida d'apparaître. Les trois jeunes adultes se retournèrent vers lui et restèrent un moment interloqués. Peter possédait un énorme bandage sur sa tête ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre déformée.

- « Par Merlin, Peter ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? » s'écria James.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclama Lily.

- « Ça va ! Ça va ! » les rassura le jeune Queudver en levant les mains d'un signe d'apaisement. « Laissez-moi d'abord m'asseoir avant tout, j'ai un de ces mal au dos ! »

Peter s'installa donc sur la chaise libre, interpela une serveuse et lui commanda un remontant avant d'entamer son témoignage.

- « Figurez-vous qu'avant-hier soir, j'étais allé voir un ami de la fac chez lui avec lequel j'ai bien picolé et tout comme il vient de trouver un travail… enfin, bref. Je sors d'une soirée bien arrosée dans les avenues de Londres quand je croise… vous savez qui ? Regulus Black ! Ouais ! »

- « … ?! Vraiment ? » fit Remus étonné, jetant un coup d'œil vers James et Lily qui paraissait aussi surpris.

- « J'ai donc décidé de le suivre, on sait jamais… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à Londres en pleine nuit alors qu'il est l'un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés… ? – Je suis soulagé que Sirius ne soit pas là… vous savez, à cause de… »

- « Oui, oui, » le coupa James. « On sait, on n'en parlait à l'instant. »

- « Ah oui ? » fit Peter, surpris.

- « Figures-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir vu, » reprit Cornedrue. « Sirius aussi… »

- « Oh ! Merde ! » grimaça Peter. « Il va bien ? Il est où ? »

- « On ne sait pas… mais vas-y, continue ! Quel est le rapport entre Regulus et ton état ? »

- « Oui, oui, j'y viens… Donc, je décide de le suivre et me transfo—vous savez-quoi. J'ai réussi à m'agripper à son manteau avant qu'il ne transplane… - franchement, c'est horrible comme sensation, j'ai bien cru mourir… Oui, oui, j'y viens Cornedrue ! » râla-t-il alors que celui-ci allait intervenir. « Donc, on finit par atterrir dans un endroit vraiment sombre, j'aurais dit une grotte… mais en fait, non, c'était un endroit souterrain… Autant dire que ça pouvait être n'importe où. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais réellement bien fait de le suivre comme ça… Surtout que très vite, d'autres se sont joints à lui… »

- « Tu as vu leurs visages ? » l'interrompit James.

- « Non, ils étaient tous capuchonnés et ils avaient un sacré accent… »

- « Alors ? » s'impatienta Lily à son tour.

- « Alors j'ai tenté de savoir ce qu'ils devaient y faire… et j'ai raté mon coup car en les suivant je suis tombé sur un groupe de rats qui n'ont pas vraiment apprécié me voir débarquer dans leur territoire… Comme je ne pouvais pas me retransform—vous savez quoi, et bien je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu. Et voilà où j'en suis… »

Un silence suivit la fin de son discours et Peter récupéra sa boisson avant de la boire d'une traite en grimaçant. James échangea un regard vers Remus et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Lily, elle, sourit, soulagée.

- « Surtout ne cachez pas vos rires… ! » se vexa Queudver.

- « Ce n'est pas méchant, Peter, » assura Remus en se calmant. « C'est juste que je m'attendais à bien pire que ça. Ça me rassure un peu. »

- « Oui, c'est sûr, me faire passer au tabac par des rats… c'est tellement moins dangereux ! »

- « Aurais-tu préféré que ce soient ces mecs ? » répliqua James entre deux rires. « Crois-moi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en serais mieux sorti. »

- « Non, c'est vrai, mais… ! Quand même ! » bougonna-t-il.

- « Et c'était quel genre d'accents qu'ils avaient ? » le questionna Remus.

- « Un peu de bas quartier, je dirais, » réfléchit Peter. « Ah, et aussi en roulant leur r de la même manière que certains vampires… »

- « ... ! Es-tu sûr que ce n'étaient pas… ? » entama James, pâlissant un peu.

- « …des vampires ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui…te… ? OH ! » Peter réalisa soudainement la possibilité de leur réelle nature et devînt encore plus pâle que son ami. « Merlin ! J'ai failli… J'ai pas réfléchi à ça… »

- « Ça pourrait être le gang de Rosberta, » réfléchit Cornedrue. « On sait qu'il intègre toujours des malfrats et des voyous en tout genre… »

- « Arrête James ! » le gronda Lily. « Regarde un peu l'état de ce pauvre Peter ! On n'en est pas sûrs… et l'important, c'est qu'il ne se soit rien passé. »

- « Lily a raison, » approuva Remus gravement. « C'aurait pu être bien pire que ta propre mort… »

- « Et je devrais me sentir mieux avec ça… ? »

- « Non mais il faut que tu sois réaliste, » poursuivit le blond. « Tu aurais pu tout simplement lui envoyer un sort silencieux afin que nous puissions le pister et nous prévenir immédiatement plutôt que de te lancer à l'aveuglette comme ça ! »

- « Peut-être bien ! Mais sur le coup, j'ai surtout pensé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose ! » riposta Peter sur la défensive. « Vous êtes toujours là à m'accuser de ne pas prendre d'initiatives et quand j'en prends, vous me dîtes de ne rien faire ? » s'emporta-t-il.

- « Calme-toi Queudver, ce n'est pas ce que Remus voulait dire, » intervint James, plus sérieux. « Il y a une différence entre agir quand il le faut et agir de façon inconsidérée. Regarde où ça t'a mené. Et qu'as-tu vraiment appris de plus ? »

Peter ne répliqua rien et détourna la tête, en colère mais résigné. James soupira.

- « Allez, ça ne fait rien, » reprit-il. « Tu raconteras tout ce que tu as vu pendant la prochaine réunion, peut-être que d'autres auront appris des choses qui seront en rapport avec cette affaire concernant Black. »

- « Et… Où est Sirius au fait ? » interrogea Peter en y repensant.

- « Ah ça… C'est bien ce qu'on se demande aussi. »


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – En avant pour le chapitre 13 ! Je m'excuse de tout ce retard… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de n'avoir plus aucun lecteur mais tant pis ! Je continue quand même. Malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

* * *

- « Taisez-vous un peu, professeur ! » râla Melinda, de plus en plus agacée.

- « Vous n'avez décidément aucun sens de l'humour, vous, » répliqua-t-il tout sourire. « Je dirais même que cela empire à chaque rencontre. Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être une cure de sourire et de rigolade. Ça vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

- « Une cure de sérieux et de silence ne serait pas non plus de trop de votre côté, Payne, » soupira-t-elle.

- « Vous plaisantez ? Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux comme gars. Remarque, c'est vrai que j'aime un peu faire d'ironie de temps en temps… »

- « De temps en temps ? Vous êtes modeste ! »

- « Oui, je sais. C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités… »

Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'abandonner. Discuter avec lui menait parfois à rien. _Souvent_, devrait-elle plutôt dire. Le problème lorsque l'on découvre des morts et qu'on le signale aux autorités locales, celles-ci vous place toujours en tant que coupable présumé car, après tout, peu de gens connaissaient ce raccourci - « Pas vraiment un raccourci, vous savez ? On met souvent plus de temps que sur la voie normale, mais c'est tellement plus agréable d'y rouler… » commenta Payne. Et encore moins de gens l'utilisaient – « C'est vrai qu'on ne rencontre pas toujours des gens très net là-dessus. Tenez, la fois précédente, quelqu'un faisait du stop alors comme je suis naturellement bon… ». On se demandait pourquoi une femme seule, qui s'est arrêtée sur l'autre voie qui plus est, viendrait spécialement s'y rendre à pied. Un hasard que Melinda ne sut expliquer comme il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait décemment par leur dire que le Sinistros l'avait guidé jusque là… Non, ce n'était pas très correct, et peu vraisemblable pour des gens aussi terre à terre que des policiers. Là, elle attendait simplement qu'on les libérât, Payne et elle. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il encore pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans cette histoire ? Elle ne connaissait cet homme ni de nom, ni de vue ; jamais elle n'aurait pu le reconnaître de toute façon. Une bonne partie de son visage avait déjà été bien entamé et Melinda ne s'était pas attardée pour le regarder réellement.

- « La prochaine fois que vous irez trouver un mort, » intervint de nouveau Payne qui trouvait également le temps long, « s'il vous plait, ne le faites pas lorsque je reviens d'un repas de chez ma mère… Ils sont si copieux qu'il m'a bien fallu toute une partie de la nuit pour les terminer, et une autre pour les digérer, encore que… ce point-là… » - un grognement sonore et grincheux ressortit de son ventre – « n'est pas tout à fait réglé. »

Melinda refusa de l'écouter et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose mais les paroles aussi insipides qu'inutiles du professeur lui parvenaient toujours à ses oreilles. En réalité, elle l'appréciait bien car il l'empêchait de trop sombrer dans ses pensées. Il amenait un peu de légèreté et d'équilibre dans sa vie bien que son manque de sérieux fût parfois plus qu'agaçant. Mais à vrai dire, il fallait avouer qu'il s'avérait également très utile. Il possédait de larges connaissances sur presque tout, mais surtout sur les superstitions, les phénomènes étranges. Distinguer les signes, apprendre leur signification, déchiffrer le sens, il savait faire. Le reste, elle devait l'accepter.

- « Sérieusement, Mélinda, vous n'avez jamais tenté de les éviter ? » redemanda Payne pour la vingtième fois.

- « J'aimerais vous y voir, » râla-t-elle. « On ne peut pas les éviter. Quoi que je fasse, ils reviennent toujours. Les ignorer ne sert à rien non plus… »

- « Mouais… »

Silence. Payne regardait autour de lui comme un enfant, amusé. Mélinda ne doutait pas que dans son esprit des remarques aussi stupides les unes que les autres se succédaient, bien qu'elle ne doutait pas non plus du sérieux de cet homme. C'était juste le personnage qui l'exacerbait.

- « À vrai dire, j'avais l'intention de vous appeler récemment, » reprit-elle. « J'ai eu la visite de… _quelqu'un_ dont je vous ai déjà parlé trois ans plus tôt. »

- « Ah… Et cette personne s'appelle… ? »

- « Romano. »

- « Romano ! Ah, lui !... » Il eut un blanc avant de se retourner vers elle, effaré. « _ROMANO ?!_ » s'écria-t-il. Son visage avait viré au blanc.

- « Chut ! Un peu de tenue, Payne ! » l'intimida-t-elle du regard.

Elle sourit en guise d'excuse vers le policier qui passait par là.

- « Mais je croyais que c'en était terminé avec lui ? » se mit à chuchoter Payne. « Enfin, je veux dire, après avoir secouru Angela… » Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

- « Moi aussi… Mais le revoilà. Enfin, je crois que c'est lui. Je n'ai eu que son prénom mais vu le phénomène… je pense que c'est plus que probable que ce soit bien lui. »

- « Un phénomène ? Quel phénomène ? »

Melinda lui raconta ce qui s'était passé à la boutique avec Meredith.

* * *

_- « Melinda ! » _

_La voix de Meredith hurlait à travers la boutique mais Mélinda se trouvait seule et impuissante._

_- « Meredith ! » l'appela-t-elle à son tour, tentant de l'encourager. « Je suis là ! Même si tu ne me vois pas, je suis présente ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux t'en sortir ! Ne laisses pas ce Romano prendre le contrôle de toi, tu dois résister, quoi qu'il te fasse, quoi qu'il te dise ! »_

_Et elle avait entendu la voix de la jeune fille crier de terreur avant que celle-ci ne réapparaisse sur le sol, inerte. _

_Là Romano lui avait de nouveau parlé sans se manifester physiquement. Il lui répétait la même menace. _

_« Vous nous appartenez. Romano. »_

_Et puis plus rien. Meredith rouvrit les yeux en même temps que l'aura néfaste disparut. _

_- « Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Mélinda, inquiète._

_- « Je veux rentrer, » répliqua Meredith sans la regarder. _

* * *

- « J'ai essayé de lui parler, de l'inciter à me dire ce qui s'était passé, mais rien. » soupira Mélinda.

- « Vous savez, à son âge, vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense, ça doit pas être facile. Moi-même, je me rappelle que quand ma grand-mère s'est lancée du toit de… Bon, d'accord, je m'arrête. Mais, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle a sûrement besoin de temps. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle finira par vous parler d'elle-même ? Les ados n'aiment pas qu'on leur court après en leur demandant de s'exprimer. Même si, au fond, ils ne veulent que ça : s'exprimer. »

Melinda acquiesça, songeuse. Malgré tout, elle s'inquiétait quand même. L'attitude de Meredith avait tellement changé qu'elle hésitait parfois à manger seule, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas, bien sûr. Cependant, Meredith semblait tellement agressive, en colère, distante… La jeune femme ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Et elle se sentait coupable. Tellement !

- « Vous ne devriez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute… » tenta de la consoler Paine, plus sérieux que de coutume. « C'est Romano qui est responsable de tout ça… »

- « Je ne sais pas, elle me regarde si durement… »

- « Allons, allons ! » s'exclama Paine. « Ca ne vous ressemble pas ! Ne vous laissez pas démonter par cela, ça va passer, je vous l'assure. »

Peu de temps après, un policier leur déclara qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Soulagés, Melinda et Paine quittèrent le commissariat d'un pas vif. Paine finit par ramener Melinda jusqu'à sa voiture où Sini l'attendait patiemment sur le siège passager. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot durant le voyage mais à l'heure se quitter, Paine lui assura qu'il se remettrait à faire de plus amples recherches sur Romano. « On ne sait jamais, j'ai peut-être oublié quelque chose. » Melinda le remercia, réconfortée de sa gentillesse. Et ils se séparèrent.

La jeune femme retourna à Londres, se gara non loin du Chaudron Baveur et s'y rendit. En entrant dans le pub familier, elle eut un sourire nostalgique. Et dire que des années plus tôt, c'était là qu'elle vivait ! Et dire également qu'elle servait de serveuse à Tom pour payer son « loyer » qui était tellement faible qu'il lui restait toujours assez d'argent pour ses achats personnels. Elle salua chaleureusement le barman qui lui sourit à la manière d'un père.

- « Peux-tu me servir un petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Melinda en s'asseyant.

- « A cette heure-ci ? » la questionna-t-il en retour. « Bon, bon, d'accord, je t'amène ça. Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta boutique, je te l'apporterai là-bas ! Lily s'inquiète pour toi, elle est venue par deux fois me demander si je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

- « C'est gentil de sa part… » soupira Melinda. « Bon, d'accord. Je vais travailler. Et n'oublie pas… »

- « Les sucres, je sais ! » la coupa Tom, en rigolant. « N'oublie pas que je t'ai élevée pendant trois ans… »

- « Elevée… Tu exagères, Tom. J'avais déjà dix-sept ans ! »

- « Et alors ? » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « A cet âge-là tu ne savais pas grand-chose de la vie ! »

Elle rit avec lui puis finit par traverser la salle, tapoter sur les briques et traverser la grande Rue de Traverse. Arrivée à la boutique elle inspira un bon coup et entra.

- « Bonjour et bienvenue… Mel ! » s'exclama soudainement Lily un large sourire sur le visage, visiblement rassurée de la voir. « J'étais inquiète ! »

- « Je suis navrée, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre… Tu as reçu le mot que je t'ai envoyé ? »

Lily acquiesça et demanda immédiatement ce qu'il en advenait mais Melinda, voyant qu'il y avait des clients dans la pièce, déclara qu'elles auront le temps d'en parler, plus tard, autour d'un café.

- « Tu ne perds pas ton temps ! » rigola Lily avant de répondre à la question d'une cliente.

- « Jamais avec les affaires, » répondit Melinda en souriant.

Quelques minutes après, Hobs, qui était un tout jeune serveur engagé par Tom, apporta le petit-déjeuner promit par le barman. Hobs venait d'une famille moldue mais avait très vite découvert ses talents de sorcier. Après de brèves études par correspondance – ses parents avaient tenu à ce qu'il suive des études « normales » - il avait fini par trouver un boulot de serveur, au grand dam de ses parents. A présent, il vivait avec sa copine en dehors de Londres.

- « C'est chouette c'qu'tu proposes ici ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je pense que j't'enverrai Jenny. J'suis sûre qu'elle aimera. »

- « N'hésite surtout pas, » l'encouragea Melinda. « En parlant d'elle, pour quand est le petit ? La grossesse se passe bien ? »

- « Oh ça ouais ! » s'écria-t-il tout excité comme si on venait de lui annoncer que son bébé était un petit garçon. « Elle doit d'ailleurs passer chez le Gynecomage aujourd'hui. On va enfin savoir de quel sexe il sera ! J'espère que ce sera un garçon… J'lui apprendrai à jouer au football ! »

Melinda sourit affectueusement, enchantée pour lui. Lily qui entendit la conversation s'y joignit.

* * *

L'après-midi fila donc de manière agréable et paisible. Il y avait trop de clients pour que les deux femmes puissent s'échanger leurs expériences étranges… mais quand enfin l'heure de fermer arriva, elles se pressèrent de tout ranger.

- « Ce fut une bonne journée ! » s'exclama Melinda ravie que les affaires marchent. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont donnés le mot… »

- « La force du bouche à oreille… » acquiesça Lily.

- « C'est fabuleux ! »

Malgré le plaisant échange, leur conversation bifurqua vite sur ce qui les intéressait le plus. Toutes deux s'installèrent confortablement autour du comptoir. Lily avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter deux chaises hautes pour les cas où elles désireraient faire une pause entre deux clients. Lily fut la première à parler. N'ayant pas réglé l'histoire du jongleur fou qui hantait leur arrière boutique, celui-ci continuait à faire des siennes. Lily savait à présent qu'il chipait également des petits objets car elle les retrouvait toujours placer à un endroit différent de celui où elle les reposait sans cesse.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai beau tenté de lui parler… comme tu le fais. Mais rien n'y fait, il continue son manège ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devenir complètement dingos. »

Melinda rit de bon cœur. « Parfois, les esprits ne sentent pas encore le besoin de communiquer. Et ils resteront là tant qu'ils ne sentiront pas leur heure venir. Dehors, je croise certains esprits « permanents ». Ils sont sereins, c'est l'important. Mais tôt ou tard, celui-là finira par me parler. Il veut qu'on fasse attention à lui, c'est un signe. »

- « Dommage que ce soit à notre dépend ! » s'exclama Lily. « Mais ça t'arrive souvent ? »

- « Tout le temps, mais à force, on s'y familiarise. »

- « Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… »

- « On s'habitue à tout, tu verras. »

N'empêche, semblait penser Lily, il n'était pas évident de vivre auprès des fantômes. Rien que le jongleur la faisait sortir de ses gongs… et l'inquiétait. L'idée que tout autour d'elle des esprits rodaient, invisibles, intouchables, incontrôlables… Melinda lui avait expliqué que certains esprits pouvaient être maléfiques, et c'était bien ce qui l'effrayait le plus et lui donnaient de quoi cauchemarder.

- « A ton tour, » reprit-elle finalement, balayant ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête. « Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui t'es arrivée. »

Melinda lui détailla toute la scène.

- « Le Sinistros existe vraiment ! » s'exclama Lily. « Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que de superstition… »

Melinda secoua la tête négativement. « Il existe. C'est juste que les sorciers inventent des tas de choses à son sujet qui ne sont pas vrais. Comme le fait que si un homme le voit, cela signifie qu'il va mourir. Sinistros est attirée par la mort alors forcément, il rodera autour des gens ayant une maladie ou un cœur fragile… Il peut également pressentir la mort dû à un accident… c'est vrai. Mais il ne l'annonce pas car seuls certains Ghosters peuvent le voir, tu comprends ? »

Lily acquiesça de la tête, songeuse.

- « Quand tu dis qu'il sent la mort, tu veux parler de la Mort avec un grand M ? c'est un être « physique » ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. L'idée que la Mort elle-même existait et suivait ses prochaines victimes à leur insu lui glaçait le sang.

- « Ca, je te le dirai plus tard… » répondit Melinda, évasive. « …quand je l'aurais vue ! Je ne peux pas te dire si elle existe, je n'ai pas de preuve qui le confirme ou l'infirme. J'aime à croire que oui. »

- « Moi ça me terrifie. » Lily eut un frisson. « La Mort ! Tu te rends compte ? »

- « De toute façon, on mourra tous un jour, et on la rencontrera quoi qu'on fasse, » déclara la brune en haussant les épaules. « Qu'elle soit physique ou juste factuelle ne change rien, tu ne crois pas ? Parce que ce n'est sûrement pas la Mort qui vient à nous mais plutôt nous qui allons vers la Mort. Par vieillesse, par imprudence, par accident, par meurtre… qu'importe. »

L'indifférence de la jeune brune fit frissonner la rousse. Elle observa son amie d'une manière différence et réalisa à quel point les esprits devaient avoir influencé sa vie. Penserait-elle autrement si elle n'avait pas été constamment entourée de morts ? Sans doute. Un élan de compassion envers Melinda la saisit aussitôt suivit par de l'admiration. Sa patronne n'avait pas une vie facile pourtant elle faisait tout pour la vivre au mieux.

- « Que va-t-il se passer pour le cadavre ? » demanda-t-elle, changeant subitement de sujet.

- « Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que la police trouvera des indices mais vu l'état du corps… j'ai des doutes. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un sorcier et dans ce cas, les Aurors seront convoqués. »

- « Non, je crois qu'il existe une autre section au Ministère qui s'occupe de ça, » réfléchit Lily. « Je ne pense pas que les Aurors s'occupent de ce genre d'affaire… »

- « Pourtant Maugrey Fol'Oeil s'est déjà occupé d'enquêter sur des morts retrouvés… »

Melinda lui raconta sa rencontre avec l'Auror. Elle avait vu la victime avant qu'il ne soit tué mais le pire était que son esprit lui avait demandé de l'aider à dénoncer le coupable qui menaçait de s'en prendre à sa famille. Ca avait une histoire très compliquée et à l'époque, Melinda n'avait pas l'expérience qu'elle possédait à présent. Beaucoup d'erreurs l'obligèrent à avouer à Maugrey Fol'Oeil son secret… Et à son bureau en plus ! avec tous les risques d'être entendu. Heureusement, par souci de « sécurité » le sorcier avait insonorisé la pièce. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas cru. Et Melinda fut obligée de lui fournir des preuves au dépend d'un de ses collègues, un certain Colin Fish. Sa mère ne cessait d'harceler Melinda dès qu'elle entrait dans le bureau des Aurors pour qu'elle dise à son fils de lui pardonner d'avoir couché avec un de ses amis. Bien évidemment, Maugrey avait tenu à vérifier – malgré ses réticences. Il était revenu blanc, incrédule.

- « Si tu avais vu son visage ! » dit Melinda en éclatant de rire. « Jamais tu ne croirais pouvoir voir ça un jour de lui… »

- « C'est sûr, Maugrey Fol'Oeil, dépité ! Il y en a deux qui rêveraient de voir ça ! » rit Lily de bon cœur, amusée elle aussi de l'histoire. « Mais ce pauvre Mr Fish… Quelle histoire ! »

Elles rirent ensemble un bon coup. Puis, retrouvant un peu de son sérieux, Lily concéda que James lui disait effectivement qu'ils s'occupaient de plus en plus de petites affaires sans « grande » importance plutôt que de s'activer à rechercher les Mangemorts et contrer Voldemort, ou plutôt Tu-Sais-Qui.

- « Les garçons sont déçus, » expliqua-t-elle. « Ils auraient aimé pouvoir être plus actifs. »

Melinda hocha la tête sans rien rajouter. Lily avait remarqué que la jeune femme restait toujours évasive et prudente lorsqu'il s'agissait des Mangemorts ou de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi, sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou. Cette fois-là non plus, elle n'insista pas.

Et il y avait bien un autre sujet qu'elle aimerait aborder sans trouver le moyen pour ne pas se fâcher avec sa patronne.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que la porte de la boutique s'ouvre, faisant retentir le carillon que Melinda avait accroché pour annoncer l'arrivée de clients. Instinctivement Lily commença à annoncer que la boutique était fermée alors que Melinda se retourner vers…

- « James ! Mais que fais-tu là ? » s'étonna Lily.

- « Je ne te voyais pas rentrer alors je me suis dit que tu étais sûrement en train de papoter, » plaisanta-t-il. « Visiblement j'avais raison. Tu vas bien Melinda ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

- « Oui, parfaitement, » répondit-elle en lui souriant. « Et toi ? »

Soudain le visage de James s'illumina. Le sourire aux lèvres, le regard fier, il tremblait de joie.

- « Que se passe-t-il ?! » demanda Lily impatiente de savoir.

- « On a capturé le frère de Sirius ! Tu te rends compte !? »

- « Quoi !? » s'écria Lily époustouflée. « Tu… Tu en es sûr ? »

- « Oh ça, oui ! C'est même Sirius qui l'a eu, lui-même ! »

- « Par Merlin ! »

Lily se joignit aux exclamations de joie de son fiancé sans se douter que derrière elle, Melinda perdait de plus en plus ses couleurs. Estomaquée, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que James avait dit. Elle resta là à les regarder sauter de joie, sans voix, la tête qui tournait. Et soudain, son cœur cessa de battre au même moment qu'elle comprit.

Regulus Aucturus Black avait été pris.

Et elle n'était pas prête de le revoir.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Et voilà le chapitre 14 où les choses se corsent pour Melinda et son entourage. Deux chapitres en une journée devrait un peu me faire pardonner mon absence... Ceci dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

* * *

Meredith observait Melinda du haut des escaliers. Celle-ci était restée debout depuis qu'elle était rentrée deux heures plus tôt, les mains jointes, la mine inquiète. Meredith ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle voudrait bien aller la réconforter, la soutenir, mais ignorait si elle le pouvait encore. Elle avait agi tellement froidement ces derniers temps. Elle s'en sentait coupable tout autant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore à Melinda. Pourtant, au fond, ce n'était pas de sa faute. La jeune femme ne savait sûrement pas que ce jour-là… Meredith secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. Si elle continuait, sa colère ressurgirait.

Un sanglot. Meredith sentit son cœur se serrait en entendant Melinda renifler, tenter de se contrôler. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qui se passait, mais Meredith se doutait que ça ne pouvait être que grave. Et si Regulus était… ? Elle tressauta face à cette éventualité et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas connu longtemps mais elle s'était attachée à lui, malgré son air grognon, malgré ses réticences, malgré la méfiance qu'il lui inspirait. Après tout, il avait aussi accepté de lui offrir un toit où dormir et un foyer où vivre. Il s'apprêtait même à lui payer sa scolarité. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Etait-il vraiment mort ?

Meredith se leva d'un bond, voulant cette fois descendre et prendre son amie dans les bras mais à peine fit-elle un premier pas que quelqu'un frappa de grands coups sur la porte. Elle remonta d'une marche, prudente et se rassit pour tenter de voir qui leur rendait visite. Immédiatement, Melinda se leva, s'essuya les yeux et se donna une claque comme pour se reprendre. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et disparu un instant de la vue de Meredith.

La porte s'ouvrit et aussitôt une voix de femme retentit :

- « Melinda ! »

Pendant un instant, Meredith ne vit rien et n'entendit que des bruits qu'elle ne pourrait pas définir avec certitude. Puis la porte se referma et Meredith aperçut les invités. Il y avait une femme brune dont les cheveux descendaient en cascade derrière son dos. Elle portait une longue cape noire qui recouvrait tout son corps. Quand Melinda s'approcha d'elle, elle la prit dans ses bras avant de se décaler d'un coup, comme pris d'un soudain dégoût pour la Ghoster.

- « Je sais qui est le coupable, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec qui n'avait rien à voir avec le ton qu'elle avait employé pour prononcer le nom de Melinda.

D'un coup, son visage s'était fait glacial, en colère.

- « _Sirius Black_, » cracha-t-elle.

_Sirius… Black ? _souligna Meredith. Pourquoi cette femme parlait-elle de lui avec autant de dégoût, et face à une de ses amies, en plus ?

- « C'est lui qui a capturé ton mari, » continua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Meredith eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche et se recula le plus possible alors que la femme se tournait vers les escaliers. Mince ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la voie ! Cette femme lui faisait étrangement peur… Melinda, elle, s'était laissée tomber sur le divan et semblait se battre intérieurement pour garder son calme.

- « Comment… est-ce possible… ? » articula-t-elle lentement, comme si les mots lui faisaient mal.

- « C'est incompréhensible ! » gronda la femme en se tournant vers Melinda. « Je n'ai pas vu la scène moi-même mais il parait que Regulus ne s'est même pas proprement débattu face à ce… » Elle poussa un grognement de rage. « Je ne sais pas à quoi penser ton mari, Melinda, mais il s'est laissé faire ! Et c'est impardonnable ! Le Lord est furieux ! Vraiment furieux ! Et c'est nous, sa famille, qui le payions ! Rodulphus… »

Ainsi donc elle faisait partie de la famille de Regulus ? Meredith la regarda plus attentivement et décela, en effet, une once de ressemblance. Mais la femme lui paraissait tellement antipathique que la jeune fille se demanda si vraiment ils avaient le même sang dans leur veine. Même grincheux, Regulus n'était pas non plus glacial.

- « Vont-ils le juger ? » demanda Melinda d'une voix faible. « Est-ce que… »

- « L'affaire est trop grave pour que nous puissions faire _officiellement _quelque chose, » la coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec tout en s'asseyant en face de la brune. « Regulus est un Mangemort bien trop reconnu pour qu'on puisse pousser le Magenmagot a décidé en sa faveur. Avec Dumbledore à sa tête en plus… Non, c'est peine perdue de ce côté-là… »

Mangemort ? répéta Meredith, choquée. Parlait-elle vraiment de ces sorciers à la botte de Tu-Sais-Qui qui tuaient des centaines d'innocents dont parlait James quand ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un café avec Sirius ? Regulus en faisait partie ? Et Melinda… aussi ? Comment… Pourquoi ? Meredith avait la tête qui tournait. Ce qu'elle entendait dépassait de loin ce qu'elle aurait pu soupçonner. Et même en l'entendant, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Il était inconcevable que Melinda puisse faire partie des Mangemorts. Ne clamait-elle pas qu'elle vivait pour aider les autres ? Son caractère doux et généreux ne collait pas avec l'image que Meredith se faisait de ces sorciers noirs et cruels.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un mouvement brusque de la femme qui s'avançait d'un coup vers les escaliers, menaçante. Meredith s'étala de tout son long, tentant d'occuper le moins d'espace visible possible. Dieu, faites qu'elle ne me voie pas, implora-t-elle dans son esprit bien qu'elle ne fût jamais croyante. Elle coupa sa respiration qui, saccadée, se faisait trop bruyante et attendit.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda la faible voix de Melinda.

- « J'ai cru entendre quelque chose à l'étage. »

- « Je n'ai rien entendu… Reviens donc t'asseoir… »

Meredith attendit de l'entendre se poser avant de se redresser et de ramper à l'étage. C'était trop dangereux de rester assise sur l'escalier. Mais en haut, elle entendait bien moins ce que les deux femmes se disaient…

* * *

- « Que vont-ils lui faire… ? » demanda Melinda, inquiète.

- « Ils ne le condamneront pas à mort. Ils ont besoin de lui pour avoir des renseignements sur notre Lord. Quels idiots ! Rassure-toi, je connais Regulus, il ne parlera pas. »

- « Hm… » fit vaguement Melinda. Qu'il dévoilât les secrets du Seigneur, malgré tout le danger que cela représenterait pour eux, n'était pas préoccupation première. Elle voulait d'abord et avant s'assurer qu'on ne tuerait pas son mari. Même seulement par le biais du Baiser de la Mort. Qu'il devint un légume, elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Et pour cela, pour le sauver, elle se sentait prête à faire des sacrifices. Qu'importe lesquels. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix plus résolue.

Bellatrix sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle s'approcha de Melinda et lui attrapa la main.

- « Nous allons le faire s'évader, » lui souffla-t-elle. « Mais pour le faire, j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Elle avait baissé la voix, comme s'il s'agissait d'une confidence de copines, malgré l'appartement désert. Parfois, Bellatrix avait des attitudes étranges mais Melinda n'en prit pas compte.

- « Bien sûr, cela a des risques, » continua sa cousine par alliance. « Si tu fais ça, les gens sauront que tu as un rapport avec les Mangemorts, même si ce n'est pas exactement celui auquel ils pensent… »

Melinda respira un bon coup. « Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

- « Ce qui signifie que tu seras damnée de la société magique, » poursuivit tout de même Bellatrix. « Tu seras fichée et recherchée au même titre que ton mari. Tu devras tout abandonner. Tes amis, ta famille – je sais que tu n'as plus de famille, Mel ! » la devança-t-elle en s'énervant. « Je veux juste que tu sois sûre. Pas question que tu nous mettes en péril en cas de doute ! On veut bien t'aider à récupérer ton mec mais pas si nous devions y laisser notre propre peau par ta faute. Est-ce clair ? »

- « Très clair, » répondit Melinda d'un ton égal. « Et je me rends compte des conséquences. Mais Regulus passe avant tout le reste. »

- « Que c'est touchant, » ricana Bellatrix.

Melinda soupira. Il y avait des fois où elle étranglerait volontiers Bellatrix. Même si elle avait le membre Black à l'avoir acceptée en premier dans la famille, elle avait des côtés que la jeune femme ne pouvait que détester. Son goût pour tuer les moldus, ses airs supérieurs, sa folie, son ricanement incessant, sa suffisance…

- « Dis-moi ce qu'il en est, » reprit-elle, déterminée. « Je veux tout savoir. »

Rodulphus avait accepté de les joindre sous la demande de sa compagne et sous l'intéressant défi que représentait la libération d'un des leurs au sein du Ministère. Mais avant de passer à l'action, il leur fallait être certain du lieu où serait transféré Regulus, de la date de son transfert, du temps qu'il leur restait avant son procès… Pour obtenir ces renseignements, Melinda savait à qui elle pouvait s'adresser. Elle assura donc à Bellatrix qu'elle s'en chargerait elle-même. Quand celle-ci demanda d'en savoir plus, elle coupa court à ses questions de façon si autoritaire qu'elle s'étonna elle-même. Bellatrix, surprise mais outrée, concéda de lui donner sa chance.

- « Après tout, c'est ton mari, » grogna-t-elle.

* * *

Meredith n'avait pas entendu le reste de leur conversation mais elle en savait à présent assez pour se rendre compte que les personnes qu'elle croyait être bonnes n'étaient en fait que des assassins. Elle ne trouvait plus d'excuses pour défendre Melinda. Qu'elle ait fait quelque chose ou non, elle avait épousé un Mangemort. Ceux que Sirius et James traquait. Et celui-ci était à présent en prison ! Mais Meredith ne parvenait pas à se sentir soulagée pour autant.

Tournant en rond dans sa chambre, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire. Elle devait agir ! Elle attendit cependant que Melinda parte sous la douche pour quitter sa pièce personnelle, un sac contenant ses affaires sur le dos. Elle descendit les escaliers discrètement et quitta l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se hâta d'abandonner l'immeuble et, vérifiant cependant que la femme glaciale n'était plus là, partit directement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Là-bas, elle comptait bien trouver le moyen de joindre Sirius ou James ! Elle ne savait pas s'ils la croiraient, mais, au moins, il fallait qu'elle les prévienne.

Elle courut dans les rues noires de Londres comme si elle était poursuivie. Sans savoir que, en effet, une ombre la suivait. Arrivée dans un quartier marchand, elle bifurqua dans une petite ruelle qui lui servait de raccourci pour joindre le pub. Elle ne se doutait pas alors de l'erreur qu'elle commettait en ignorant les conseils de sa mère. « Il faut toujours rester dans les rues fréquentées. » Elle disait ça pour le cas où elles se trouvaient séparées. A l'époque, elles pouvaient encore aller se promener librement. Ce n'était qu'après que les choses s'étaient gâtées pour elle. Leur père…

Pourquoi Melinda l'avait-elle sauvée, elle, alors qu'elle vivait avec un homme qui commettait des crimes encore plus cruels ? Comment faisait-elle pour fermer les yeux face aux meurtres des Mangemorts ? Comment pouvait-elle encore sourire et vivre heureuse face à l'atrocité que provoquait son mari ? Ne pensait-elle jamais à la famille des défunts ?

Meredith pleurait sans même s'apercevoir. Elle, qui avait toujours admiré le visage chaleureux et déterminé de Melinda, voyait ses certitudes pourfendues d'un coup de poignard sanglant, et mortel.

Elle n'avait pas atteint l'autre bout de la ruelle qu'un nuage noir apparut soudain devant elle (1). Dans le même instant, le visage blanchâtre et glacial de la femme à qui parlait Melinda apparut devant elle. Elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Meredith lâcha un cri terrifié.

- « Allons, allons, est-ce des manières de m'accueillir ? » ricana la femme.

- « Que… Que me voulez-vous ? » couina Meredith en reculons, effrayée.

- « Juste faire connaissance… Après tout, tu nous as bien espionné tout à l'heure, Mel et moi. »

- « Je-J'ignore ce dont vous parlez… Vous-Vous devez vous tromper… »

- « Mais tu trembles ma mignonne ! » Elle semblait jubiler de la voir sans défense. « Allons, n'ais crainte… et dis-moi plutôt qui tu peux bien être pour te trouver dans l'appartement de ma cousine… »

- « Je… Je suis une amie… »

La femme éclata d'un rire glacial. « Ca explique pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse… Hm ? Parce que tu es, comment déjà ? _son _amie ! »

- « Je… Je… » Meredith reculait encore. Mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la femme en faisait deux réduisant dangereusement la distance qui les séparait.

- « A moins, bien sûr, que tu ignorais encore tout et que tu ais pris peur… » continua la femme. « Dans ce cas, tu cours soit au Ministère, soit vers d'autres amis pour leur raconter. Et ça, tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment une brillante idée, vois-tu ? Je _déteste_ les cafteurs ! »

- « Je… Non ! Vous vous trompez ! Je n'allais pas… Je vous jure... Non ! » supplia Meredith mais c'était trop tard.

La femme abattit sur elle sa baguette, riant alors même que Meredith s'effondrait à terre, submergée par une douleur atroce qui la prenait dans tout son corps.

* * *

Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux. Tout un tas d'émotions bouillaient en lui sans qu'aucun ne prit le dessus sur les autres. Et ce chaos émotionnel n'était rien à celui qui régnait dans son esprit.

Regulus Aucturus Black était à présent sous les mains du Ministère… et allait payer pour ses crimes. Et ça, grâce à lui. Sirius Black avait coffré lui-même son propre frère qu'il détestait depuis toujours, et plus particulièrement le jour de la mort d'Amy.

_Tu seras vengée !_ s'était-il juré et voilà que la chose était faite. Il s'en était chargé lui-même, comme il l'avait promis.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas réellement heureux ni même soulagé. Il n'arrivait pas à partager l'euphorie qui régnait au sein de l'Ordre même s'il en était un peu fier. D'un autre côté… il n'était pas satisfait. Quelque chose clochait en lui. Il aurait _dû_ se sentir apaisé ! Alors quand est-ce que ce poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis de nombreuses années allait-il partir ?

Probablement jamais. Parce que rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne ramènerait Amy à la vie, ni aucune autre victime de son frère. Malgré tout, il restait aussi impuissant que des années plus tôt. Et ça le rendait nerveux. Instable. Il le cacha tant bien que mal devant ses amis, qui ne manquèrent pas de remarquer son manque de réaction. Lily avait été la seule à le comprendre en le laissant finalement seul au bout d'un moment. Elle avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule en lui souriant pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était là pour lui, s'il le voulait. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, Lily. Elle parvenait à lire dans les cœurs des gens et en saisir l'essence. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que malgré tout ce temps à avoir enguirlandé James pour ses mauvaises blagues, elle l'aimait quand même. De tout son être.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Et malgré ce que disait James, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il allait vivre sa vie avec sa nouvelle famille. Et Sirius continuerait la sienne, de nouveau seul. Même s'il s'en défendait, la solitude rongeait ses os et sa chair. Il avait mal d'être aussi pitoyable. Ce qui augmentait encore sa colère.

D'un simple coup de baguette, il décapsula un Whisky Pur Feu, se servit un verre et but d'un coup sec. Le goût brûlant de l'alcool ne l'apaisa que l'espace d'une seconde. Il se servit une nouvelle et but ainsi jusqu'à ce que son corps cède sous l'alcool et qu'il vomisse. Malgré le dégoût que cela lui inspirait, vomir ses tripes semblaient lui donner la fausse idée qu'il régurgitait son mal. Il utilisa de nouveau sa baguette pour nettoyer le sol et alla se laver les dents, misérable.

Regulus, capturé. Sa mère devait probablement l'injurier et le maudire. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que sa vie n'était qu'un grand flop, à force de lui asséner de fausses malédictions, sa mère avait dû finir par en lancer une vraie, sans s'en rendre compte. En tout cas, si elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, elle ne manquerait pas de se rattraper. Après que son fils aîné ait entraîné son chouchouté au fond d'un cachot rempli de Détraqueurs…

Sirius revint dans le salon dans le même état qu'avant de boire. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil fétiche et regarda par la fenêtre la demi-lune briller au loin.

Regulus derrière les barreaux… Finalement, Sirius commençait à entrevoir le début de sa véritable liberté.

* * *

La lune s'élevait au loin, lui offrant le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait espérer. Mais sentir la dame blanche l'envelopper de son halo était en soi un vrai réconfort. Au moins, il pouvait avoir un peu de lumière dans sa cage sombre et humide. On lui avait tout retiré. Baguette, Fiole, Cape, Papiers, même ses chaussures lui avaient été confisquées. Probablement craignaient-ils qu'il ne tente d'étrangler ses gardes…

Il observa longtemps la lune en pensant à Melinda. Elle devait probablement déjà le savoir. Bellatrix serait sûrement allée la voir pour le lui dire. Comment réagissait-elle ? Regulus s'inquiéta. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tentât quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite, même s'il s'agissait de le sauver. Il ne craignait pas le Ministère, le Magenmagot, ni même les conséquences de son procès. Il savait que le pire qu'il risquait était le Baiser de la Mort – même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de subir ça. Non, ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était que Melinda réagisse mal. Si elle venait à essayer de le faire échapper, et si le ministère l'attraper… Regulus serra la mâchoire et les poings. Quel idiot avait-il fait de se laisser attraper ! Mieux valait-il qu'il se laissât mourir à la place…

En fait, il ne doutait pas que Melinda fût déjà en train d'organiser son évasion. Et sûrement que Bellatrix lui apportait son aide. Melinda ne l'écoutait jamais quand il lui disait de se méfier de sa cousine. Son attachement pour sa femme lui avait toujours semblé suspect alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que Melinda n'était pas sorcière, juste Sang Pur.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec elle…

* * *

James n'avait jamais vu des personnes aussi étranges que Melinda Gordon et Meredith Cliff. Parfois, il avait eu des doutes à leur sujet mais quand il entendit dire que Meredith avait été victime du sortilège Doloris, il avait immédiatement accouru à l'hôpital avec Lily. Tout ce qui touchait à la Magie Noire ne pouvait être liée qu'à un Mangemort, c'était sûr ! Ensemble, ils avaient transplané immédiatement devant la vitrine de l'hôpital sans se soucier d'être vu. Une fois à l'intérieur de St Mangouste, ils se précipitèrent sur l'accueil.

- « NousvenonsvoirMeredithCliff ! » s'écria Lily avant même de reprendre son souffle.

- « Calmez-vous mademoiselle, » lui conseilla la secrétaire. « Et répétez-moi plus calmement ce que vous voulez… »

- « Meredith Cliff, elle a dû être transférée aux urgences il y a peu ! » s'énerva Lily.

- « Ah oui… C'est au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée, par là… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que James et Lily s'y précipitaient déjà. Ils aperçurent bien vite une silhouette familière… mais pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

- « Peter !? » s'écria James en s'arrêtant devant lui. « Que fais-tu là ? »

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » le coupa Lily.

Il était lui-même dans un état de choc, et terriblement blanc..

- « Bellatrix Lestranges… » réussit-il à bredouiller. « Elle était en train de torturer la petite… et comme j'habite dans le coin, je l'ai entendu de ma fenêtre lancé un sort impardonnable à cette pauvre gamine… C'était terrifiant ! Et vous savez comment Bellatrix aime torturer les gens… Elle ne faisait même pas attention à être discrète. Elle riait tellement fort que les gens se sont mis à protester tout autour… C'est là que je suis apparu pour aider la pauvre… Mais Bellatrix est trop forte pour moi. » Il déglutit, s'essuyant nerveusement le visage de sa main libre. « Je n'ai rien pu faire… Si les sirènes n'avaient pas retenti au loin, je crois qu'elle nous aurait tué tous les deux… »

James posa sa main sur son épaule, lui assurant qu'il avait bien réagi et Lily confirma d'un sourire timide, mais tout de même inquiet.

- « Et Meredith, comment va-t-elle… ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Elle n'a pas de séquelles physiques graves, » répondit Peter, ce qui soulagea la rousse. « Mais les Médicomages craignent pour sa santé mentale… Recevoir autant de Doloris d'un coup, ils ont peur que ça ne l'ait profondément atteinte. Mais ils ne pourront pas le savoir tant qu'elle reste inconsciente… »

- « En gros, tout dépendra de son état au réveil, » résuma James.

Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête et croqua un bout de son chocolat. Lily s'avança vers la porte et regarda par la fenêtre qui s'y trouvait. James la regarda, inquiet, avant de demander à Peter :

- « As-tu prévenu Melinda ? Melinda Gordon, c'est chez elle qu'elle vivait. »

Peter acquiesça. « Un des Médicomages la connaissait et lui a sûrement transmis le message en même temps que je vous ai fait appelé. »

- « Alors où est-elle ? » Peter haussa les épaules.

Lily était revenue vers eux, la mine encore plus inquiète.

- « Tu crois qu'elle aussi a été attaquée ? » interrogea-t-elle.

- « On ne peut pas le savoir… Peut-être qu'elles étaient ensemble, et qu'elles ont été séparées… Peut-être n'y avait-il que Meredith. Dans la mesure où nous ne pouvons la joindre nous-même, je crois qu'on ne peut qu'attendre que Meredith se réveille pour en être sûrs et lancer des recherches si besoin est… »

La nuit s'annonçait terriblement longue…

* * *

Dans sa cage obscure, une flamme jaillit dans le creux de sa main. Regulus comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait : Melinda lui avait envoyé une note. Il ignorait comment sa magie fonctionnait précisément mais dans tous les cas, elle différait beaucoup de celle des sorciers, sinon quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu lui transmettre le moindre message. Il respira un bon coup, se tourna face au mur pour éviter que le gardien n'aperçoive le papier blanc, et le déplia.

Sur le papier était simplement inscrit :_ Tu n'es pas seul._

* * *

(1) Je sais que ce n'est pas l'habituelle description du transplanage, mais aimant bien la scène de combat final de HP5 (le film) j'ai repris un peu l'idée…


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Le temps de la vérité arrive…

**Note 2** - Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait corriger mes chapitres. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, faites-moi signe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

* * *

Melinda hésita un instant, son cœur battant à toute allure. Elle pensait que le jeune homme devait être dans un état assez instable pour faciliter la tâche. Après tout, il venait lui-même de capturer son jeune frère. Même s'ils se détestaient, il était impossible que cela le laisse indifférent. Elle respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte.

Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois, sans aucune réponse. Melinda fouilla dans son sac à main et en tira un carnet de note ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle écrivit dessus, arracha la page et la prit entre ses deux doigts. Un instant après, la feuille s'était embrasée. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil vers l'appartement de Sirius et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle descendit un étage et entama le dernier avant d'atteindre la sortie quand on l'appela plus haut. Levant la tête, elle vit Sirius qui lui faisait signe de remonter. Ainsi donc, il était bien chez lui. Melinda remonta et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte.

Elle entra dans un grand salon bien aménagé. Quand elle s'avança suffisamment, Sirius referma la porte derrière elle et la salua sans sourire. Son visage était fermé, pâle et sévère. Ainsi il ressemblait plus encore à son frère. Ses yeux montraient sa fatigue, son désespoir et une telle colère que Melinda ressentit un instant de la peur. Ne devait-il pas être heureux d'avoir envoyé son frère en prison ? Ou du moins soulagé ? Elle avait entendu dire par Lily qu'il s'était autrefois passé des choses très graves entre eux d'eux et que Sirius en voulait à Regulus.

Il tenait dans sa main la note que Melinda lui avait envoyé quelques instants plus tôt qu'il agita devant ses yeux.

- « Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe clairement ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. « Comment fais-tu ça ? Comment pratiques-tu la magie sans ta baguette ? Tu m'as même avoué n'être pas sorcière… »

- « Et je ne le suis pas, » répondit calmement Melinda qui tentait de camoufler son angoisse. « Je suis une Ghoster. » Elle n'eut pas de mal à le lui avouer. Dans son esprit, c'était probablement le seul moment où elle pourrait être encore sincère envers lui. Et vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne se souciait plus qu'on sache son secret. De toute façon, d'ici quelques heures ou quelques jours, elle serait obligée de fuir la société sorcière…

- « Une Ghoster… » répéta Sirius dans un souffle. Il y eut un bref silence qui inquiéta Melinda. Le visage impassible de Sirius avait pris des couleurs, celui-ci la regarda durement. « Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu crois que je vais vraiment gober ça ? »

Melinda soupira en secouant la tête. « Je t'ai expliqué la vérité, Sirius. Maintenant, que tu me crois ou pas n'as pas d'importance. Je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de moi. »

- « Ah ? Et de qui veux-tu parler ? Ou de quoi ? » Il secoua le papier encore une fois. « Ce n'était pas très explicite. »

- « C'est à propos de toi, » lui dit-elle en étouffant sa nervosité grandissante. « Et de ton frère… »

- « Je n'ai pas de frère ! » gronda-t-il en se tournant.

Il partit vers le petit bar qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky pur feu et se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite sans en proposer à Melinda.

- « Sirius… » souffla Melinda d'une voix plus douce. « Je suis venue te voir parce que je m'inquiétais. » Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Si Regulus n'avait été également l'homme qu'elle aimait et avait épousé, elle serait tout de même là à lui parler.

- « Et que veux-tu faire ? » rétorqua Sirius d'un ton glacial. « Tu vas me réconforter ? »

Le regard de Sirius ne cilla pas et Melinda eut un mouvement de recul. Devant son regard perçant, si semblable à celui de Regulus, elle sentait toutes ses forces s'évanouir. Soudain sa faiblesse jaillit et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière elle, impuissante. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot d'émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle perdait ses moyens, son contrôle.

Et Regulus n'était pas là pour la soutenir. Elle avait assuré à Bellatrix qu'elle pourrait obtenir les renseignements qu'ils leur fallaient… Mais pourtant ne pouvait-elle pas simplement demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle s'était dit que Sirius allait tout lui dire docilement si elle se montrait compréhensive. Mais au moment où elle pouvait le faire, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Sirius avait tout fait pour mettre son frère en captivité…

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Pourquoi hais-tu autant ton frère ? »

Lily lui avait parlé d'une affaire terrible qui s'était produit à Poudlard. Mais elle savait également que Sirius détestait sa famille, tout en ignorant que son jeune frère lui-même ne les aimait pas plus. Regulus avait juste été élevé par les mauvaises personnes et sans la protection de son aîné, il n'avait pas eu la force de partir… Elle savait que Regulus en voulait à Sirius pour ne pas avoir été simplement là pour lui. Mais qu'en était-il de Sirius ?

Celui-ci s'était posé en face d'elle et la dévisageait avec curiosité. Les sourcils fronçaient, il ne semblait pas comprendre le tourment qui la tourmentait. Il ignorait qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire à souffrir.

- « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » la questionna-t-il subitement. « Après tout, on ne se connaît pas vraiment… pourquoi je me confierai à une inconnue ? »

Melinda leva les yeux et les posa sur lui qui la fixait toujours, soudain méfiant. Il tenait toujours dans sa main un verre vide qu'il serrait si fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Il avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

- « Peut-être… Peut-être parce que je suis en mesure de te comprendre. »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement de mépris. « Toi ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir capturé ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as rêvé des années entières mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu ressens un certain vide… Tu aurais du te sentir soulagé. Ce frère que tu hais tant… ! C'est un Mangemort et il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Et pourtant, quelque part, tu ne souhaites pas que cela arrive. Finalement, quand il était encore libre, cela te permettait d'avoir un but de le haïr librement en pensant au moment où tu le rencontreras. Et ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme tu l'imaginais. Tu ressens de la déception. Après tout, malgré qui il est, ce qu'il a fait, ses croyances, il reste ton frère. Tu sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire mais tu aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, non ? Tu aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire payer ou seulement lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Mais à présent qu'il est bien gardé par des Détraqueurs, qu'il va recevoir son châtiment, tu sais que c'est vraiment terminé. Et quelque part, tu as des remords. Parce que c'est ton frère, et c'est à cause de toi qu'il va peut-être mourir. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas. Sur son visage on pouvait lire son incrédulité. Melinda soutint son regard, la mine légèrement inquiète mais déterminée. Elle n'allait pas mentir. Elle allait lui dire exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

- « Comment… ? » bafouilla-t-il enfin.

- « Je te l'ai dit, je peux très bien te comprendre. Je vis la même chose que toi, à quelques différences près. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que moi, je sais vraiment qui est Regulus Aucturus Black. »

* * *

Bellatrix tournait en rond dans le salon de Melinda. Elle mettait trop de temps. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Si elle n'était pas en mesure de confirmer le lieu où était enfermé Regulus et ce qui le protégeait, il y avait peu de chances pour que l'évasion réussisse et Bellatrix n'était pas assez cinglée pour aller jusqu'à ouvrir la gueule du loup et y rentrer en pleine connaissance de cause, oh, ça, non ! Malgré toute la sympathie qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Enfin, sympathie… c'était un bien grand mot. Bellatrix n'était pas certaine de pouvoir ne serait-ce que ressentir ce sentiment. En y pensant elle éclata d'un grand rire. Et puis elle se calma aussitôt et entama de nouveau sa longue marche, redevant nerveuse et impatiente.

Cette petite idiote mettait bien trop de temps ! Que pensait-elle ? Que son mari avait toute sa vie ? Si par chance Regulus ne se trouvait pas déjà à Azkaban, ils devaient agir avant qu'on ne l'envoie là-bas. Sinon il serait – ou était déjà – trop tard. Avec Barty Croupton à la tête du Magenmagot, Bellatrix savait que le procès serait très vite organisé.

Et cette gourde… « Arrive, arrive, arrive… » Elle marmonnait machinalement ces mêmes mots. Rodulphus allait lui aussi s'impatienter.

Soudain la poignée de la porte bougea et Bellatrix se retourna, tirant instinctivement sa baguette de sa poche. Et Merlin savait qu'elle pouvait toujours se méfier à son instinct…

- « Potter, » cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

* * *

Meredith venait à peine de se réveiller. Elle sentait à peine son corps et pourtant la même douleur la parcourait, la faisait trembler. Elle ne pouvait ôter de son esprit le visage terrifiant de la femme qui hurlait de rire en la faisant souffrir. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point la magie pouvait être dangereuse… Et quelle idiote aussi ! Avoir pris délibérément un tel raccourci malgré sa peur justifiée ! Elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent que ce que disait sa mère était vrai. Elle faisait trop souvent preuve d'inattention et de naïveté. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'endurcisse un peu plus et qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait.

- « Elle s'est réveillée ! Médicomages ! » hurla la voix de James en quittant la pièce.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il y avait des gens autour d'elle. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle balança ses yeux vers sa gauche puis sa droite, et aperçut Lily qui s'approchait d'elle, le visage exprimant un sincère soulagement.

- « Par Merlin, tu te réveilles enfin ! » soupira-t-elle, essuyant ses larmes. « On s'est énormément inquiétés pour toi… »

Meredith voulut ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle paniqua. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à parler ? Voyant son trouble, le regard de Lily se fit plus inquiet.

- « Qu'y a-t-il Meredith ? » demanda-t-elle.

Meredith agita ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Que se passait-il ? Son souffle devint saccadé, nerveux. Elle voulut bouger mais n'y parvint pas non plus.

- « Docteur ! » appela Lily en se levant alors qu'un Médicomage arrivait dans la pièce, vêtu de blanc. « Docteur, je crois qu'elle ne peut pas parler ! »

- « Voyons ça… »

L'homme à la cape blanche l'examina de partout. Quand il se redressa, il hocha la tête comme s'il se répondait à lui-même. Il s'écarta de Meredith et prit James et Lily à part. Mais de là où la jeune fille se trouvait, elle put entendre ce qu'il leur disait.

- « Cette petite est sûrement sous le choc, » leur expliqua-t-il doucement. « Son soudain mutisme peut être dû à un traumatisme. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant après ce qu'elle a vécu… »

- « Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ? » questionna Lily, la voix tremblante.

- « On ne peut pas le savoir avec certitude mais c'est dans tous les cas partiels. Ce qui n'est pas certain, c'est le temps qu'il lui faudra pour surmonter son traumatisme. Quand elle s'en sentira capable, elle sera en mesure de retrouver sa voix. »

Meredith vit James et Lily hocher la tête d'un air grave. Puis ils se tournèrent vers elle et s'avancèrent. Lily vint se replacer auprès d'elle, et lui prit la main qu'elle serra fort.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, » lui dit-elle aussi chaleureusement qu'elle pouvait, tentant même un discret sourire. « Le docteur a dit que ce n'était que partiel. »

Meredith acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Tu as eu une dure nuit, » reprit James. « Nous allons te laisser te reposer. »

- « Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un… n'hésite pas à nous faire appeler, on ne sera jamais loin, » rajouta Lily en se levant.

La jeune fille sentit une pression sur sa main avant que la rousse ne la repose sur le lit et le contourne pour quitter la pièce. Lily lui promit de revenir la voir très vite, et ils quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses émotions. Mais son la présence de ses deux amis, Meredith se sentait de nouveau vulnérable, impuissante. Elle n'avait même pas pu se défendre devant cette malade… Elle n'avait fait que la regarder la torturer ! Et ses supplices n'avaient rien changé. Elle sentit des larmes lui couler dans les yeux, elle avait mal, si mal !

Et le pire n'était pas seulement la douleur. Ce qui lui était insupportable était de penser que Melinda était mêlée à ça. Que, finalement, tout était entièrement sa faute…

* * *

Regulus avait retourné la note de Melinda une centaine de fois sans en comprendre la signification. _Tu n'es pas seul_. Lui disait-elle seulement qu'elle pensait à lui, le soutenait ? Non. Il connaissait trop bien sa femme. Elle ne se contenterait pas de ça. Dans un sens, il l'imaginait mal attendre qu'il soit jugé. Il ne savait même pas si son procès serait public ou non. Sa mère viendrait-elle le voir ? Il n'avait le droit à aucune visite. Il était isolé.

Alors que voulait-elle dire ?

Il pensa aux esprits. Envoyait-elle des esprits le surveiller ? Pouvait-on empêcher ces fantômes invisibles de se mouvoir dans la cellule ? Il n'osa pas parler. Déjà parce que ça lui paraissait absurde et également parce qu'il attirerait l'attention des gardes.

_Tu n'es pas seul_. Il caressa l'encre du papier et leva les yeux pour voir le ciel mais n'eut pour vision qu'une brume intense et glacée. _Les détraqueurs !_ pensa-t-il immédiatement. Il n'y avait que ces créatures pour vous glacer le sang ainsi. Aussi ses pensées devinrent aussi sombres que la pièce. Il sentit toute once de bonheur et d'espoir mourir, remplacé par un vide chaotique et angoissant. Tremblant, Regulus se serra contre lui-même et tenta de lutter contre ses propres démons… Des souvenirs d'un passé lointain rejaillissaient dans son esprit tels des piquants acérés d'une rose empoisonnée.

* * *

- « Potter… »

James se plaça instinctivement devant Lily qui se cogna contre lui, n'ayant pas encore remarqué la présence de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ! Que faisait-elle dans l'appartement de Melinda ? Immédiatement, James chercha des yeux le corps de la jeune femme, le teint livide.

- « Où est-elle ?! » gronda-t-il sévère. Il voulut attraper sa baguette mais Bellatrix l'intimida de ne rien faire le menaçant de la sienne. « Que lui as-tu fait ? »

- « James… A qui… ? » Lily lâcha un cri de frayeur.

La Mangemort les regardait avec un mélange de délectation et d'amusement.

- « Moi ? » lâcha-t-elle de sa voix aigue. « Je n'ai rien fait ! » assura-t-elle mimant l'innocence.

- « Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles ! » rugit James, menaçant. « On sait ce que tu as fait hier soir ! »

- « Oh ? Vous parlez de cette pauvre crétine. » Bellatrix ne semblait en rien inquiétée. Bien au contraire… « Disons que cette petite idiote a entendu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du entendre ! C'est très vilain d'écouter aux portes… Alors, forcément, j'ai du m'occuper de son cas. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Elle ne doit plus être en mesure de parler après ce que je lui ai fait, je me trompe ? Ha ! ha ! »

- « Que lui as-tu fait ? Réponds ! »

- « TU N'ES PAS EN MESURE DE ME DONNER DES ORDRES, POTTER ! » rugit Bellatrix, sévère, glaciale, terrifiante. Ses yeux semblaient sur le point de quitter leur orbite et montrait à quel point elle était folle… et dangereuse. « Et pour te le prouver… _Doloris !_ »

Aussitôt James s'effondra sous la douleur que lui infligeait le sortilège impardonnable. Sa vue se floua et il eut grand peine à se retenir de hurler. Lily s'était précipitée sur lui et tentait de le prendre dans ses bras. Quand la douleur s'estompa, Bellatrix éclatait d'un grand rire, heureuse. Mais James ne se laissait pas dominer aussi facilement. Il se redressa en ignorant le mal qu'il ressentait et se tint face à la Mangemort.

- « Où est-_elle _!? » demanda-t-il encore une fois. « Qu'as-tu fait à Melinda ? Tu l'as tuée ? »

Bellatrix éclata de nouveau de rire. Visiblement tout ceci l'amusait énormément. James serra les dents. Merlin qu'il la haïssait !

- « Pourquoi tuerais-je ma propre famille ? » susurra-t-elle.

- « Ta…_quoi _?! » James et Lily s'étranglèrent en même temps. Lily devenait blême.

- « Ce… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama-t-elle, pourtant incertaine. « Melinda s'appelle Gordon ! »

- « Elle _s'appelait_ Gordon ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Melinda. Gordon. Black. » articula Bellatrix en jubilant. « Oh mais vous ne le saviez pas peut-être ? »

- « Non… » bafouilla Lily.

James attrapa la main de sa fiancée. Mais lui aussi tremblait. Melinda faisait-elle vraiment partie des Blacks ? Comment avait-elle pu leur cacher ça ? Etait-elle liée à Tu-Sais-Qui, était-ce… ?

- « Je ne te crois pas ! » gronda-t-il, refusant d'y croire. Melinda qui avait été si aimable avec eux… Qui avait offert un travail agréable à Lily… Qui s'entendait si bien avec eux… La gentille Melinda ne pouvait en aucun cas les avoir trahi. « Quand bien même elle serait une _Black_, cela ne fait pas d'elle un monstre dans ton genre ! »

Cela ne causa qu'un nouvel éclat de rire. Cette femme était abominable !

- « Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle radieuse. « Il est clair que Regulus n'aurait pu trouver meilleur partie qu'elle… Surtout quand on sait de quoi elle est capable… »

Mais ni James ni Lily n'écouta la fin de sa phrase. Ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés sur le nom du frère de Sirius. Choqués, ils ne surent quoi répondre. Leur esprit n'assimilait pas une telle information.

Regulus Aucturus Black !

* * *

Sirius Black se tenait debout, la baguette levée, menaçant Melinda qui, debout également, restait calme. Son regard avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de trace qu'inquiétude, de peine, et faiblesse en elle. Non, elle inspirait une détermination telle que Sirius la ressentit dans un frisson. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait changer la vérité. Cette femme avait épousé un Mangemort. Pire ! Elle avait épousé son frère !

- « Baisse ta baguette, Sirius, c'est inutile, » le prévint Melinda d'une voix sévère. « Ta magie n'aura pas d'effet sur moi. »

- « Que tu crois ! » répliqua celui-ci. « Et tu imagines que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? Après que tu m'ais avoué avoir pactisé avec le diable ! »

- « Je n'ai pactisé avec personne, » trancha-t-elle glaciale. « J'ai seulement épousé ton frère ! »

- « C'est du pareil au même ! » rugit Sirius, dégoûté. « Ignores-tu qui il sert ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, » répondit-elle.

- « Tu le savais ! »

En réalité, il espérait qu'elle lui dise non. Qu'elle lui jure qu'elle ne savait rien de l'allégeance de Regulus. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient déjà vécu des moments durs ensembles. Elle l'avait empêché de tuer un bébé ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie, en retour. Et puis, Lily adorait Melinda. James l'appréciait beaucoup également. Et la petite Meredith… elle aussi, était-elle dans le secret ?

Pourtant quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il demande, Melinda lui confirmait toutes ses craintes. Elle était parfaitement consciente que son mari était un monstre.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venue !? » demanda-t-il alors. « Tu es venue venger ton mari ? »

Un instant le visage de Melinda redevint doux, inquiet et triste et puis elle secoua la tête et la même détermination avait repris le dessus.

- « Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, » lui dit-elle.

- « Alors quoi ? Quoi !? » Quelque part, il voulait l'entendre dire qu'elle regrettait…

- « Je veux sauver Regulus. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Sirius la regarda sidéré. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Espérait-elle vraiment qu'il l'aide ?

- « Et tu crois que je vais t'aider à libérer celui que j'ai moi-même capturé ? Tu es cinglée ! »

Melinda soupira. Encore une fois, son visage prit une expression plus familière. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix, » dit-elle d'une voix douloureuse. « Il n'y a que toi qui peux me dire où Regulus se trouve en ce moment, que toi à qui je peux le demander… »

- « Tu es folle ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. Tout cela virait à l'irréel. Comment pouvait-elle seulement croire qu'il allait l'aider ? Lui ! Regulus avait beau être son frère, il n'était qu'un Mangemort ayant tué des milliers de personnes. Amy… « Il a tué la seule personne que j'aimais. La seule qui m'aimait, qui me comprenait, qui m'acceptait. Regulus a tué l'être qui m'était le plus cher au monde ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais l'aider à s'évader ? Melinda, reviens à la raison ! Ton époux est un assassin ! »

La jeune femme paraissait choquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Un moment, Sirius eut pitié d'elle et avança sa main pour la toucher mais Melinda s'écarta.

- « Je le sais… » bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je sais que… » Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à le mettre en mot. « Mais Regulus n'est pas que ça ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain, le regard larmoyant posé de nouveau sur Sirius. « Je me rends bien compte que ne peux pas me croire… Mais Regulus n'est pas seulement ça… »

- « Tu as raison, je n'y crois, » répondit Sirius, d'un ton froid. « Si vraiment il n'était _pas_ seulement _ça_, dis-moi pourquoi il reste toujours aux bottes de Voldemort ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! »

- « Pour nous protéger. »

Sirius laissa un soupir d'exaspération, de fatigue ou de colère, i l'ignorait. Mais d'un coup il s'était senti terriblement épuisé. Cette conversation le fatiguait.

- « Je ne t'aiderai pas à le faire évader, Melinda, » répéta-t-il. « C'est hors de question. Regulus mérite ce qui lui arrive. »

- « Dis-moi seulement où il est… » implora-t-elle alors. « Je t'en prie… Je voudrais au moins pouvoir le voir… »

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda Melinda droit dans les yeux. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Les visites lui sont interdites même pour moi. Et puis… je ne te fais plus confiance. Je te trouvais déjà louche, avant. Mais à présent que je sais qui tu es _vraiment_, je ne peux pas risquer que tu tentes quelque chose pour le libérer. Tu es sa femme, je devrais t'arrêter, toi aussi. »

- « Fais-le. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

- « Arrête-moi ! » répéta Melinda d'une voix plus forte et plus déterminée. « Si c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse le voir, alors j'accepte. »

- « Mais… mais… » bafouilla-t-il estomaqué. Avait-elle vraiment perdu tous ses esprits ? « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques d'écoper toi aussi ? Ils ne vont pas hésiter à t'inculper pour complicité. Tu risques le Baiser de la Mort, toi aussi ! »

- « Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu _dois_ m'arrêter ! De toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, il y en aura d'autres qui n'hésiteront pas. »

- « Sauf si je t'en empêche, » répliqua Sirius.

- « Tu voudrais m'épargner, _moi_, mais pas ton propre frère, Sirius ? »

- « Mon frère est un assassin à la solde de Voldemort ! »

- « Et moi, je suis sa femme ! »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisé. Il ne s'était jamais senti las et impuissant qu'à ce moment-là. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire…

- « Je t'en prie, Sirius… » implora de nouveau Melinda. « Si vraiment tu ne veux pas le faire pour ton fr… pour Regulus. Fais-le au moins pour moi. »

Sirius leva la tête vers elle. Elle était vraiment désespérée ; à présent, il le comprenait. Elle voulait juste sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Et lui… Il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment dérangeant de culpabilité qui le possédait. Son frère, Regulus, allait être jugé le lendemain par Barty Croupton. Et il savait également qu'il n'allait pas être jugé pour les bons crimes. Ils se contenteront juste de l'inculpé pour les crimes de l'ensemble des Mangemorts. Amy ne serait probablement pas évoquée lors du procès.

Et puis, c'était son frère. Malgré tout.

Il se décida.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

**Note** – Oh la la ! J'en ai la chair de poule alors que je vais faire quelque chose de complètement tortueux pour moi, l'auteur de cette histoire… Je ne vous dis rien jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, mais oh la la ! J'en ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

* * *

_Les cris d'effroi jaillissaient de tout côté. Il y avait tellement de poussière causée par les sorts destructeurs ricochant sur les murs du château que sa vue se troublait. Il suffoqua. Il devait se sortir de là. _

_Voilà donc ce à quoi il devait s'attendre ! Lucius aurait pu mieux l'avertir ! Probablement voulait-il seulement l'écarter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'entre eux régnait une véritable guerre. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se tentât de se débarrasser de lui par la sorte. Quel lâche ! Il courut se réfugier dans une salle, évitant d'autres sorts. _

_Les salauds… Ils visaient tout le monde, même les Serpentards ! Il tenait fermement sa baguette. Tout à l'heure, il avait du désarçonner Avery. Ca n'allait probablement pas faire très plaisir au Seigneur mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne s'était pas défendu, il serait probablement déjà mort… _

_Une plainte aigue lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Il balaya la salle dévastée du regard pour apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonde. _

_- « Qui est là ? » cria-t-il, prêt à bondir sur la silhouette cachée. « C'est Regulus Black, de Serpentard. Qui es-tu ?! Montre-toi ou je te tue ! »_

_Doucement, une fille se leva, les larmes coulant à flot, le regard apeuré, les vêtements déchirés. Elle était vraiment mal en point. Les bleus et les écorchures descendaient ou remontaient jusqu'en bas de ses hanches… Regulus comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait passé d'horribles moments. Il baissa sa baguette pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. De son bras tatoué et ensanglanté, il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. La fille ne bougea pas, tremblant de tous ses membres. _

_- « Ne me tue pas ! Ne me tue pas ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie ! » s'était-elle mise à supplier. _

_- « Tais-toi ou on va nous repérer ! » lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. _

_- « S'il te plait… S'il te plait… » _

_- « La ferme ! » s'énerva-t-il contre elle. _

_Elle émit un couinement effrayé et recula, se cognant contre la table derrière elle et faisant tomber des fioles qui se brisèrent sur le sol dans un fracas de verre. Regulus entendit avec horreur des voix crier « Il y en a ici ! ». Il se lança droit sur la fille, quittant la porte qui éclata aussitôt après en mille morceaux. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira fermement pour l'obliger à courir avec lui de l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait une autre porte. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et évita un sort de justesse. La fille trébuchait derrière lui mais tenait bon, sans pour autant cesser de le supplier. _

_- « Epargne ta salive et cours ! » lui ordonna-t-il. « STUPEFIX ! »_

_Un corps tomba derrière eux mais hélas il n'était pas seul à les poursuivre. Il fit exploser la porte devant lui et bondit dans un couloir qui les mena très vite aux escaliers de Poudlard. Ils les escaladèrent et parcoururent des couloirs où ils rencontrèrent des élèves qui fuyaient dans l'autre sens._

_- « PAS PAR LA ! » tenta-t-il de les prévenir mais c'était trop tard…_

_Regulus se jeta alors sur une gargouille qu'il poussa de toutes ses forces en lâchant la main de la fille qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. _

_- « Aide-moi ! » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton féroce. _

_Pour la première fois, elle lui obéit et tous deux ils réussirent à ouvrir un passage dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent. Ils repoussèrent ensuite le trou et attendirent en silence, le cœur battant, l'esprit éveillé. De l'autre côté, les cris suppliants ou agonisants de leurs camarades retentissaient encore. La fille étouffa une autre plainte et s'agrippa finalement à sa chemise déchirée. Regulus la laissa se blottir contre lui malgré son dégoût. Il avait fini par la reconnaître. _

_Elle faisait partie des Gryffondors de Septième Année et était actuellement la petite copine de Sirius. Amy McFlyer, qu'elle s'appelait. _

_Quand il n'entendit plus que des sons lointains, Regulus la repoussa et entrouvrit le passage pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne… A part le corps de trois adolescents de son âge. Parmi eux, il y avait Jasper Brow et Aleksandrina Faddei, deux Serpentards de Septième année également. Il élargit le trou et sortit. Quand Amy le rejoignit, elle manqua s'évanouir. Elle plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Soudainement, son malheur devait lui paraître minime face à l'atrocité qu'avaient dû vivre les trois morts. Regulus lui prit le bras fermement pour la soutenir et la tira en arrière pour l'obliger de courir. Elle se laissa faire mais il entendait toujours ses gémissements qu'elle tentait encore de camoufler avec peine. Lui-même ne pouvait pas cacher le dégoût que cela lui inspirait et qui lui retournait l'estomac. _

_Lui aussi serait amené un jour à faire ça. En réalité, il devrait déjà être de la partie. Son devoir envers le Seigneur aurait été de se tourner vers Amy, qui était de sang moldu, et de la tuer. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Sur le moment, cela lui paraissait impossible de la tuer, elle qu'il venait de sauver. _

_- « Il faut qu'on quitte le château et qu'on parte d'ici, » lui expliqua-t-il sans s'arrêter de courir. « Alors ressaisis-toi. Tu as encore ta baguette avec toi ? »_

_- « Non… » _

_Bien entendu. Les Mangemorts la lui avaient sûrement détruite avant de lui faire… Regulus s'efforça de ne pas y penser._

_- « Bon, alors reste bien derrière moi mais ne me lâche pas d'une semelle ! » Il lui lâcha le bras. _

_Il l'entendit trébucher un instant mais elle fit tout son possible pour se reprendre et le rattraper._

_- « Et surtout, ne fais aucun bruit ! Ne crie pas ! Et arrête de gémir ! »_

_- « Oui… »_

_- « Très bien. Il y a un chemin secret qui mène à une salle qui se situe derrière la Grande Salle. Il doit être à l'étage en dessous. Allons-y ! »_

_Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et atterrirent dans le couloir dont parlait Regulus. Malheureusement, le tableau qui camouflait le passage secret avait été détruit. Ce qui signifiait que les Mangemorts pouvait très bien les attendre en bas. _

_- « Demi tour ! Vers les escaliers ! Vite ! »_

_Ils redescendirent les marches à toute allure. Parfois Amy trébuchait ou même tombait et il devait l'aider à se relever. Elle était épuisée mais la peur et l'adrénaline l'aidaient encore à tenir le coup. Sans doute que sa présence devait également la rassurer… Si elle se doutait de son allégeance, elle le serait sûrement beaucoup moins. _

_Un sort effleura ses cheveux et en brûlèrent plusieurs mèches. Il s'accroupit pour l'éviter. Il vit Amy tomber à la renverse derrière lui. Un instant il crut qu'elle était touchée, mais elle se redressa et lui fit signe que ça allait. Très vite il se tourna vers l'étage en dessous et, évitant un nouveau tir, brandit sa propre baguette mais avant même qu'il ne lança un sort, quelqu'un le devança._

_- « SECTUMSEMPRA ! » _

_Le Mangemort hurla de douleur et retomba, le corps tremblant alors que du sang jaillissait de ses entrailles ouvertes… Une fille portant l'uniforme de Serpentard apparut devant eux. Elle avait quelque chose de familier mais Regulus ne parvint pas à se remémorer qui elle était. Ses cheveux étaient drôlement coupés comme victime d'un sortilège noir. Sur son visage livide, deux longues cicatrices déformaient ses traits relativement fins. Une d'entre elle traversait son œil qui, pourtant, semblait toujours voir. Elle posa ses yeux jaunes sur eux. Et soudain il se remémora d'elle._

_C'était elle ! La nouvelle élève Serpentarde qui était arrivé un an plus tôt… Annah Bröck de la Volière. C'était une fille étrange et mystérieuse qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Poudlard. Elle avait des réactions étranges, semblaient connaître beaucoup de monde sans que personne ne la connût avant son arrivée, elle paraissait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde et surgissait toujours aux moments opportuns comme si elle prédisait ce qui allait arriver. Comme si elle savait ! Il se rappelait que Lucius la trouvait étrange. Il doutait de son existence… De sa réelle identité, en tout cas. Aucun Bröck n'avait jamais porté le nom d'Annah, selon lui. Mais Regulus avait toujours pensé que Lucius surestimait ses connaissances. Et puis, Annah était quand même une vraie lycanthrope. _

_Mais Regulus n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, il y avait trop de choses à dire sur cette fille étrange et qui venait de surgir devant eux, alors même qu'elle était censée se trouver absente, loin de Poudlard. Elle savait donc que quelque chose allait se passer et elle était revenue ! Comment… ?_

_- « Comment… ? » voulut-il dire à son tour, mais Annah s'élança d'un bond vers lui et le poussa brutalement contre le mur. Sa force était si phénoménale pour lui, humain, qu'il fut quasiment assommé. _

_La suite des évènements se floua dans son esprit. Il entendit seulement le cri agonisant d'Amy retentir et aperçut l'éclat d'un couteau d'argent… Et puis le chaos survint. _

* * *

Un bruit métallique retentit dans la pièce. Regulus ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce étroite, crade, confinée et mit un certain temps à se remémorer où il était et pourquoi il se trouvait dans une cellule. Il essuya son front ruisselant de sueur et se releva en titubant. Ses membres tremblaient encore alors que la trace du souvenir effroyable de son dernier jour à Poudlard restait encore dans son esprit. L'air glacial de la pièce lui rappela la présence des Détraqueurs. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se sentait si faible. Malgré tous ses efforts pour lutter, il avait sombré dans le désespoir qui régnait dans son propre passé.

Il se tourna vers les grilles de sa cellule et vit un gardien qui le regardait avec dégoût. Le froid se réduisit et les détraqueurs quittèrent la pièce en traversant le plafond. Le gardien, suivit d'un autre, ne prit pas la peine de le prévenir qu'il brandit sa baguette et le stupefixa. Son corps se raidit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais il aurait été bien trop faible et tremblant pour se déplacer seul, de toute façon. Il se sentit s'élever dans les airs, traverser la porte grillée, et quitter la pièce en remontant de longs escaliers ou ce qu'il supposait être des escaliers. Ne voyant que le plafond, il ne pouvait guère le certifier.

Mais son esprit était trop accaparé par ses souvenirs pour s'en soucier. Ce jour où Poudlard fut attaqué… Regulus mourut, en quelque sorte. C'était étrange mais il pressentait que ce jour-là quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il se rappela alors qu'à son réveil, quelques minutes à peine après s'être évanoui, le corps d'Amy gisait sans vie à ses pieds, poignardé par un couteau qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Lentement il l'avait attrapé dans sa main sans comprendre. Et puis il s'était souvenu de la présence de cette fille… Elle l'avait tuée ! Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pourquoi Annah avait-elle tué Amy ? Elle qui avait clamé haut et fort son combat contre Voldemort avait pourtant commis un acte digne de ses serviteurs…

Et pourtant c'était à lui que la culpabilité s'était tournée. Depuis ce jour où il trouva Amy morte à ses pieds, l'arme près de lui, il s'était persuadé que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il l'avait lui-même tué. Ce n'est que le jour où Melinda vint le voir qu'il accepta l'éventualité qu'il n'y était pour rien. Quand elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois, sans se soucier de la baguette qu'il brandissait vers elle, menaçant. Quand elle lui avait transmis les paroles d'Amy… Quelque chose était né en lui, bien différente de la culpabilité dévastatrice qui l'avait rongé pendant toutes ces années…

Cependant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent qu'il allait être jugé, qu'il allait devenir un légume, ou pour ainsi dire un mort vivant. Mort d'esprit, vivant de corps.

_Tu n'es pas seul_. Les mots de Melinda ne semblaient plus avoir de signification. Il était bel et bien seul. Si on omettait tout le Magenmagot qui lui faisait alors face. On l'avait rendu son autonomie mais solidement attaché à des barreaux grâce à la magie. Devant lui, le regard de Barty Croupton lui fit déjà entendre sa sentence.

Il ressentait alors le même sentiment que s'il avait été soumis au conseil des Ghosters car pour lui aussi le jugement était déjà bien clair.

* * *

Sirius regarda l'heure et se leva de son bureau avant de s'asseoir de nouveau. Le procès avait déjà du commencer… Et l'heure fatale approchait. Dans sa tête, le chaos régnait en maître. Il ne cessait de changer d'avis. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité dépassait de loin le reste. Il avait envie de tout arrêter, de prévenir tout le Ministère de ce qui allait se passer mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait accepté. Il était coupable. Et, de toute façon, rien ne changerait. Bientôt, ils seront là. « Ils », en réalité, il ignorait qui viendrait. Des Ghosters ? Il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Pour lui, comme pour beaucoup de sorciers, il ne s'agissait que d'une facétie. Et pourtant, il y avait des faits. Comment expliquer le fait qu'elle utilise une magie sans baguette très différente de la sienne ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir pour le bébé et sa mère ? Et cette boîte de musique ensorcelée ? Et le reste ? Tout s'embrouillait…

Et puis James n'était pas encore arrivé au bureau. Dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi. Il aurait tout de suite vu son trouble et ne l'aurait pas laissé tranquille avant qu'il ne lui avoue tout.

Sirius se tordit les mains, nerveux, avant de regarder l'heure. Plus qu'une minute…

- « SIRIUS ! »

La voix de James résonna à travers les murs alors même qu'il lui parlait – ou plutôt criait – d'une autre pièce. Sirius se leva d'un bond, alerté, certain que ça avait commencé et courut vers son ami. En arrivant dans l'entrée, il vit avec effroi son meilleur ami dans un état pitoyable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il saignait à plusieurs endroits et sa lèvre était fendue. Lily le soutenait comme elle pouvait, et elle ne semblait pas en meilleure forme. Des bleus couvraient son cou et son visage. Ses vêtements étaient couverts du sang de James, ou même du sien, il ne pourrait le dire. Autour d'eux, les autres Aurors s'affairaient à les aider. Deux d'entre eux prirent James par les bras et le portèrent vers une chaise tandis qu'un autre courait hors de la salle pour chercher de l'aide médicale. D'autres proposaient leur aide à Lily qui refusait catégoriquement qu'on la touche. Son état, même physiquement meilleur que celui de son fiancé, était en fait pire. Elle semblait anéantie, détruite de l'intérieur.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demandait-on de toute part, mais ce ne fut que lorsque cette question survint de la bouche de Sirius que James leva les yeux vers lui et répondit :

- « On a rencontré Bellatrix, » annonça-t-il. Déjà autour de lui, les voix s'élevèrent. D'autres questions fusèrent, mais c'était comme s'il s'agissait de bourdonnement d'insectes incompréhensibles. « Chez Mélinda. »

Sirius sentit son ventre se contracter encore plus. Bellatrix allait aider Melinda ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- « Que dis-tu ? » La voix de Maugrey rugit dans toute la pièce, couvrant toutes les autres. Le silence qui suivit fut glacial. La colère de l'Auror se lisait sur ses traits. « Bellatrix chez Melinda !? Où est-elle ? »

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des cris horrifiés retentissaient à l'extérieur du bureau. Une alarme stridente surgit au-dessus d'eux et la porte s'ouvrit à la volet. Arthur Weasley, que Sirius connaissait grâce à son alliance à l'Ordre du Phénix, entra en trombe, le teint livide.

- « On est attaqué ! »

- « Des Mangemorts ? » demanda immédiatement Maugrey.

Arthur secoua la tête, la bouche béante. « On ne sait pas ! C'est… On ne peut rien faire ! »

Lily et Sirius pâlirent alors qu'eux deux savaient de quoi il en retournait. Ce fut Lily qui parla en première :

- « Melinda. »

* * *

Tout le Magenmagot se tourna vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans l'ensemble de la pièce et tous les juges se levèrent à l'exception de quelques uns. Regulus se tortilla pour regarder en arrière mais il ne vit quasiment rien.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » entendait-on de toute part.

Dans chaque esprit pourtant, l'image des Détraqueurs les attaquant s'imposait. Le désespoir commençait à les envahir et on entendit plusieurs gémir. Seul Croupton, assis face à lui, se tenait les mains jointes, le regard fixé sur lui, imperturbable. Regulus lui trouva un regard de fou. Tout autour d'eux, toute trace de chaleur avait dorénavant disparu. Une brume épaisse envahissait le sol. Pourtant aucun Détraqueur ne fit surface. Soudain, le Mangemort se souvint. Ce froid et cette brume caractéristiques des Détraqueurs l'étaient également lorsque un Ghoster se manifestait, hostile.

_Tu n'es pas seul_.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Attaquer le Ministère de la Magie ? Etait-elle devenue folle ? Regulus voulut lui crier d'arrêter mais il savait que cela n'arrangerait rien. D'autant plus qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Devant lui, un juge poussa un cri d'effroi. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent alors que de la brume jaillissait une forme indistincte mais à allure humaine et squelettique à la fois. Tout autour, les sorciers s'étaient levés et se bousculaient pour s'enfuir. Croupton lui-même avait quitté son siège, horrifié, alors qu'une autre silhouette se trouvait alors assise à sa place et le regardait – du moins Regulus le pensait même si on ne pouvait clairement pas définir son visage – dans les yeux.

- « FUYEZ ! » hurla Croupton à ses confrères en s'élançant lui-même vers la sortie.

Il dépassa Regulus avec bon nombre d'autres juges sans qu'aucun ne pensât à lui. Tout semblait l'avoir oublié. Il s'agita dans sa propre propre cellule, tentant de délier ses mains accrochées aux barreaux mais la force seule ne suffisait pas, il ne pourrait pas briser un tel enchantement seul.

- « _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Un corps tomba à ses côtés. Un autre également. La voix qu'il entendit par deux fois ne lui était que trop familière.

_Bellatrix_.

La silhouette fine de la sorcière noire apparut devant lui. Elle semblait en extase de le voir ainsi vulnérable.

- « Libère-moi vite ! »

Son sourire s'élargit sans qu'elle ne fasse rien. Elle tournait à présent autour de lui comme un vautour contemplant sa proie.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Libère-moi Bellatrix ! »

Elle éclata de rire pour toute réponse.

- « Que je te libère, _cousin _? » ricana-t-elle. « Et pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? » Elle s'avança jusqu'à être face à lui. Son visage s'approcha de lui si près qu'elle pouvait presque toucher les barreaux qui les séparaient. « Non, ce n'est guère mes intentions. Vois-tu… Il y a une rumeur qui court au sein des Mangemorts… » Elle laissa glisser le bout de sa langue sur la jointure droite de ses lèvres rouges sang. « Comme quoi le Seigneur aurait ordonné ta mort… » Elle appuya sur le dernier mot en plissant légèrement les yeux. « Je me demande ce que tu as pu bien faire pour qu'il désire tant te tuer… Ah ! Et ce n'est pas tout… » Elle émit une courte pause. « Il est très intéressé par Melinda. En compensation de ta perte, a-t-il dit. »

- « NON ! » hurla Regulus, s'agitant brusquement dans tous les sens.

Soudain les barreaux furent projetés de l'autre côté, se détachant des mains de Regulus qui tomba en arrière, déséquilibré. Bellatrix avait fait un bond de côté pour éviter de se recevoir les barres métalliques. Elle brandit sa baguette mais les mêmes silhouettes qui s'en étaient pris aux juges entourèrent Regulus, comme une force de protection, tandis que d'autres s'attaquaient clairement à Bellatrix. Elle leur envoya des sorts mais ceux-ci les traversèrent sans que cela ne changeât rien. L'un deux attrapa son bras, lui arrachant un cri d'effroi et de douleur. Deux autres la touchèrent à la taille et à la poitrine et Bellatrix tomba en se recroquevillant, tremblante. Regulus se releva et se retourna. Devant l'entrée de la porte, à demi cachée sous une longue cape brune, Melinda fixait Bellatrix, un air redoutable que Regulus ne lui connaissait que peu. Il sut à cet instant que la femme qu'il voyait n'était pas son épouse, mais une Ghoster en action et terriblement en colère.

- « Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de mon époux ! » hurla-t-elle en direction de sa cousine par alliance qui hurla de plus belle.

Melinda leva un bras et desserrant son poing, dévoila une boule d'énergie qui était, en réalité, la seule forme de magie offensive qu'elle pouvait employer d'elle-même. Ses yeux à ce moment-là étaient recouverts d'un léger voile comme si elle était morte elle-même. C'est alors que Regulus nota le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il courut à ses côtés et l'attrapa par la taille avec précaution comme s'il pouvait la briser comme du verre.

- « Arrête-toi Melinda ! Ca suffit. »

- « Pas à mon époux… »

La voix de Melinda paraissait lointaine, étouffée. Sans doute n'était-elle qu'à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était là un des revers de sa magie quand elle l'utilisait autant. L'autre étant sa propre mort. Elle lui avait expliqué un jour qu'à chaque fois que les Ghosters n'utilisaient pas la Magie de manière naturelle, celle-ci leur provenait des Morts qu'ils sauvaient – et pour Gabrielle, des Morts qu'il collectionnait – mais ça avait un lourd tribut. Car les esprits ne pouvaient lui offrir cette magie qu'en puisant l'énergie nécessaire dans le corps du Ghoster. Une énergie qui était épuisable. Puis ils puisaient, et plus le corps devenait faible et mourant. Regulus devait interrompre le processus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- « Melinda ! Ecoute-moi ! C'est bon. Tu peux t'arrêter ! Bellatrix ne peut plus nous nuire, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Mais d'abord, tu dois arrêter d'utiliser la Magie. Ca pourrait te tuer ! Melinda ! Mon amour, écoute-moi… »

Des larmes mélangeaient à du sang tombaient sur le sol. Melinda frémit dans ses bras et d'un coup, elle tomba, n'ayant plus de force pour se soutenir d'elle-même. Regulus la soutint assez pour l'aider à tenir sur ses pieds. Il glissa un bras derrière elle et l'obligea à le tenir en retour aussi fermement qu'elle pouvait. Elle murmurait à présent des mots bien conscients. « Peur », « Mourir », « Mort », « Mal » en étaient les principaux. Regulus lui parlait en retour, tentait de la rassurer et de l'encourager pour quitter cet endroit. Dans son esprit perturbé des flashs de son passé venaient se mettre en parallèle avec le présent et il raffermit sa prise sur sa femme. Non. Cette fois, il ne la lâchera pas. Il ne la laissera pas sombrer à sa place.

Depuis toujours, il savait que ce jour-là, le jour d'Halloween, il aurait du mourir à sa place. A la place d'Amy.

Alors il ne la laissera pas mourir. Plus jamais. Pas elle.

- « BLACK ! BLACK S'ENFUIT ! »

Il obligea Melinda à faire demi-tour. Le Ministère était un vrai dédale. Il ne savait pas où il devait se diriger. Si seulement il pouvait récupérer sa baguette ! Ou n'importe laquelle ! Il portait à moitié sa femme quand il entra de force dans un bureau heureusement vide. Il la força à s'asseoir sans trop de mal – elle était à présent pratiquement inconsciente. Il se posta alors derrière la porte et attendit… Des pas s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent à côté de la pièce. Il entendit des vêtements se froisser et une seconde après quelqu'un était entré. L'obscurité de la pièce l'empêcha tout d'abord de voir de qui il s'agissait mais Regulus s'en moquait. Mangemort ou sorcier du Ministère, tous étaient devenus ses ennemis.

Regulus se lança contre la silhouette mais celle-ci fut plus agile que lui et l'évita avant de le pousser vers l'avant pour le déséquilibrer. Regulus ne se laissa pas faire et se rattrapa en tournant sur lui-même pour faire de nouveau face au sorcier qui brandissait alors sa baguette vers lui. A présent, la lumière qui venait du couloir éclairait un bout de son visage et Regulus y découvrit son propre frère.

- « Sirius. »

- « Salut, frérot. »

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE** – A présent que vous avez lu le chapitre, certains doivent déjà savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de références à ma fanfiction **Le Pacte**. Ca doit vous étonner que je recoupe les deux fanfictions ? C'est un peu osé de ma part et j'espère que ça ira pour la suite (j'aime me lancer moi-même des défis !) mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais qu'Amy, l'amour de Sirius, soit tué par Annah… Pour en savoir les raisons, ce sera dans ma fanfiction Le Pacte en temps voulu ! Voilà pour le mystère ! :-) Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu ou qui n'ont pas l'intention de le faire, ça ne changera rien pour cette fanfiction ! Pour conclure, j'ai le projet d'écrire l'histoire d'Amy McFlyer dans une autre fanfiction HP quand j'aurais terminé celle-ci, si ça vous intéresse… A bientôt !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Titre** – Ghoster's

**Auteur** – FicAndRea

**Public** – Pour l'instant (et je pense que cela concernera toute la fanfiction), je vise le G, si cela venait à se modifier, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre et j'éditerai ce message.

**Spoilers** – J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'influencera pas l'histoire des bouquins, après… j'espère ne pas me planter.

**Genre** – Il n'y a pas de " genre " en particulier. Si ce n'est que cela se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs mais après leur scolarité.

**Disclaimer** – C'est là où ça devient intéressant. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le livre Harry Potter et la série TV Ghost Whisperer. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître celle-ci pour comprendre l'histoire. La seule chose que j'utilise c'est le contexte et le personnage principal, Melinda Gordon. Pour cette fois, je ne possède rien, ne réclame rien, ne gagne rien… Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre et à ceux qui ont travaillé sur la série, moi, rien.

**Résumé** – Je n'en fais pas, il suffit de lire le prologue pour le connaître !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là. Pourtant la pluie semblait toujours les menacer. Le nombre de personnes réunies dépassait ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il savait que tous ces gens n'étaient pas venus pour le pleurer _lui_, mais bel et bien _elle_. Parmi eux, il reconnut une femme qui portait son enfant contre son cœur, le visage peiné. Beaucoup pleuraient autour de lui. Il y avait toutes sortes de personnes. Des jeunes, des adultes, des vieux, moldus et sorciers confondus. Il y avait même un moine et une sœur qui appartenaient apparemment à deux paroisses différentes. Son regard navigua à travers la foule et il fut surpris d'y reconnaître le visage aigri de son ancien professeur. Ce n'était pas très probable qu'elle vienne _le_ pleurer, alors il pensa qu'elle devait _la_ connaître. 

Petit à petit, la foule se réduisait. Après d'ultimes adieux, les gens partaient, la tête basse, le cœur lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir l'étendue de leur douleur. Ils étaient tous accablés, bien plus qu'ils ne le devraient… Comment autant de personnes pouvaient-ils pleurer si fort une même personne ? Un vieil homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui se mit alors à parler. En se tournant vers ce vieux monsieur, il se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait.

- « Elle nous a tout donné. Une nouvelle vie, une seconde chance, un cœur, une parole… l'espoir. Et pourtant pas un d'entre nous ne lui a jamais rendue la pareille. Pas un d'entre nous n'a jamais rien fait pour elle… Elle n'était peut-être pas une sainte, elle avait ses raisons d'agir. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce qu'elle a fait pour chacun d'entre nous, personne ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Elle n'est pas morte, monsieur, non, pas pour nous. Car elle vivra toujours dans nos esprits. Jusqu'à ce que nos tours viennent. »

Le vieil homme l'observa encore quelques instants avant de tourner sa chaise roulante et de s'en aller. Il le regarda s'en aller. Il fut le dernier à partir. Il regarda les sépultures où était gravé le nom de Regulus Aucturus Black et de Melinda Gordon Black. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Pourtant lui aussi avait le regard grave. Meredith qui le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir se demanda s'il regrettait la mort de son frère ou de la femme de celui-ci. Il l'intriguait. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir venir elle aussi.

Voir la tombe de ceux qui allaient devenir ses parents adoptifs lui faisait bien trop mal, malgré ce que tout le monde parmi les sorciers savait à présent. Regulus avait beau être un Mangemort, et Melinda, sa femme, tous deux étaient prêt à l'accueillir dans leur famille. En rangeant les affaires des défunts, elle avait trouvé des papiers d'adoption… qui était à son nom, sans aucune signature. Peut-être attendaient-ils de lui en parler. Et puis, Melinda l'avait sauvée. Elle aussi. Voir tant de gens se réunir autour de sa tombe l'avait soulagée d'un poids, en quelque sorte. Elle avait même discuté avec un vieil homme qui avait aussi rencontré Regulus. « C'était un homme sombre et mystérieux. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'était pas tout à fait un homme bien, mais il m'a aidé, lui aussi. Peut-être n'était-il pas non plus si mauvais. Et puis, il aimait sa femme, ça se voyait… Il s'est passé de drôles de choses… Oh ça, oui, de drôles de choses… Mais il s'est battu pour elle, et indirectement pour moi, avec une hargne que je n'oublierai jamais… » Il n'en dit pas plus et s'en alla comme il était venu, poussant sa chaise roulant de ses faibles bras, seul dans la foule. Meredith regarda encore en arrière pour voir Sirius Black s'asseoir devant les tombes. A quoi pensait-il ? se demandait-elle. Que ressentait-il ?

- « Tu veux rester encore un peu ? » lui demanda Lily d'une voix douce et enrouée. Elle aussi avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là.

Meredith secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la voiture qu'ils avaient louée. Lily et James avaient beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle vienne habiter chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire qui allait bientôt commencer. Lily qui avait son permis démarra la voiture et ils quittèrent le cimetière. Le soir, Remus et Peter se joignirent au repas. Seul Sirius manquait à l'appel. Lily insista pour qu'on le laissât tranquille alors que James se proposait pour aller le chercher. Mais quand le dîner fut vraiment servi, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sirius entra enfin dans la maison des Potter.

- « Ce soir, » commença James, « je voudrais porter un toast à une personne qui nous est chère et sans laquelle sûrement nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui… »

* * *

Regulus leva la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il quitta son fauteuil et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas la porte immédiatement. On frappa encore trois coups. Puis deux autres. Puis un seul. Et enfin une voix.

- « Tu n'es pas là mais ouvre-moi. »

Sûr de l'identité de la personne, Regulus ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour constater que la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Pourtant l'air restait encore chaud et désagréable. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers la silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci se défit de sa cape et de son bonnet pour laisser apparaître son visage similaire au sien. Regulus le toisa du regard sans rien dire. Quelques jours auparavant, ils se seraient entretués. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Regulus ne pouvait oublier son accord avec son propre frère. Si Sirius Black les aidait à s'échapper, il devait en échange lui indiquer où Melinda et lui se trouvaient en toute circonstance et le prévenir dès qu'il y aurait un problème ou du nouveau. Pourtant ce soir-là, Sirius était venu de lui-même.

- « Je veux la voir. »

Une fois encore, ce fut la première chose qu'il dit. Sirius n'était pas là pour le voir, lui. Regulus le devança vers la chambre où était installée Melinda. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et alluma une chandelle sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Sirius s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord, tournant le dos à son frère qui observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Allongée, Melinda n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Le seul signe de vie se résumait à sa respiration lente et parfois saccadée. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis l'évasion. Alors Sirius venait régulièrement la voir et l'observer, sans rien dire, sans la toucher, sans rien faire.

Puis il finissait par partir sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

Sirius sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir continuer ce manège encore longtemps. Partir travailler, faire ses missions, subir encore des interrogatoires sur l'évasion de son frère, rentrer chez lui, rendre visite à Melinda dans la cabane où Regulus les avait installé en plein milieu d'une forêt d'Ecosse… Tout ça lui pesait, mais ce n'était rien face à ce qu'il ressentait devant ses amis à qui il devait mentir un peu plus à chaque instant. C'était la première fois qu'il leur cachait un secret aussi crucial. Mais comment aurait-il pu le partager ? Il craignait leurs réactions. Et il ne voulait pas trahir Melinda. Malgré tout…

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il faisait tout ça mais à chaque instant où il se disait qu'il allait abandonner et tout avouer, il revoyait le regard suppliant de Melinda avant qu'elle ne s'effondre lors de l'évasion, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Regulus, menaçant de le tuer et de venger Amy. Etrangement, le visage d'Amy s'était reflété sur celui de Melinda. C'était pourtant impossible mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête. L'avait-il vraiment aperçue ?

Si les Ghosters voyaient les esprits errants, serait-il possible qu'il puisse parler de nouveau avec elle… ? C'était en partie pour cela qu'il allait voir Melinda assez régulièrement. Il voulait une réponse, au moins à cette question.

Et puis, un soir qu'il se trouvait dans la cabane, Regulus le prit à l'écart, c'est-à-dire hors de la chambre où Melinda demeurait inconsciente.

- « J'aurais besoin que tu restes là ce soir et que tu veilles sur elle. »

Sirius le regarda d'abord sans rien dire. Regulus le regardait sans ciller, le visage impassible, attendant sa réponse.

- « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

- « J'ai aperçu des Mangemorts roder dans le coin, » expliqua son petit frère, d'un calme irritant. « Ils nous cherchent et je dois tout faire pour les éloigner d'ici le plus tôt possible, avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent trop loin dans la forêt et nous trouvent. »

- « Et tu comptes t'y prendre de quelle façon ? »

- « En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » répliqua Regulus. « Pourquoi reviens-tu aussi souvent ? Tu as peur que je m'enfuie ? »

- « Je le fais pour elle. »

- « Hum… »

* * *

Sirius veilla donc sur Melinda alors que son frère voguait il-ne-savait-où. Il avait bien tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur ce qu'il allait faire, où il se rendait, et même sur ce qu'il savait des plans de Voldemort, mais Regulus ne laissa pas une seule information lui échapper. Mais le regard qu'il lui jetait à ces moments-là lui faisait comprendre que Regulus savait sûrement quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que Voldemort décide de se débarrasser de lui. Mais quoi ?

Cela dura pendant un mois entier. Sirius eut de plus en plus de mal à mentir à ses amis qui trouvaient ses longues absences et ses silences douteux. James lui mettait de plus en plus la pression et parfois, il avait l'impression qu'on le suivait. Heureusement jusque là personne n'avait réussi à le pister jusqu'à la cabane. Mais un soir où il s'y rendit, il n'y trouva personne. Plus de Regulus ni de Melinda. Personne. La cabane était de nouveau déserte et abandonnée. On aurait cru que personne n'y avait vécu pendant des mois. Il eut une poussée de rage alors qu'il se rendit compte que Regulus avait abusé de sa confiance.

Ce jour-là où Sirius accepta de l'aider à s'évader, Regulus lui avait promis de ne pas s'enfuir. Et que, tant que Melinda n'aura pas repris conscience, il le tiendrait au courant de ses mouvements… Bien sûr, Sirius avait installé des sorts qui auraient dû le prévenir si Regulus transplaner dans les environs. Mais apparemment, il l'avait déjoué.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda soudainement la voix de James derrière lui.

Sirius sursauta. « James ?! Mais que... » Il n'y avait pas que James. Mais aussi Lily, Remus et Peter avec lui. Tous quatre le dévisageaient les sourcils froncés.

- « On s'inquiétait pour toi et on se demandait où est-ce que tu pouvais bien allé pendant tout ce temps, » expliqua James. « Ne crois pas que tu puisses nous mentir, _me_ mentir, aussi facilement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ici ? Ou devrais-je dire _QUI_ ? »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un bruit d'éclat retentit jusqu'à côté d'eux alors même que la vitre se briser et qu'une boule de lumière s'explosa contre le mur, faisant trembler toute la maison. Lily eut un cri de surprise et de peur alors que James la fit reculer derrière lui. Tout le monde sortit leur baguette en même temps alors que Sirius se précipita près de la fenêtre à l'entrée pour regarder au-dehors.

- « Des Mangemorts ! » s'exclama-t-il aux autres tout en les rejoignant. « On est encerclés ! »

- « Il faut transplaner ! Vite ! » s'écria Peter, paniqué.

Ils essayèrent en vain.

- « Ils ont du bloquer le périmètre pour nous empêcher de nous enfuir ! »

- « Ils savaient donc qu'on viendrait ?! » demanda Lily.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sirius. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Regulus l'avait donc trahi et vendu aux Mangemorts ? Ou alors… était-il parti parce qu'ils les avaient trouvé ? Des sorts s'abattaient toujours sur la cabane qui tremblait de plus en plus, les murs craquaient, les fenêtres se brisaient.

- « Il faut sortir d'ici ! Par là ! »

Sirius les guida jusqu'à la chambre de Melinda qui se trouvait à l'opposé même de l'entrée.

- « Par la fenêtre ! » leur indiqua-t-il.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de sauter par la fenêtre indiquée par Sirius qu'une explosion retentit derrière eux. Ils s'élancèrent vers la forêt. James tirant la main de Lily. Remus pressant Peter qui se transforma en rat pour s'échapper plus facilement aux sorts qui jaillissaient autour d'eux. Ils répondaient aux tirs, visant l'endroit où un sort était à chaque fois jeté. Mais les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux et ils ignoraient la taille du périmètre qu'il leur faudrait franchir pour pouvoir transplaner et s'enfuir de ce guet-apens.

- « _Par ici !_ »

La voix jaillit de leur droite. Sirius crut un instant avoir rêvé mais les réactions de ses amis lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

- « C'était Melinda ? » demanda James.

- « Pas le temps ! » le pressa Sirius. « Allons-y ! »

Il se pressa vers la direction indiquée, mais se rendit compte que les autres ne le suivaient pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » leur cria-t-il. « On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser ! »

- « Oui mais c'est… » Lily regarda en arrière. Les sorts se faisaient de plus en plus près.

- « Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » demanda James.

- « _Par ici ! Vite !_ »

La voix de Melinda s'était faite plus pressante.

- « Il faut la suivre ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Faites-_moi_ confiance ! il faut qu'on y aille ! _On n'a pas le choix !_ »

- « Il a raison, » approuva Remus en s'avançant à son tour. « On ne peut pas rester ici. »

- « James ! Lily ! » insista Sirius. « Vous aurez le temps ensuite de lui poser des questions, de _me_ poser des questions. Il faut y aller ! MAINTENANT ! »

Sa voix hurla au même instant que jaillit des arbres la silhouette encapuchonnée d'un Mangemort qui se précipita à leur lancer un sort mais Sirius fut le plus rapide. Un Stupefix plus tard, l'ennemi gisait à terre. Pressés par le danger, James et Lily n'eurent plus d'autre choix que d'accepter malgré leurs appréhensions. Pouvaient-ils encore lui faire confiance ?

Sirius semblait le faire. Il courait devant eux et suivait toutes les directions que leur indiquait la voix de Melinda. Soudain Sirius s'arrêta net. Devant eux, apparaissaient quatre Mangemorts. Derrière eux, les voix des autres s'approchaient dangereusement.

- « Non ! » gémit Lily qui s'accrochait à sa baguette, tremblante.

- « Tiens, tiens, tiens… » La voix de Lucius Malfoy retentit devant eux. « Mais ne serait-ce pas la bande des Maraudeurs et la fiancée ? »

- « Malfoy…Espèce de lâche ! »

Le Mangemort commença à répliquer mais s'interrompit vite. Autour d'eux, l'air s'était soudain fait glacial. Un Mangemort derrière eux s'écria :

- « C'est _elle _! La… »

Sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, inerte. Les autres Mangemorts s'agitèrent alors que des cris inhumains retentissaient autour d'eux. Une étrange brune enroula leurs pieds. On aurait pensé que des Détraqueurs les attaquaient. Sirius, James, Remus et Lily se rappelèrent alors de ce qu'avait dit un des juges du Magenmagot. Tous trois pensèrent alors à Melinda.

Un Mangemort cria en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Sur sa cape, s'agrippait une main squelettique. C'était la panique totale dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

- « Profitons-en ! » lança Sirius à ses amis alors que les Mangemorts avaient, dans la panique, laissé une brèche dans leurs rangs. « STUPEFIX ! »

Ils lancèrent à tout va des sorts, renversant certains Mangemorts.

- « PAS SI VITE ! » La voix de Malfoy les pourchassa. Apparemment, il ne s'inquiétait pas de la brume.

Lily poussa un cri alors que Malfoy réussit à attraper son poignet et la tirer contre lui, pointant sa baguette contre elle. James fit aussitôt demi tour, suivi de Remus et de Sirius.

- « N'y songez pas un instant ! » menaça Malfoy appuyant plus fortement sur la tempe de Lily qui tentait en vain de se dégager.

Une boule de lumière le projeta loin de Lily qui s'effondra vers l'avant. James la rattrapa de justesse et ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la boule de lumière. Une silhouette cachée sous une cape avait toujours sa main tendue vers eux. Sirius la reconnut immédiatement.

- « Melinda… » souffla-t-il.

- « Quoi ? Comment ? » bafouilla James.

- « C'est une Ghoster, c'est son seul pouvoir, » murmura Lily, toujours sous le choc.

Soudain, la silhouette s'effondra à terre. Sirius courut vers elle, bientôt accompagné des trois autres. Il la souleva et retira la cape de son visage. Ils lâchèrent un cri d'effroi quand ils découvrirent ses yeux grands ouverts et voilés tandis que des filets de sang coulaient de sa bouche, ses narines et même, de ses oreilles. Elle respirait encore très faiblement.

- « Tiens bon !! » s'écria Sirius en glissant ses deux mains sous elle pour la soulever. « Il faut transplaner ! »

- « Tu crois que… »

- « Ils ne sont pas venus à notre rencontre, ça veut forcément dire qu'ils délimitaient le périmètre ! Il faut au moins essayer ! »

Sirius ne se trompa pas car le groupe parvint à transplaner vers le même endroit : chez Lily et James. Meredith qui entendit leur arrivée dans le salon descendit les escaliers.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle mais aussitôt son regard se porta vers Melinda. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Elle paraissait choquée.

- « Il faut l'amener à Ste Mangouste au plus vite, » déclara James, la panique déformant encore sa voix.

- « C'est trop tard. »

La voix de Sirius semblait être provenue d'un autre monde. Tout le monde se figea. Lily, perturbée, secoua la tête en regardant celle qu'elle avait alors considérée comme l'une de ses plus chères amies. James avait toujours la bouche ouverte tandis qu'il observait Sirius et Melinda à tour de rôle. Ce fut Remus qui, le premier, réussit à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'approcha du corps et inspecta le pouls de Melinda. Le regard soudain plus grave, il secoua la tête devant le regard implorant de Lily.

Melinda Gordon venait de mourir.

* * *

Lily rinça la vaisselle, pensive. C'était étrange comme en apprenant la mort de Melinda, elle avait si facilement oublié le reste. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu croire que son amie puisse être une Mangemort et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Si Melinda avait épousé Regulus, elle n'était pourtant pas du côté de Voldemort. Et ça la rassurait.

Melinda ne l'avait pas trahie. Elle avait juste épousé Regulus.

Elle essuya lentement chaque assiette et couvert. La journée avait été pénible pour tout le monde. Ce matin, on avait découvert le corps de Regulus sur une plage. Selon les légistes, il serait mort le soir même où Melinda mourut en les sauvant. L'attaque n'avait donc pas été un hasard, mais l'affaire était loin d'être encore très claire. Pourquoi Melinda se trouvait toujours dans la forêt ? Comment savaient-ils qu'ils allaient être attaqués ce jour même ? Pourquoi Regulus n'était pas resté auprès d'elle ? Que faisait-il près de cette plage ? Pourquoi était-il mort ?

Les légistes avaient trouvé la trace d'un poison dans son corps, même s'ils étaient formels sur le fait que Regulus Black était mort noyé. Tout cela demeurait un mystère. Les dernières informations laissaient penser qu'il avait été tué par les Mangemorts après avoir été condamnés. Mais Lily n'était plus certaine de vouloir tout comprendre.

Les bras de James l'entourèrent et la serrèrent contre lui. Les lèvres de son amant se glissèrent contre son cou pour se poser à la base de sa nuque.

Ils vivaient encore grâce à Melinda. Et ça, ils ne l'oublieront jamais.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ahhhhhh pfffiuuuu ! Ca y est, je les écris, ces derniers mots. Je sais que je dois prendre au dépourvu certains. Peut-être trouvez-vous cela bien rapide ? Sans doute, sans doute, mais je m'étais fixée cette barrière. Je ne pouvais pas reculer. Il y a encore du mystère, et oui ! Mais, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui vous plaira. Mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé…


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Il est difficile de choisir exactement les moments de notre vie qu'on doit raconter, ces extraits peuvent tout signifier autant qu'ils peuvent mener à la confusion. Je ne suis pas une conteuse, je faisais plutôt partie de celle qui écoute. Parfois, j'ai du parler, à mon tour, et soulager les gens par mes mots, mais jamais je n'ai eu à parler de moi, de ma vie, de mon passé. Tant de choses pourraient encore être dites. Mais je ne veux pas tout déballer. Pas aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant. Ma vie, comme pour tout le monde, est trop complexe. Elle est un mélange d'obstacles, de choix, de rencontres, de détournements, et tellement d'autres choses… Tout en dire serait perdre son temps. Ma vie n'est précieuse qu'à moi-même à ceux qui m'ont aimée.

Je pourrais dire encore plein de choses sur ce qui se produira ensuite. De là où je suis, on pressent tellement vite les possibilités et les tendances des gens qu'on peut presque parier des choix qu'ils feront. Pourtant, presque toujours on se trompe. Rien n'est prévu, tout est toujours improvisé. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Ca rend la vie plus belle, plus vaste.

Je ne suis pas _partie_ aussi vite que mon cœur a cessé de battre et mon sang d'affluer à mon esprit. J'ai senti mon âme s'envoler, mais elle était – j'étais – inconsciente. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir de sensation, rien n'est ni réel ni irréel. Tout est mémoire là où je suis. Quand je me suis éveillée, je me trouvais à Poudlard. C'était étrange d'être là puisque je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Pourtant, je compris vite la raison qui m'amenait là. Meredith traversait la pelouse à grande enjambée, pressée d'entrer dans l'immense château. Elle tenait sous ses bras parchemins et livres, et se rendait probablement en cours. Au début, je ne voyais qu'elle et puis, au fur et à mesure, leurs présences se sont révélées à moi. Petit à petit. Deux filles marchaient derrière Meredith et semblaient vouloir la rattraper en chahutant alors que ma protégée, ma douce amie, leur répondait. Plusieurs autres élèves en uniforme rejoignaient l'entrée. Les cours allaient sûrement commencer. Je décidais de ne pas les suivre. Je ne voulais pas la perturber, mais j'étais curieuse de savoir combien de temps il s'était passé depuis ma mort et surtout, je voulais être sûre que tout le monde allait bien.

Je me suis envolée dans un cimetière. Devant ma tombe, mais également la sienne. Mon « esprit », ce que j'étais devenue, se pencha vers la pierre tombale et caressa (sans vraiment sentir la pierre) les lettres qui formaient le nom de Regulus Aucturus Black. Je n'étais pas surprise. Je savais qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Tout comme je savais depuis longtemps que ce jour-là, je mourrais. Les Ghosters sont si liés à la mort que nous sentions notre jour arrivé. J'ai vu mon corps tomber dans cette forêt bien avant que je ne vienne aider Sirius, Lily, James, Remus et même Peter à s'enfuir. Je savais déjà ce que je devais faire. Et pourquoi je le faisais. Certains des nôtres fuient ces prédictions morbides, mais la plupart savent d'avance qu'ils ne peuvent rien y changer. Les Ghosters vivent pour aider les esprits à accepter leurs morts. Et quand viennent leur tour, c'est vers les vivants qu'ils adressent leurs derniers gestes.

Emy avait sauvé Meredith de la mort en lui insufflant une protection que son mari ne parviendrait pas à détruire et qui l'a poussé à l'enfermer pour la laisser mourir de faim et de soif. Lily aura, elle aussi, un lourd avenir à accomplir. C'est sûrement un cruel paradoxe, mais la Mort a de l'avance sur la Vie. On pressent qui seront des nôtres et quand ils nous rejoindront.

Je me suis laissée transporter dans ma boutique. La surprise qui m'attendait fut de taille. Voir Lily sourire à ce qui auraient du être nos clients me comblait de bonheur. Elle perpétuait ce que j'avais construit. Pour elle et pour moi. En restant un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés, à m'assurer que tout allait bien, je remarquai son ventre rond dans sa jolie robe vert émeraude. Elle était plus belle que jamais. James et Sirius sont alors entrés dans la boutique, enthousiastes, heureux, se joignant à Lily, installant dans la boutique un joyeux brouhaha.

Par la suite, j'ai rendu visite également à Maugrey Fol'Œil qui bouclait un rapport, sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner. J'ai revu d'autres amis, des gens que j'ai aidés, d'autres que j'ai simplement croisés et qui m'ont marqués. J'ai parcouru des places que j'avais foulées de mon vivant avant de revenir à mon point de départ.

Poudlard.

En revoyant la façade de l'école, je me rappelais mes rêveries de jeune fille. J'aurais tant aimé y être allée ! Et ne plus voir ces esprits qui me faisaient si peur et qui même me torturaient moralement et m'épuisaient physiquement. Ne plus être anormale. A l'écart. Etrangère… Mais c'était avant. Avant que je ne m'accepte, que je les accepte, avant que je le rencontre. A vrai dire, les esprits m'ont énormément aidée, moi aussi, quand je me sentais déprimée. En les croisant au fil de mes journées, je ne me sentais plus si seule. En ce sens, je comprenais pourquoi Gabrielle, mon antonyme, voulait les collectionner. Mais c'était mal.

Gabrielle… Il a probablement dû s'éteindre lui aussi, avec ma mort. Contrairement à nous qui devenions de simples esprits, comme tous autres mortels, les antonymes se transformaient en ce qu'il y a de plus sombre, de plus tortueux. Les Détraqueurs. Oui, c'était eux, c'était nous. Ces êtres qui dévorent le malheur et s'entourent de désespoir… Cette même force que nous invoquions à chaque fois que nous nous battions. Je ressens de la pitié en pensant à lui. C'était un peu comme un frère. Qui voulait me tuer, certes, mais il faisait partie de la famille, en quelque sorte.

Je n'ai pas revu d'autres Ghosters. J'ai décidé de me diriger vers elle qui savait tout de moi. Elle qui aurait pu devenir ma fille adoptive, et qui sera mon héritière. Au sein du Conseil. Au sein des autres.

Je ne peux pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les fantômes qui y vivent me l'interdisent. Les esprits et eux ne sont pas amis. Et je comprends pourquoi. Contrairement à nous, ils resteront hanter la Terre à jamais et ne verront jamais plus la Lumière.

J'attends. Les jours passent et pourtant j'ai l'impression de m'être réveillée à l'instant. Le temps n'a plus d'effet sur moi. Je ne le ressens pas. Je vois à peine les changements qu'aborde le ciel au fil de la journée. Etrangement, si les couleurs sont restées, le ciel, lui, est toujours aussi gris qu'il fasse jour ou nuit.

Elle est là, devant moi. Je la regarde, elle m'aperçoit. Elle sursaute. Je la vois hésiter, incertaine. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes, je m'approche. Elle murmure très bas mais je l'entends. « Ce n'est pas possible, » se répète-t-elle. Je me rends alors compte de ses pensées. Cela me rend un peu triste. Je lui souris. Je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras mais cela m'est impossible alors je m'avance jusqu'à être près d'elle.

- « Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dis, » lui dis-je. « Au tout début, tu ne verras pas de différence… » Ses pupilles s'agrandissent, brillent alors qu'elle commence à comprendre. « Et puis, au fond de toi… », je lui montrai son cœur de la main sans la toucher, « …tu sauras nous différencier des vivants. »

Ses lèvres forment un oh parfait et elle baisse la tête. Je touche sans le sentir son visage de mes doigts. Elle frissonne à notre contact et relève la tête.

- « Melinda… » souffle-t-elle. « C'est si dur sans toi… »

J'entends le désespoir résonner dans sa voix. Je la comprends. Un souvenir m'envahit et je sens une sorte de douleur à l'endroit où aurait du battre mon cœur. Je voudrais rester avec elle mais je sais ce que je dois faire et ce qui m'attend. J'ai hâte de le retrouver.

- « Tu sais, Meredith, il y aura des fois où tu voudras tout abandonner. Ce sera normal. Cependant, tu ne le pourras pas. Même si tu le désires, tu n'y arriveras pas. Non pas parce que c'est impossible. Tu peux toujours t'enfuir. Mais tu ne t'en sentiras pas capable. Cela te tortura jour et nuit. Tu finiras par ne plus penser qu'à ça à tout instant. Tu sais, c'est dans notre nature. On est nées pour aider les gens, toi et moi. Ceux que l'on aime, ceux qui sont en vie mais également ceux que l'on ne connaît pas et qui sont morts. Tu les sentiras venir, plein de peines et de désirs. Tu auras parfois beaucoup de mal à les comprendre et à les aider. Cependant tout ce que tu pourras faire leur feront du bien, même lorsque c'est difficile, même si tu as l'impression de ne pas avancer. Eux le feront pour toi. Tes mots sont ta plus grande force, bien plus que la magie que tu aimes tant user. Tu ne trouveras jamais d'armes plus réelles, plus adéquates, plus puissantes que ta parole et ta sincérité. Ce que tu penses m'envier, tu le possèdes déjà. Je n'ai rien de plus que toi ou les autres Ghosters. J'ai tout simplement fini par accepter ma vie. Et je n'étais jamais seule… Même si parfois la solitude me pesait, même si mes amis ne pouvaient pas m'aider, vous étiez là et c'est tout ce qui comptait… Ne pleure pas, Meredith. C'est la vie. C'est la mort. C'est comme ça. Meredith, je t'ai aimé comme ma propre fille, comme ma sœur, comme mon amie. Je penserai à toi quand je serais arrivée là-bas, mais avant… j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Quelque chose d'important et qui te concerne toi et les autres… »

Elle m'a écouté parlé sans rien dire, sans même m'interrompre. Quand je lui confiai ma dernière tâche, elle a acquiescé et m'a fait la promesse de l'accomplir. C'est là que je l'ai vue. Cette lumière si intense vers laquelle j'avais mené tant d'âmes… elle s'offre à présent à moi. Je tourne une dernière fois la tête vers Meredith et lui souris. Elle comprend et tente de répondre à mon sourire. C'est l'heure.

- « Quoi que tu fasses, ou que tu sois, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Mais si tu te sens désemparée ou si quelque chose de grave se produit, tourne-toi vers le Conseil. Paul, Tim et les autres seront toujours là pour t'aider. »

Elle a acquiescé une dernière fois et s'est reculée, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer pour elle, que je pouvais partir. J'ai alors de nouveau fait face et me suis avancée vers la lumière.

Je m'appelle Melinda Gordon. Je vivais à Londres, j'avais ouvert une boutique d'antiquité et épousé un homme de bien. J'aurais pu être comme vous. Mais depuis mon enfance, j'avais d'étranges pouvoirs dont celui de parler aux morts. Pas les fantômes comme ceux qui se trouvent à Poudlard, mais des esprits errants, comme le disait ma grand-mère, ceux qui ne sont pas passés de l'autre côté parce qu'ils ont encore quelque chose à accomplir et qui venaient me demander mon aide.

Pour laisser place à l'Histoire, je dois à présent terminer la mienne. Et tendre la main vers ceux qui m'attendent de l'autre côté.

Regulus…

Emy…

Grand-mère…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**GENERIQUE**

Auteur : Lusionnelle (FicAndRea / Asuka)

Univers : Harry Potter, de JKRowling et la série Ghost Whisperer

**&&&&&&&&&&-------------------------------- Spécial Remerciement**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont accompagnée durant cette fanfiction, à ceux qui ont bien voulu laisser une ou plusieurs Reviews et également à ceux qui m'auront lue !

**&&&&&&&&&&-------------------------------- Une autre fanfiction ?**

Cette fanfiction a abordé plusieurs thèmes qui sont repris dans d'autres fanfictions, ça ne s'arrête donc pas là ! Vous retrouverez les aventures d'**Amy McFlyer**, le premier amour de Sirius Black, dans ma fanfiction **La Renarde et le Chien** (tout juste entamée), et vous saurez comment et pourquoi elle meurt en Septième Année dans **Le Pacte** avec **Annah Bröck de la Volière** ! Et si vous aimez bien les loups, je vous conseille cette dernière !

* * *

**FIN DU GENERIQUE**

**

* * *

**

Meredith regarda la silhouette de Poudlard devant elle, un pincement au cœur. Combien d'années avaient-elles quitté sans y revenir cet endroit si précieux ? Elle ne voulait pas revenir. Mais elle avait promis, il y a longtemps, sur cette même pelouse de le faire, coûte que coûte. Elle respira donc un bon coup et s'avança vers l'entrée. Au milieu de tous ces élèves en uniforme, elle semblait décalée. Partout on l'observait avec curiosité. Qui était-elle donc ? Que voulait-elle ? Elle ignora leurs regards et s'avança vers les escaliers sans hésiter. En parcourant les longs couloirs de l'école, les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Ils n'étaient pas tous agréables. C'était ici qu'elle avait finalement vaincue Romano, l'être maléfique qui avait autrefois hanté Melinda et qui s'en était pris à elle, la première fois qu'elle mit les pieds dans la boutique, l'empêchant de voir les esprits et d'accomplir son devoir de Ghoster. Jusqu'au jour où elle la vit, _elle_. Melinda. Dans le parc de l'école. Elle n'en revenait pas de la voir, et elle se demandait si Melinda avait été vivante. Mais il était évident que ce ne pouvait être vrai.

Melinda était morte en sauvant ses amis, jamais Meredith ne pouvait l'oublier. Elle l'avait également sauvée. Sans elle, la jeune femme ne serait pas là.

La nouvelle directrice de l'école, ancienne directrice de la maison Gryffondor, l'accueillit chaleureusement dans son bureau. Mais toute l'attention de Meredith se tourna vers la personne qui était assise sur la chaise en face du bureau et qui se leva à son approche pour la saluer amicalement. Meredith resta quelques instants à observer le jeune homme, estomaquée. Cette ressemblance… ! Ces yeux… ! Ce visage… ! Elle secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. On l'avait pourtant prévenue mais elle ne pouvait être que surprise. McGonnagall comprit immédiatement et lui sourit en ayant l'air de dire « N'est-ce pas ? » ou peut-être « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! », Meredith n'était pas très forte pour décrypter les expressions faciales. Ce qu'elle remarqua également, c'est le regard du jeune Potter qui malgré son âge, avait vécu bien plus qu'aucun autre sorcier de vingt ans n'a jamais vécu. Elle observait encore le visage de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, comme on le nommait à présent, quand McGonnagall commença à faire les présentations :

- « Monsieur Potter, laissez-moi donc vous présenter Meredith Gordon Black. »

Le jeune Harry Potter sursauta. « Black ? » répéta-t-il en observant Meredith, cherchant probablement un air de famille, qu'elle ne pouvait guère avoir, bien sûr.

- « Je suis la fille adoptive de Regulus Aucturus Black et de sa femme, Melinda Gordon Black, » se présenta-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. « Je suis ici pour vous transmettre un message… De leur part. Mais pour ce faire, il faut que je vous raconte exactement leur histoire… »

**

* * *

THE END**


End file.
